Wishing Star Original Version
by MysticIce24
Summary: The original version of Wishing Star for those who wish to read it.


Because I'm starting to have more people want to read the original, I am posting it up here for all to do. Enjoy.

* * *

Wishing Star by Mystic_Ice24

Summary:

After her parents are killed in a plane crash, a young girl is rejected again & again by foster families for being too old. She wishes on a star nightly, but will she find what she seeks? Will the Cullens be that family?

Categories: AU-Human Characters: Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie  
Chapters: 57 Completed: No Word count: 111790 Read: 173352 Published: August 05, 2008 Updated: October 21, 2008

The Cullens by Mystic_Ice24

BPOV  
Sighing, I looked at myself one last time in the mirror. I didn't hold any hope that I'd be picked today. Who would want such a plain girl as me? Mrs. Banner walked into the room I shared with three other girls just as I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my right ear.  
"Are you ready, Bella? The Cullens are here," she inquired, looking me over from head to toe, shaking her head. I was wearing faded blue jeans and a white cotton t-shirt. At least they were clean.  
Nodding, I followed her from the room, downstairs to the "meeting room" as the kids called it. It was truly the dining room, but the only time it was used was typically when a family was meeting a potential foster child. Why couldn't I be one of the ones to be adopted? But, at 15, I didn't think it would happen. Just my luck.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, this is Bella Swan. She's the oldest girl living here. I'll leave you to talk," Mrs. Banner said leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. I stood staring at my tennis shoes, hands clasped in front of me.  
"Bella, I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. It's a pleasure to meet you," at his musical voice I looked up. They seemed nice enough, well, he sounded nice enough.  
"A pleasure to meet you, Bella," Esme got up and walked over to me, giving me a quick hug before leading me to sit down next to Carlisle, who sat at the head of the table, Esme to his right and I to his left.  
I smiled and folded my hands on top of the table. This wasn't the first time I'd been through this. Since my parents had been killed in the plane crash when I was eleven, I'd spent the last four years in and out of homes and meeting parents. I was too old most of the time and got sent back or passed over. I fully expected that to happen again.  
"Have you been told anything about us?" Carlisle asked, causing me to look up at him. He had nice eyes. Hazel. Kind.  
"Nothing," I replied, shaking my head at the same time.  
"Well," Esme started, her voice soft and soothing. A mother's voice. "We have two sons and unable to have anymore children, we've adopted some foster kids over the years."  
"We've decided to take in another child, as the oldest three are at an age where they could possibly move out soon," Carlisle continued.  
"Why me?" I asked, shocking myself. I typically kept quite. Why speak when they wouldn't take me? "There are plenty of younger girls here."  
Esme and Carlisle shared a look between themselves before Carlisle answered. "We have a daughter about your age and though, yes, we could foster someone younger, we'd rather have an older girl about her age."  
"So, a friend for her?"  
"Yes, that is the idea, but..." Esme faded out and I heard the unspoken, it may not work.  
"What if it doesn't work? What then?" I asked, thinking I knew the answer.  
"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Carlisle stated matter-of-factly.  
"We'd like to take you with us for the week. Give it a try and see how you get along with everyone," Esme offered. I pondered the thought. I'd never had a trail before. I just went and was sent back.  
"Does that mean if I don't feel-" I started, getting interrupted by Esme.  
"If you don't like it there, you are more then welcome to say so and we'll bring you back here."  
A chance to pick my family? To have a say in whether I wanted to be there are not? Biting my bottom lip, I looked between Esme and Carlisle. Hesitantly I asked, "How many kids do you have?"  
Esme smiled. "We have our two sons, two adopted daughters, and one adopted son."  
"How old are they?"  
"The two oldest boys are 18, the oldest girl 17, and the last two are 16 and 15."  
My age. They were all about my age. It was better than here were everyone was practically younger then me. I didn't mind babysitting and helping out, but desperately wanted to talk to someone my age. Looking down at my hands again, I debated. I really wanted to do this. But, what if I liked them and they didn't like me? Then what? I'd be sent back most likely, spending my reminding years till eighteen living here.  
Still, the opportunity. "Alright. I'd like that."  
Esme smiled brightly at me and I could tell my answer pleased her. Maybe this would work out.  
"Why don't you go pack your things and I'll speak with Mrs. Banner," Carlisle suggested, standing up. Smiling shyly, I followed suit, nodding and leaving the dining room.  
CPOV  
"Oh! Carlisle! She needs us!" Esme said softly, standing up to hug me. "She looks so downtrodden. Poor girl."  
I nodded my agreement as we left the room to speak with Mrs. Banner. Esme had a kind heart. She made a great mother to our rag tag bunch of kids and I knew she had room enough for Bella.  
I had to agree, Bella did seem downtrodden. She'd looked as if she didn't expect us to want her or to keep her. I figured our little Alice would remedy that. Alice had just as sweet a heart as my Esme did.  
Mrs. Banner sat behind her desk and looked up as we entered. She didn't seem surprised we were done already.  
"Would you like to meet one of the younger girls?" she asked, standing.  
"No, we'd like to take Bella for a one week trial. See how she fits in with our family," I answered.  
"You...one...Bella," Mrs. Banner mumbled sitting back down.  
"Is there something wrong with that?"  
"No, no. It's just," Mrs. Banner took a deep breath before continuing. "Bella's been with us for four years, since her parents death. She's been in and out of homes, always rejected or passed over for her age. Most foster families want someone younger. You can see my surprise. I'm quite happy. Bella truly needs a loving family."  
I nodded in understanding. Esme covered her mouth, eyes wide. I knew she'd do everything she could to keep Bella.  
"Do we need to sign any papers?"  
"No, take Bella home with you and at the end of the week call and let me know if you plan on keeping or returning her. We'll deal with paperwork then. Ah, Bella!"  
I turned seeing Bella in the doorway holding a small suitcase. She didn't own much.  
"Thank you Mrs. Banner. We'll be in touch," I said absently, watching Esme put her arm around Bella's shoulders and lead her out. Nodding my goodbye I followed my wife out to my Mercedes.  
EsPOV  
She was beautiful. Her hair a soft auburn and her eyes a chocolate brown. Her skin was pale, but hardly noticeable with her coloring.  
I wanted her desperately to fit with my family. She looked like she could use a loving home.  
"Where do you live?" she asked quietly as Carlisle unlocked the car and putting her back in the trunk.  
"Up in Forks. We have a couple hours drive. Why don't you try to rest? There will be plenty of excitement at home," I answered, seeing her shy smile.  
I kept an eye on her until I was sure she slept before turning to my husband. "She needs us desperately Carlisle."  
"I know dear."  
"Rejected just for her age. The poor girl. No wonder she seemed reserved."  
"Probably didn't expect us to want her."  
Looking at her in the back seat I felt a tug on my heart. "No matter what I want her as my daughter."  
"We'll see how the week goes and how she feels."  
"Bella, dear, wake up. We're home," I said shaking her shoulder a while later.  
The kids were playing ball out front, waving as we'd driven by to the back of the house and into the garage. They didn't know we'd gone out for the day to find them another sister. I hoped they like her.

Introductions by Mystic_Ice24

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT AND AM NOT SM! JUST BORROWING THE CHARACTERS!  
BPOV  
Taking a deep breath, I got out of the car. Carlisle had my bag in one hand and walked ahead, Esme wrapping her arm around my shoulders and following at a slower speed.  
Rounding the corner to the front of the three-story home, I saw five teenagers playing ball out front. At the sight of their parents they dropped everything, heading over and calling out, "Mom! Dad!"  
How I'd love to be part of that. Greeting parents with them, or greeted like that if I'd been away for a while. I didn't think it would happen though.  
I stood back, my right hand clasping my left elbow, as Esme greeted them with hugs and kisses. Asking how their day was and making sure, jokingly, that nothing had been destroyed inside. They laughed and said no.  
"Kids, we have a surprise for you," Carlisle interrupted, turning towards me and bringing me forward. "I'd like you to meet Bella Swan. She's going to be staying with us for the next week. It'll be a trial to see how she likes it here before saying whether she wants to be part of our family."  
None of them said anything just stood there watching me. Esme wrapped her arm around my shoulders again, as if she was trying to comfort me. I stood there, feeling awkward.  
Esme smiled and started introducing them, pointing each one out to me.  
"Emmett, my oldest." He was tall, about 6' plus an inch or so, and muscular with brown hair and eyes. He wore a huge, goofy grin on his face and lifted a hand in greeting. I returned it shyly, biting my bottom lip.  
"Rosalie Hale, third oldest." Rosalie was stunning to say the least. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was almost as tall as Emmett, who stood next to her, rather protectively, with long legs. I thought of the supermodels I saw on TV and in magazines and thought she could easily be one. She looked me up and down, but said nothing.  
"Jasper Whitlock, second oldest." He stood next to Rosalie at about 6'3", taller then Emmett. His blonde hair fell down about his face slightly, in a just tousled type of way. His eyes were hazel and he was rather slim. He had his hands in his jean pockets and smiled, nodding his chin my way. I smiled back.  
"Alice Brandon, the youngest." A short, barely five foot girl with short, black spiky hair, sparkling eyes, and a wide smile bounced up and down in front of Jasper. All her energy reminded me of a puppy or kitten. She waved at me, causing me to chuckle at her.  
"And, last, my son Edward, fourth oldest." Edward stood just a smidge away from Alice. He took my breath away. He had copper hair in a sexy just woke up style and green eyes that reminded me of fresh grass or emeralds. Emeralds seemed more likely. He was about six feet as well and while not slim like Jasper, not quite as muscular as Emmett. A perfect in between. He didn't greet me in anyway, just looked me up and down.  
Wonderful, two who don't want me here. That could easily make for a miserable week.  
EPOV  
I stood slightly away from Alice, looking at our newest sibling, for at least the next week anyway. She looked nervous and anxious, like it really mattered what we thought about her. She didn't seem energetic like Alice or fashion conscious like Rosalie.  
I watched as Mom introduced everyone, looking at her reactions. Emmett's wave earned a smile, Rosalie's seeming distaste caused her to frown, Jasper's smile earned a smile, Alice got a small chuckle and I in my seeming indifference, earned a frown as well.  
I'd been through this three times before and wanted to wait and see how things went. Despite the fact that she had me wanting to hold and comfort her. Let her know that she'd be welcome in the family. I didn't even know if she wanted to be here. I wasn't going to put myself on the line to have her up and leave in a week.  
APOV  
She was a fashion disaster. Blue jeans and a T-shirt? Really. She could do so much better. Her hair looked soft, but straight. She'd pulled it back in a ponytail and I couldn't tell how long it was. It could be worked with. Oh! Hopefully Mom would take us on a shopping expedition.  
A new sister! I ignored Dad's one-week trial comment. If I had anything to say about it, she'd be staying here permanently. She looked to be about my age. Taller then me, but shorter then Rosalie. We'd be fast friends, I just knew it.  
I hadn't liked the uncertainty on her face and smiled widely when my exuberant wave earned a chuckle. I'd see that she was smiling before the week was out.  
Maybe she could sleep in my room? I desperately wanted to hug her, but didn't want to possibly scare her off. She'd only been here a short time. Maybe Emmett would break the ice for me...  
RPOV  
She was short, like Alice, only a few inches taller. Not much competition for Emmett, not that I was worried. Her fashion sense leaves a little to be desired. Glancing over at Alice, I figured she was thinking the same thing.  
I looked at each of my siblings. Edward hadn't greeted her either. He'd be more reserved, not wanting to risk a connection and have her leave. Me? She was new. I wanted to see what she was made of. She screamed lonely, sad, and baby me. I didn't think it was intentional, but I wanted to see how she acted.  
If she cheers up some, maybe Alice, her, and I could have a "sleepover" in the living room. Definately need to take her shopping first. Did I want another sister though? Thinking of my own lonely childhood, I decided yes, I did.  
EmPOV  
Sweet. A new sister...she looked like she could use some older brothers, too. Walking over to her, I watched her look at me anxiously, biting her bottom lip. Shrugging, I pulled her into a hug and rubbed my knuckles on the top of her head.  
"Welcome to Casa Cullen!" She looked up at me, shocked. She obviously hadn't expected to be hugged. I grinned down at her, my arm draped over her shoulders. I watched as she had some internal debate with herself, before smiling. A real smile too. None of the small ones she'd been giving.  
It lit up her face and I felt her relax against me. "For future purposes, I'm the go to brother. Someone makes a move on you or does something you don't like, you come to me and I'll beat the shit out of them."  
Her eyes got wide at that, as she pulled back to look at me. I heard Mom hiss, "Emmett!"  
"You'd really do that for me? You don't even know me," her voice was low, a whisper, but it sounded sweet and soft, just like her.  
I shrugged my shoulders. "For the next week you're my sister. Comes with the territory. Don't matter if I know you or not."  
JPOV  
We all laughed at Emmett. She seemed more relaxed with Emmett's easy acceptance of her. Mom and Dad, looking pleased with our reactions, took off into the house, leaving us to get to know her.  
I walked closer to her as Alice bounced over to give her a hug as well. "We'll be great friends! I just know it!"  
I laughed at Bella's wide-eyed expression. She seemed to be having a hard time digesting everything going on. If I wasn't mistaken, she looked as if she hadn't expected this.  
I stopped behind Alice, who held Bella's hands and was jumping up and down. Pixie. "Welcome to the family."  
"Thanks," she said looking at Alice. "Does she ever stop?"  
We couldn't help it. We all started laughing, answering together, "Nope."  
BPOV  
I was overwhelmed to say the least. I hadn't expected Emmett to come over and hug me, accepting me as already part of their family. I'd never had an older brother, and thought of one, especially one willing to protect, pleased me.  
I glanced between Rosalie and Edward again, nervous about them. They hadn't said a word. Emmett must have seen me glancing, because he punched Edward in the shoulder saying, "Stop being rude. Say hello."  
"Hello," Edward replied shoving his brother. I couldn't help it, I laughed. I looked at Rosalie once more and shrugged, if she didn't want to talk to me, fine. I had three people more than willing to.  
"We just have to take you shopping!" I heard Alice exclaim and looked at her, scrunching up my nose. I'd never been shopping really. "Don't tell me you don't like to shop!?"  
"I've never really been shopping before outside of quick trips to Mervyns or such for a few items."  
I saw Alice and Rosalie share a glance between them, before Alice spoke again. "Then it's settled! Before the end of the week, you have to go shopping. Hey! Now we can play teams. Bella can team with Edward!"  
I had not a clue what she was talking about, but whatever it was, Edward didn't seem pleased about it. He looked like he'd eaten something bad. Irritated at his attitude, I made a face back at him, similar to his face. Enjoying the surprise look he gave me. I smiled.  
More and more I wanted to stay and be part of their easy camaraderie with each other. But, would they want me to stay?

First Day by Mystic_Ice24

EmPOV  
Yawning and scratching my chest I left the comfort of my room, intent on heading downstairs for some breakfast. I was on summer break until the fall when I'd head out to college, so I saw no point in wearing anything but my cotton PJ bottoms and a muscle tank.  
I had to walk past Bella's room on the way, so I detoured, wrapping an arm around Alice's waist and lifting her up as I pulled Bella's door shut. Bella was most likely still asleep and I didn't want her to think too poorly of us by getting woken up by Alice before she wanted to. The idea was to convince her to stay, not scare her away.  
"Put me down, Em! I wasn't going to bother her!" she hissed, kicking.  
"I beg to differ Pixie. You were going to wake her up."  
"What did she do?" Edward asked as he walked by, ruffling Alice's hair on the way. I followed him downstairs into the kitchen.  
"Wake Bella."  
"She's still not up?"  
"Nope," I answered, walking into the kitchen and setting Alice down. Jasper and Rose were already at the table. "Where's Mom and Dad?"  
"Dad got called into the hospital for some emergency and Mom went off to visit a friend. She said to use the day to get to know Bella," Jasper answered, not looking up from the paper.  
Neither Jasper nor Rose had breakfast in front of them, which was odd. "Why aren't you two eating?"  
"Waiting for Edward to make pancakes. Thought it would be nice for Bella," Rose answered from behind Vogue. We all looked at her.  
"You didn't even speak to her yesterday," I commented, as Edward got up to make pancakes.  
"Doesn't mean I hate her. I want to see if there's more to her then the pity party she's been throwing herself."  
"What about you Edward? Why didn't you talk to her?" Alice spoke up.  
EPOV  
"We don't know if she's staying. Why make friends and have her leave at the end of the week?" I replied.  
"She's not going to go anywhere," Alice replied confidently. "She needs us. She'll stay. Who can resist me?"  
"Don't count your chickens before they're hatched, Ali. What if she doesn't like us?" I inquired, waiting for the stove to finishing warming up.  
"Hadn't thought of that," Emmett muttered. "Rose, what will I do if she doesn't like me?"  
I turned to see Rose hit Emmett with her magazine. "You'll live. Might do you some good to meet someone who doesn't like you."  
"Don't worry Emmett. She'll like you. You're a teddy bear," Jasper teased, earning a punch in the shoulder. "Just a giant teddy bear! Teddy bear!"  
Emmett and Jasper were almost full out wrestling in the kitchen. Used to it, Alice, Rose, and I watched detached. I turned back to the stove, as Emmett caught Jasper in a head hold and started rubbing his on Jasper's head.  
BPOV  
I stood for a moment in the kitchen doorway, watching the interaction between my temporary siblings. They looked so at ease with one another. It didn't even raise a brow that Emmett had Jasper in some headlock. I wondered if I would get that one day. No need to get my hopes up though.  
I'd woken up early, just lying in bed. I didn't want to be the first up and I was too nervous to get up anyway. I'd heard the door open and Emmett rescuing me from Alice. I'd smiled and decided that it was time to get up, going through my morning routine as quickly as possible.  
I'd slept in shorts and a T-shirt, my usual PJs. I hadn't changed, and was glad. Everyone else stood or sat around in PJ bottoms and shirts as well. Well, Alice and Rosalie were in what looked like silk pants and camisole tops.  
"Well, she has to like me. I already like her," Alice pouted crossing her arms over her chest and I smiled shyly to myself. It was nice to know at least one of them liked me, whether they knew me or not.  
"Ummm..." I said from the doorway, getting everyone's attention. I was new, I didn't know where anything was and wasn't quite comfortable with pillaging around in the cupboards.  
Alice bounded out of her chair and over to me. "You're up! Good morning!"  
I was hugged and then pulled to the table and told to take a seat. I did, Alice sitting next to me. Emmett and Jasper resumed their seats, leaving an empty chair next to me for Edward, who stood at the stove.  
"What is he making?" I asked, looking at all of them.  
"Pancakes!" Emmett supplied, "Edward! How much longer? I'm starved!"  
"Hold your seat. They're coming," Edward replied.  
I started laughing with the others when Emmett stood up and held onto his seat. "I'm holding my seat. How much longer?"  
Edward turned his head and looked at his brother. "Moron."  
Emmett laughed walking over to tug on my ponytail. "Morning. I saved you from being woken by the energizer bunny this morning. You can thank me later. I love cookies."  
I laughed. I couldn't not. He was so easy going. "Thanks! I make some pretty decent chocolate peanut butter cookies."  
I watched him wiggle his eyebrows at that. Jasper got up and started getting plates and silverware. Alice just about bounced as she got the syrup and butter and coffee mugs. Emmett noticed my curiosity on the mugs. "Do you drink coffee?"  
I nodded. "Yes. It's a special treat at the home, though."  
Edward was the last to sit, setting a platter of blueberry pancakes on the table. They smelled delicious. I couldn't remember when I'd had a breakfast this good, probably before my parents' death.  
APOV  
We hustled Bella off to the living room, settling ourselves on the couch, chairs, and floor after breakfast. I sat on the couch with Emmett, Bella between us. She seemed very comfortable with Emmett, though she was sitting straight up with her hands folded in her lap. Jasper and Edward started playing a video game and Rose had her head buried in her magazine again.  
I knew my questions wouldn't go unnoticed though. They were all as curious about Bella as I was and trusted me to get the answers. They probably wanted her to stay as much as I did. I hoped anyway.  
"Mom and Dad are out today, leaving us to get acquainted," I sat with my back against the armrest facing Bella and holding a pillow in my lap. "So, we'll get the boring information stuff out of the way first before moving on to more interesting things. Like shopping."  
Three groans followed that comment. Bella seemed unsure, her look guarded. I launched into my questions, wanting some background information. "How long were you in the home?"  
"I've been there for four years."  
"Why were you there?" Jasper asked not looking away from the T.V. He was soundly beating Edward at the moment.  
"My parents died."  
"How?" Emmett asked, slouching forward, propping his feet on the coffee table and folding his hands behind his head.  
"Plane crash."  
Hearing the hurt in her voice, Emmett and I both hugged her. She sounded as if she missed them greatly.  
"Why haven't you been taken in by another family?" Rose asked, not bothering to look up from her magazine. "Problems?"  
I rolled my eyes. Of course Rose would ask that. Bella shook her head. "No. I'm too old."  
We all stared at her in shock, Edward and Jasper putting their game on pause. I managed to ask, "Too old?"  
Bella shrugged, playing with her hands, looking down. She sounded very matter-of-fact when she spoke. "Families want younger kids. Not a fifteen year old. They want to raise a family. Not take in an eleven year old, when a five year old would be easier to teach. Too old."  
Edward's voice was quiet as he spoke. "You don't think Mom and Dad will keep you do you? That this will end when the week is over and you'll go back to the home?"  
I watched Bella, who was staring at her lap. She slowly nodded, a tear falling down her cheek.  
RPOV  
We stared at Bella, all of us shocked. Emmett, always a champion for the underdog...if it involved his family...scooped her into his lap, hugging her. She hide her face, allowing us to look between each other. Edward had been very perceptive to see what he had, but he always was and after listening to her, it did make sense.  
I couldn't imagine being unwanted. We'd all come to the Cullens differently, but had been with them to the point where we couldn't remember a time when someone didn't want us. And here was Bella who could. Who remembered it clearly and how could it not cover her view of us?  
I'd never been rejected. I was far too beautiful for that, but I supposed that if you had been again and again, you'd learn to look before you leap. She'd defiantly be cautious. The pity party I thought she was throwing, wasn't. It was fear and uncertainty. I just knew it.  
I suddenly felt terrible for how I'd greeted her yesterday. Glancing at Edward, he looked like he did too. Mom and Dad had raised us better. We weren't rude or mean. We took care of one another, no questions asked. That was what family was here. She was new, here for a week for certainty, but she was still family during that time.  
BPOV  
I felt Emmett pull me onto his lap, wrapping his big arms around my waist and hugging me. I buried my head between his neck and shoulder. I'd never felt so embarrassed. I hadn't meant to tell any of that yet. To look...weak...I felt the tears sliding down my cheeks.  
Great...now I'm crying. What must they think of me? That I'm throwing a pity party for myself. Looking for attention. Looking for an attention like a child. I'd never told anyone my feelings. I went down, spoke with the parents, knowing that I wasn't going to be picked. I accepted my fate.  
That was how things worked in the home. I accepted that and moved on. I helped where I could. I went through each day, watching kids get adopted or fostered out. I wasn't jealous. I was happy for them. And with a few simple questions they had pulled from me my greatest fear.  
Did they know I didn't think I was worth keeping? My parents had left me. No one wanted to adopt or foster me. Could they see that as well? I put my hands on Emmett's chest, intent on pushing away and going up to my temporary room, but before I could, I felt several pairs of arms hugging me.  
Turning my head, I came face to face with Edward. I blinked, confused. They were all hugging me. Why? Turning my head the other way, I saw Jasper. Since Alice was visible next to Edward and I was on Emmett's lap, Rosalie must be behind me.  
"Give us a chance, please?" Edward whispered, causing me to face him again. "Trust me, Mom and Dad have plenty of room for you."  
"I don't know what it must feel like to be rejected," Rosalie started, getting cut off.  
"That's because you're too sexy for your own good. Might do you some good to be rejected," Emmett laughed at her sour expression.  
"But, I imagine it's not pleasant, by your look. We'd like for you to give us a chance, like Edward said."  
"Yea!" Alice piped up, bouncing. _Did she ever calm down?_  
"Please?" Jasper asked from behind me. I wanted to say yes so badly. I wanted to know what it was like to be wanted again. But, they didn't know me. What if the week went by and they didn't want me? What would happen if I opened my heart to them and was rejected again? Could I survive?

Second Day by Mystic_Ice24

EsPOV  
I'd left yesterday to visit a friend, intent on giving the children some time to get to know one another. Rose and Edward would be the hardest ones for her to break. They were a little more cautious and realistic. Alice took to everyone and Emmett was just so easy going. Jasper was a little more reserved, but he'd work with an open mind and try to get to know her.  
I'd come home last night to pizza boxes and all six in the living room. Bella sat between Emmett and Edward, Alice playing with her hair, playing a video game. She was concentrating very hard, biting her bottom lip.  
"Shot! Come on Jasper!" she whined. I'm sure something bad had happened to her character.  
"I warned you!" Jasper said back, smiling. Edward tried to take her controller from her and she elbowed his side.  
"I can't learn if you play for me."  
"Sorry!"  
"Mom," I looked up at Rosalie who'd come over to greet me. "Can I talk to you? About Bella?"  
"Sure honey." I gave once last look at Bella before following Rosalie to a back room. Bella looked content for the moment. I hoped it continued. She had an air that screamed give me a loving family, and with my rag tag bunch - as Carlisle fondly called them - I wanted her to find it here.  
"We spoke with Bella this morning. Well, Alice asked questions, anyway," Rose started, pacing the small room.  
I nodded for her to continue. "She doesn't think we'll want her here. She's been passed over so many times."  
I hugged my oldest daughter. She'd been five and just taken from a drug addict mom when Carlisle and I had adopted her. We'd never regretted it. Giving her as loving a home as we could. "I know. The home informed us of her history. We just need to make sure she wants to stay."  
That said I walked back out to the living room. "Do I get a hello?"  
I watched the flurry as the video game was put on hold, hair secured and four bodies came rushing at me. Bella remained sitting on the floor, looking unsure. I smiled at her and opened my arms. She stood slowly walking over, looking hesitant. I engulfed her in my arms, hearing her gasp out of surprise and then feeling her relax. Yes, she belonged here.  
BPOV  
The day had gone by in a blur. I was included in all activities, pulled along if I resisted. Alice was persistent. We'd ordered pizza for dinner. Another treat for me. And were currently congregated in the living room again.  
I could feel Alice playing with my hair. I wasn't sure what to think, but I was quickly finding out it was easier to let her have her way than argue with her.  
Jasper, Edward, and Emmett had decided that I need to know how to play video games, so I sat on the floor, Edward and Emmett on either side trying to give me advice - it was more distracting then anything - playing Samurai Warriors with Jasper. I was attempting to kill some bad guy when he swooped in and killed him for me.  
"Shot! Come on Jasper!" I whined.  
"I warned you!" he replied as Edward tried taking the controller from me again. I elbowed his side.  
"I can't learn if you play for me!"  
He held up his hands, unrepentant. "Sorry."  
"Do I get a hello?" I heard Esme ask and before I could blink, Jasper had paused the game and Alice had secured my hair. I sat where I was, unsure, watching the reunion. You'd never guess Esme had been gone a day.  
She looked over at me and smiled, opening her arms. Slowly I stood and walked over to her. She wrapped her arms around me, hugging me as if I belonged in her family. I gasped in surprise. It had been a long time since I felt this. The comfort coming from her relaxed me and I hugged her back.  
"How was everyone's day?" She asked as everyone returned to their seats.  
"Fun!" Alice chirped, going back to my hair.  
"Noisy," Edward commented reaching behind me to sock Emmett. The boys really had been rather loud. And we had laughed quite a bit. I went back to the video game with Jasper, but frustrated at him killing the bad guys while I was trying to, I passed the controller to Edward, who gladly played for me.  
A couple hours later, tired and exhausted - my days had never been this fun filled - I headed off to bed. I woke sometime later to someone picking me up and carrying me downstairs.  
"Wha? Huh?" I mumbled, blinking.  
"We're having a sleepover in the living room and you have to join!" I heard Alice's voice, registering a few words before falling back to sleep.  
EPOV  
She was light. That was my first impression as I picked Bella up. My second was she felt right in my arms. She'd woken for a little bit, but had gone back to sleep, snuggling against me.  
Ali and her bright ideas. She wanted Bella to feel like she belonged, so we had to camp out in the living room. We'd pushed the furniture out of the way and I laid Bella down on the blankets we'd spread out as Emmett put her pillow under her head and covered her with the comforter.

Alice laid with her head right above Bella's, Rosalie parallel to her above Emmett on Bella's left. Jasper lay on Alice's other side, his head above mine as I lay next to Bella on her right. We always slept like this to make talking easier.  
"Opinions?" Alice whispered, on her stomach, propped up on her elbows.  
"I like her," Emmett said, looking at Bella. "She's a great younger sister."  
"She's had a hard time. I'd like her to stay and help erase that," Jasper said.  
"She doesn't seem half bad. I'd like to see her toughen up a bit," Rosalie examined her nails in the moonlight from the many windows.  
"I think it would do her good to stay," I supplied. We talked for a few more minutes about Bella before drifting off to sleep ourselves.  
CPOV  
I walked in at about 3:30 am. It'd been a long day and I was more then ready to crawl into bed next to Esme. Walking past the living room I glanced in, spotting the kids sprawled out.  
Alice was curled up against Jasper's back. Edward had rolled close to Bella throwing his arm over her waist. She seemed to have snuggled closer. Rosalie was sprawled out. Emmett was close to Bella as well. Almost as if he and Edward were trying to protect her.  
She was going to be a wonderful addition to the family. I didn't harbor any doubts about that. Esme wanted her as a daughter too badly.  
"We have to fix her heart and show her love," she'd commented getting ready for bed the other night. Yawning and smiling I headed upstairs to the comfort of my lovely wife and warm bed.  
APOV  
I woke curled up in Jasper's arms. That wasn't surprising. It was where I typically ended up when we camped out like this. Carefully I extracted myself, heading upstairs to brush my teeth and go through my morning routine.  
When I came back down, Jasper was up and in the kitchen with Mom and Dad. He and Dad were reading the paper and Mom was preparing breakfast.  
"Morning, Pumpkin," she said when I kissed her cheek.  
"Morning!" I skipped over to Dad and hugged him before taking a seat, just as Rose walked in yawning.  
"Morning everyone," she said getting a mug of coffee. She yawned again sitting down. "Bella's curled up against Edward. It's rather cute."  
Mom looked over. "I saw."  
BPOV  
I woke slowly, feeling warm and safe. I wasn't sure where I was for a moment. Blinking, my memory of last night slowly returned. Someone carrying me and saying something about a sleepover. Oh! I must be in the living room.  
Opening my eyes, I saw a neck and chest, becoming aware of the weight of an arm across my middle. No wonder I was warm, I was curled up against someone. Didn't understand the safe part though. Looking up I met Edward's green eyes looking at me.  
"Morning," he said huskily, smiling crookedly. It was a breath taking smile and cute. I wouldn't mind seeing that again and again.  
"Morning," I replied, attempting to sit up. I was feeling rather self-conscious. I barely knew him and I was curled up against him!  
"Morning!" A voice boomed as I was scooped up and thrown over a shoulder caveman style. I shrieked in surprise. I could see Edward getting up and laughing at me. Was this morning normality?  
I placed my hands on what I assumed was Emmett's back and pushed myself up as far as I could. Turning my head I saw the brown hair. Yep. Emmett. I kept myself pushed up to keep the blood from rushing to my head down.  
He walked into the kitchen, swatting my bottom as he moved to set me down. Well...I swatted his back and he let me go, looking at me in surprise.  
"What's good for the goose..." I said, smiling and walking over to Esme. She kissed my temple, causing me to smile again and I gave her a hug. They were defiantly making me feel like family. "Can I help?"  
"No dear, go sit down," Esme replied. "How to you like your eggs?"  
"Scrambled and in a bowl, please."  
I walked over to the table getting a mug of coffee and at Emmett's look, one for him as well. He was reading the only part of the paper I liked: the comics. Not wanting to wait, and feeling rather comfortable with him, he was just like a teddy bear, I didn't think, but simply sat on his lap, so I could read the comics as well.  
He raised an eyebrow at me. Surprise flickering in his eyes. But he still wrapped an arm around my waist to keep me steady.  
"You have the comics," I shyly explained, causing him to laugh.  
When Esme finished putting breakfast on the table, I moved to get off Emmett's lap, but he wouldn't let me. "Emmett..."  
"I can eat and keep you here," he said, folding up the comics. _Please, oh please, let me stay. To have an older brother like this would be wonderful.__  
_Shrugging, I took some bacon and sausage cutting them up and adding them to my bowl of eggs before sprinkling some of the grated up cheese on top.  
"Hey! Impromptu omelet! Neat!" Alice said, clapping her hands. I looked up at her, seeing her big smile as she copied what I'd done.  
"That does look good," Emmett hinted from over my shoulder.  
"My mom wouldn't always make me an omelet, so I made one myself," I replied, ignoring his hint and taking a bit. I felt his chin on my shoulder and when I glanced over he gave me puppy dog eyes.  
"I think he wants you to make him one," Edward said dryly and I felt him kick Emmett under the table.  
"Please..."  
Biting my bottom lip I thought about it for a second before nodding and cutting up the amount of bacon and sausage he wanted and sprinkling on cheese until he said when.  
JPOV  
I watched Bella through breakfast, sharing glances between my siblings when she wasn't looking. She still seemed so uncertain, so it came as a bit of surprise her interaction with Emmett. But, he was a big teddy bear. Probably made her feel more at ease.  
When I woken up, I'd been glad to see she hadn't shied away from Edward or Emmett during the night, rather quite the opposite. She'd looked content and happy in her sleep as she lay in Edward's arms.  
Personally, if anyone could convince her to stay, it would be Alice or Emmett. Bella had taken too much of a shine to Alice, yet. She looked at us still with uncertainty in those wide brown eyes. If anything, I hoped maybe we could break her out of the shell she'd built around herself.  
"What are you planning on doing today?" Mom asked, glancing between us.  
"Shopping!" Alice perked up. "I want to take Bella shopping!"  
I glanced over at Bella, who was biting her bottom lip again. She didn't look particularly pleased with the idea, especially when three groans where heard. She looked at me, Edward, and Emmett with a little fear in her eyes.  
"It's nothing...too scary," Emmett said.  
"But, it's not a trip we'll be joining you on," Edward added, getting up and taking his plate to the sink.  
"We'll, then you girls better go get dressed and ready," Mom told them, starting to clean up the table. When Bella got off Emmett's lap and offered to help, Mom shooed her off.  
As she walked by me, I draped an arm over her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "You'll be fine. They just get rather enthusiastic when shopping."  
Her look said, she didn't believe me. Smiling, I hugged her before letting her head upstairs.

Shopping by Mystic_Ice24

BPOV  
I went upstairs and got in the shower, lingering under the hot water. The spray was soothing to me. At the home, it was just about the only time I truly had to myself. I made my showers last as long as possible. It was my one indulgence.  
I didn't know what to expect of the shopping trip. The boys had groaned. Was it going to be that bad? Hmmm…should see about more strawberry shampoo. Really, how awful could a shopping expedition be? Did I even want to know the answer?  
Conditioning my hair, I left it in as I finished washing and shaving. My nerves a jumble. Everyone was nice. Esme truly seemed to want me around. She was a very good mother to her kids. There was probably room for me as well. She certainly acted like it.  
Carlisle, I wasn't sure on yet. He seemed like he'd welcome me into the family. Emmett would, of that I was sure. He was fun loving and sweet. Protective, but…it felt safe and comforting. It was easy to relax around him. He reminded me of a big child.  
Alice, she would welcome me. She seemed to have already determined I was staying anyway. Can't argue with that. Jasper, I wasn't sure on. He was nice, polite, but…reserved. Would he truly want me as a sister? Or, maybe he's like that all the time.  
Edward…mmm…I washed the conditioner out of my hair, turning off the water and stepping out, wrapping a fluffy towel around me. I hoped he wanted me too. He was very…hot, no sexy would be a better word. His copper hair was always disheveled, but it looked right. I wondered if it was as soft as it looked?  
Ack! Not hitting on siblings…You don't even know if you're staying. Last thing you need is to get your heart involved and then be sent back to the home.  
I pulled on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, wearing my tennis shoes. I didn't own many clothes, since at the home you needed the very basics. I finished drying my hair, pulling it back into a simple ponytail.  
Taking a deep breath, I headed back downstairs. Alice and Rosalie weren't down yet, so I sat on the couch watching the boys play video games. Emmett and Edward were playing I had not a clue what.  
"I'm ready! Bella are you down here?" Alice's voice floated into the room.  
"Given her style, I'm pretty sure that's a yes," Rosalie scoffed. Jasper looked at me and I shrugged. She did have a valid point.  
"Mom, we're heading to Olympia for some decent shopping!" Rosalie called out heading out the door, Alice and I trailing behind. She headed to the garage getting into a red convertible. Not hip on cars, I didn't know what the make or model was. The top was up, probably to prevent the wind from destroying their hair. Alice and I got in and Rosalie backed out.  
RPOV  
I kept above the speed limit. I liked going fast and what was the point of having a car that could top out at close to or above 200 mph if you weren't going to use the speed?  
I loved shopping and was looking forward to it, but leery of having Bella with us. No sense of style. Gross! Jeans and a t-shirt. No sense of style at all. We were defiantly going to have to work on that.  
Alice switched on the radio and we were soon cruising down the highway singing along. Bella joined in after much argument from Alice and I had to admit she didn't sound half bad.  
She did seem rather nice, but she had no spunk, no spirit. She was shy and withdrawn. Glancing at her in the rearview mirror, I wondered if I wanted her as a sister. I knew at week's end, Mom and Dad would sit us down for a meeting and discuss it. Bella would be absent of course. We'd all give our opinions and it would go from there.  
Mom really did seem to want her to stay. So did Alice. Me? If she wasn't so…whatever, then I don't think I'd mind. She needed a total wardrobe renovation and to toughen up more. Be herself. Open up.  
Maybe she would like shopping. I couldn't believe she'd never been shopping before. Gah! What a world to live in! Never go shopping? She had great hair though, maybe we could do something with it.  
APOV  
The trip wizzed by. Well, for me at least. I hurriedly got out of the car. "Come on!"  
Rose flipped me off and continued taking her time.  
"You've checked your makeup! Now let's go!"  
Bella stood next to me, uncertainty on her face.  
"Don't worry. You'll have a lot of fun," I reassured her as we walked into the mall. We paused inside to look Bella over once. Rose and I nodded at the other and started with Victoria's Secret. Start at the bottom and go up.  
"Why do I need this many undergarments? And this is not underwear! It's dental floss!" Bella glared at me an hour later.  
"You need it so you won't have panty lines! And, it's not too many," I pouted, pushing out my bottom lip and crossing my arms.  
"Rose, please, help me," Bella turned towards Rose practically begging her for help.  
"I'm with Ali," Rose replied tapping her foot. I do believe she was enjoying Bella's show of spirit.  
"Gah! Fine!" Bella gave up and had her hands been free, I'm sure she would have thrown them up in the air. I smirked, heading to the cash register, Bella and Rose following. I was quite pleased with myself.  
Bags in tow, we headed off to the next store. I took Bella to the dressing rooms first, putting her in a free one.  
"Stay here. We'll be back!" I said, whirling around and heading after Rosalie.  
BPOV  
I sat on the bench tapping a foot. This was horrible! They were going to drown me in clothes! How many did one girl need anyway? What was wrong with jeans and t-shirts?  
The door opened and Alice handed me a bunch of items. "Try on an outfit, come out and show Rose and I. We'll yea or nay it before sending you back in to try on the next outfit."  
Sighing, I took the clothes. This was going to be a long day.  
I spent the next who knows how many hours trying on leggings and mini-skirts and skirts and jeans – hipster, low ride, skinny, you name it – and camisoles and tight shirts with faces on them or sayings and baggy shirts for the leggings. Spandex, lycra, cotton, denim, never polyester, silk, satin. The list went on and on.  
Everytime I complained or pouted, pointing out that I might not be here past a week I was shushed and told to try on something else. The pixie of an energizer bunny was very bossy. I didn't know what time it was when they finally stopped, heading up to the cash register to pay. We left the store with what felt like a hundred bags.  
"Can we eat?" I asked as my stomach grumbled.  
"Sure," Rose said heading into an Italian restaurant a little up the way.  
The waiter was cute and sweet, in an irritating sort of way. He took our orders, but spent the entire time staring at Rosalie. Or, her chest, since she was wearing a camisole.  
I placed an elbow on the table and dropped my head into my hand. To think that these two enjoyed this.  
"Okay, so after food, we need accessories," Alice said, just about squealing.  
"You mean there's more?" I asked aghast. This wasn't over? I was going to be dragged around more stores?  
"You can't seriously think you're going out in those new outfits without being properly accessorized do you?" Rosalie asked sarcastically.  
"I hadn't thought about it," I answered honestly. What did go with fashion anyway?  
"Maybe we can do something with your hair," Rosalie murmured staring at my head.  
"No, no, no! I put my foot down! You are doing nothing with my hair!" I all but screamed. Clothes fine. Hair not fine! I liked my hair as it was.  
"Come on Bella!" Ali whined at me, pouting.  
"No!"  
Rose raised an eyebrow.  
"No!"  
Rose shrugged and Alice pouted. "Fine."  
RPOV  
Lunch was fairly enjoyable. The food wasn't all that grand. Bella's show of spirit was fun. The girl had spunk when she wanted to show it. And, watching Alice get thwarted was always enjoyable.  
Most of lunch had been spent listening to Alice argue with Bella over the issue of hair. Bella had remained firm on her stance of no. Alice had alternated from pleading to mad to begging to pouting, to no avail.  
Bella reached her limit as we were finishing up and all but yelled, "You're dressing me like an oversize Barbie doll! You've shopped for more clothes then I know what to do with! You can at _least_ leave my hair alone!"  
Alice shut up on the matter after that. As much as I wanted to get Bella's hair done too, it did seem like a fair compromise.  
Bella tagged along after us as we went from store to store, picking up the various accessories she needed. Damn girl looked as if she'd have a heart attack when she saw the heels, but wisely said nothing. Though, after all the useless arguing over the clothes earlier, she probably thought it wise to say nothing. I'll be damned if she wasn't learning.  
"Okay! I do believe we've covered everything!" Alice chirped.  
"Probably a good thing. Poor Bella isn't at all cut out for this yet," I said gazing at Bella, brow raised. She looked dead on her feet.  
Alice frowned at Bella, who spoke up, "Please? Can we truly leave?"  
"Oh fine," Alice huffed and we headed back out to the car.  
APOV  
"Well, it wasn't a complete bust," I said to Rose, after making sure Bella was out.  
"No. We defiantly improved her wardrobe and she showed shome spirit, finally."  
"I wish we could have done something with her hair."  
"I know you do, Ali."  
"Do you think she'll stay?"  
"Don't know."  
I fell quiet, pondering the thought. Bella might not be a shopper yet, but if she hung around I knew she would be. If she stayed.  
Minus her lack of enthusiasm, I had really enjoyed spending the day with her. She seemed to have realized around us and opened up. I was close to Edward and Rosalie, but, Edward was a guy and Rosalie a couple years older than me. I wanted a sister my age.  
She'd only been with us about two days, but I felt close to her. I wanted a bond of sisterhood and I think she did too. When she wasn't aware, I'd caught her looking at the family and our interactions with a look of longing. Like she wanted to belong.  
You could belong, Bella. I thought. You just have to open your eyes and see that we want you.  
BPOV  
I awoke as we pulled into the garage. That was officially the longest day I'd ever had. And, they enjoyed doing that! How? Personally, I was happy in jeans and t-shirts. They were comfortable. If I never went shopping again, I wouldn't miss the day.  
Grabbing a few of the gazillion bags we had, all of us together managed to get everyone in one trip. I didn't pay attention to anything but getting upstairs to put down the purchases.  
Rosalie, Alice, and I congregated in my room and sorted, well they sorted I sat, through the bags.  
"These are mine and Rose, those are yours," Alice said bouncing out of the room, calling back, "Don't worry about putting anything away! I'll do it Bella!"  
Sighing I sent up a small prayer of thanks for that gesture before digging into the bags. I finally found the cotton pant and camisole set I was looking for. It was gray with red hearts over it. Alice had adored it and I had to admit that it was comfortable.  
Changed, tired and comfortable, I headed back downstairs. Rosalie and Alice hadn't made an appearance, so I figured they were still putting clothes away. Emmett sat on the floor leaning back against the couch at Edward's feet. Edward was lying on the couch, arms folded behind his head and ankles crossed. Jasper sat in a chair, left leg draped over the arm rest.  
I was too exhausted from my day to think and I remembered feeling safe and warm in Edward's arms this morning. With that thought in mind, I stepped over Emmett's legs, ruffling his hair hello.  
"Hey! You're back. How was it?" he asked grinning up at me.  
I groaned and all three laughed. "Horrible. I don't understand how they do it."  
"They do," Jasper said.  
"Frequently," Edward supplied.  
I rolled my eyes. Great, shopping sisters. "What movie are you watching?"  
I perched on the couch just above Edward's waist.  
"Bourne Identity," Jasper supplied, not taking his eyes off the screen. I looked down at Edward, who raised an eyebrow at me.  
Biting my lip for a moment, I gave up trying to think. Yawning, I laid down in front of Edward, pushing him towards the back of the couch so I could have more space.  
He didn't say anything, simply turned onto his side, draping his arm over my waist. He laid his head against a pillow on the armrest and tucked my head under his chin.  
"That bad a day?" Edward inquired, quietly, rubbing circles on my stomach.  
"Gack! I still can't believe they like to do that frequently. How many clothes does a girl need?"  
Laughing Jasper said, "They can never have enough."  
He glanced in my direction, doing a double check when he saw how I was laying. I smiled at him, getting one in return.  
"You'll make a good sister, Bella," he said quietly.  
"Yep! A fun sister!" Emmett supplied.  
"A good sister," Edward added.

Embarrassed at the attention and pleased with their comments, I snuggled closer to Edward, letting my eyes drift shut.

Pool by Mystic_Ice24

EPOV  
I wrapped my arm a little tighter around Bella. I was shocked she'd willingly cuddled up next to me. She'd been bonding more with Emmett. I couldn't deny the feeling that she felt right in my arms.  
She'd relaxed fully against me a half hour or so ago and her even breathing confirmed she was sleeping. Alice and Rosalie never came home like this. She really must not be a shopper. First girl I knew that wasn't.  
"Think she'll stay?" Jasper asked quietly.  
"I hope so. Alice really seems to like her and Emmett's just an overgrown child," I taunted.  
"Hey!" he punched my leg.  
I wondered what my siblings thought of her. She was cute and sweet. I knew that. Did she have spirit? I'd been floored hearing she didn't think we'd want her. Couldn't she see that Mom desperately wanted her to stay?  
"Alright, we're-" Alice bounded in receiving three shushes. She paused, looking for the reason why until she saw Bella curled up with me on the couch and finished more quietly, "done."  
Rosalie walked in taking in Bella's location and shrugging. "She showed some spirit. Just about through a fit at Victoria's and managed to keep Alice from touching her hair."  
"She's exhausted. What did you do to her?" Emmett accused.  
"The usual shopping. Nothing grand," Rose shot back, sitting in the other chair. Alice laid down on the floor by Jasper.  
"She looks more like she ran a marathon," Jasper commented. Rose flipped him off, getting a laugh from the rest of us.  
EsPOV  
I popped my head into the living room to say good night. Rose had come in and told Carlisle and I that they were home from shopping.  
"Your Father and I are off to bed," I said, walking in.  
"Alright!" Alice chirped getting up to give me a hug and kiss goodnight. I walked to each child giving them a hug and kiss, goodnight too, stopping when I saw Bella and Edward.  
"She laid down of her own free will," Edward whispered and I smiled teary eyed. Bella was starting to feel like one of our family whether she knew it or not. Kissing their heads, I left them to their movie marathon and headed up to bed. Wait till I told Carlisle.  
JPOV  
I woke curled around Alice. We'd camped out in the living room again. It was a favorite past time in the summer. Kissing the top of Alice's head I got up.  
"That's sweet," Bella whispered.  
"Didn't you have siblings to do that to you?" I inquired.  
"Only child."  
Smiling at her, I kissed her temple moving back in time to see the surprise on her face before she smiled contently and yawned.  
Chuckling I asked, "Are you hungry?"  
"Do you cook, too?"  
"I make a mean bowl of cereal."  
She laughed and nodded. "Cereal would be nice."  
I helped her extract herself from Edward's sleeping form. They'd remained on the couch all night. Without waking him, and we headed into the kitchen.  
"Coffee supplies?" she asked putting water into the coffee maker.  
"Pantry."  
She opened the door and poked around, coming out with a filter. Raising a brow she looked at me.  
"Fridge."  
She put the filter in before walking over the fridge and getting out the coffee. After reading the directions she added the correct amount.  
"Add two more," I instructed and she did before putting away the coffee and then turning on the machine. She opened a couple of cupboards, locating the coffee mugs.  
"Carlisle's left for work," I said pouring two bowls of cheerios. She took out seven mugs, setting them on the counter in front of the coffee maker before grabbing four bananas and slicing them. I poured milk and sprinkled on some sugar before she topped off the bowls with the banana slices.  
"Thank you," I said giving her a hug. I carried the bowls to the table as she poured us each a mug of coffee.  
"I like the comics," she offered and I handed them to her. She was a sweet girl. I liked her. Easy going. Cautious. Nothing wrong with that.  
"Yips!" I heard, looking up to see Emmett picking her up before sitting down with her in his lap.  
EmPOV  
"Morning," I greeted Bella and Jasper, getting a nod from Jasper and a hug from Bella.  
"Do you want some cheerios?" she asked in a low voice, looking at me. I blinked, not expecting the question.  
"Sure."  
She got off my lap, poking around in the cupboards for bowls, then the cheerios and sugar. She added milk and banana slices before pouring a mug of coffee. Locating the spoons, she added one to the bowl and brought it all over setting it in front of me.  
I pulled her back onto my lap and she resumed reading the comics. The others slowly drifted in getting their own breakfast before joining us at the table.  
"Who made the coffee?" Rosalie asked skeptically. I wasn't renowned for my coffee making skills.  
"Bella," Jasper answered, setting aside the paper. Alice clapped, bouncing in her seat. Well, she really wanted Bella to stay. Me? I wanted to give her an older brother she didn't' seem to have had. Someone to rely on and take care of the creeps for her.  
"Let's go swimming," I suggested and Bella looked at me quizzically. "We've got the pool out back and the river."  
Before I could say , she'd scrambled off my lap, rinsed out her breakfast dishes and raced upstairs.  
"I don't think I've seen her move that fast the entire time she's been here," Alice commented, frowning. We all laughed, following Bella's example.  
BPOV  
I stood at the foot of the stairs in a black and red string bikini from yesterday's shopping trip. The home didn't have a pool and there really wasn't enough money to take all the kids to the public pool often. I really enjoyed swimming and was looking forward to this.  
"Well, someone hates swimming," I heard Emmett laugh as he came back downstairs in green swim trunks.  
I scrunched up my nose and made a face. "I really hate it."  
"Humph…" Emmett grunted, laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Edward asked, coming down the stairs in black swim trunks with Jasper, who wore red ones.  
"Bella's dislike of swimming," Emmett chuckled, lightly punching my shoulder.  
"Ow!" I pouted, rubbing my shoulder. "That hurt!"  
"I'm sorry Bella! I didn't mean to do it so hard!" Emmett exclaimed, pulling me into a one armed hug. I put my head down, still pouting before elbowing his side.  
"Sucker!" I trilled, smiling and laughing with Edward and Jasper.  
"Didn't see that coming," Emmett commented looking at me. I shrugged.  
"What happened to the overgrown baby?" Rosalie asked, coming downstairs.  
"Bella elbowed Emmett," Jasper managed to get out around his laughter, causing Rosalie to stop in her tracks.  
"Way to go!" She praised, resuming her walking. I shrugged indifferently.  
"Can we go swimming, now?" I tapped my foot impatiently. Stay or go I was going to at least enjoy the pool! Damn it! See if I didn't!  
We tracked outside and around the back and I saw the pool. It was half the size of an Olympic one. There was a diving board at one end. I gave up being demur and simply ran and dove in. The weather in Washington was never exactly warm enough to warrant outside swimming. Most the days were cloudy and cold. A few days did make it into the eighties in the summer, but rare. So, I was pleasantly surprised to find it warm.  
I came up laughing and treading water. The others stood at the side shaking their heads. "What? The home isn't exactly fun and games! I'll take what I can."  
"Well, then…cannonball!" Emmett screamed jumping in. I dove under and swam towards the opposite end.  
"Emmett!"  
"Relax Rose! You're getting in anyway," Emmett replied. I watched him climb out and catch Rosalie, throwing her in.  
She came up screaming…"EMMMMMMETTTTTT!!!"  
"Oh cool it, Rose! What's the fun of a pool if you don't get to throw at least one person in?" I told her around my laughter.  
"Did you just tell me to cool it?" She glared over at me, treading water.  
"Umm…let me think…Yep."  
"You are dead…" she threatened, swimming towards me.  
"Gotta catch me first!" I taunted getting out of the pool and running to Emmett. "Up up!"  
Emmett lifted me and set me on his shoulders as Rosalie climbed out and came towards me. "So dead Bella!"  
"Emmmmettt…" I whined. "Save me!"  
"Give her a break Rosalie." Emmett said, holding onto my legs. Rose glared up at me. I smiled. She huffed.  
"I win."  
"Chicken! Let's play chicken!" Alice bounced…did that girl do anything but bounce?  
"I get Emmett!" I yelled. Hey, I was already up here, why get down?  
"I get Jasper," Alice clapped rushing over to him. "Edward and Rosalie will have to team up.  
"Great, I get the heavy one," Edward sulked. Rosalie smacked the back of his head and he laughed. Emmett walked into the pool with me on his shoulders and the others situated themselves.  
"If we're going to play such a childish game, there has to be a wager," Rosalie sulked.  
"Winning team confers with first team out and losing team must do whatever they say?" I tentatively suggested. I didn't know them that well and had never made a bet.  
"I like it!" Alice said. We started off Emmett and I against Alice and Jasper. I managed to knock her off.  
"Bunny lost her energy?" I taunted.  
"Bunny?" She asked.  
"You remind me of the Energizer Bunny. You keep going and going and going," I said.  
"Bunny it is." Alice smiled.  
Rosalie and Edward went against Emmett and I next, and she managed to knock me off.  
"Bummer," I told Emmett.  
I was pleasantly surprised that Alice managed to knock Rosalie off. Didn't catch how, but she did.  
"Rosalie and Edward lose!" Alice clapped.

Bet by Mystic_Ice24

APOV  
"Rosalie and Edward lost!" I clapped. This was going to be fun. Bella's idea was great! She'd opened up too. I was ecstatic. "Okay…conference."  
We shooed Edward and Rosalie out of the pool and off into the distance. They had apprehensive looks on their faces. They should.  
"Great bet Bella! This is perfect," I squealed. "I say we make Rosalie wear one of Jasper's sweat sets for a couple hours tonight."  
Bella glanced towards Rosalie. "I don't think she'd like that."  
"Of course! That's why it's perfect." I pointed out.  
"Bella, Rosalie will hate it. I have to agree with Alice," Jasper said.  
Emmett gave a loud laugh. I assumed that to be his consent. I gave in. "Alright."  
"What about Edward?" Jasper asked.  
"Hmmm…" I pondered.  
"Make him a slave to all four of us for the night. He has to perform a task for each of us and until he's done, Rose has to wear the sweats." Emmett put forth. "What? I do have a brain."  
"I like! Okay, let's go tell them." Alice smirked and we got out of the pool walking over to Edward and Rosalie. Alice stood in front of Jasper and I in front of Emmett.  
"This is what you have to do," Alice started. "Rosalie, you have to wear one of Jasper's sweat pant sets."  
"What!? Are you out of your mind!" Rose screeched.  
"Nope. That was the bet," I reminded her. She flipped me off, crossing her arms and glaring at us.  
"Whose bright idea was that?" she sneered and three fingers pointed at me.  
"Hey!"  
"It was!" Bella spoke.  
"Edward, you must complete one task from each of us. Rose, when he finishes the four tasks, you can change." Alice finished up.  
"Great. I'm going to be painting your toenails, aren't I Alice," Edward groaned.  
"Yep."  
"Alice, why don't we just have him do the works? A full out foot treatment…" Bella pondered aloud.  
EPOV  
I groaned. Bella had shown no interest in shopping, but painting toe nails and pedicures? "Please no Bella."  
"That's a great idea! You want a pedicure, Bella?" Alice asked.  
Bella shrugged. "I have a memory of getting one with my mom. I liked it. The massage felt…nice."  
I smacked the heel of my hand against my forehead. Great. Another sister who likes to be pampered.  
"Emmett, what is your task?" Please be easy, please be easy…  
Emmett, tapped his chin with a finger. "Let me think…Oh! You have to get everything I want until Alice says otherwise."  
Well, that wasn't too bad. Emmett wasn't always the brightest bulb. I could do that. "Jasper?"  
Jasper smiled wickedly. "You may not where a shirt until the girls' pedicures are done. Wait! On your back, using someone's make up with be written: I'm a doofus. Ask to see my front. On your chest: I'm an idiot. Ask to see my back."  
"Come on Jasper!" I groaned.  
"Pay back for that prank last week."  
Damn it! I forgot he'd said he'd get back at me. What was not funny about cellophane over the toilet?  
"Perfect…" Alice said evilly. "Let's shower, change, and begin."  
We followed Alice into the house, Rose and I in dread. "Rose, how did she manage to push you off?"  
"I don't know," Rose answered, baffled.  
It didn't take me long to shower and head back downstairs. I wore cotton PJ pants.  
Bella sat on the couch and looked up when I entered. "I put in Pirates of the Caribbean. Is that okay?"  
"Of course. You're family," I answered, sitting next to her, resting my elbows on my knees. "Are you really going to make me give you a pedicure as well? You don't want to think of something else?"  
"I want my nails painted Plum Shimmer," Bella said, handing me the nail polish. It was purple, not dark, not light, somewhere in the middle. I sighed. Wonderful.  
Alice came bounding in…really, what else could you call it? The girl had unlimited amounts of energy. She was carrying the supplies needed for the pedicures. Foot tubs, salts, lotion, pumice, nail file, nail clippers, the works.  
"You're cruel Alice." I said, getting up.  
Jasper followed her in, followed by Emmett and Rosalie.  
"You look beautiful, Rosalie," Emmett was saying, trying to make Rose feel better about the grey sweats she was wearing. She glared at him. "You are."  
"Shut it Emmett." She plopped on the couch next to Bella. "Can I get one Alice?"  
"Bella? What do you think?" Alice inquired.  
"She doesn't like the sweats. Pedicures take time…three would take longer…"  
"Yes you can Rosalie." Alice said. "Just means you have to wear the sweats longer."  
"I'll deal." Rose said and Alice ran back upstairs and brought down another foot tub.  
"Edward…" Jasper walked over with an eyeliner and I stood up and still while he wrote on my back and chest. "Payback."  
"I want a soda and chips Edward," Emmett said and I left to get them. "Nope. Wanted the barbeque chips."  
I pinched the bridge of my nose and came back with the barbeque chips. "Nay, changed my mind. Sour Cream and onion."  
I rolled my eyes and headed back into the kitchen. Growling, "This is the last change Emmett or I'm breaking these on your head."  
Thankfully he remained quite.  
BPOV  
I leaned back on the couch between Rosalie and Alice, watching Edward fill the tubs and follow Alice's instructions on what to put in. My feet were soaking in nice warm bubbly water.  
"This feels wonderful…" I moaned, closing my eyes.  
"Doesn't it though?" Alice agreed.  
"Johnny Depp is really sexy in this movie," I said, looking at the TV.  
"Yea. I'd do him in a heartbeat," Rose said and I looked at her. "What? Nothing wrong with a healthy sex drive."  
"He needs more screen time," Alice added.  
"How bout, every shot? He never leaves the screen…" I murmured, moaning again as Edward massaged my feet.  
"That sounds perfect. And shirtless…why couldn't they have made him shirtless?" Rose asked.  
"Come on girls! That's gross!" Emmett whined. We ignored him.  
"Oh! Yea!" Alice squealed.  
"Uck…" Jasper said.  
"Right there again Edward," Rose ordered. She didn't seem to mind the sweats when getting a foot massage. She must really like these. Edward groaned.  
"Soda!" Emmett yelled and Edward took off into the kitchen. This was turning out to be a wonderful evening.  
"Hey Emmett…ask for more, it prolongs the pedicure," Alice instructed.  
"Prolongs Rose's torture as well," I pointed out. We looked at Rose.  
"If he keeps massaging my feet, I don't care," she said.  
I shrugged. If she didn't mind. I thought over the last couple of days. I liked it here. It was easy to forget my insecurities when they tried so hard to make me feel welcome. They treated me like a sibling and I was starting to believe it. I wasn't sure about staying, but more and more of me was leaning towards it. And, even if I didn't, this would be the most memorable week of my life.  
I wanted to talk to Esme though. I wanted to hear what she had to say. I wanted to know her opinions and voice my own concerns. I wanted to share my fears with her. She was so kind. She ended and started the day for me like her other kids. If they got a kiss in the morning or night, I got one too. Or a hug or a smile. She welcomed me in.  
Did she and Carlisle want me? Did they want me to stay like the kids seemed to? Would she love me like them? Would she care just as much? I sighed. I already liked each and every one of them. I wanted to have Emmett as an older brother. To have his protection.  
I didn't like shopping, but I'd enjoyed the girl time with Alice and Rosalie. It had been fun, the three of us. Rosalie liked my show of spirit. I could tell. She'd had a smirk on her face every time it showed. Could I really be a sister to them? Was I one already?  
RPOV  
I hated sweats. They were vile disgusting things. But, the foot massage Edward gave made it worth wearing them longer. I leaned back against the couch, moaning my enjoyment. While I didn't like losing the bet…how the hell had she knocked me off?...her idea of pedicures was delicious.  
I glanced at Bella. She was enjoying it just as much as Alice and I were. Edward had even said he'd begged her to not want one and she'd come back with the nail polish she wanted used, handing it over. Atta girl!  
"Hey Alice…"  
"Yea…"  
"Can we add shoulder massages?"  
"Bella?"  
"Huh?"  
"Would you like a shoulder massage?"  
"Lotion?"  
"Of course…"  
"Rose?"  
"Yes Bella?"  
"It's a delightful idea…you're brilliant."  
"I know Bella."  
"Come on!" Edward just about yelled.  
"Shut up!" All three of us said. "You're ruining the mood."  
"Alice, Rosalie, I expected this of you, but Bella! I'd hoped you'd be different."  
I watched Bella lean forward slightly. "I may not like all typical girl things, but last I checked…wait…"  
I bit my bottom lip as she cupped her breast.  
"Yep…just checked again…I. Am. A. Girl. I like massages. This feels good. Tough cookies."  
She leaned back against the couch and put her hands palm up one on my leg and one on Alice's. We gave her fives.  
"Nice, Bella."  
"Thanks Alice."  
"I can't believe you cupped your breasts."  
"I had to check, Rosalie. It was the fastest way I knew of without getting up."  
"We'll make a full blooded girl out of you yet."  
"You'll try Rose."  
"We should have…put in the next Pirate movie Jasper…turned out the lights and lit candles and incense."  
"We'll do that next time," Bella said. "Emmett, order Edward to change the movie. Jasper stay put."  
I couldn't help it. I started cracking up. To think she'd speak her mind totally relaxed like this.  
"Edward…" Emmett said.  
"I heard."  
"Thank you Edward," we said.  
Then the worst way to kill a mood, Mom came in and said, "I have bad news."

Unwanted by Mystic_Ice24

BPOV  
I stared at my room. The one I shared with five other girls. Girls who ranged in age from five to ten. Girls who I had to help take care of. Girls I had to get into bed at night. Girls I had to get up in the morning. Nothing had changed.  
I hadn't listened to the entire conversation. I'd heard back to the home and went upstairs to pack. I'd was finished and sitting on the bed when Esme had come up.  
"Bella, dear, we have to take you back to the home," she started.  
"Esme. It's okay. I'm ready to go."  
"Don't you…aren't you curious as to why?"  
"Not really Esme. I've been through this before. Just take me back to the home."  
Esme had looked at me, tears in her eyes. She wanted to explain. I could see it in her eyes. They all wanted to explain. I didn't let them. Why bother? I was still going back to the home and nothing they said would change that.  
I was too old. Even to a family with kids of my age, I was still too old. Fool! You were a fool, Bella! You started believing that you'd get your week and they'd want to keep you. You fell for the family, wanting so badly to belong to something. Belong to a family. Be part of a family again. And, where did it get your ass? Right back to the home.  
How stupid could you get? You weren't getting out of here. You'll be here until you're eighteen and then thrown out. Right Bella. Like you'll belong anywhere. Too old.  
"Belly?"  
"Yes Nessie?"  
"I have to pee."  
I looked down at Nessie, so tiny. Only five. Large brown eyes and curly honey hair. She'd be adopted. A family would take her and she'd be wanted. She'd be loved. Desired. Grow up with an older brother maybe to take care of her. She'd never go through what I did and am.  
I held out my head and walked down the hall to the bathroom with her. She could go on her own, but was going through a faze where she wouldn't. I sat down on the bench in there for this purpose, holding her waist as she kicked her legs.  
She hummed as she went. "All done."  
I helped her wipe and get down.  
"Thank you Belly."  
"Bella. You know that Nessie. You can say it. I've heard you."  
"It's not as fun!" she replied running off. I watched her go, heading back to my room to unpack. Alice had thrown out my old clothes, so I'd had to bring some of the new ones. I brought only what was comfortable and easy for wear at the home.  
I knew I wasn't leaving any time soon.  
"Bella?"  
"Yes Mrs. Banner?"  
"I'm sorry it didn't work out. You'll of course help out like you did?"  
"Yea."

I watched her nod and walk off. I wasn't a person here. I was too old. The younger ones where people. People to be cuddled and coddled and taken care of. Me? I was more an object. Here for nothing more than helping out.

Why!? Why couldn't it be me for once! I screamed in my head, falling onto my bed and curling up into a ball to cry. Why…why oh why couldn't it be me. Why couldn't I be adopted for once? Why couldn't I have a loving home? Why?

Wishing by Mystic_Ice24

BPOV  
One month. Thirty-one days. 744 hours. 44,640 minutes. 2,678,400 seconds. In that time I'd seen the little ones walk out the door, adopted or fostered. I didn't matter. They were getting homes and I was stuck here.  
I used to wish on a star every night when I'd first come to the home. Wish that my parents were alive and I was still living with them. Wish that they'd been found alive, and come and rescued me. Wished that a nice family wanted me. At this point adopted as a permanent babysitter would be fine. Very Anne of Green Gables.  
As each day of the last four years ticked by. As each family sent me back. As I was passed over time and time again. As I saw each day end and another begin I stopped wishing on my star. I accepted I'd be here forever. I accepted my age. I accepted my tasks. I...accepted.  
"Isabella Swan! Pay attention. You're suppose to be helping feed the toddlers, not day dreaming."  
I flinched and smiled apologetically at Mrs. Banner. Such was my life now. I looked at Sibyl wondering how much longer until someone decided she was too cute and adorable for her own good and snatched her up.  
Nessie had gone a couple weeks ago. I'd watched her go, unfeeling, dead. She'd hugged me goodbye and as a robot, I'd hugged her back. I didn't cry, I didn't smile. Deep inside where I'd shoved my heart it hurt though. Another one gone, while I stood here like so many times before.  
Sighing, I tried to get Sibyl to eat the last of her breakfast. She threw it at me instead. It landed smack dab in the middle of my face. I heard her laughing and clapping over her achievement. I didn't even have the energy to scold her. Sigh. She was done. Wiping off my face, I stood, getting a hit to my stomach. I'd had more food thrown at me in the last hour than I could count throws.  
I picked Sibyl up out of her high chair, wiping off her hands and face before setting her down. She toddled off down the hall.  
I cleaned up the kitchen. Washed dishes. Wiped counter tops. Wiped the table. Dried dishes. Put dishes away. Day in and day out I did this. Every morning. And after any other meal I helped with. Me, Bella, the maid.  
Finished with my task, I heaved a sigh and started down the hallway myself, intent on a shower. I was a mess. Little Anthony had managed to get some of his oatmeal in my hair. I'd had to burp a couple of babies and they'd spit up on me. Joy.  
As I approached the dining room, I heard Mrs. Banner's voice. "Yes, she's still here. I assume you'd like to see her? She's feeding breakfast to some of the younger children, but I'm sure as soon as she's done she'll see you."  
I froze in spot as Mrs. Banner came out. Was she talking about me?  
"Oh, Bella! You have guests," she said indicating the dining room before going to the playroom.  
Curious, who'd want to visit me?, I opened the dinning room door. Shock coursed through me. All the Cullens were here. Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Alice and Rosalie. Carlisle and...and Esme.  
"Is that oatmeal in your hair?" Emmett asked sniffing me. I blinked, coming out of my stupor and elbowing him.  
"You go feed ten toddlers who think that when they're done eating, the food becomes a toy. Let's see how clean you stay."  
I turned on my heel, starting to leave the room.  
"No!" Five voices shouted. I stopped, a hand on the doorframe and looked over my shoulder. Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all looked ready to rush at me to keep me from leaving.  
"Don't leave, please?" Alice whispered. I couldn't help it, I started laughing. Leaning against the doorframe and holding my sides. I was covered in food, had oatmeal in my hair and they thought I was leaving?  
"I...am..." I took a deep breath only to start laughing again. "I'm covered...in food...and...I'm...going to...shower..."  
EsPOV  
"She must hate us, Carlisle. If she wouldn't listen to explanations at the time why would she now?" I cried.  
"She has to Mom," Emmett said.  
I looked at all my children. In just the few short days Bella had been with us, we'd all fallen in love with her. She felt like a missing link in our family. I'd been heartbroken when she wouldn't listen to why she had to go back to the home. I'd seen the pain in her eyes. The rejection she must have been feeling.  
I loved her like a daughter and it killed me to be the cause of that pain. I'd wished again and again that she'd been willing to listen. To understand what she meant to us. I stilled wished it. I wanted Bella back. We all did.  
EmPOV  
Oatmeal? How does one get oatmeal in their hair? Was it a new hair treatment? Maybe I should have her suggest it to Alice and Rosalie. They were always doing stuff to their hair.  
JPOV  
I leaned against the table, placing my hands on the table behind me. Alice sat in the chair next to me, head bowed. It had really hurt her to see Bella go, even more so when Mom had said she wouldn't hear why.  
I looked down at the top of Alice's head. She was my sister and it hurt to see her like this. Scooping her up, I sat down in her chair and held her on my lap. She curled against me. So tiny.  
"She'll listen Ali-bunny," I said and she started crying.  
"Bella called me bunny," she sobbed and I sighed, rubbing her back. How easy it must be for her to just break down and cry. Edward, Emmett, and I had showed our displeasure through constant bickering and fighting, much to Mom's annoyance.  
RPOV  
She'd kept the clothes! She'd kept the clothes! Even after not knowing why she was coming back, she'd kept the clothes! I'd thought for sure she'd ditch them and get those old ugly pieces again. Alice must be thrilled with this.  
Gah! Mom's crying! Bella damn well better listen and come back. Mom was upset enough. If I had to drag her back, Bella was coming home with us. Where she belonged...where did that come from?  
CPOV  
I looked around at my family. Each and everyone was upset over Bella. Whether it showed or not, I knew it. Esme had been crying nightly and I'd heard Alice as well.  
The boys had been fighting nonstop. Emmett had ranted about her being taken by another family and not have the older brother...namely him...she deserved.  
Edward otherwise had been quite. I think part of him had gotten closer to Bella then he realized. I hoped for all our sakes that Bella felt for us. If she didn't, I don't know what I was going to do with my family.  
Even Rosalie missed her. Tough Rosalie. She tried hiding it. Pretending she didn't care, but the last shopping trip she and Alice had gone on, they'd come home complaining without Bella, it was rather boring. Could we convince her to come back?  
APOV  
I felt Jasper rubbing circles on my back as I cried into his shoulder. Bella was my sister! How could she not want me? How? She had to want me!  
"Jasper, what if she doesn't want me? What if she doesn't want me as her sister?" I leaned back staring up at him, clutching his shirt, my eyes wide, tear filled.  
Jasper sighed and hugged me. "She'll want you Alice. How could she not?"  
"Don't worry Ali, she wants all of us. She has to," Emmett said. Somehow though, it didn't make me feel better. She'd been rejected again and again. And then, to have us send her back, she must have thought we were doing it too.  
EPOV  
I leaned against the wall. Staring at Jasper and Alice. They'd always been a little closer than siblings. I knew somewhere in me that if Bella stayed, I'd get that with her. She'd willingly curled up with me that last night. She would do it again. I knew it.  
She'd felt so right in my arms. I missed her smile. It was big and bright. When she relaxed around us, she almost had as much energy as Alice. She had to stay. She just had too. She was part of our family. Part of...me...  
I glanced at Mom, she was crying as well. This was hard on her too. Bella had become like a daughter to her. But, Mom had a large heart. It was part of what made her her and we all loved her for it.  
BPOV  
I stood at the foot of the stairs and took a few deep breaths. Why were they back? I thought I'd never see them again. I can't deny that I wasn't happy. I was. Ecstatic. But, they'd left me here. Rejected me like all the others.  
I'd pondered and pondered it in my shower. I hadn't come to any conclusions. They were here. I didn't know why and it was hard to believe they'd come back for me.  
"Well, Bella, you'll never know if you don't face them."  
Courage in tow, I walked back to the dinning room, shutting the door behind me. Six faces looked at me, standing against the shut door. Uncertain, hesitant. I'd started opening up to these people and they'd left me. I didn't want it to happen again. I didn't want to feel the joy I was feeling.  
Alice was crying. I heard her sobs, from her position on Jasper's lap. Rosalie was smirking. I was in low hipster jeans and a red camisole from the shopping trip. She was probably happy I'd kept them.  
Esme was crying silently. I saw the tears running down her face from where she sat next to Carlisle. Edward was leaning against the wall to my left. I had a strong urge to run into his arms. They'd felt safe and warm.  
Emmett, the overgrown child, was bouncing from foot to foot, like he was trying to remain in place, but desperately didn't want to.  
I looked at each and every one of them. I saw the pain in their eyes that matched mine. In the couple of days I'd been with them, somehow, someway they had become my family and I really didn't want to be anywhere else.  
"Why did you leave me?" I whispered, trying not to cry.  
"Oh, Bella! We didn't want to! I wanted to tell you that night, but..." Esme trailed off.  
"I didn't want to hear. I've been passed over so many times before, that's what I thought you were doing." My voice shook.  
"No, dear, no." Esme stood and approached me. "Never. You are my daughter and you are their sibling."  
She waved her arm, encompassing the others.  
"We want you with us, and we thought...you were opening up..."  
"We thought you wanted to stay," Carlisle finished for her.  
I remained quite. I did want to stay. Desperately. I wanted my wish to come true. I wanted a home to call my own. I wanted...them.  
"Will you listen now?" Esme asked.  
Sighing, I looked up at her. I looked at Rosalie, staring at her nails. Jasper, whose head was bent over Alice's. Alice still burying her head in his shoulder. Emmett, bouncing. Edward, so quite. Slowly I nodded. Esme gave me a teary eyed smile.  
I looked back to Emmett and raised an eyebrow. Before I could say anything, he was sweeping me into a bear hug. I smiled, small. "I take it that was the reason for your bouncing like Tigger?"  
He grinned his goofy grin at me and I shook my head. This felt right. A big brother happy to see his sister. Comfortable. But, I didn't want to stay here. I'd slept terribly all month and I wanted to be in the last place I'd gotten a good night's rest. Emmett put me down and I walked over to Edward.  
His arms were crossed over his chest. He looked at me for a second before pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned against him. No one said a word.  
"Well, we didn't mean for you to think we'd left you Bella. Not at all," Carlisle began. "You were with us for a week trial, one you didn't get. No paperwork had been filled out, nothing. You were a guest in our home."  
I could still hear Alice crying, she must really be upset.  
"We had a death in the family," Edward said and I pulled back to look at him. "Our grandmother in Chicago."  
"She was dying when we got the call," Carlisle cut in.  
"We rushed off to see her one last time before she died," Esme offered.  
"Since we didn't have any papers saying we had guardianship over you, had something happened, we could have gotten into trouble." Carlisle explained  
"It was never our intention to leave you Bella. We've been in Chicago the last month, taking care of details." Esme said. "If you'd let me explain, I would have told you we would come back for you. If you wanted us."  
"But, given your past experiences, I do understand your reaction." Carlisle mused.  
I thought over what they said. They did want me. They were here. That proved that. I had let my past cloud my future. But, it had hurt. Yet, they were welcoming me back with open arms. Upset at what had happened.  
I felt sad for their lose. I didn't want them getting into trouble over me, so Carlisle's explanation on papers made sense. It was for the better. I bit my bottom lip. Did I want to go back with them?

Homecoming by Mystic_Ice24

BPOV  
"Please, Bella, come home with us," Edward whispered.  
"You need a big brother," Emmett boosted.  
Rosalie seemed uncertain as she spoke. "Please."  
"Please, Bella. We want you." Jasper added.  
"Don't you want me as a sister?" Alice asked, tears streaming down her face.  
"Bella, please?" Esme looked ready to burst into tears herself.  
"We need you Bella," Carlisle spoke calmly.  
These people wanted me. Truly wanted me. My wishing hadn't been for naught. With every fiber of my being I wanted to belong with them.  
I could go home with these people. Be loved. Feel safe. It was all I'd wanted for so long and now I could have it. I could say yes and be accepted for who I was. Be accepted as Bella. Just Bella.  
Why was I even debating the subject? There was nothing to debate. They wanted and so did I. How could my answer be anything other then yes? There was and never had been any other choice.  
"Yes."

The beeping of my alarm woke me. Why was I getting up so early and why was I dreaming about the Cullens? As the sleep left my brain, I remembered my reasoning for getting up at such an ungodly hour. I had a flight to catch. Shutting off the alarm, I sat up yawning and stretching.  
As to the dream…I hadn't had one about them in a long time. Sighing, I glanced at the photo on my nightstand. It was of the six of us. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett standing side by side, holding me, Alice, and Rosalie. Esme had taken it the day before the start of school.  
Getting out of bed, I put on my robe. Maybe the fact that I was finally heading home was why I'd dreamed of them. I wondered if they missed me like I missed them.  
"Yes?" I called out at the knock on my door.  
"Are you ready, Miss?" Henri, the butler, asked, opening the door and coming in.  
"Yes. My luggage is over there. Leave the small bag though. Everything's been shipped? Express?" I ran my fingers through my hair.  
"Yes, Miss. Everything that was packed was shipped out yesterday, express. It should be there by the time you arrive, or shortly after."  
"Good. You'll look after the house until Laurent arrives? He's supposed to be coming in two weeks or so."  
"Of course, Miss."  
I nodded. "Then I'm going to get ready. Have the car brought around, please."  
"Yes, Miss."  
I watched Henri leave before heading into the bathroom. I went through the motions automatically, letting my mind wander to the Cullens.  
It had been the best five months of my life. Emmett had always been ready to play a prank on someone and had truly embraced the role of older brother. I felt the tears gathering in my eyes.  
I slept in Edward's arms every night. After a week of getting little or no sleep, I'd gotten up at like one in the morning, headed upstairs, and climbed into bed with him. I was out cold a minute later. It'd been the first night I'd gotten a good sleep. He'd never said anything either. Alice and Rosalie hadn't made me much of a shopper, but I enjoyed our girl time.  
Slipping on a black pencil skirt, red camisole and black shrug, I wondered if I'd ever see them again. Pulling my hair back into a ponytail, I slipped on a pair of back flats. I finished packing, grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.  
I walked out the front door saw the RollsRoyce waiting for me. Peter took my bag and opened the door. I got in, not bothering to look back as Peter put my bag in the trunk. As he drove down the drive, I knew I wasn't going to miss this place.

New Year's had come and gone. We were all enjoying the last of winter break. We were lying around the living room watching The Mummy when a knock sounded on the door. We ignored it and the talking that ensued. The movie and our popcorn fight were far more interesting.  
"Bella, I need to speak with you," Carlisle called out.  
"Coming!" I managed to make it out of the living room without too many pieces of popcorn hitting me and went into the kitchen. Carlisle sat at the table with his lawyer and a woman.  
The woman looked to be in her forties. She had bright red hair and green eyes. She reminded me of my mom in her facial features.  
"Yea?" I stood just inside the door.  
"Bella, this is your Aunt Victoria Whetherby. Your mother's sister," Carlisle said calmly.  
"Bella, as you know Carlisle and Esme initiated the paperwork to adopt you. As part of the process, we had to make sure there was no other kin who was your legal guardian. If there was…is…they have to sign the papers as well," the lawyer spoke.  
"So, she just needs to sign the papers? That's it?" I inquired.  
Sighing, Carlisle stood and came over to me, hugging me to his side. "She's not going to. As your legal guardian she has the right to do so."  
"What? I don't understand…"  
Victoria finally spoke. Her voice reminded me of ice. "You'll be returning to England with me. You'll live with my husband, Lord Whetherby and I. He's very rich and rather old. But, he has a son not much older then you. You'll get along fine."  
"Why? You didn't come for me after my parents died? Why do you want to take me now?"  
She looked me up and down. "I was unaware that my sister had a child. And, you're family. We should be together."  
"Carlisle?" I looked at him pleadingly.  
"I'm sorry Bella. There is nothing I can do."  
"No!" I yelled. This was my family. I didn't want to leave them. I loved them.  
In the end, it hadn't mattered. I left, sobbing, heartbroken to leave them.  
_We're family. We should be together._ I wished I'd known what a hock those words were at the time.  
Victoria had been a living hell. My clothes had been thrown out. Too wild for a peerage niece. I'd been enrolled in a preppy all girls school. That had been miserable! The girls had looked down at me, teased me, were mean beyond belief, and did everything they could to make me feel unwelcome. I got good grades though, the plus of being alone so much to study.  
When I wasn't at school, I was dressed up and taken to afternoon tea to mingle. We were peerage. We mingled and gossiped. I'd been taught the social classes. Had it drilled into my head what I was and wasn't supposed to do. What I was and what I wasn't.  
When I'd graduated, I'd been told that working was below me and I wouldn't be given the money to go back to the states. I'd had to continue on with college. I hated England. I hated Victoria.  
I'd almost jumped for joy when the police had come and informed me of her death. Driving drunk. Crashed car. Dead on impact. Since her husband, the Lord Whetherby, had died three years prior, it was now just little ol' me and I was heading home.  
I'd spent a month taking care of funeral arrangements, will reading, packing, all the necessary stuff to get my butt out of England. Victoria had been left the house and a tidy yearly allowance. The allowance wasn't passed down to me, instead I was willed all the money she'd saved. I'd been shocked she'd had so much. And, I was given three years of her yearly allowance. To make up for what I didn't get during the three years prior.  
I'd also gotten the house, promptly selling it and just about everything in it back to the Whetherby family. I was stock piled with money for quite a time.  
I'd quickly made the necessary arrangements to move back to Washington, enrolled in college – Major in English, minor in Mythology – and was now heading home. Home consisted of two three bedroom townhouses. I'd bought both for the privacy. Since they were connected. I didn't have to worry about neighbors, too much. And, as much as I hated living in England, I'd enjoyed having all the space I'd had in the large house.  
"We are now beginning our descent into Seattle. Please make sure all seats and tray tables are in their locked and upright positions. Portable electronics must now be shut off."  
I rubbed my eyes. I'd managed to fall asleep on the plane, thankfully. It wouldn't be long before I was home. And, when classes started I was intent on finding two roommates. Home sweet home.  
The only thing that could make this homecoming even sweeter, was if I knew where the Cullens were. Unfortunately I'd lost contact with them. It'd been five years since I saw them. I'd been sixteen when I left. I was now almost twenty-two. Five long years.  
I needed to plan a weekend to drive up to Forks. I hoped they were still living in the same house, but…To think, all I'd wanted back then was a home to call my home. A place to belong. Fate certainly had been cruel. I'd gone from miserable at the home to miserable in England with a five month vacation in between.

The day was cloudy, but what day in Washington wasn't? It was a shock if the temperature rose into the eighties. I'd turned on Emmy Rossum in my CD player and was cruising over to Forks. I figured I'd stay over there and then drive back tomorrow.  
_Laying alone with the history that made you cold and uncertain inside.__  
__Careful now, deep breath, the water's still rising.__  
__But your silver lining's in sight.__  
__"No. We want someone younger. She's too old."__  
__"Don't you have someone younger than her?"__  
__"No. We're looking for a girl about five to eight. She's just too old."__  
__When you feel like you're breaking down,__  
__And your body's just giving in,__  
__And you can't go on broken like this any longer.__  
__"We want you to stay, Bella."__  
__"You're part of our family."__  
__"You belong here Bella. How could you think otherwise?"__  
__"Don't you love me Bella? Don't you want me as your sister?"__  
__Close your eyes,__  
__Don't you cry.__  
__Let the sorrow within you subside.__  
__Don't despair,__  
__Have no fear.__  
__Give your weight to me when you hear this lullaby.__  
__You say all seems so wrong with the life that you're living.__  
__You're searching for some reasons why.__  
__You're so scared to trust, you're feeling unworthy.__  
__Aching for comfort tonight.__  
__"Always remember that you will always be a part of this family."__  
__"I don't want to go Esme."__  
__"I know you don't."__  
__"Why? Why can't she leave me be?"__  
__"I don't know honey. I really don't know."__  
__When your heart's too sore to beat,__  
__And you feel it might never heal,__  
__And you feel not even beggars want you.__  
__I do.__  
__"You'll always be our sister."__  
__"I'll miss you all."__  
__"We'll miss you too. You're part of us."__  
__"You'll find your way back Bella. Don't worry."__  
__Close your eyes,__  
__Don't you cry.__  
__Let the sorrow within you subside.__  
__Don't despair,__  
__Have no fear.__  
__Give your weight to me when you hear this lullaby.__  
__Close your eyes,__  
__Don't you cry.__  
__Let the sorrow within you subside.__  
__Don't despair,__  
__Have no fear.__  
__Give your weight to me when you hear this lullaby.__  
__Don't you cry,__  
__Let the darkness within you feel light.__  
__Don't despair,__  
__Have no fear.__  
__You'll find comfort in me like a child with this lullaby.__  
__"Go to sleep Bella."__  
__"Night Edward."__  
__"Sleep well."_  
Please, be there, please be there. I chanted driving up the drive. Seeing the house where I'd had the best moments of my life. I parked the car and climbed out. It looked dark inside. Slowly, I walked up the stairs to the porch. Please, be here. Please be here. I turned the knob and opened the door. It wasn't locked.  
They weren't here. By the emptiness and dust, they hadn't been here for years. Where had my perfect homecoming gone? I sank to my knees and cried.

College by Mystic_Ice24

BPOV  
It had been three weeks since that Saturday. I'd set up my townhouse. Fully moved in. Done some shopping for a few clothes items. What I wouldn't give for Alice and Rose to be here to help with that.  
_They're gone._ It kept repeating in my head. I stared in the mirror, seeing not the woman I'd become, but the girl I'd been. I'd been scared, hurt, uncertain. How could they want me? No one else did. I'd had no hope of finding a family of my own. It seemed like I still didn't.  
The family I'd had, I'd lost. And lost again. The wound cut deep.  
_"We'll always want you Bella."__  
_"If only that were true."  
_"You'll find your way back to us."__  
_"How can I do that, when I don't know where you are?"  
Sighing, I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my hair and left for classes. It was the first day. My schedule went English, English, Dance, Math, Biology. It was busy, but the more I got done each semester the less I had to do.  
The morning passed in a blur. English and dance were favorites of mine. It seemed like class had just started and it was over. Mulling over the classes in my mind, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and walked into a brick wall. Or what felt like one. It had hands that grabbed my shoulders to steady me.  
I looked up into brilliant blue eyes, framed by dark lashes. A lock of blonde hair feel over the forehead of a perfect chiseled face. It has to be a sin to have lips that sexy. "Hi."  
His voice was a soft caress over my skin. And I sounded breathless when I replied. "Hi."  
"In a hurry?"  
"Hurry?" I shook my head. "No! No. Lost in my thoughts. I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. I should have been. I didn't mean to run…bump…collide with you."  
I was rambling! My word! I was rambling! _Get a grip on yourself Bella! _

He chuckled. Bending to whisper against my ear, "Did you know you have the sexiest accent I've ever heard?"  
I shook my head. Shit, he was intoxicating. Bad boy to the bone I'd bet, but shit… "You do. Where are you from?"  
"I've been living in England the last few years."  
"British…hmmm…very sexy."  
He stood up, smiling at me. I had not a clue what to say. I blinked, trying to pull myself together. "Thanks."  
"Maybe I'll see ya round?"  
"Yea."  
I watched as he walked…swaggered…away, feeling as if I needed to sit and fan myself. Hot damn! They made guys that hot? Food…get food. That will help.  
JaPOV  
"Dudes, I just had the hottest chick run into me," I said sitting down at the table my friends and I were congregated at.  
"What did she look like?"  
"Bout 5'5". Long auburn hair. Chocolate brown eyes. Luscious full lips. British accent to die for. Slim."  
"Geez, James! You got to introduce her to us!"  
"Can't Em…didn't get her name. Figure I'll hang around the cafeteria and run into her again."  
"Why the hell not?"  
"Not my style Em. You should know that." I listened to him grumble. "You working this Friday?"  
"Yea, you?"  
I nodded.  
"Hey, Edward," Tanya, a long-legged strawberry blonde, Edward's girlfriend walked up and sat on his lap.  
"Hey, Tanya."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"The hot chick that James met, but didn't bother to get a name or number for," Emmett supplied.  
"Can it, Emmett."  
"Well, it isn't a mistake I'd make!"  
"What about Rose?"  
"She'd sooner punch me, than date me."  
"Well, don't go after my catch."  
BPOV  
The food helped until Biology. I'd just taken a seat at a table in the back when he walked in. Great…I make a fool of myself at lunch and now I'll be spending the semester in the same class with him.  
"Well, fancy meeting you here."  
Of course he'd take the seat next to me. Of course. _Now you can really be a rambling idiot.__  
_"Hello again." I smiled at him, watching him lean back and prop an ankle on his knee.  
"Since I was far more interested in your beauty earlier-" I blushed. "I didn't get your name."  
"Um…Bella." For damn sake, you're twenty-two almost! Act like it.  
"Bella…a beautiful name. I'm James."  
"Nice to meet you." Please let this class go by fast. He is way too sexy and way too charming.  
"Everybody sit down. I'm Mr. Dubois. Take a look at the person sitting next to you. You will be lab partners for the semester. You will have exchanged information by the end of class."  
Great…I was going to be in close contact with him for the entire semester. Please let this day end and let me go home.  
JaPOV  
Hot fucking damn! The sexy ass chick from lunch was in his Biology class. How lucky could one guy get?  
He cut the engine on his motorcycle as he pulled into the drive of the townhouse he shared with his friends. He found Edward and Emmett in the living area…combined the dining room and living room into one big media room. They were playing video games.  
"You will never guess what happened." I said, laying down on the couch.  
"Why don't you save us the trouble and just tell us." Edward said.  
"The sexy chick I met at lunch, happens to be my Biology lab partner."  
"Shit? You serious?" Emmett glanced over at me quickly.  
"Hell yea."  
"What's her name?" Emmett asked.  
"Bella."  
The game was paused and two sets of eyes looked my way. They looked between each other. Edward muttering, "It couldn't be."  
"She's in England. Can't be." Emmett replied.  
Edward looked at me. "Did you get a last name?"  
"Nope. She only gave me her first. Why? What's going on?" I was beyond puzzled.  
"Nothing," Edward said turning back to the game.  
EPOV  
It couldn't be. Bella was in England and had been for the last few years. What would she be doing back in Washington? She'd probably made a nice life for herself. Didn't change the fact that each and every one of us missed her.  
I glanced back at James. He was a cool dude. We'd met him at Voultri. He worked bouncer like Emmett. We'd fallen in together and found a place together. Jasper did live here, but spent most of his time over at Alice's place.  
I looked over at Emmett, the game forgotten. We hadn't told James about our sixth sibling that we'd lost. He didn't need to know. It was a…hurtful part of our past. It hit all of us hard. I needed to talk this over with Emmett.  
"Em…" I said standing up.  
"Right behind you."  
"You good here James?" I asked, not wanting him to be part of the conversation.  
"Yea."  
"Cool." Emmett followed me down to my room. I shut the door. "You think it's her?"  
"It could be anyone. No guarantee that it is."  
I pinched the bridge of my nose. Bella was probably a popular name.  
"Edward, we all miss her. But, it's been five years. I don't think she's coming back."  
I looked at my brother. He was right.  
EmPOV  
I looked at Edward. Bella's leaving had been hard on all of us. I thought it was hardest on Edward. It'd looked like they'd had something starting. God, they'd slept in the same bed for the entire time. Me? She'd been a damn great sister. Willing to play a prank on the others.  
It wasn't that I didn't want her back as much as Edward, but we had to be realistic. "We can't tell the others. We need to find out for sure."  
Edward nodded in agreement. "Alice would flip if we told her and it came to be false."  
"We could get James to bring her to a gathering." I suggested. It was stupid, but I wanted it to be Bella. I wanted my sister back. I'd had so many great prank ideas and no one to pull them off with. It sucked to have a great idea, need people to pull it off and have no one to help me.  
"It would do Mom good if it is Bella," Edward commented.  
"Yea. Mom will be thrilled to see her again." I replied. It had been just as hard on Mom losing Bella as it had been for all us kids. Wasn't surprising. She had a big heart and had really gotten attached to Bella.  
"What do you want to do about this?" Edward inquired.  
"Wait and see. James doesn't need to know. It's none of his business." Edward nodded in agreement.  
BPOV  
I collapsed on my bed. Gah! What a day. Sexy as sin, playboy, who was seemingly interested in me. And, joy of joys, I got him as a lab partner.  
What was I going to do? The guys back in England that I'd had contact with were nowhere near what this guy was. Well, I was going to be having a lot of contact with him. I'd find out how well I dealt with it.  
Did I want to find someone to date though? I mean…oh hell, I didn't know what I meant. My life felt so screwed up. Why couldn't it be normal? Surrounded by people who loved me. A family? No, I got a home and a bitch of a witch.  
_"We want you Bella. You belong with us."__  
__"You'll always have a home with us, Bella."__  
__"You're our sister."__  
__"Don't you love me Bella?"__  
__"Spirit, Bella. Show some spirit."__  
__"You're a daughter to me Bella."__  
_"Right," I felt the tears. "That's why you left the only place I knew where to find you."  
I just wanted…just wanted a family. Wanted to know that my long ago wishing had been worth something. To know that wishing wasn't a waste of time.  
Getting up, I walked over to the French doors that opened to a balcony. My room was on the third floor. The master floor. I had a great view of the backyard. Standing against the railing, I looked up at the sky. Night had fallen.  
And there, "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. Wish I may, wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight."  
_Please, any gods that may be. Let me have my family back. Let me have a family. Let me belong. Be wanted._  
"I'm not an unwanted piece of furniture to be shuffled around. I'm not. I'm worth something. I know I am." But, then, why the hell did it feel otherwise?

United? by Mystic_Ice24

JPOV  
"Jasper?"  
"Yea Alice?"  
"Do you think Bella will ever come back?"  
I looked over at my usual bundle of energy. She stood in the doorway of her room, face sad. We had this conversation at least monthly. I sighed. I was laying on her bed so I opened my arms and she rushed to me.  
"Alice, we've been over this. It's been five years."  
"But, she loves me. Doesn't she?"  
"Alice." I sighed. I didn't know what to tell her. At this point I didn't think Bella was going to come back. Alice, though, had a feeling she would. She clung to hope long after all of us gave up and just accepted the loss and missed her. We wished she would come back, but...  
"I'm sorry Jasper."  
"I know Alice. I know."  
RPOV  
"EMMETT!" I yelled out. I was over at their place to do some car work.  
"I didn't do anything!" Was the response.  
"Then why the hell won't my car turn on!" I was beyond furious. I had searched under the hood for anything I could think of that could be missing and couldn't find a damn thing. I had a full tank of gas…gas. The bastard.  
"EMMMMETTTTT!!!"  
I heard a muffled, "Shit."  
I stormed in to the place, ignoring James on a chair, Edward and Tanya curled on the couch, and headed straight to Emmett. "You are going to pay for this. ..Gas!!??"  
He stared at me and didn't say a word. "So help me Emmett, I will sock you."  
He got a worried look on his face, like he was debating whether to answer or not. I raised my fist. "In the garage! In the garage!"  
Glaring out him I head back out.  
BPOV  
Saturday. It was finally Saturday. Yawning I got up, heading into the bathroom to go through my morning routine before going downstairs to make coffee.  
I looked at the clock. Eleven in the morning. Perfect hour to get up. As I walked by the phone, I noticed the message light blinking. Absent mindedly I pressed play.  
"Hey Bella, it's James. Look, I was wondering if you wanted to get together tonight. I'm meeting up with a bunch of friends and we'd love it if you joined us. Give a call. You have my number."  
Hmm…He was hot. Gotta give him that. And, at the rate I was going, I didn't think I was going to find the Cullens. Besides, why not live a little after the last uptight years. It wasn't like I had anything better to do. I made the coffee and while it was percolating, I dug James' number out of my biology notes.  
Grabbing the phone, I dialed and held it with my left while I poured myself a mug of coffee.  
"Hello?" a male voice answered. One that sounded like…Emmett.  
I froze. Pot midway back in the coffee maker. It…no…it…couldn't be… I was imaging things. I shook my head to clear my mind.  
"I'm calling for James."  
"Um…just a sec." It sounded like he held the phone away from his face because I heard a somewhat muted, "JAMES! PHONE! CHICK!"  
"Huh? No, you avoiding one? Really? You'll have to tell. What? Right, I'll ask."  
I struggled not to laugh at the bizarre conversation. The phone must be back at his ear, because I heard. "Name?"  
I pondered the thought. I'd always been one for a good joke. At least with Emmett. "Sexy British Accent."  
"You shitting me?"  
"No."  
"You're name. JAMES! SEXY BRITISH ACCENT! Yea, that's what she said. How should I know? It's a female with an accent. She says British. What? What the hell are you doing then?"  
I couldn't help it, I started laughing.  
"Sorry bout all this." He said.  
"Difficulties?" I inquired.  
"Don't know. James! You gonna answer? You got another name I can give him?"  
"Yea, but this is so much fun."  
He laughed, a deep booming laugh. I liked it. "So, who am I playing 'phone' with?"  
"Emmett. Emmett Cullen. And your real name?"  
I dropped the phone. It was. Oh…  
"Hello? Hey you still there? Don't know. Don't have a dial tone, but it's quiet. Hello? Hey!"  
I bent down and picked up the phone. "Sorry. I…uh…I dropped the phone."  
"Oh. Thought you'd hung up. Was wondering if you had something against my name."  
"No. Uh…look if James is busy I can call back. I was just returning his call."  
"You okay? You sound…different."  
"I'm fine. Really, I can call him back."  
"Naw, here he is."  
"Hey!"  
"Hey James. I got your message."  
"So you gonna come hang with us? It'll be fun."  
"Sure. I'd love to."  
"We typically meet here at about six. Head to dinner and then Voultri. You fine with that?"  
"Yea. Fine."  
"Cool. I'll give you the address."  
"Alright…uh huh…okay…got it. I'm not that far actually. See ya at six."  
"Right."  
I hung up the phone and dropped to my knees. It had been Emmett. My family Emmett. It had to have been. There couldn't be two Emmett Cullens in the world. Oh God! What was I going to do tonight? If it was, would he recognize me? Would he be happy to see me?  
Oh, get a grip! Go shopping, find a nice outfit. Get ready, and just deal with it.  
EmPOV  
"That was one weird chick. Who was she?" I asked James as he hung up the phone. She'd gone all quite when I'd said my name and I'd heard a thud afterwards.  
"Bella. The British accent girl I was telling you about."  
"Really?" I tried to remember the voice, trying to hear beneath the accent. I couldn't place the voice with Bella's voice.  
"I invited her along tonight. No objections?"  
"No. I'm going to go help Rose." I'd be able to know tonight if it was Bella or not. That was a good thing. A very good thing.  
BPOV  
I wore black leggings, black lace-up knee-high boots over them. I'd put on a red mini skirt and red corset top. I'd added some eyeliner to my eyes. Small amount of gloss and just a brush of brown eye shadow. My hair I'd left down, just putting in mousse and fluffing it some. I wore hoops and some bangles.  
Grabbing my clutch, I put in the necessary accessories and headed out the door, directions in hand. Deep breath. You'll find out soon enough if Emmett was my Emmett or not. How would I feel? Did I want to think it through right now? Was nervous enough as it was. I didn't think I needed to add to it.  
I'd never dressed like this in England. Hadn't been allowed. If I bought clothes like this, they were thrown out. It took a lot of courage to go out dressed like this. Nerve racking was more accurate.  
Deep breath. Deep breath. Get out of the car. Get out of the car. Walk up the steps. Deep breath. Walk up the steps. Deep breath. Ring the bell.  
"Someone get the door!"  
"I got it!"  
"No, I'm already here. Hi-" the door swung open to reveal a short person with spiky black hair. All contained in a form that I remembered being full of energy.  
"Can I come in? I'm a friend of James." Did she recognize me? I was positive I knew who she was, but…  
"Oh, sure. Come on in. James! Your friend is here."  
James came around a corner. "Hey! You made it."  
"Yea." I shrugged a shoulder, nervous.  
"These are a few of my friends anyway. We're still waiting on three others. Tall blonde over there is Jasper." James pointed him out. I felt my heart pounding.  
"The girl next to him is Alice, his girlfriend." I struggled hard to keep the tears at bay.  
"Rose isn't here and Edward and Tanya haven't returned yet either. But, this big guy over here, is Emmett."  
I turned around, sure enough, there was his familiar goofy grin and warm smiling eyes. The teddy bear brother I loved. Co-conspirator of pranks. Energetic Alice. Quite Jasper.  
"Oh God," I murmured, my legs shaking. I'd expected…what? What Had I expected to feel? Not week legged like this. Not dizzy or teary eyed. Not like my heart was rushing as if I'd run a marathon.  
"Oh God," I murmured again, letting my legs give out to fall onto the floor. My legs bent under me. Hands holding up my upper body. Head bowed. Oh God…I didn't hear a single movement. I didn't know how they were looking at me. I didn't want to look up and see.  
My insecurities came flooding back. I'd left them last time. Did they even want me still? Did they even still care? Would they want me back? Could they forgive the last five years? Would they turn me away?  
I felt more than saw James kneel next to me. "Hey, you okay?"  
I heard the concern in his voice. The puzzlement. I couldn't tell him the past. I barely knew him. How much time had passed? It felt like hours, yet I couldn't have been more then minutes.  
I took deep breaths, trying to calm my racing heart. I'd wanted this for five long horrid filled years. It was here. I could just grab it. It would be mine again and yet, I sat here trembling on the floor, too scared to be rejected again. To scared to be pushed away.  
I heard the door open, footsteps. Door closed again. Click.  
"James, what did you do to her? You've already got her on the floor. Take it to the bedroom." Rosalie. Same as ever. Bitchy. But, I loved her for it.  
"Unless, you're looking for an audience?" Unknown voice. Soft, fake.  
"She looks like she's have trouble breathing. We should get her off the floor." Edward.  
My whole family. Standing in the same room with me again. All together. The ones I loved and I cowered on the floor. Was I that much of a coward? Was I so chicken that I couldn't face the past and move past it? I wasn't fifteen anymore. I could do this. I could stand up and face them.  
I could say goodbye to the past. I could lay it to rest. I could, couldn't I?  
Slowly I stood up. Taking deep calming breaths. They stood there. Each the same and yet different. They had identical looks of confusion and puzzlement on their faces. Looks that said, "I think I know you."  
I took in each face. Each person. I was where I wanted to be. With the people I wanted to be with. And, they didn't even know it was me yet. Had I changed so much over the last few years?  
I closed my eyes and opened them and said the first thing that came into my head, "Don't you want me as your sister?"

Reunion by Mystic_Ice24

BPOV  
"Don't you want me to be your sister?"  
They reacted at the same time.  
"Bella," Edward breathed.  
"Bella," Jasper, soft, quiet, with a smile.  
"Bella?" Alice, unsure, wide-eyed.  
"Hot shit," Rose.  
"Bella!" Emmett, who didn't just say my name, but followed word with action and lifted me into a bear hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged back.  
"Hey Emmett. Played any good pranks lately?" I teased, smiling at his goofy grin.  
"Yea, the idiot decided it would be hilarious to drain the gas out of my car," Rosalie answered, annoyance in her voice.  
"It was worth it," Emmett said and I laughed.  
"Is it really you Bella?" Alice walked over, almost like I was a dream.  
"Yes, it's me."  
"Bella!" She screamed, wrapping me in a hug best she could, since Emmett was still holding me.  
"Emmett, put me down," I told him, wanting to hug Alice.  
"Nope. Lost you once. Ain't letting you go."  
"Please Emmett? We want to hug her too," Alice pouted. He huffed and set me down and I immediately hugged Alice.  
Jasper had followed Alice and I let go of her to hug him. "Hi Jasper. How long?"  
He looked at me puzzled and I laughed. "You and Alice."  
He grinned sheepishly. "Four years."  
"I'm glad." I hugged him again. I wasn't surprised. They'd always acted like more than siblings and it was a good thing. They were perfect for each other. Though, what Jasper did with all her energy I have not a clue.  
Rosalie walked over and looked me over. "Not half bad. You could do better."  
"Glad to know my clothing meets some approval."  
"Meh," She said, before adding quietly, "Welcome home."  
"Thanks, Rose," I gave her a brief hug. "Oh, Alice, Rose, I know I'm going to regret this. I still can't stand it. But…my wardrobe stinks."  
"Shopping?" Alice breathed looking at Rose. "You're asking us to go shopping?"  
"Yea. My clothes are pencil skirts, pencil skirts, oh another pencil skirt. Look there's a blouse, and a blouse, and a blouse, a few jackets, and wow, more pencil skirts. Crappy."  
"Yuck! Why do you have those?"  
"British society social classes must look thus." I rolled my eyes and shock my head. "So?"  
"Of course we'll help," Rose smiled at me. Obviously pleased by my asking. Only one person hadn't come over and greeted me.  
I looked at Edward. "Edward?"  
He smiled his crooked smile and came over, stopping just in front of me. I smiled back and hugged him. His arms wrapped around my waist, safe and warm as I remembered them.  
"Edward? Dear? Who's she?"  
I looked at the strawberry blonde model who'd spoke.  
Edward stepped back and turned towards her. "Bella, I'd like you to meet Tanya, my girlfriend."  
Of course. Why would I think he wasn't dating? I was his sister. "Nice to meet you Tanya."  
She looked me up and down and nodded. Dismissing me, before walking to Edward and linking her arm through his. I stepped back.  
"Someone care to explain what the hell is going on?" James demanded.  
I looked over at him, having forgotten he was even there. Emmett pulled me back to him, lifting me up again. I looked down at him. "You really aren't going to let me go anywhere are you?"  
"Nope."  
"You all know Bella?" James was looking between each of us.  
"She's our sister!" Alice piped up.  
"But, she said she'd been in England." James was clearly baffled.  
"She was. But, she's still our sister," Rosalie stood up for me.  
I felt content. The years hadn't mattered. They still wanted me to be part of them, just like I wanted them to be a part of me. They were family and I was to them as well.  
"How?" James seemed so confused, I took pity on him.  
"Long story, best saved for another day."  
"Then, are we heading out or what?"  
We looked between ourselves. It had been five years since we'd seen each other. I knew that they, like I, wanted to catch up. To just hang out. In a quiet place without a lot of noise. I wanted them to know where I lived, and I wanted to show off my place. It may not be the media center here, but it was cleaner and probably had more food, too.  
"We can go back to my place…Order in…cook…beer run?" I hesitantly suggested. Part of me was always scared of rejection.  
"Perfect!" Emmett said, squeezing me. "I'll ride over with you."  
EmPOV  
It felt great to see Bella again. I never gave much thought to it, but she was the missing link in the family and it felt right having her back. I sat staring at her. Some childish…wait…that'd be all of me, worried she'd disappear.  
"What?" she laughed.  
"How long have you been back?"  
"Mmmm…three four weeks," she answered glancing at me. "I drove up to Forks, but…"  
"Mom didn't like it there after you left. We moved a couple months later."  
"How is Esme?"  
"Misses you. She'll be pleased to see you."  
"Where did you move to?"  
"Port Angeles." I watched as Bella nodded. There was a sadness in her eyes that I didn't think she was aware of.  
"So, Edward and Tanya…"  
"Yea. She's not our favorite. Bitchier then Rose, but Edward won't listen and doesn't see it. I think she's more interested in our family prestige then anything."  
"Why do you only talk like this to me?"  
"Like what?"  
"Grown up. Your age."  
I shrugged. I honestly wasn't aware of it and didn't know why. "You seeing anyone?"  
"No. James seems pleasant though."  
"He's a good guy."  
"Good to know."  
EPOV  
I'd been rooted to my spot when I'd seen Bella. Heard Bella. It'd been so long since we'd seen her and here she was. I'd hoped the Bella James met was our Bella. Never really believed it would be true.  
"Edward…" Tanya whined. I'd volunteered to do the beer run.  
"Yes?"  
"Where are you?" She pouted.  
I glanced at her. "Here."  
"No, your thoughts are elsewhere." She rubbed a finger over my ear. I'd never told her about Bella. I don't think any of us had ever mentioned Bella to any person not a part of our family. She wasn't a secret, just a hurtful part of our past. We'd missed her dearly. I missed her sleeping in my arms. She'd felt right.  
"Sorry. Where you saying something?"  
"I want to know what this Bella is to you. She's not going to come between us is she?" We were driving back to Bella's by this point. Tanya was sitting as close as she could get to me, resting her hand on the back of my neck.  
"She's my sister, Tanya. It's been a long time since I've seen her."  
"Well, I just thought…you're hug was more than brotherly. I just wanted to check that she didn't mean more to you than a sister."  
Did Bella mean more to me then a sister? No. Sides, even if she did, I don't think she harbored those types of feelings for me. She'd changed though. The childish looks were gone, replaced with a more softer Bella. More alluring. She looked beautiful and insecure.  
Sighing, I followed the directions to her place, ignoring Tanya, who continued rubbing my neck. I couldn't help but compare her to Bella. Bella didn't have Tanya's supermodel looks, but was far more beautiful in a natural way. She didn't try to be more than she was. Her voice wasn't as grating, either. Her personality had more sparkle.  
JPOV  
"She's back Jasper. Hurry! I want to visit with her!" Alice was literally bouncing in her seat as we followed Bella home.  
I laughed at her and she stuck her tongue out at me. "Relax Alice. You'll get to be with her again, soon."  
"That's not quick enough. Jazz! She asked to go shopping. Shopping!"  
"I heard. I heard."  
Shaking my head, I followed Bella's Honda Accord. Five years…it seemed like just yesterday that we'd been together though. There'd been no awkward moments. Though, it certainly explained why she'd fallen to the floor on seeing us. Probably wasn't expecting it.  
She'd changed over the years. Her face had softened and she'd filled out more. She didn't look like the teenage girl that had first moved in with us. Her hair was longer, too. Out of all of us, I think she'd changed the most. I wondered what had happened in England.  
She exuded an air of self assurance. But, underneath I'd still seen the uncertain girl we'd first met. Was she just wearing a mask? Was she still living in the past? She'd been so uncertain of her welcoming with us. So unsure of where'd she fit.  
It'd taken a long time to get her to fully open up and even then, her decision, unconsciously seemed to be based on whether it would cause rejection or not. She was hesitant when she suggested things. Even tonight.  
But, God. To have her home again. To have the missing link to our family back. Mom was going to flip! We'd have to drive up to Port Angeles one weekend so Mom and Dad could see her. Mom had really missed her. You would have thought she'd died, not moved to England.  
I wondered if she missed us as much as we'd missed her? Had she thought of us as much? Had she cried over her loss, like I'd seen Alice do?  
RPOV  
She was back. Holy shit. Her wardrobe still needed to be worked on, but hey. She'd asked to go shopping though. That was a HUGE deal. She looked good.  
I'd taken my own car, alone, not wanting to talk to James. It wasn't that he was a bad person. He was funny and could be charming when he wanted to, but deep inside, where I'd never admitted it to anyone but me, I wanted to cry. I'd really missed Bella while she was gone. Just as much as the others, even if I didn't show it like they did.  
I wanted her back with us. I'd wanted to cry when I realized it was indeed her. But, couldn't do that in front of the others. She'd made it home. We'd told her she would when she left, but I don't think she believed us. How could she not make it home?  
Our dear, sweet Bella. Who's spirit, which was great, was buried under insecurity after insecurity. Though, with her past, who could blame her? I wondered if she'd outgrown it by now. She'd exuded an air of self assurance, but who knew if it was real or just a mask she was wearing.  
She'd never been totally comfortable in the type of clothes she'd been wearing. I wondered if she'd been trying to cover up her nerves.  
Shit. Bella was back. Fun loving prank playing Bella. Emmett must be in high heaven to have his favorite prankster back. Not like the overgrown child needed encouragement. Some things never changed.  
"Mom…" I breathed. I'm sure no one thought to call her. Grabbing my cell off the seat next to me, I turned on my headset and dialed home.  
"Hello, Rose!" Gotta love caller ID.  
"Hey Mom!"  
"How are you?"  
"Good. I have news."  
"Oh? What?"  
"Bella's back."  
APOV  
I bounced in my seat. I was way too excited to sit still. Bella was back! My sister had come home! Just like we'd told her she would!  
"Alice, sit still. We'll be there soon enough."  
I stuck my tongue out at Jasper and kept bouncing. Bella had been gone five years and he wanted me to calm down? To sit still? Please! He was lucky all I was doing was bouncing in my seat. At least I was wearing my seatbelt.  
"Jasper, it's _Bella_!" I said as if that explained everything. To me it did. This was my beloved and missed sister and if he thought I'd sit still…  
"I know Alice. We all missed Bella. But bouncing isn't going to get us there faster."  
"I'm not bouncing to get us there faster! Dimwit…I'm bouncing because I'm excited!"  
Seriously, I loved Jazz dearly. He was my other half. The missing piece of my heart, but he could be so dense sometimes. Well, that's why he had me. I had enough brains for the two of us. Maybe I could train him.  
Jazz shook his head and said nothing as we finally reached Bella's place. I was going to get to spend the evening with Bella! Maybe we could arrange a camp out in her living room? Just like old times. That way we could spend the whole weekend together! Then Rosalie and I could take her shopping this week.  
We'd have to look over her wardrobe to see what needed to be purchased. Though, probably everything! Bella really didn't know how to shop. It was sad she still didn't. How could a girl not want to shop? Really? Just made no sense.  
"We're here." Jazz announced, getting out. I rolled my eyes.

Surprise by Mystic_Ice24

OV  
"Do you have nice neighbors?" Rosalie asked. She must have noticed the other townhouse.  
"No one lives there." I replied, unlocking the front door. The townhouses where four stories. The very top story was the master floor. The third floor was two more bedrooms. The second floor was the living area. Dinning, living, kitchen areas and the bottom level was the basement/garage.  
"Really? I wonder why? These are nice places." Alice said.  
"I own it." I dropped my keys on the side table where I set my purse down.  
"You own it?" I could hear the awe in their voices.  
I shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't have to worry about neighbors and noise. And, I got used to having a lot of space."  
"Geez Bella. You gotta be loaded now," Emmett commented plopping onto the couch.  
"Enough to get by." I wasn't used to have so much money. It felt odd. I didn't want it to be an issue with my family either. A knock sounded on the door and I opened it, letting in Edward and Tanya. Tanya gave me a slight glare. I decided then and there that I didn't like her.  
"So, do you live here alone?" Rose asked wandering around. Alone? I didn't have to look for roommates!! I could ask my family!  
"Yea," I said calmly walking over to sit on Emmett's lap, since Edward had Tanya. Coolly, trying to be off handed, I added, "I'm actually looking for two roommates. Second floor has just two bedrooms with private baths."  
I could see the wheels turning in Alice's and Rosalie's heads as they processed this. Rosalie shrugged, picking through my movies. "What's rent?"  
"Depends on the roommates and how much I want to charge them."  
"What about, say, Rose and I?" Alice inquired, going to stand next to Rose.  
"You're saying you want to move in with me?" I inquired. They glared at me with are you dumb looks. "Free."  
"Give us the spare keys, we'll get the guys to start moving furniture tomorrow and should be moved in by the end of the week." Rose said picking out some films and putting them in my DVD player. It held five discs.  
"Sounds perfect!" I was beyond ecstatic. I had wanted my family back for so long and now, I got two moving in with me! It was perfect. Absolutely perfect.  
"How big is the other townhouse?" Emmett inquired. He'd been paying attention.  
"Same size as this one. Three bedrooms. Same set up. Why?" I asked puzzled, before it dawned on me that I'd said it was empty and I owned it as well.  
"Well," Emmett scratched his head with his free hand. "Jasper, you want to help me out?"  
"What are you talking about?" Edward asked. Right, he'd missed the conversation.  
"Bella owns this townhouse and the one next door. It's empty." Jasper filled him in.  
"Oh! So why don't we move in? Bella, would that be okay? You'd be surrounded by your family again. And, after so many years, we'd love to be close to you." Edward said, looking at me. He'd sat on the other side of the couch, Tanya curled up on his lap.  
I felt as if I'd died and gone to heaven. Nothing had changed. They wanted me. I was still family. How could I deny them? I'd been alone for so long, the desire to be surrounded by fun and laughter and loved ones was too strong to ignore. I wanted to have someone home when I got home to bitch to or cry on if something went wrong.  
I wanted my brothers back. I wanted the protection Emmett had always given me. The security I'd found with them. "Well, do you think we should add a connecting door then? We could do it in the basement, or I think there's a spot in here somewhere."  
"Bella you're the best!" Emmett squeezed my waist.  
"I think the basement. It'll be prettier." Alice added in as Pirates of the Caribbean started. I thought back to another time we'd watched this. All three of us sitting on the couch.  
"I want a pedicure," I commented, looking pointedly at Edward.  
"What?" He asked. "Why are you looking at me?"  
Alice caught on. "A pedicure would be wonderful!"  
Rosalie looked between us, before comprehension dawned. "Yes, a pedicure would be nice."  
"Why are you – Oh! No! I am not doing that again! It was a lost bet! No way, no how!" Edward finally caught on.  
Us girls pouted and looked at him. "Please, Edward? Pretty please?"  
"No."  
I got up off Emmett's lap and ignoring Tanya, walked down to stand behind Edward. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I said, "But you give such great pedicures! Please?" I kissed his ear.  
His jaw was clenched. I could see it. "Please? For me?"  
"No. End of subject."  
I huffed and released him. "We'll get you. Have no fear."  
"So, what's for dinner?" James asked from his seat.  
"What does everyone want?" I asked looking at them. Before they could answer, I said never mind and picked up the phone and phonebook. I flipped through the book until I came to pizza, Round Table.  
"Hi! Yea, this is for delivery. 555-2684. Right. Four extra large, pan crust combos. One with no onions, with no artichokes, all without anchovies, and one without onions and artichoke. And the parmesan twists. Twenty-four. Visa." I dug in my purse and pulled out my Visa reading out the numbers and expiration. "Forty-Five? Great. Thanks!"  
I hung up and heard laughter. They were holding their sides laughing.  
"What is so funny?" Tanya asked, nose scrunched up.

"Bella remembered what pizza to get." Edward answered her.  
"Bella!" Alice was sitting on Jaspers lap in another one of the chairs. Rosalie sat in the loveseat. "Can we sleep over here?"  
"I don't see why not." I wouldn't get to sleep in Edward's arms though. "Furniture is easily moved."  
"Sweet!" Emmett said.  
"So, Bella. Tell us what happened in England." Rose demanded, her usual self. I knew she was a sweetheart, but she acted tough. It suited her though.  
JmPOV  
Great. Just fucking great. I find a hot chick and what happens? She knows my friends. Now she's all hot-to-trot with them and blowing me off. But, still, she was my lab partner. The future held promise.  
I'd have to ask her out on a date. That's it. Take her out for dinner, get to know her. Hmm…but, if she knows them…might create a problem. Don't need Emmett and Edward beating me up for hurting their sister.  
How the hell was I going to get in her pants now? Too many obstacles. Tanya doesn't seem to like her though. She's been glaring at her all evening. Wonder if maybe she'd lend me a hand. Bathrooms at school would work too.  
Damn it. Ah well, I didn't want to sit around gabbing. I wanted to be some place I could take Bella into a dark corner and get close to her. Here wasn't going to be it.  
"I'm going to head back. You enjoy your family reunion." They waved goodbye, but none, not even Bella, bothered to get up and see me to the door. If that didn't bite shit. Sexy ass girl and I have to fight against her family and my friends to screw her. Damn it.  
TPOV  
Ugh! This was sooo boring. God, it was just a sister. Who cared if they hadn't seen her in like forever? She wasn't even pretty. What was so special about her?  
"Edward…" I whispered against his ear. He always enjoyed that. "I want to go home. I'm bored."  
"Then go home, you can take my car." Edward replied, ignoring my blowing in his ear. That bitch. She wasn't going to come between Edward and I. He had prestige in his family and money and I'll be damned if anyone but me was going to get it.  
Lucky for me, he didn't suspect anything. I blew on his ear again, rubbing my hand down his chest. "I don't want to go home alone."  
"Fine, I'll take you home." Edward said, grabbing my hand. "Meet me out in the car."  
I smiled. I was going to get what I wanted. It wouldn't be too hard to keep him at my place. I walked out swinging my hips.  
EPOV  
"I'll be back in a little bit. Let me go drop Tanya off. I'll swing by our place and pick up some clothes on the way back." I said, kissing Bella's head before leaving.  
I loved Tanya, but sometimes she could be really irritating. She was always nice to my family, so I didn't understand why they didn't seem to like her. I glanced over at her. I knew she was going to try and keep me at her place.  
It wasn't that I wasn't in the mood to sleep with her. That was never an issue. I was just more interested in visiting with my sister then spending the night in Tanya's bed. She had other thoughts though, as I dropped her off.  
"Come in with me?" She whispered, blowing in my ear.  
"Not tonight, Tanya."  
"Please?" I caught her wrist as her hand moved down my chest.  
"Not tonight," I whispered against her lips before kissing her. She licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to her, twisting to hold her head. I could feel her hands roaming over my body, heading lower and lower. Mindful of my family, I pulled back, tugging on her bottom lip before letting it go. "Not tonight."  
She pouted at me. "Fine. Your loss."  
I watched her get out and walk up to her apartment building. When she'd disappeared inside, I pulled away from the curb and headed back to Bella's.  
When I finally got back, Rose was returning as well. "Where'd you go?"  
"My own clothes. Since you were leaving, I went out to get a few of mine and Alice's things."  
We didn't bother knocking on the door, walking right in. The wonderful smell of pizza greeted our noses.  
"Are you happy, Rosalie?"  
"That Bella's back? Yea. You?"  
"Yea."  
BPOV  
I peeked out of the kitchen when I heard the door. "Hey! You're back. We've gotten the furniture moved out of the way and have blankets spread out."  
I walked back over the counter, gathering up the plates and paper towels I'd come in for. Emmett had taken care of getting the beer into the living room. Pirates was still playing. Rose was suppose to have come back with foot tubs as well as pedicure supplies.  
"Did you get everything Rose?" I asked taking my seat on the floor and leaning against the couch.  
"Yep." She smiled at me. Alice nodded.  
"Okay, so before we were interrupted by people leaving. Let's get back to my original question. Give us a run down on England." Rose said dishing herself out some pizza.  
"It sucked ass." I replied. Five people looked at me, with come on looks. "What? It did."  
"That doesn't tell us anything though." Jasper said, chuckling. "We want details."  
"Who did you date?" Alice asked from her seat in Jasper's lap.  
"Alright. Victoria took me over there. I was enrolled in preppy school. Hated and unwelcomed by my classmates. I spent all my free time studying. When I wasn't I was getting hauled to afternoon tea or some society social event. I was taught to be the high class snobs that Victoria associated with. I dated no one. And, when I finished school, I was told I couldn't work because it was beneath me. And, Victoria wouldn't give me the money to come home. End of story."  
I felt the pain of the last five years on my chest lessen some. It was nice to share it with my family. They knew what I had gone through. They had to understand.  
"Bella…" Edward whispered from his seat next to me. "That's horrible."  
Emmett set down his pizza…I was shocked…and hauled me into his lap hugging me close. "Where's Victoria now?"  
I heard the growl in his voice. He was intent on going after her. "Dead."  
"Damn it!" Rose swore.  
"Shit." Emmett. "How the hell can we hurt her now?"  
"She was drunk and driving. Didn't survive impact."  
"How long ago?" Emmett inquired into my bowed head.  
"Two months or so. I spent the month after getting everything tied up to come back and I've been back about a month."  
The conversation steered away from England after that, to my relief. I really didn't want to talk about it. Everyone made sure to let me know how much they cared though, which helped the pain even more.  
It was about midnight and we were starting Bourne Supremacy when there was a knock on the door. I looked at everyone baffled. I wasn't expecting anyone. They shrugged back at me.  
Getting up I walked over to the front door and opened it.

Family by Mystic_Ice24

EsPOV  
"Do we really need to do this now? Couldn't it wait for tomorrow? She should get to be with her siblings for a bit." Carlisle said as we got out of the car.  
After Rosalie's call, I had told Carlisle she was back and hurried off to get us packed. We were driving to Seattle tonight. There was no ifs, ands or buts about it. My daughter was home and there was nothing in hell that was going to stop me from seeing her.  
"Yes, Carlisle. We have to do it now." I responded, knocking on the front door. Rose had called as we were on our way to give us Bella's address. Carlisle hugged me and we waited for the door to open. I knew they were up. They hadn't seen each other for years. They'd be up.  
The door opened slowly and I saw Bella looking puzzled. She hadn't been expecting anyone. I didn't give her time to process who it was, sweeping her into my arms for a hug. "Bella, my Bella. My daughter. We've missed you so."  
"Esme?" I could hear the shock in her voice and the tears. I pulled back enough to look at her and nodded. She looked over at Carlisle. "Carlisle?"  
He smiled back at her engulfing her and I in a hug, since I hadn't let go of Bella. She felt just as she always had. Like a missing part of our family.  
"Come on in," she smiled at us, pulling away to head back inside. I laughed. They were sprawled all over her living room in a camp out. Just like they'd done before. My daughter was home.  
"Bella, you'll have to tell me about England," I said, managing to take a seat on the couch.  
BPOV  
"You'll have to tell me about England." I heard Esme say and before I could reply, I had a wall of siblings in front of me.  
"England was bad Mom." Alice said.  
"She doesn't need to talk about it." Jasper added.  
I started crying. "It's too painful for her, Mom." Edward added.  
"England is shit." Rose said.  
"Bella's far too good for England." Emmett nodded. I couldn't help it. I was sobbing. These people knew my insecurities and when I was faced with a painful thing, they stood up and protected me. They did what they could to keep the pain from me.  
"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Esme said, sounding upset. "You'll have to help her through it and when she's ready to talk about it, I'll be here."  
"Esme!" I choked out through my tears. Edward was closest to me and turned around.  
"Bella? You're crying. Why are you crying?" he wrapped me in his arms, rubbing my back, just like he'd always done.  
"Because…because…I have a family and they want me. And, you knew of my hurt and shielded me from having to go through it again. No one's done that for me."  
I felt Esme's hand on my head. "Bella. You're family. It's what we do. You are loved and desired. You are a missing link in us. Of course we will do what we can to help."  
I turned my head to look at Esme's sweet smile. She'd always had such a big heart. She'd wanted me from day one. I'd never been comfortable calling her Mom. She'd said that was fine. But, now…"Thanks Mom."  
"Oh Bella!" she covered her mouth with her hand and sagged against Car…Dad, crying herself.  
"Uck. Really? Do we have to listen to all this crying? Jeez…isn't that what happened when we took Bella from the home?" Rose said, irritation and annoyance in her voice.  
"Of course not honey. You're right. Dad and I will go find a hotel. We'll be back tomorrow." Mom said, hugging me again.  
I whispered to her, "I tell you tomorrow."  
Mom nodded and she left with Dad.  
"Where were we?" Alice asked.  
I wiped my eyes, heading to the bathroom to rinse my face. When I came back, Emmett pulled me down into his lap.  
"I don't like Tanya." I blurted out. "Sorry Edward."  
"What do you have against Tanya?" Edward asked. He seemed annoyed.  
"She's fake." Alice told him.  
"She's all sweet and nice to you, but when you're not around, she's just plain rude." Rose informed him.  
"She glared at me like I was unwanted competition every time you weren't looking." I nodded my head for emphasis.  
"And, she doesn't feel like a sister," Alice told him, curled up once more in Jasper's lap.  
"That's a big issue." Rose said matter-of-factly.  
"Fine. You don't have to like her. I love her and I was actually thinking of asking her to marry me."  
Every one shut up and stared, jaws dropped.  
"Marry? You're going to marry her?" Emmett asked.  
Marry? Why did the thought bother me so much? He was my brother. I didn't love him like that. I didn't have any holds on him. Why should it tug at my heart that he wants to marry?  
"Please no Edward," Alice cried. "I don't want her as a sister!"  
"She joins the family and I'm going to punch her every chance I get." Rose hissed.  
"You have such a sexy right hook, Rose," Emmett told her.  
"Why don't you two hook up?" I asked Emmett. Rose laughed.  
"Why would I want an overgrown child?"  
"I am not!" Emmett denied. I shrugged. They belonged together all their firey energy. Let them figure it out. I looked to Alice and she nodded. We'd work together to hook them up. That sounded good.  
"You are not punching her Rosalie!" Edward snarled, standing up.  
"Like hell I'm not!" Rosalie stood up too.  
"Feels like home," I whispered to Emmett before chanting, "Fight. Fight. Fight."  
"Atta girl Bella." Emmett praised me, setting me off his lap so he could stand up. "Fight. Fight. Fight."  
"You are not harming my girlfriend!"  
"Like I want that blonde bimbo in our family?"  
"She's not a bimbo."  
"Edward, open your eyes. She doesn't care shit for you. Just what you can give her."  
"Enough!" Jasper yelled. Always the voice of reason.  
"Ahh…" I moaned in disappointment. "Shucks."  
"We're supposed to be celebrating Bella being back. Not fighting. Topic closed." Jasper ordered.  
We all sat back down, though I sat in Edward's lap to cheer him up. He looked down at me and smiled, before kissing my temple. Cherished. That's how he'd always made me feel. Cherished. I'd long since changed into my cotton pajamas, so I settled myself more comfortably on his lap.  
I wasn't tired. I really wasn't. But five years of horrible sleeping must have caught up with me.  
EPOV  
I shifted a sleeping Bella on my lap just a tad. I was losing feeling in one leg. She snuggled into my chest, her forehead pressed against my neck. I could never get over the fact of how right and perfect she felt here.  
"Is she asleep?" Emmett asked and I nodded.  
"I wondered what happened in England. It has to be more than she said." Rosalie mused.  
"Poor girl. To go right back to what she'd had at the home. Rejection. She must be in a lot of pain over that." Alice said, hugging Jasper closer.  
"She had so many insecurities we had to try and work out and it sounds like she went right back to a place where they were dragged up again." I said, sighing.  
"She wears a mask. She looked self assured at our place, but I don't think she was. I think it was a front she managed to put on." Jasper rested his chin on top of Alice's head.  
"Something good came out of it though," Emmett said looking around the room.  
"No kidding. Wonder how she managed this?" Rose said.  
"Look, regardless of what she has or hasn't managed, we need to help her." I said, rubbing Bella's back.  
"Edward's right. Bella needs our help. Can you imagine going through everything she has? She must be really scared." Alice whispered.  
EmPOV  
My little sister. She was sweet and friendly and fun and now hurt. How could that witch treat her like that? She needed to be treasured. Not hurt. We'd all fallen in love with her. It didn't matter that she'd been away for years. It didn't matter that she'd been with us only a few short months, as far as we were concerned, she was a sibling as if she'd been there the entire time.  
She'd been so unsure of herself. We'd worked really hard during those months to make her feel better about herself. To stand up for herself. To not be afraid to play a prank on us. And, she had been getting there. Every so often she'd be hesitant about something, but she'd been getting there.  
What must be going on in her head? We were going to have to start all over again almost. Well, maybe not. We'd have to wait and see how she was.  
Though, what could be better than moving in together? The two townhouses were perfect. Didn't know what we were going to do about James. Wasn't like he was a real close friend.  
"What are we going to do about James? This is Bella's place and I'm pretty sure she'd want it to just be us six." I said, looking at Edward and Jasper.  
"He can have the other place to himself or find a new place. I agree. I don't think Bella's going to want any people but us around her." Edward said.  
"Jasper?" I asked.  
"I'm with you two. If Bella had a rough time in England, I honestly don't believe she'll want anyone but us around. Especially the way she hinted at Alice and Rose to move in with her."  
JPOV  
I nuzzled Alice's neck, listening to the conversation flow around me. They were talking about Bella. Not like it was anything new. We did that frequently. But, this time she was here and she'd been through a hard time.  
She'd been showing a lot of spirit before Victoria came. I wondered how much of that had been destroyed and how much had survived. She'd been wearing a mask at the other place. I was sure of that.  
She was hiding behind it. Why I didn't know. What she was hiding I didn't know either. Without knowing what she'd been through, it was hard to form an opinion on what she possibly could need to hide.  
How much pain did one person have to endure in their lifetime before they found peace? I rested my chin on top of Alice's head, looking at Bella sleeping so comfortably in Edward's arms. She looked like she belonged there. Just like Alice belonged in mine.  
Unfortunately, I didn't think the two of them realized it themselves and if Edward wanted to marry Tanya, it might never be realized. Or, if it was by Bella, she'd be in pain for the rest of her life. Gah! What would it feel like to be rejected by the one you loved? And if that were to happen, to have a past where you were rejected again and again.  
APOV  
I felt Jasper nuzzling my neck. He liked doing that whenever I sat on his lap. His little way of showing how much he cared. My sweet Jasper. I looked at Bella. She deserved her own sweet someone. It would be nice if it were Edward. She did look like she belonged in his arms.  
And dimwit over there wanted to marry Tanya. If he hurt Bella there would be hell to pay. Tanya didn't fit in our family. She was too aloof. Acted like she was so much better than us. She didn't understand our gatherings and always found them boring. When Edward wasn't around, she was downright nasty.  
But, would moron listen? Nope. She was perfect for him. And now here was Bella. And neither realized how much they truly cared for one another. I was afraid that Bella would be the first and end up heartbroken over Edward.  
Hmm…maybe I could get Edward to see Tanya for who she really was. I know Rose would help me. That's a plan. The conversation continued for a while longer, before we all settled down to sleep. Bella where she slept best – in Edward's arms.

England by Mystic_Ice24

BPOV  
I woke slowly, pushing through layers of sleep. The sun was shining in through the bay windows. I couldn't remember when I'd last slept this well and soundly. Slowly, I opened my eyes, realizing I was right where I slept best, in Edward's arms. He lay on his stomach with an arm around my waist head turned towards me. I way lying on my stomach as well my face just inches from his.  
Smiling, I carefully got up so I wouldn't disturb him. I looked around, noting that Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett where also still asleep. Then Jasper must have found the coffee ingredients. I walked into the kitchen to see Mom and Dad there, and coffee made.  
"Morning," I said, kissing Jasper's head, before hugging Mom and Dad hello.  
"Morning dear. How did you sleep?" Mom asked as I poured myself a cup of coffee.  
"Better than I have in a long time." I replied walking back to the table and sitting down. I didn't have eight chairs, but there were four bar stools at the counter. "Have you eaten?"  
"No. Mom and Dad got here just fifteen or so minutes ago. I'd been up only for a little bit before." Jasper said.  
"I'll make breakfast, honey." Mom said getting up.  
"Mom, you don't have to do that." I objected.  
"Oh hush. It's not a problem." She set about getting out the eggs, sausage, and bacon. I turned back to the counter as she was still digging around in the fridge.  
"How's work been Dad?" I asked, taking the comics that Jasper handed me.  
"It's been good. It's good to see you Bella." Dad said and I smiled at him. I assumed he'd brought the paper with him. Heaven knew I didn't have a subscription.  
Emmett trailed in not long after me and as per our usual routine, I stood up so that he could take my seat and I could sit in his lap. Saved a hell of a lot of fighting over who got to read the comics first and how soon was the other person going to be done.  
"Morning Emmett," I muttered, reading Family Circus.  
"Morning Bells," Emmett kissed my temple. That was a favorite place. Had not a clue why though. It wasn't long before everyone was up and in the kitchen. Another pot of coffee was made, breakfast dished up, and everyone situated.  
Mom sat down across from me. Edward was sitting on Emmett's right and Jasper on his left. She looked over at me and smiled.  
"I told you I'd tell you about England." I said and the room went absolutely quite. They wanted to know, yet I could feel their desire to shield me from the pain. I took a deep breath.

Victoria and I had been on a plane to England the next day. She didn't speak the entire time. Neither did I. What did I have to say to her? She was an unknown aunt who was taking me away from my family. From the safest place I'd known in four years.  
The house where she lived was huge. It had somewhere between twenty and thirty rooms. An old estate Victoria told me. Had been in the Whetherby family for generations, each adding onto it. My room was in the very back, out of sight and mind. It was large at least. I had my own private bath, too. I had a desk to do my school work on and a computer. But no internet access. That was only in the library downstairs.  
My clothes had been gone through and thrown out. "Too inappropriate for a girl of your stature now. You need more modest and becoming clothing."  
My wardrobe was thus stocked with skirts, blouses, and jackets. No pants, no short sleeves, nothing fun. All boring and dull. I had an array of heel and flats to wear. Nothing else.  
I'd been enrolled in an elite all girls school. It catered to the upper class children. Lord Whetherby may have only been a Marquis, but I still warranted going there. Victoria kept it under wraps that I was her niece. She claimed I was her daughter returning from abroad. Bullshit.  
The school had a dress code and it was no better than my usual wardrobe. Basically skirt and blouse. From my first day there, my classmates made it clear I wasn't welcomed. I hadn't been born into society. I hadn't been going to school with them since they were babies. I was an outsider and I had no business being there.  
It wasn't uncommon for me to be "accidently" bumped into during lunch, getting my food all over my uniform. I'd come into class one day to find my chair missing. Found it on the roof later. Messages written on the blackboard. Items stuck in my desk. Spoiled milk had been poured over my school supplies once. I couldn't believe how juvenile they were acting and did my best to ignore them.  
I didn't have any friends and went from school straight home to do my homework and study. I got very good grades. Victoria made sure that I knew each social class. Who went in said social class. How to address different titles. How to stand looking uninterested, but polite at the same time. Never show your thoughts on your face. School your face to be blank.  
I was told what was appropriate for me to do and what wasn't. Where I could go and where I couldn't. I lived in the upper class, I had appearances to keep up. I had to look well groomed at all times. What if the press sees you? I had to be polite. I had to attend social events.  
Events where I was shoved in the background and forgotten. I hadn't been born into this. Victoria had married into it and only survived and carved a niche because of her beauty. I was nobody and they made sure I knew it. If I was invited anywhere it was because I was with Victoria and Lord Whetherby.  
Two years after I got there, Lord Whetherby passed away. He'd been in his eighties. But, in Victoria's opinion he was perfect. Old and rich, meant young widow and lots of cash. She was willed a house, not the one we'd been living in and a tidy yearly allowance.  
I graduated high school as it was. I had high marks in all my subjects. But, I didn't have a friend to my name. I got very good at my mask. I never left without it. No one ever saw how lonely I truly felt.  
I was then enrolled in a college. It was even worse than high school. Now I had boys to dodge. Every one still made me feel unwelcomed. The boys went so far as to try and grope me and kiss me. And I wasn't always able to get away. Victoria had hoped that I would marry Lord Whetherby's son. He was a few years older than me. That way the money would pass to my children and she would have access to it through me.  
He, thankfully, wasn't interested. He was nice though. He never made me feel unwelcomed, but he didn't go out of his way to make me feel welcomed either.  
I'd wanted to get a job after school to start saving to move back, but Victoria told me in no uncertain terms that it was beneath me to do so. I had dignity to uphold. I couldn't be shaming the family by holding a job. I asked her for the money then to move back and she told me no. I was stuck where I was.  
The only way I was getting out was to marry rich and hope my husband let me come back. Victoria wouldn't give me anything to support myself with and she never allowed me alone with Laurent so I could ask him. For all intensive purposes, I felt like a prisoner.  
The problem with marrying was that I was still thought to be beneath everyone. So, no prospects there. They didn't want me to be a smudge on their family tree. My life, once more became my studies. What else was I going to do? They didn't want to marry me, but they made it clear they'd screw me. And, since that held no interest to me…  
Then Victoria found another new guy she had to have. I remember sitting in the library reading when the police came. Victoria, apparently, had decided she could drive perfectly fine drunk. The tree never saw what hit it. She was dead on impact. The passenger in critical care. He recovered. She didn't.  
I spent the next month arranging the funeral and tying up loose ends. I got the house and her savings. Which wasn't too shabby. I sold the house and most everything in it back to the Whetherby family for a good chunk of change. And, Laurent, in a good will gesture, gave me three years worth of Victoria's allowance for the last three years.  
I packed up and hoped a flight and here I am.

EPOV  
The silence was deafening. Always thought that was an odd phrase, but it is what it is. You could hear a pin drop. Not only had Bella been rejected, she'd been shoved aside. She'd into a closet like a forgotten item.  
What she had gone through in the past five years was hell compared to the home. The last half of her life had been spent in misery. The time with us looked like a vacation.  
It wouldn't be surprising if she had some serious insecurity issues after that. She'd had no one to take care of her. She'd had to do it herself. She must have felt so isolated.  
I saw the tears streaming down her face. She wasn't making a sound, but they were there. How many times had she cried? How many times had she wanted to and didn't? How many times had she wished for comforting arms to surround her and sooth away the pain?  
Emmett still held her on his lap. She turned though so she was facing the table. He couldn't see her tears. Something in me turned over. I couldn't stand seeing her in pain. I couldn't stand seeing the tears falling so quietly. I pushed my chair away from the table and picked her up into my arms, holding her close.  
She buried her face in my shoulder, but remained quiet. I buried my face against her neck, holding her tightly and whispering, "It's going to be okay Bella. Everything's going to be fine. You're not alone anymore. You have family. We're here. It's going to be okay."  
My sister was in pain, and I didn't have a clue how to help.  
EmPOV  
I let Edward take Bella from my lap. His arms were probably the best place for her. Whether they knew it or not. I rested my elbows on the table and dropped my forehead into my hands. What she had gone through. What she had suffered. If that bitch weren't already dead, I'd kill her myself. Bella didn't deserve to have been treated like that.  
She was kind and innocent. Sweet and fun. Loving. And…she'd been shoved aside like yesterday's trash. I was at a loss. I wanted to fix what was wrong, but didn't know how. Was it even fixable for that matter? What if it wasn't? What was going to happen to our sister then? Did she not deserve to be happy as well?  
I wanted to punch something. I was pissed at Victoria. Dead as she was. I still wanted to kill her. She hadn't taken Bella because she cared. She'd taken her for her own personal gain. Bella was a pawn in a game she was playing and it hadn't mattered what happened to the pawn. All that probably mattered to Victoria was that she got what she wanted. Bitch.  
RPOV  
I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. Hell, if Emmett asked me out here and now, I was so befuddled, I'd probably say yes. That hateful, self-conceited, bitch. Dying wasn't good enough for her. She deserved to be tortured. She should have had a lingering death.  
To do what she did to another human being! And to one so full of insecurities as it was. I had worked my ass off to get her to show spirit and open up and Victoria had ripped my work to shreds. It was a good thing she was dead, because I would have gone and ripped her a new one.  
JPOV  
I mirrored Emmett's position. I was too stunned to move. To think that Bella had gone through that. And, if one of the boys had been successful at getting to her, she'd had no one to protect her. I doubt Victoria would have cared.  
We all sat around the kitchen, none of us talking. But, what do you say after that? What could you say? She'd been through hell. Victoria had taken a beautiful flower and torn it from the ground uncaring.  
After hearing what had happened, I knew that the only people Bella would be able to stand to live with would be us. I highly doubt she would have found roommates anytime soon if we hadn't reunited. She was still too vulnerable. She need to be surrounded by her family. Family who cared and would be there every step of the way. Showing her how wonderful she truly was.  
APOV  
I'm normally not a violent person, but I really would like to take a page from Rosalie's book and knock the shit out of Victoria. She had ruined a lot of hard work! No one messes with my family and gets away with it.  
Well, Victoria did, but she's dead. We'd been working hard to show Bella what a jewel she was and she'd been stomped on like a weed. Walked over like dirt.  
Oh…if Victoria was here right now…she was causing me to have to go shopping!!! Damn her. Not that I don't like shopping. I love it. I just don't want to go shopping because Victoria was a bitch and gave Bella a hideous wardrobe. I wanted to go because that's what Bella wanted to do. Because she wanted an update to her clothes. Not have to change everything!!  
Shopping was suppose to be done for the right reasons. Not because some hippopotamus of a monkey's ass bitch.  
EsPOV  
I sobbed into Carlisle's shoulder. I didn't know what to say or do. My daughter had been treated horribly! And I hadn't been there for her! What kind of a mother did that make me? I couldn't even protect my child.  
I couldn't even begin to imagine what Bella was feeling. An illogical piece of me wanted to whisk her away and hide her from the world. Protect her from all the pain. Keep her safe and happy. But I knew that just wouldn't do. She needed to live life, but did it have to be so hard on her?  
CPOV  
I held my sobbing wife, looking at the upset expressions of my children. None of us had expected what Bella had gone through. That she would have lived in hell for five years. If I'd had any inkling of what was going to happen, I would have fought harder.  
But, Victoria had played us. We thought Bella was going with a loving family member who wanted her. Obviously not. Jasper had told us they were all moving into the two townhouses and I was glad that at least she'd be allowed to heal surrounded by her family. Esme and I would have to come visit more often. Let her know how wanted she was.  
It was just one thing after another for Bella. I hoped my children knew what do to. She truly needed and deserved some happiness in her life.

Say What? by Mystic_Ice24

BPOV  
The next week passed in a blur. There was a flurry of work getting done. My siblings had indeed gotten moved in by the end of the week. We'd opted to put the connecting door on the second floor. That way no one else knew about it and it was easier on Alice and Jasper.  
There was only one rule. Keys were not to be given to anybody. I didn't want any person who wasn't family to have a key. I didn't want my private little sanctuary to be invaded by outsiders. No one argued with me.  
"Okay," we were sitting around the girls living room in a family meeting of sorts. I continued, "We need to discuss decorating."  
"Guys want a media area again," Emmett spoke up. And Edward and Jasper nodded.  
Rose rolled her eyes. "Typical."  
"Hey!" I said. "We have two townhouses. If the guys want a media center that's fine."  
"We do have a connecting door," Alice pointed out. We paused and looked at one another.  
"What if…" I started, thinking. "We have two living rooms, dining rooms, kitchens, everything. So, we have the guys as the media area and the girls as the…"  
"Guests come over?" Alice chirped.  
We all smiled. We were probably going to be spending more time hanging out at one place over the other anyway. We'd already hung signs by the doors saying if no one answered try next door.  
"Sweet!" Emmett said, rubbing his palms. I rolled my eyes. I glanced at the clock.  
"Shit…I gotta run. Lab thing with James."  
I left, driving down to the college. James had gotten himself a smaller apartment, but I refused to meet with him there.  
"Hi Beautiful!" He greeted me as I took a seat at the table he was sitting at outside. We didn't need the lab, we were just working together on some paper.  
"Hey."  
"So, how's the move going?"  
"Finished. Can we get to work on this please?"  
"Yea."  
JaPOV  
I watched her for the next couple of hours as we discussed our paper due. I still hadn't figured out how I was going to get in her pants. I wasn't looking for a relationship. But she was too good to pass up screwing.  
She had a habit of rubbing her temple whenever she was thinking hard. It was rather cute and I had an insane desire to do it for her. We'd been going at for a good three hours, when I decided to call it quits. I still had to work tonight.  
"Let's call it a day. I've got to get to work." She nodded and gathered up her things. I walked her to her car, and decided, what the hell, her family wasn't around… "So, Monday?"  
"Yea. Paper's due on Wednesday." I watched as she unlocked the car and put her stuff in the backseat. Before she could open the driver's door though, I pressed her up against it. "What are you doing James?"  
She sounded baffled, unsure. "Don't worry."  
I could feel her press herself up closer to the car, trying to put space between us. I braced my hands on the roof, leaning into the space she'd created, lowering my head. I heard her suck in a breath.  
"James, please-" she breathed, but I didn't give her a chance to finish, brushing my lips against hers. They were soft. I felt her hands flutter against my chest trying to push me away. I didn't give her the chance. God, I'd been wanting to do this since she'd bumped into me.  
I kept my hands on the car roof, not wanting to totally scare her off. I wanted a chance to do this again. I started kissing her more firmly, licking her bottom lip, wanting entrance. She kept her mouth shut. Growling in frustration, I kissed her lips a couple more times before pulling away.  
She stared up at me wide-eyed. "Go out with me?"  
There had to be a way to get her into bed, and I'll be damn if I didn't find it.  
"I-I-I don't know," her voice shook as she spoke.  
"Please?" I asked softly, kissing along her jaw. Damn, this girl needed to relax. She was stiff as a board. "Please?"  
"I'll think about it," she finally said and I pulled back, kissing her one last time before walking away.  
BPOV  
I slumped against my car. What had just happened? It took some effort to stand and get into the door. I turned on the engine, but sat for a moment, not moving.  
He'd kissed me. And, not like the guys in England. He'd been gentle. I couldn't deny that. There had been nothing hurried about it. He'd been frustrated I hadn't opened my mouth for him, but…Did I want a relationship? The guys didn't have anything real bad to say about him. He was a friend.  
I backed out of my parking space. Would it be so bad to have a relationship? Alice had Jasper, Edward had Tanya, whether she was liked or not. What would be so bad? I sighed. It was all so confusing. Not that it should be. Was I holding on to the past? Was I so scared of being rejected that I wouldn't even start a relationship?  
Gah! Why did things have to be so complicated? It wasn't that I hadn't liked his kiss. I'd been too shocked to do anything, but it had been pleasant.  
I pulled into the driveway and killed the engine, resting my head on the steering wheel. What was wrong with me? Sighing, I got out and headed into the house.  
"I'm back!" I yelled out and hearing no response, figured they were over at the guys. After dropping my things off in my room, I headed back downstairs to the connecting door and downstairs into what would be the media center. Yep. There they were.  
"Hey!" I called out.  
"How'd it go?" Alice asked coming over and looking at me. Rosalie followed her.  
"Come on." Before I could say anything, I was dragged upstairs by Rosalie, Alice following. "Spill."  
"Spill what?" I asked.  
"What happened with James?" Alice said firmly.  
"He kissed me." I admitted.  
"What!?" Two voices screeched. I rubbed my ears.  
"What do you mean James kissed you!" Alice screeched again.  
"Just that! He kissed me."  
They stared at me, disbelief on their faces. Before I could say anything else though, Rose spoke. "You're not going to date him are you?"  
"He did ask me out." I admitted. "And I will have to spend a lot of time with him over the semester."  
They huffed and headed back downstairs. I had the distinct feeling that they didn't approve. But, hey, it wasn't like anyone had any claims on me.  
EPOV  
"Edward…" Tanya moaned, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me into her apartment. "You've been ignoring me."  
"I was moving, remember?" I reminded her, kissing her gently.  
"Why are you moving in with her?" she pouted. Was she jealous of Bella?  
"Bella's my sister Tanya, nothing more." I told her, wrapping my arms around her waist.  
"If you say so, Edward." Tanya said, pulling me towards her bedroom. I pulled off her camisole on the way. She wasn't wearing a bra underneath. I ran my hands up her sides to cup her breasts, rubbing my thumbs over her extended nipples. "Edward…"  
How we made it to the bed, I wasn't sure. We were both completely underdressed by that point. I laid her down, lying on top of her and kissing my way down her body. Cupping one breast and taking her nipple into my mouth while my free hand trailed down her body.  
I switched breasts, rubbing a finger over her clit. She arched up off the bed, moaning her approval. "Please, Edward…please…"  
Smiling up at her, I kissed down her body, replacing my finger with my mouth, licking and nibbling the sensitive bud, pushing two fingers into her. I used my other arm to hold her pelvis down from all the moving and thrashing she was doing.  
"Edward…oh God…oh God…"  
I smiled, moving faster. Sucking harder on her clit. Flicking my fingers inside her, rubbing against her G-spot, she screamed. I felt her tighten around me fingers. With one last lick, I moved up to cover her with my body, positioning myself and thrusting in.  
Tanya's response was instantaneous. She arched her hips up, wrapped her legs around my waist and started kissing wherever she could reach. I held myself above her slightly my weight on my elbows.  
"Harder Edward…please…"  
I sat up on my knees, lifting her legs and positioning them on my shoulders before leaning forward again so she was just about bent in half. This way I could not only could I thrust into her harder as she wanted, but I had better leverage as well.  
She was panting and thrashing her head against the pillow in pure ecstasy. She moved her right hand to rub her clit and her orgasm, the tightening of her inner muscles, caused mine. I groaned thrusting in a couple more times before falling to the side so I wouldn't crush her.  
We lay there panting next to each other, too exhausted to move. We lay like that for awhile, our breathing evening out and our bodies cooling down.  
Tanya rolled over to curl against my side and I wrapped an arm around her waist, stroking her hair. I was lost in my thoughts and not paying attention as Tanya started raining kisses on my chest, her hand moving ever south.  
"Edward…you've barely said a word the entire time you've been here," she whispered against my ear, nipping it.  
I looked at her, brow raised. "I was supposed to be talking? I thought you were more interested in what I had been doing."  
I rolled her over, laying on top of her again, securing her wrists above her head.  
"But you're not doing anything now." She pointed out, leaning up to kiss me.  
"Hmmm…no I'm not am I?"  
"No. So, where is your mind? It doesn't seem to be on me."  
I released her wrists and rolled back onto my back thinking about the conversation I'd had with my siblings. I did love Tanya. She was witty and smart, when she chose to be, which wasn't often. She understood the life of a doctor, which I was going to school to become. She'd make a good wife.  
She liked shopping, so I failed to see why Alice and Rosalie didn't like her. They'd have another shopping companion. Looking over at her, I blurted out, "Marry me Tanya?"  
TPOV  
I stared in shock at Edward. Had he actually asked me to marry him? He was giving me what I wanted? His family had prestige and some money I knew that. Once he was a doctor, he'd open doors to places I deserved to be. I was beautiful, sexy. I deserved to be in those higher circles.  
My family had been more working class and I'd worked hard to get out of it and actually make some decent money. Marrying Edward would take me the rest of the way up. Right to where I deserved to be. And, that new bitch wouldn't be able to get in my way.  
I didn't care if Edward said she was only his sister. Only my ass. There was something about her that pulled him to her in more than a brotherly way. She had to know that Edward already was mine and belonged to me.  
I was going to have him. "Yes."  
He leaned over and kissed me, deeply, sweeping his tongue into my mouth. We dueled back and forth for dominance before I gave in to his dominance. He pulled back whispering against my lips, "We'll have to go ring shopping."  
Ring…yes that most important piece of jewelry. The ring. It would be a diamond. A large diamond. I deserved no less. How could one girl get so lucky? This was going to be easy. Now to set a date, soon. But not too soon. I wanted the large and lavish wedding due me.  
"We're having a barbeque tomorrow, I'd like you to be there." Edward said punctuating each word with a kiss.  
"Of course. We can announce the news then." I replied. This was going so well…so well indeed.

Planning by Mystic_Ice24

APOV  
We girls sat in Bella's room on her bed. She'd decorated it in purple. The walls were painted a light lavender three-fourths of the way up the wall with white on top. A wallpaper border of lilacs covered the line of the two paints.  
It really was pretty. I preferred pink myself. There was no one shade of purple. She'd mixed and matched different shades from light to dark of purple together. I think I was going to do that to my room, only in pink.  
We were meeting to discuss Tanya. The hateful bitch.  
"We need to get rid of Tanya." I announced, leaning against the footboard. Bella had a king-size sleigh bed. She and Rose were sitting next to each other leaning against the headboard.  
"Ugh! I can't stand that hoe. She doesn't care shit for Edward. What he sees in her I'll never know." Rose said in her usual sarcastic tone.  
"She kept glaring at me and she didn't even know me!" Bella input.  
"I propose that we sabotage her. Make her feel as unwelcome as possible." I said, rubbing my hands together.  
Rose and Bella grinned. Bella may not know Tanya like Rose and I, but she was just as protective of our family and had already taken a dislike to her.  
"We're having that barbeque tomorrow. We could start then," Rose put forth.  
"That would be perfect…Now, what are we going to do?" I mused.  
"It's going to have to be something big." Rose said, getting up and pacing.  
"No, not big. What if it doesn't work?" Bella asked.  
"Bella's got a point Rose." I agreed. "If it doesn't work then we'll have a hard time getting another chance to do something. Edward would be aware of our actions then."  
Bella bit her bottom lip, hugging a pillow to her chest. Rose kept pacing.  
BPOV  
It wasn't that I wanted Edward for myself. He was my brother. I loved him as a brother. Same as Emmett and Jasper. But Tanya had to go. Alice and Rose had updated me on her and I was in agreement that she was no good for Edward.  
"What if," I started. "What if we didn't do something big, but something small over the course of time?"  
I could see the wheels turning in Alice's and Rose's heads.  
"It has potential." Rose mused out loud.  
"It's sneaky." Alice agreed. "Edward would never suspect us of anything either."  
"Exactly." I told her. "And, we don't want him to know. Right?"  
"Right. Now we just need to decide what exactly we're going to be doing to her." Rose sat back down on the bed.  
"I say you could do some car sabotaging Rose, but you've said Edward tends to drive her everywhere." I murmured.  
"Shame we couldn't get into her apartment." Alice sighed. "Unfortunately, I don't know where she lives. And that would be too suspect."  
We had a great plan. The idea in principle seemed sound and solid. Now we just had the problem of that we didn't know how we were going to pull it off. Especially since we couldn't let Edward know what we were doing.  
"Do we want to bring in Jasper and Emmett?" I asked looking between my sisters.  
They mulled it over for a moment. Alice spoke first. "No, I don't think that would be a wise idea. They might spill something."  
"And, if we bring in the boys, Edward might get suspicious and come after us. The guys have to stay out of it." Rose stated, nodding her head.  
RPOV  
Think Rosalie think. There has to be something we could do. Something. Anything. The problem was that great ideas we had would make Edward suspicious and we couldn't let him know what we were doing.  
The idea was to get rid of Tanya. Have her get so feed up with the family, she left him. Let him see her for the bitch that she was. Let him see she didn't care about him. She just wanted to marry him for the prestige of the family. Damn bitch.  
Personally, I thought Edward and Bella should be together, but that was going to be hard if Edward was with Tanya. And he wanted to marry her! How could he want to marry her? And now James was hitting on Bella. That could create a problem too. Though, considering Bella, I wasn't too worried.  
"What can we do?" Alice whined, getting very frustrated. She'd come up with the plan and it had to be driving her nuts that we couldn't think of things to do.  
"Well, we are having the barbeque tomorrow; maybe we could try something then? Edward's sure to bring her with." Bella pointed out.  
"But what?" Alice asked. "That's the problem."  
"And Edward can't be aware. It has to seem like accidents. Things that could happen to anyone, they just happened to happen to Tanya." I said.  
Think Rosalie think. Accidents…things that could happen to other people but didn't. And it had to be bad enough that Tanya wouldn't put up with it for long and would show her true colors. Come on! There had to be something.  
"I've got it!" Bella cried out, excitement radiating from her. She motioned and we all gathered in a tight circle in the middle of her bed. "I know exactly what we can do and Edward will never suspect a thing. Listen…what we do is…"

Barbeque by Mystic_Ice24

BPOV  
I'd been heading over the guys each night to sleep in Edward's bed with him. It was the only time I slept well. But, last night, he hadn't come home. He had the master floor as well. They'd had an all out brawl for it. I'd come back to my bed early in the morning.  
I glanced at the clock. It was only 9:30 in the morning. What had waken me up? Then I heard it. The insistent pounding on my door that could only be Alice. I groaned, burying my head into my pillow.  
Unfortunately, Alice didn't go away and got tired of knocking. I felt the bouncing of my bed. Alice had come in.  
"Alice…" I groaned.  
"Come on get up! We have lots to do for the barbeque. It's suppose to start about noon. The guys are already preparing the meat for grilling."  
"I will get up on one condition." I told her, throwing my pillow aside.  
"What?"  
"Stop jumping on the damn bed!" I said, my voice raising a couple of octaves by the end.  
"Aren't we a pleasant morning person?" Edward said, walking into my room.  
I flipped him off. "What do you want?"  
"Alice said if she didn't come back down in five to send reinforcements."  
"Haha. Very funny, mister. Where were you last night?" I got up off the bed. I had on a cotton pajama set that consisted of a deep blue camisole top and short bottoms.  
"Tanya's place. Not all night, but…" He replied unashamed. I rolled my eyes at Alice. She was glaring at Edward.  
Edward looked over at her. "What?"  
"Humph." Alice stormed past him and out the door.  
"Think I could sneak back to bed?" I mused heading towards the bathroom.  
"I don't think so. If you're not down in what she considers a reasonable amount of time she'll just come back up and get you." Edward smiled and headed back downstairs, shutting my door behind him.  
I took my time in the bathroom. Let Alice stew some. I didn't bother drying my hair pulling it back into a ponytail. Alice had apparently been in my room while I was showering, because an outfit was laid out on my bed. I slipped on the white lacy panties and cutoff jeans. A matching lacy demi bra went on before the white camisole.  
Shaking my head I went downstairs, finding my sisters in the kitchen. "Thank you for the outfit, Alice."  
"You're welcome. There's cereal on the table. Eat." I poured in milk and quickly ate. I was downstairs and no way was Alice going to let me drag my heels.  
We spent the next couple of hours making potato salad, macaroni salad, fruit salad…we ate more of the whipped cream than got in the salad and had to make more…regular salad. We cut up onions and tomatoes and lettuce for hamburgers. Made garlic bread that the boys had requested. I was very grateful when we were finished.  
Grabbing a beer I headed out into the back yard. We were going to have the dividing wall torn down. Right now the gate between the two yards was open. Emmett stood at the grill with Jasper next to him.  
"How'd you get grill duty?" I asked sitting down on a lawn chair.  
"Edward left to get Tanya and we flipped a coin," Emmett said.  
"Very grown up." I teased taking a swallow of the beer.  
He snorted. I laughed. Alice and Rose soon joined me outdoors and we attempted to sun bath. It was a sunny day for Seattle, perfect for a barbeque.  
"So, Edward went to pick up Tanya." Rose said from my right.  
"I heard. Hey, how about after the wall's torn down we add a pool?"  
"A pool?" Alice joined in the conversation.  
"Yea a pool." I looked at her.  
"I'm in."  
"Me too."  
"Hey Emmett, Jasper! How about a pool after the wall comes down?" I called over to them.  
"Sounds like a plan to me!" Emmett called back as Jasper ridiculed his grilling. Emmett punched his shoulder.  
"I'm good for a pool." Jasper said laughing.  
"Pool? What about a pool?" Edward asked walking into the backyard.  
"We're going to build a pool back here after the dividing wall is torn down." I informed him and he nodded.  
"Tanya and I have something we'd like to announce." He said, pulling Tanya in front of him. She looked like a cat that'd gotten the canary. "We're engaged."  
Our jaws dropped. We were all stunned. Fuck. Rose was the first to recover. She stood up, walked over to him and decked him. He'd be sporting a black eye.  
"What the hell was that for?" he yelled.  
"My congratulations." She replied.  
"I'm going to get a drink while you argue." Tanya announced and headed inside. I tuned out Edward and Rose arguing, watching for Tanya to come back. James arrived in the mean time and was next to the grill Emmett cluing him in.  
When I saw Tanya with a glass of wine, I got up and rushed into the house, making sure to "bump" into Tanya on my way. I looked over my shoulder and yelled, "Sorry!"  
She was wearing white, too.  
JaPOV  
I watched Bella rush into the house. Wondering if she was upset over Edward's and Tanya's engagement. I looked at my friends. Emmett was focused intently on grilling. Jasper had gone over to Alice and was holding her in his lap, whispering in her ear. And Edward and Rose were still bickering.  
Figuring I wouldn't be missed, I slipped inside heading down to the hallway where I figured Bella had gone. I knew there was a bathroom and the stairs. She was coming out of the bathroom.  
"You okay?" I asked quietly. "You took off pretty fast."  
She looked at me like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "Yea. I'm fine. Just…uh…female issues."  
I didn't say anything. That wasn't a topic I wanted to continue. Softly I walked down the hall to her, pushing her up against the wall by the stairs. "Have you thought about going out with me?"  
"I'm still thinking." She breathed, chest heaving. I hoped it was from anticipation. She had her hands resting on the wall behind her, looking up at me. I placed my hands on her waist and stepped closer to her.  
"What would be the harm, Bella?" I asked leaning down to whisper in her ear, kissing along her jaw till I got to her mouth. It was slightly open from her breathing. I didn't give her a chance to think. I claimed her mouth and swept my tongue in. She gasped into my mouth.  
I pulled her up against my body, lifting her up and pressing her back against the wall. I could feel her hands deciding whether to push me away or pull me closer. I explored her mouth, keeping my hands on her waist. No need to rush right now. Especially with her siblings outside.  
I sucked at her tongue, trying to get her to respond. She didn't. I pulled back slightly to whisper against her lips, "Kiss me back Bella."  
"I-I-I can't James. Please put me down."  
I could feel her shaking against me. I reluctantly set her down. I couldn't move too fast. I had to work around her siblings as well. Now wouldn't be the time to spook her. I stepped back away from her, letting her go.  
"Better compose yourself before coming back outside." I turned and headed back outdoors.  
TPOV  
"Edward! Did you see what she did? She spilt my drink all over me!" I screamed.  
"I'm sure it was an accident Tanya. Calm down." Edward said looking at me. I knew otherwise. I was positive that she'd done it on purpose but I couldn't prove it. Gah! She'd ruined my shirt. Damn bitch.  
"What about my shirt Edward?"  
"Rose Alice, do you have something Tanya could borrow while we see about washing her shirt?" Edward asked his sisters. They looked at each other.  
"No." They said at the same time, smiling sweetly. Edward sighed.  
"I want to go home and change Edward. Now."  
"Tanya…"  
"Who has the brown leather purse on the counter?" Bella asked coming back outside.  
"Me." She better not have done anything to it. I will kill that bitch if she had.  
"Oh! Sorry, I tripped and the bottle of wine I was holding, broke and it got all over your purse."  
I fumed. I wanted to rip her face off, but I couldn't. If Edward saw me acting like that, what would he do? Leave me most likely. So, I took a deep breath and plastered on a smile. "That's okay. Accidents happen."  
APOV  
I looked at Bella, impressed. I was sure she'd run into the house to "bump" into Tanya more than because she was upset over Edward's announcement. Though, that did put a damper on the day.  
Then, she came out and announced that she'd "accidently" broken a wine bottle on Tanya's purse? Priceless. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Edward didn't even look like he thought anything was up. Perfect.  
RPOV  
I'd seen Bella rush into the house. At first I'd thought she was really upset over Edward's engagement. That was until I saw her bump into Tanya. I about laughed right then and there. It took all my effort to keep arguing with Edward. Though the punch I'd given him felt nice.  
Then, to top it off, she came back out and said she'd broken a bottle of wine on Tanya's purse. It really took effort not to laugh. This was too good. Edward was clueless and Tanya looked like she wanted to kill someone and was holding back.  
EPOV  
Ahh! Of all the days for Bella to be clumsy. So I'd swear she wasn't. But, accidents happen. But why today? Tanya was having a hay day over her shirt and wanted to go home now.  
I wanted to enjoy the time with my family and try to get them to bond with Tanya. Accept her into our little group. At this rate it wasn't going to happen. I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger. My eye was throbbing from Rose punching me. What the hell had that been for?  
My head was pounding from arguing with her and Tanya's complaining over her shirt. I couldn't believe it. They wouldn't even lend Tanya a shirt to wear so we could try and wash some of the wine out.  
To top that off, Bella came back outside and announced she'd tripped and broken a bottle of wine on Tanya's purse. I had the feeling I wasn't going to be enjoying the afternoon with my siblings.  
I could give Tanya the keys to my car and tell her to…wait…damn it. I was staying. She could find her own way home.  
"Edward! I want to go home!" Tanya hissed at me.  
"Tanya. If you are seriously going to marry me then you have to accept my family. We're staying." I told her through clenched teeth. She didn't seem pleased.  
BPOV  
I didn't tell anyone about James's kiss. I'd poured the wine and broken the bottle on Tanya's purse to give myself for composure before coming back out.  
Alice and Rose had high fived me for my great work. We were all trying not to laugh. Tanya looked livid and ready to kill us every time Edward wasn't looking at her.  
Alice managed to bump into her and cause Tanya to spill her plate of food, getting it all over herself. Rose accidently surprised her so her hamburger went down her front. Her face was getting redder and redder.  
By the time we called it a day, she was a mess and absolutely furious. She glared at us on her way out and we waved back. When we were sure she was gone, we collapsed on the couch laughing hysterically.  
Emmett and Jasper came over to see what was wrong. And for the life of us we couldn't get any words out to let them know nothing.

Next Day by Mystic_Ice24

APOV  
Jasper and I headed up to his room this time. I walked over to the bed and laid down still fully clothed watching him. He was the world to me. And so incredibly sexy. His blonde hair hazel eyes. He was over a foot taller than me, but that didn't matter. He was lean and muscular and always so gentle.  
He'd locked the door, I'd heard the click, before coming over to me, taking his shirt off on the way. My breath hitched in my throat. I loved looking at him and touching him. We fit so perfectly.  
He climbed onto the bed, kneeling over me, leaning down to kiss me gently before removing my shirt.  
"Beautiful," I heard him breath before he settled himself between my legs and started kissing my exposed skin. He never rushed unless I asked. He took his time. Running his hands over my body, kissing me.  
I felt his hands on my back, undoing my bra. Before he removed it I felt his mouth on my nipple through the lace.  
"Jasper…" I moaned, arching my back. He moved to the other nipple and repeated before taking off my bra and taking the nipple back into his mouth. I ran my hands into his hair, holding him to me as he licked and sucked one nipple while massaging the other breast and the switching.  
I was hot for him. I bent my knees against his sides, desperately wanting my shorts off and to feel his skin on mine. It seemed like forever before he kissed gently down my stomach, unbuttoned the jean shorts, pulled down the zipper and slid them off me. I lay before him in only lace panties that were wet, I was sure.  
He returned to kissing my stomach, running his fingers over the lace, teasing me.  
"Jasper please…I need to feel you in me…" I breathed, arching my hips up for him, hoping he'd take the hint. I ran my fingers into his hair again, holding him close. He ran his fingers along the edge of the lace, before pulling it aside to insert one finger. It wasn't enough. I needed him.  
"Jasper…" I tugged on his hair, pulling him up to my mouth. He moved his finger slowly, in and out, teasing me. I crushed my mouth to his, desperate for more. I licked and nibbled his lips, getting him to open his mouth for me, tasting him. He tasted like the wine…sweet.  
He kissed down my jaw to my ear, his finger leaving. I moaned the loss of the contact until I felt my panties sliding down my legs. Even still he didn't give me what I wanted, moving back down my body and taking me in his mouth. I almost screamed from the pleasure.  
He licked. He sucked. He nibbled gently. He tormented and teased. Took me to the edge only to pull back. He did it again and again, one finger in me, two, three, moving in time with his mouth, my hips bucking against him. I grabbed the sheet on either side arching my body and screaming as my orgasm took over. He kept going until he'd gotten everything from me.  
I watched through hooded eyes as he removed his pants. As he climbed back on top of me, I took him in one hand, squeezing. He clenched his jaw and let out a hiss of pleasure. I moved my hand up and down, squeezing and unsqueezing until he was thrusting into my hand.  
He took my hand and secured both my wrists above my head with one hand, lifting my hips with the other and giving me what I so badly wanted. I was strung high and it didn't take long for a second orgasm to rip through me, triggering his.  
Exhausted, we colasped on the bed wrapped up together.  
"I love you Jasper."  
He kissed my head. "I love you as well my Alice."  
I drifted off to sleep wishing my sisters could have what I'd found with Jasper.  
BPOV  
I glanced at the clock again. 1:40 in the morning. I couldn't sleep. I had to admit it. There was no way I was getting to sleep. With Edward now engaged to the evil witch, I didn't want to go climb into his bed. Sighing, I knew I had to do something. I had classes. Sure my first one wasn't until nine, but still.  
Giving up, I got out of bed and headed downstairs to the second story, going through the connecting door and down to Emmett's room. I was always surrounded by Edward and Emmett at our camp outs and I figured I'd get more sleep then I'd get on my own.  
Quietly I opened his door and slipped in, shutting it behind me. He was sprawled out in the middle of the bed on top of his covers. He had on a pair of flannel pants and nothing more. I walked to his nightstand and set the alarm to wake me up. Emmett wouldn't be happy, but oh well.  
That done, I climbed into the bed with him, slipping under the covers. He mumbled something in his sleep, rolling over to pull me close.  
"Huh?" he woke groggily. Having a body in bed when you went to sleep without one, could be disorientating.  
"It's me." I told him, snuggling into his side.  
"Bell? Why aren't you with Edward?" His voice was thick with sleep.  
"He's engaged to horrid face."  
"Oh. Night."  
"Night."  
It wasn't the best night's sleep I'd had, but it was better then what I would have gotten. Emmett may not feel as safe as Edward, but he was still warm.  
I stared out the window in Biology. I wasn't really paying attention. I was still tired. Edward had woken early and come in to bug Emmett, which resulted in waking me up. Edward hadn't been pleased to see me there.  
"Why are you in here?" He'd demanded.  
"I couldn't sleep," I replied groggily rolling over intent on a few more zzz's.  
"Why didn't you come up to me like usual?"  
I was still so asleep that I hadn't thought about my answer. "Because you're engaged to the evil witch of a bitch."  
He'd stormed out of the room after that and hadn't said a word to me before I'd left. I wondered if he was still mad at me?  
"Class dismissed."  
"Bella!" I felt my shoulder being shaken and looked over at James. "Class is over."  
"Oh." I gathered my things and headed out of class, James keeping pace with me.  
"Something wrong?" he asked.  
"Didn't sleep well last night."  
"I could fix that." He said casually. I stopped and turned to look at him.  
"Thanks, but no. I really don't want a relationship or anything more with a guy than friendship." I told him honestly.  
"Is that a no to my date?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?" He asked as we continued walking.  
"Because the last five years have been hard and I really don't want to deal with more than I have to."  
"Come on, Bella." He grabbed my arm, turning me to face him. "What harm could it do?"  
"James, I'm serious. I have no desire for a relationship."  
"Are you getting out of a bad one?"  
"No. It's just…look it's none of your business. I don't want to go out with you. Now let me go."  
He released my arm. I'd kept my voice as calm as I could and as firm as I could. He sounded genuinely puzzled and something more, like I was thwarting a plan or something. I continued walking to my car, getting the door unlocked before James caught up with me again.  
"Please Bella?"  
Frustrated, I rounded on him. "No. I do not want to go out on a date with you."  
I was thankful I could go home. We'd finished our paper during the break between my dance class and math class. He was giving me a headache.  
"Fine." He backed away sounding pissed.  
I climbed into my car and backed out, heading home. This had been a miserable day. I took a deep breath before heading inside when I got home.  
"Did you call Tanya the evil witch of a bitch to Edward's face?" Alice greeted me.  
"Hello to you too."  
"Well? Did you?" Rose demanded.  
"Yes. I was still mostly asleep and…"  
"Good for you!" Rose slapped me on the back. "He's pissed you know."  
I rolled my eyes. Then he wasn't going to be talking to me. "Let me change and you can take my shopping for new clothes. Let's get it done and over with."  
I escaped up to my room. I didn't want to talk about Edward right now. And I didn't want them asking about my day and possibly finding out about James. I just wanted to do something mindless and shopping was as mindless as I was going to get. I'd just have to stand there while they treated me like Barbie.  
EmPOV  
"Edward, what is your issue?" I demanded from my seat in the recliner. I was trying to play a video game with Jasper, but Edward was being rather annoying, pacing around and muttering.  
"You heard what Bella called Tanya this morning, didn't you?" he hissed, glaring at me.  
"Yea, so what?" I replied, pausing the game.  
"And why the hell was she in your bed?" he stood coming towards me.  
"Bella slept with you, Emmett?" Jasper asked curious.  
"Yea. He's engaged. She didn't want to go up there. Probably afraid she'd find Tanya in bed with him."  
"That's a valid point Edward." Jasper stated, looking at Edward.  
"Gah! It doesn't change the fact that-" Edward started.  
I cut him off. "Edward, you can't have it both ways. If you're going to marry Tanya, you have to accept that Bella isn't going to want you to cuddle with her at night to help her sleep. Now, if you care to get rid of Tanya, I'm sure Bella would be happy to sleep in your bed every night."  
Edward paced the media area, running his hand through his hair every so often. "Are you both against the marriage as well?"  
"Yep." I answered.  
"It's your choice," Jasper shrugged. "But, I can't say I'm happy to have her as a sister."  
"What does everyone have against Tanya?" He growled.  
"If you'd open your eyes maybe you'd see she doesn't want you, but what you can bring her." Jasper told him.  
"What he said." I told Edward pointing at Jasper.  
Tanya always acted like a perfect princess around Edward, mostly when Edward was looking. When he wasn't looking or around, she acted like a spoiled brat. She didn't bother treating any of us nicely. Like we were beneath her.  
I knew the girls were aware of it. I even had a suspicion they were trying to do something about it. How many times can you "accidently" bump into someone? Not that I was going to do anything about it. It was pretty hilarious seeing Tanya constantly spilling stuff on herself. Wonder if I could jump in on the plan.  
"Look, there is nothing wrong with Tanya. I don't know what you two are complaining about. But, do me a favor. Try and make her feel more welcome." Edward asked, exasperated. "And talk to the girls. Get them to do so as well."  
"Edward, Rosalie and Alice have always been very vocal about their opinion of Tanya. I don't think you'll get them to cooperate." Jasper stated.  
"Then talk to Bella. She doesn't even know Tanya!"  
I didn't know what to reply to that. Bella wasn't stupid. I was pretty sure if she'd called Tanya what she had and was helping on some project with the girls she'd seen something about Tanya that she didn't like.  
Personally, I thought Bella was far more suited to Edward than Tanya. They didn't seem to realize though. Just like Rosalie was clueless that I was perfect for her. We needed to open Bella's and Edward's eyes. That was going to be a challenge. That was for sure.

Halloween by Mystic_Ice24

BPOV  
August, September, and October passed in a whirlwind. It was now Halloween. We were having a small party the six of us, plus Tanya and James. James hadn't quite left me alone. But he'd backed off some. Plan Tanya was still going strong, without a lot of success.  
Emmett had figured out we were up to something. That wasn't surprising since he loved jokes and really, how many times could a girl spill accidently. He'd cornered us a couple days after the barbeque. We'd let him in on the plan and he did his best to help out.  
We weren't dressing up for Halloween. None of us wanted to do so. The only club we ever hung out at was Voultri, where the boys worked. The boys had switched shifts to get the night off. Voultri was having a party too, but we'd opted out. Mostly because of me. Large groups with males reminded me of England.  
I had on a black knee-length flowing skirt with a black, tight fitting t-shirt on top that had a pumpkin on the front. We had carved pumpkins though. They sat on the steps out front. We'd ordered pizza and had beer. The night was going to consist of handing out candy to any children that came by and watching scary movies.  
We were going to be at the boys tonight because of their media center, so I stopped at the second floor, went through the connecting door and downstairs. We'd put a sign on our front door that said the residents were next door and would be handing out candy from there.  
"Hey Bella!" Emmett said seeing me come downstairs.  
"Hey Emmett." I walked over to him and kissed his head. He actually had decided to dress up. "What are you suppose to be?"  
He was wearing a white shirt, and plaid skirt. The same plaid was draped over one shoulder and tucked into the skirt. "A Scotsmen! I was thinking Robert Bruce of Scotland."  
"Okay." I laughed.  
"Want to see what I'm wearing underneath?" he wiggled his eyebrows at me.  
"No thanks!"  
"No thanks, what?" Edward asked coming downstairs in black pajama pants and an orange t-shirt sporting a black cat.  
"He offered to show me what was under his Kilt." I said, settling myself in one of the recliners just as a knock sounded.  
"Hey Tanya!" I heard Edward say and rolled my eyes. The one good thing about this, is we got to do some damage to her car. Not much, we still wanted her to get home, but enough that she'd have to go into a mechanic. Rose was taking care of it, so I didn't know what was going to be done.  
Tanya sashayed into the room, curling up on the other recliner. I'm sure she expected Edward to join her. She was in a very slutty Strawberry Shortcake costume. Pity, I liked Strawberry Shortcake. I guess not any more.  
"Tanya." Rose moaned in annoyance coming in and sitting on the floor. She had on an orange mini skirt and black top like me, only with a ghost. Alice groaned as she walked in in orange leggings and a baggy black t-shirt that had a witch on it.  
James was already there dressed in jeans and t-shirt. Not even in Halloween colors. Jasper was the last to arrive, dressed in pajama pants and a t-shirt as well. Only orange pants with black cats all over and a black shirt with orange cats all over it.  
Jasper and Alice sat on the loveseat, curled up together and James sat on the floor leaning against the couch, near me. Edward lifted Tanya and sat down with her in his lap. We started Hocus Pocus first.  
The pizza arrived a half hour into the movie and we paused to dish up and get beer, before settling ourselves back down. Every so often a knock would sound and Emmett and I would get up and answer it. We had to represent both houses.  
I answered it this time, Emmett behind me. "Oh! What a cute princess! Who are you suppose to be?"  
I squatted down to be eye level with the little girl, holding out the bowl of candy to her.  
"Cinderella," she said shyly with a small lisp.  
"You're a very beautiful Cinderella." Emmett told her, bending down with the guy's candy bowl.  
"It's not really necessary to give you that much candy." The mom said, frowning at us.  
"I'm representing the house next door. And Scotsman here is representing this house." I told her. She nodded in understanding and smiled before walking her princess down the walk.  
Emmett shut the door while I put the candy bowls back and we went back to the movie. After Hocus Pocus we moved onto the Mummy Trilogy. We had cowboys, princesses, Batmans, Spidermans, pumpkins, and various other costumes come through. About ten we ran out of candy and shut off the outside light. Teens were still out and about, put we were down for the night.  
"You going to change Robert?" Jasper asked Emmett.  
"Nay. This is actually comfortable. Nice air draft going through there." He said taking a swig of beer.  
"Oh! Emmett we really don't need to hear that!" Rosalie complained, slapping his leg.  
"Ow, that hurt!" He complained, pouting. We rolled our eyes.  
"You're all childish." Tanya complained. We ignored her.  
"Please tell me you're wearing something underneath that?" Jasper asked.  
"Wanna see?" Emmett stood.  
"NO!" We all screamed and he sat back down, looking sad. He looked so disappointed that we wouldn't let him show us. I got up and walked over to him.  
"Stand up Emmett." He complied and I put my hand at his knee and started moving it up. He raised his eyebrow at me. I slid my hand up under his Kilt, staying directly on his leg, veering neither right nor left till I reached his waist. I removed my hand. "Happy? Now I know."  
"What the hell was that?" Rosalie asked staring at me.  
"A Kilt check. Saw it a Renaissance Fair." I replied sitting back down.  
"So, is he wearing anything underneath?" Alice asked, sitting forward on Jasper's lap.  
"Like I'm going to tell. If you want to know, find out on your own." I told her sitting back.  
"What is the point to all this?" James asked. He'd been rather quite all evening. So had Tanya, but she'd been too busy trying to seduce Edward.  
"No point. Just fun." I told him.  
"This is amusing to you?" he had a baffled look on his face.  
"Yea, jackass…this is fun." Rosalie told him, rolling her eyes.  
JaPOV  
I sat against the couch on the floor as close to Bella as I could get. I'd been trying for the last two and a half months to get into her pants without luck. I was determined to succeed.  
We'd been watching movie after moving and drinking beers like no tomorrow. I figured she had to get rather tipsy at some point. Maybe next time she left for the bathroom. Of course, Bella fell right into my hands.  
"Since we're done with Trick-or-Treaters, I'm going to go put on my pajamas. Be right back." She said, getting up. I waited until she was down the hall before getting up to use the restroom.  
"Where you off to?" Emmett asked.  
"Bathroom." He nodded and I followed Bella. I turned on the light and shut the bathroom door so they'd think I was in there before dashing upstairs. I didn't see Bella, but saw a door at the end of the hall open. I went through it and not finding her in two rooms, I headed up to the third story.  
She was in her room, taking her shirt off. Her hair was still in its ponytail. She was wearing a black lace bra. I shut the door quietly, not wanting to startle her.  
I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She stiffened in my arms, turning her head.  
"James. What are you doing here? Get out of my room!" She said, panting. She sounded scared and her voice wasn't all that loud. I grabbed her wrists and held them in one hand, kissing her neck.  
"Don't worry Bella. All will be fine." I whispered against her skin. It was so soft.  
"Don't do this. Please!" she begged, struggling. I walked forward pushing her up against a wall. I ran my free hand up her side to cup a breast and knead it. It was nice and firm, her nipple extended.  
"You want this Bella. Don't fight." I kissed her shoulder, using my free hand to undo her bra, before turning her around and slanting my mouth over hers. I could feel her pushing against my chest, trying to push me away with no luck.  
I pulled her bra off and found the clasps on her skirt, undoing it and pushing her skirt off, leaving her in her panties. I didn't lift my mouth from hers. I had no desire for anyone to barge in on us. I moved my hands over her body, feeling the softness. I lifted her up so I could press against her, pressing her back against the wall.  
I slipped a hand underneath the lace covering her and inserted a finger. She was hot and wet. Whether she said yes or no, her body said yes.  
I removed my hand so that I could unbutton my pants and slid them down. I wasn't wearing anything underneath. Before I could do anything, I felt myself pulled away from Bella. She feel to the floor sobbing.  
I turned around.  
EmPOV  
I couldn't believe it. James had been gone a little long to be in the bathroom so I'd gotten up to check on him. I was rather surprised to find him not in the bathroom. Turning off the light, I went back into the living room.  
"James isn't in the bathroom." I announced. Four pairs of eyes turned towards Bella's chair. She wasn't in it.  
"You don't think?" Edward started, picking up Tanya and getting up, setting her back in the chair.  
"Edward! Where are you going?" She whined.  
"Shut up! This is our sister! Just can it for once Tanya!" I yelled at her. Edward glared at me, but said nothing.  
"We better get upstairs to Bella's room." Jasper said, Alice getting off his lap so he could stand. Tanya stayed in the media room while we raced upstairs and over to the girls place and up to Bella's room.  
I saw red. James had her up against the wall and she was fighting ineffectively against him. His pants were partially down. After everything that Bella had dealt with, this bastard is trying to rape her?  
EPOV  
What the hell was he thinking? He was suppose to be a friend! I watched Emmett pull him off Bella and before Emmett could do anything I walked over and punched his stomach as hard as I could, leaving him to Emmett and Jasper.  
I turned to Bella, who was surrounded by Alice and Rosalie, sobbing, curled up in a ball. I saw red and stood back up and joined in the fight with James. He'd managed to pull his pants up and was throwing punches back, but with three of us to his one, he wasn't having much luck.  
I managed to get a solid punch in on his nose, breaking it, along with a few good ones to his chest. Sounded like I broke at least one rib.  
JPOV  
The fucking monster! Our sister had been through way too much in the last five years and she didn't deserve this. The bastard. Damn! Wish I had Rosalie's gift for name calling.  
I kneed him in the groin, causing quite a bit of pain. His bending over to clasp himself allowed me to knee his nose, breaking it further.  
Emmett picked him up and we carried him downstairs and outside.  
We set him at his car.  
"You listen to us, you pervert jackass of a bastard-" Emmett started.  
"You lay a hand on our sister again, and I swear you'll be hurting more than you do now." Edward finished for him.  
"If we so much as hear from Bella that you've been near her, we will hunt you down." I added.  
He choked out. "She's my lab partner."  
"We'll take care of that." I told him.  
"Get the fucking hell off our property before you drive away with anymore broken bones." Emmett growled.  
"And, if we even so much as hear from you, you're dead." Edward told him. "Don't count us among your friends."  
"You understand?" I asked. He nodded and climbed in his car. We stood there watching him drive off.

Aftershock by Mystic_Ice24

EPOV  
I ran back into the house and up to Bella's room. The girls hadn't managed to get her to move an inch. She was still curled up in a ball and crying.  
"Bella…" I kneeled next to her. "Bella…can you hear me."  
"What are you doing Edward? She's half…no she's naked!" Tanya sounded disgusted as she spoke.  
"Tanya…this is my sister and by all that is holy I am going to help her. If you don't like that tough. Take me, take my family."  
Was she always this annoying? I pushed the thought aside for later analysis. All that mattered right now was Bella.  
"Has she said anything?" I asked Rose and Alice.  
"No." They answered.  
"Go start running her a warm bath." I order and they disappeared into Bella's bathroom. We all had Jacuzzi tubs. Very carefully, I slid my arms under Bella, picking her up. We ignored the fact she only had on lace underwear. She could be completely naked and we wouldn't care. She was our sister.  
"I'm going to set up the media area for a camp out. Whose room will Bella be sleeping in until we can do something about her memory of what happened here in her room?" Emmett asked.  
"We'll figure it out later. Go set up the media room." I carried Bella into the bathroom. Jasper followed me in. I handed him Bella, while I stripped off my shirt. The tub was still filling with water. The girls had even filled it with strawberry scented bubbles.  
I walked down the couple steps to stand and the bottom and held my arms out for Bella. Jasper handed her to me.  
"Edward what are you doing?" Tanya demanded, seething.  
"You know what Tanya. You're really starting to irritate me. This is our sister. She's more important then you." Rose said condescendingly. "If you don't like it, then leave."  
"Rose…" I hissed unsure if I wanted to stop her from fighting with my fiancée or to keep from upsetting Bella more. Rose of course ignored me.  
"That is my fiancé half naked in there with a naked girl and I'm not allowed to be upset?" Tanya asked disbelief in her voice.  
"It doesn't count if it's a sibling." Alice announced.  
"But they're not blood siblings." Tanya pointed out.  
"Fuck this." Rose muttered before socking Tanya in the jaw.  
"ROSALIE!" I yelled, feeling Bella stiffen against me. Great.  
Tanya stood there in disbelief. "Edward?"  
"Tanya, this is a family emergency, head home. Bella? Bella…it's okay."  
I didn't even look up as she huffed and left the room. Bella took that exact moment to open her eyes.  
"Oh God! Oh God!" She screamed, struggling against me.  
"Bella, calm down. Calm down!" I kept repeating, hoping she'd hear me and listen. She started struggling, beating her hands on my chest.  
"Let me go! Let me go!" She screeched, getting hysterical.  
I cupped her face with my hands, holding her head still and forcing her to look at me. "Bella listen to me. You are safe. You are safe. You're safe."  
It didn't help. I saw Rosalie and Alice get up and leave just as Emmett came back in. He saw Bella struggling on my lap. He'd changed into pajama bottoms himself and took off his shirt. Shutting off the water, he got into the tub with us and I handed Bella to him when he sat down next to me. He'd been more of a brother to Bella then I.  
Bella struggled against him, too. He locked his arms around her waist, pulled her close, tugging her head under his chin and started rubbing her back. He kept kissing the top of her head every so often. Rose and Alice came back wearing swimsuits and they got in too, crowding around Emmett and I. Jasper just took off his shirt and got in standing on Emmett's other side.  
I rubbed a leg while Rose did the same to her other leg. Alice was rubbing her arm and Jasper was stroking her hair. We were doing all we could to offer her comfort and calm her down. She did eventually, returning to sobbing.  
As best we could with her head under Emmett's chin, we kissed her temple, or wherever we could reach.  
"I should have joined in the fight." Rosalie said, sounding calm, but I could hear the edge to her voice.  
"He left with at least a broken nose and bruised ribs, if not broken ribs." Emmett informed her, rubbing his chin on Bella's head. We let her cry.  
"I don't like this." Alice told us, looking teary eyed herself. Jasper wrapped his free arm around her waist.  
"None of us do, Ali-Bunny." He told her.  
"I called Mom and Dad while I was downstairs." Emmett said quietly. We all looked at him. "They're on their way. Dad said he would take some vacation time."  
"How did Mom sound?" I asked.  
"I didn't talk to her."  
I nodded. The water was getting cold and the bubbles had long since disappeared. "Let's get her out. The water's cold."  
She'd calmed down some. Rose and Alice got out, drying off with towels as I climbed out and took Bella from Emmett, drying her off. Alice disappeared for a bit coming back with new bottoms for us guys.  
I wrapped Bella in a towel and handed her to Rose and Alice. "Get her dressed."  
APOV  
We lead Bella over to her bed while the guys shut the bathroom door to change and dry off. Not necessarily in that order. We managed to get Bella to take off her wet underwear. Though, getting her dressed was posing a problem. She was a zombie on her feet.  
"Shock." Rose commented.  
"Hey, did you fix Tanya's car?" I asked. Hoping that it might help Bella some.  
"Loosened a few wires. That should keep her going back to the mechanic for awhile." Rose picked up Edward's discarded shirt. Bella kept staring at the wall. We held up her arms to slip the shirt on her and then Rose somehow got her to help get on new panties. I'd brought a pair of Emmett's pajama bottoms for her to wear. They dragged on the floor and the waist was too big. We tied it tighter and didn't worry about the legs.  
After what happened, I highly doubted the guys were going to let her walk anywhere for tonight. I heard the bathroom door open and turned to look. Edward came over and picked her up. She lay limp in his arms.  
"Grab her comforter and pillows." He ordered and headed over to their place and the media room.  
Emmett grabbed the comforter while Jasper grabbed pillows and we trailed after Edward. Emmett had set up the media area with blankets strewn on the floor and all our comforters and pillows. He'd positioned the couch in such a way that when Edward settled Bella on the floor, her in between Emmett and him, Rose, Jasper, and I above, she was surrounded by the couch at her feet.  
We all got ourselves settled, Bella in Edward's arms, Emmett close enough to them that if Bella where to role away from Edward, she'd roll right into Emmett. I wished I'd joined the fight against James too.  
My sister was in so much pain and we didn't have a clue what to do to pull her out of it. We were doing everything we could and she still hadn't spoken a word. Damn asshole of a mule! I could skin him and fry him for this. I curled up against Jasper, wanting to cry myself, but not wanting to upset Bella.  
RPOV  
She lay there, dead inside. She hadn't said a word and she wasn't asleep. None of us were. It was sometime around one or two in the morning. We hadn't slept a wink. As long as Bella was awake, so were we. I heard the knock on the door and got up to answer it. Had to be Mom and Dad.  
"Where is she Rosalie?" Mom asked after I opened the door, walking past me. I pointed into the media room.  
"How's she doing?" Dad shut the door and stood in the entry way.  
"She's barely spoken a word beyond 'Oh God' and 'Let me go'." I answered, crossing my arms. He nodded.  
"How far did he get?"  
"Emmett sensed something was wrong, so we got to her room before he could actually…" I trailed off figuring Dad would get the picture. He did.  
"Then I won't need to examine her. Any bruising?"  
"No." We walked into the media room. Mom sat on the couch above Bella, crying.  
"Mom?" I asked returning to my spot on the floor. Dad took a recliner chair.  
"How could that monster do this to her? She's…she won't talk!" Mom was furious despite her tears. I nodded. We'd been dealing with it for the last several hours. "She won't even let go of Edward so I can comfort her."  
The five of us heaved a sigh of relief. She was accepting some man's comfort at least. I hoped she recognized the difference between Edward's touch and James' touch.  
"Mom, that's a good thing! She was struggling and pushing them away earlier!" Alice told her, eyes red. She'd been crying as well.  
Mom didn't say a word. I don't know how long we sat there in the dark, quietly. But, I slowly became aware of Bella's even breathing. She'd fallen asleep. Sending up a prayer of thanks, I let myself succumb to the much desire darkness.  
JPOV  
The sun was streaming into the room when I woke. Mom and Dad weren't present. I figured either they were up and about or had slept in one of our rooms. I looked around for a clock. It was about one in the afternoon.  
Yawning, I kissed Alice softly before kissing the top of Bella's head and got up. Mom and Dad weren't in the kitchen so they must be sleeping. I started coffee and went outside briefly to get the paper.  
I'd seriously been considering killing James last night. Wished I had after seeing Bella as she was. Man, the guy was supposed to have been our friend and we didn't suspect a thing. Damn it! We'd failed to protect her. Again.  
"Jasper…" I heard Alice whisper and looked up. She had two cups of coffee in her hands. I wasn't reading the paper, too involved about Bella to really care what was happening. I watched her set the cups down before pulling her into my lap. She'd cried a good majority of last night, upset over Bella.  
"How are you feeling?" I asked. She shook her head. "Bella awake?"  
"No. She's still, thankfully, curled up in Edward's arms. Though Emmett moved closer during the night and his back is nearly touching hers."  
I nodded. That was a good thing. I don't know who'd been more upset last night, Emmett or Edward. Emmett had pulled James off her so roughly I'd thought for a moment James would fly across the room. No such thing though. Edward had punched him in the stomach before Emmett started in on his ribs.  
"Morn-Afternoon." Rosalie mumbled walking in. She got her own mug of coffee before sitting down at the table. None of us were quite in the mood to eat.  
"Kids." Mom greeted us as she and Dad wandered in. They got their own coffee and joined us. Mom was really upset. We didn't even get our usual hug and kiss. I was rubbing my chin on Alice's head when I heard Mom gasp.  
I looked up and saw her envelope Bella in her arms.  
BPOV  
I woke slowly. Unsure of where I was. I felt warm and safe. But, that seemed wrong after what…after last night. I tried to keep my breathing steady to figure out where I was and smelled Edward. I pulled back slightly and saw I was in his arms.  
I took a deep breath and lay there. Someone had pulled James off of me. I'd been in the tub, thinking James still had me and struggled against the arms holding me. Emmett rubbed my back. Rose and Alice got me dressed. How did I get down here?  
I gave up trying to figure it out. I'd rather forget than deal. I didn't want to face it right now. Whatever had happened afterwards, I was thankful I'd managed to separate out touches to allow my siblings to help. I got up, heading towards the smell of coffee.  
The moment I walked in the door I heard a gasp and Mom was holding me in her arms. When had they gotten here? Scratch that. I didn't care. They were here. I held her back and started crying again.  
"Bella. Shooo…don't cry. It's going to be just fine. Shoo…" I heard her whisper against my ear.  
"Mom…" Emmett said walking in. "We'd managed to get her to stop crying."  
"Quiet Emmett." Mom said, rubbing my back. I heard chairs moving. Someone else stroking my hair.  
"Bella, are you hurt anywhere?" I heard Dad's voice and looked in his direction. I shook my head. He nodded and hugged me and Mom. "Esme, sweety, maybe you should make breakfast."  
"Yes, food, of course." Mom let me go and started bustling around the kitchen.  
"That should help her some." Dad muttered returning to his seat. Emmett was already sitting at the table, two cups of coffee in front of him. He was reading the comics.  
"If you don't hurry I'm going to finish the comics before you." He teased. I assumed he was trying to act like everything was normal. It wasn't. Nothing was normal now. But, I didn't care. I would accept his normal and try to pretend for as long as I could that last night had never happened.

It's Final by Mystic_Ice24

APOV  
Christmas was fast approaching. Snow lay thick on the ground, creating a winter wonderland. Bella was slowly becoming herself again. Dad had taken her to file for a restraining order on James. They'd proceeded to the Dean's office at school and James had been dropped from her class.  
She still hadn't slept in her own room, shuffling between Edward's and Emmett's beds. She was smiling more, though she refused to go anywhere public yet. We'd tried taking her to Voultri one night and she'd flipped out over all the men she didn't know pressing close to her.  
We'd driven up to Mom and Dad's for Thanksgiving. They'd spent two weeks with us after that fateful night. Dad or Mom would drive her to school and walk her to each of her classes to make sure she went. Mom came back one day and said Bella spooked at any guy who spoke with her or tried to.  
We finally convinced her that she would be fine to go alone when Dad had to return home. She'd been doing fine since then. Mom and Dad's had been a nice little vacation for her. We'd kept her busy in the snow. With Emmett's help, she developed rather good aim when it came to snowballs.  
Tanya and Edward were still engaged, though Plan Tanya was working. Bella, one night when she was over, strategically placed a nail under one of Tanya's tires. Rose kept at keeping the wires lose. If we could bump into her and spill something we did. Rosalie even pushed her into the pool.  
Well, her and Emmett had been tossing a football back and forth and Emmett threw it far. Rose had knocked into Tanya where she stood examining the just finished pool and well…Tanya fell in. She stormed home after that.  
Edward, I do believe, was getting tired of her. She hadn't showed her true colors yet, but he came home complaining one day that he couldn't take any more of listening to her go on and on about her car troubles.  
They had gotten a ring. A diamond. Tanya had showed Bella first and Bella had called Rose and I over announcing, "Look! It just another boring, same old diamond. Lot of imagination isn't it?"  
Tanya had stormed off to Edward, red faced. We toasted that night with wine. Hooray for the plan. She was coming home for Christmas with us. We were none too pleased. We refused to drive with her, so she had to take her own car. We figured if she wanted to leave, then Edward didn't have to drive her home.  
Bella had come up with a really good idea that we had been trying. We'd bought small tape recorders and were recording our conversations with her. So far nothing. We'd talked to Mom and she didn't like Tanya either, so she was going to help us when we got up there.  
BPOV  
I loaded the last suitcase into the trunk of Emmett's Jeep Wrangler. I was riding with him and Rosalie. He'd been trying to get her to go out with him since Halloween and she was having none of it. I finally told him to cut the crap. Toss her over your shoulder and carry her to bed. He hadn't done it, yet, and tension was slightly higher between the two.  
Jasper was driving with Alice and Edward with Tanya. I wondered how he'd fare. She'd been complaining about her car and us quite a bit to him. We girls had celebrated that. We celebrated every time he came home early, too.  
I'd been spending most nights he was home sleeping in his bed. Emmett was a great brother, but Edward still felt safe. Like nothing could get me. I was starting to care for Edward more than a brother though. What I felt for Emmett and what I felt for Edward were two very different emotions. I didn't love love Edward, but I certainly liked him quite a bit.  
He was engaged to witch of an evil bitch though. She had to go before there would be any hope to possibly having a relationship with him. I sighed, shutting the trunk as Emmett walked out.  
Classes were over and we were spending the winter break with Mom and Dad. I was looking forward to it. I'd gotten through my English classes and Dance class with A's, math with a B, and Biology with a C. I'd had Jasper help me when I needed it in that class. Now, I was getting away on a much-needed healing vacation.  
"Ready to go Bells?" Emmett asked walking over to me and lifting me into the back seat.  
"Yep."  
"We're good to go then." He said just as Edward pulled up in Tanya's car. She was driving. Everyone piled into the cars and we were off.  
I feel asleep on the drive. Listening to Rose and Emmett bicker got tiring after awhile. They seemed to enjoy it though. More power to them. I woke only when Emmett was lifting me out of the jeep.  
"Are we here?" I asked groggily. "Put me down."  
"Bella!" I blinked, still waking up. I'd been engulfed in someone's arms and it took a moment for it to register whose.  
"Hey Mom." I replied, hugging her back.  
"I see Tanya still came."  
"Yep."  
"I was hopping to drop the turkey on her."  
I laughed. "That would be a little too obvious I think. And would probably upset a few people."  
I looked pointedly at the boys. Mom laughed. "You're right. Boys get the luggage, us girls are going inside."  
They groaned and we followed, Tanya too, Mom into the house. Tanya excused herself to Edward's room to freshen up. Freshen what?  
"So, girls, tell me what is happening?" Mom sat down at the kitchen table, the three of us following. We'd grabbed sodas.  
"It's the eighteenth, so we're hoping to make Christmas great by getting Tanya's high horse out of here." Alice announced.  
"We've been tape recording conversations." Rose said.  
"No luck yet." I added.  
"The deal is, that whatever is done to her, has to be something that could have been done to anyone of us." Alice commented nodding.  
"It just happened to happen to her." I finished.  
"How about I wash her whites in a load of colored clothes?" Mom asked. We grinned.  
"Perfect…" I breathed with Alice and Rose. Mom beamed and nodded.  
"I'll do it." We were laughing when the boys and Tanya walked in.  
"What's so funny? Not that I mind seeing Bella laugh." Emmett inquired, situating me on his lap and kissing my temple. They were careful not to mention what happened to me and did everything they could to show their love. If I brought up the subject they talked about it with me.  
"How is dear James?" Tanya inquired. I stared at the wall, sitting stiffly in Emmett's arms.  
"Tanya, don't." Edward told her. We hadn't bothered to find out. We didn't care.  
"What? I'm just curious." Tanya turned innocent eyes to Edward. "You hurt him pretty bad. That wasn't nice."  
"That jackass of a elephant's behind nearly raped me and you're saying that my brothers beating the ever living holy shit of crap out of him wasn't nice?" I ground out, turning my attention to her. Every one turned to me, shocked. I'd never showed this much spirit in the last few months.  
But, Tanya saying that James getting his just deserts wasn't nice was just too much for me. I snapped. I'd held inside all the pain of that night. I'd tried hard for my siblings to move past it and this shithole of a girl dared to bring it up and root for the other team?  
"Well, it wasn't." Tanya blinked acting all baffled at my reaction. I stood from Emmett's lap and walked over to her.  
No one stopped me. Certainly not Edward. They weren't expecting that I'd do anything to Tanya. Why would I? I'd been calm, meek, and scared.  
I watched her examine her nails. The bitch didn't give a shit. Edward brought prestige and money. Not nearly as much as I would, but she didn't know that. She was worried about her nails? Who cared about nails?  
I let out a deep sigh, thinking back to what Emmett had showed me about some basic self-defense moves. Curling my hand into a fist, I pulled back and socked her in the eye. She screeched and covered her eye with a hand.  
"Edward! She hit me! Do something!"  
Edward stared at me wide-eyed. "Bella…"  
"The bitch deserved it." I said, uncaring of my words. I was pissed. Pissed at James. Pissed at Victoria. Pissed at Tanya. Pissed at myself for being weak. And it felt good to take it out on her.  
"That doesn't-" Edward started.  
"Shut it Edward." Rosalie said, coming to stand next to me. Alice stood at my other side, Jasper behind her and Emmett behind me and Rosalie.  
"Edward! Do something!" Tanya screeched. I watched Edward look at her, then look at me, then look at her. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.  
EPOV  
How had I missed it? In these last two and half years, how the hell had I missed it? My siblings, even Bella, had seen clearly what I'd totally missed. Tanya had always been so nice and it seemed wrong what my siblings said. But, this…yes, Bella shouldn't have punched her, but what Tanya had said was just down right…cruel.  
And now she was bitching about getting hit because of her own actions!  
"Edward!" She screeched again. "Look what she did to me! And this isn't the first time. The bitches have been sabotaging me for months!"  
I heard breaths sucked in. My voice was deadly calm when I spoke. "What did you call my sisters?"  
She had the guts to look scared. It clicked. All the clumsy things they'd done. Tanya falling in the pool. Tanya's car troubles. The flat tire. The ruined clothes. That had been my sisters scheming and I'd missed that too. Though, knowing them, that was probably the point.  
"They're the ones behind all my accidents! I know it! Do something!"  
I looked at my Mom, who raised a brow at me. She hadn't liked Tanya from day one either. I looked at my siblings. Bella seething and the rest looking at me expectantly.  
"Edward!"  
I looked at Tanya. God she was annoying and loud. How the hell did I manage to put up with it? She hated my family. Every time I wanted to do something she complained that I spent more time with them then her.  
"Yea, Edward…what are you going to do about the money grabbing skank?" Bella asked. We were staring at her in absolute shock. She never acted like this and I had a feeling she never would again. But, she looked down right pissed now.  
"Skank? Skank? I'll tell you who's a skank, Bitch! You and your hoes of sisters! You've done nothing but try and sabotage me! I know you've been purposely playing your dumb childish pranks! I deserve this and it'll be a cold day in hell before I let three five year olds take it from me!"  
Tanya raised her hand to slap one of my sisters, but Bella…sweet little Bella…smiled, punched her in the stomach and when Tanya gasped and bent over, kneed her nose.  
"Way to go Bella!" Emmett cheered. "Can I take the trash out now?"  
"I'll get her clothes! Rose, get the ring." Alice hurried upstairs and came back down with Tanya's suitcase. Rose had already wrestled off the ring. Tanya was still trying to catch her breath and I stood stunned.  
This Bella was new. When had she become such a spitfire? Tanya…  
"Edward!" She held her nose, glaring at me to do something. So, I did. I walked over to her, saw the relief in her eyes that I was going to save her, and picked her up. I tossed her over my shoulder.  
"Edward! What are you doing?"  
I walked to the front door, which was still open. Alice had strewn Tanya's clothes across the lawn. I could feel the rest of my siblings behind me as I walked down the steps.  
"I think he's taking out the trash!" Bella shouted.  
"You wouldn't? Edward, please! Darling, we were meant to be! Edward don't do this!"  
I tossed her into the snow and turned around walking right back into the house, shutting the door behind me, Tanya screaming and yelling in the snow.  
"Bella…" I said calmly.  
"Yes?" she asked hesitantly, moving closer to Emmett.  
"Don't you ever fucking do that again!" I hissed angrily. "That was stupid!"  
"But it served it's purpose you idiot! You couldn't see what a money grabbing bitch she was!" Bella yelled at me. "It was for your own good."  
I stared dumbfounded at her and my siblings, all nodding in agreement with her.  
"How the hell did I end up with such interfering siblings?" I groaned, leaning back against the door.  
"But, what would you do without us?" Alice asked.  
"Marry the skank." Rose said.

Holidays by Mystic_Ice24

BPOV  
Edward wasn't talking to us. That was fine. We weren't sorry for what we'd done. Sides, she'd shown her true colors. It'd been two days and we were sitting in the living room telling Mom, Dad, and Jasper…who never figured out what we were up to…some of the stunts we'd pulled.  
"Remember when Emmett pushed her into the painting?" Alice laughed.  
"That's right! We'd decided to try painting one day, all three of us, one easel. Tanya showed up and came over to see what we were doing." I continued.  
"We'd stepped away from the easel, so she could see and Emmett comes by in a rush. Well, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and pushed Tanya into the painting." Rose was laughing at the memory.  
"Well, the easel breaks and she goes down right on top of the still wet paint!" Alice finished up.  
"Oh! And there was the time Alice dug around in her purse destroying her makeup, before putting it near a heat vent." I said.  
"Yea, that was funny. I thought a vein was going to pop when she found her lipstick all melted!" Alice added.  
"Rose managed to push her into the pool." I mused.  
"And Bella for an entire week stuck nails under her tires when she came by. Poor thing couldn't figure out why she was getting a flat tire!" Rose chocked out in between laughs.  
"What about the time Emmett snuck into Edward's bedroom and put her hand in a bowl of water?" Alice asked.  
"That was fun. Almost did it again." Emmett smiled at the memory.  
"And when we went shopping?" I asked.  
"That was hysterical. Tanya wanted to sit and rest for a while. We'd been walking around for hours and her shoes weren't cut out for it." Alice started.  
"So, we saw a bench that had a wet paint sign on it. Alice and Bella kept Tanya occupied while I removed the sign. We said we weren't tired, so we didn't sit. She had green up and down the back of her shirt and pants and couldn't figure out why everyone was pointing at her!"  
"Shit! I would have liked to have seen that one!" Emmett groaned.  
"And the purpose of all this was?" Dad inquired.  
"To show Edward what a fake she was! We thought if we pushed her hard enough, she eventually crack in front of him. Never dreamed it would take Bella punching her though…" Rose mused.  
"Do you think Edward will talk to us again?" Alice asked.  
"Of course he will honey." Mom put in, always confident sibling fights could be worked through.  
"How come you never told me, but told Emmett?" Jasper asked us.  
"We didn't want Edward getting suspicious if you and Em were involved. And we didn't tell Emmett, he figured it out on his own." I informed him.  
"You do know that Edward has probably figured out that the accidents weren't what they seem." Jasper said reasonably.  
"I did the day Bella punched Tanya." Edward walked into the room. He hadn't been talking to me and I'd gotten tired of listening to Emmett complain about Rose not paying him any attention, so I'd been sleeping in my own room alone. No one knew I was having nightmares.  
We shrugged. Our mission had been a success. That was our goal and we were happy with it.  
"Look dimwit, you were too blind to see what was right in front of your eyes. We had to do something for you to see it. All of us and Mom saw it!" Emmett got up and punched Edward's shoulder.  
"Are you really mad at us?" I asked quietly. He looked over at me.  
"Not really at you guys now. You did what you thought was best in the course of my blindness. More at myself for not seeing it." He admitted softly.  
My heart went out to him. I wanted to offer him comfort like he'd done for me, but…since realizing I liked him in a dating sense, I'd been too scared he'd push me away to do anything beyond sleep in his bed.  
"We meant well, Edward. We really did!" Alice said, a small pout on her face.  
"You should have seen it though, ya idiot!" Emmett chimed.  
"Oh shut up already Emmett!" Rosalie threw at him. "He's heard enough of that!"  
"Hey! I can't help it if the man is blinder then a bat!"  
"He's not half as blind as you are at times!"  
Emmett mulled that over for a bit. "I'm not blind!"  
Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Whatever, shit. Think whatever the hell you want."  
"Oh can it you two! This is getting ridiculous. Emmett, you want to screw Rose and Rose, you want to screw Emmett. So, go screw each other already!" I yelled, my lack of sleep was really starting to get to me.  
"I do not!" Rose vehemently denied.  
I groaned, dropping my head into my hands. I needed a nap.  
"Then why so vehement in your denial?" Emmett challenged.  
"You're dreaming." Rose said sarcastically.  
EmPOV  
"Bells, thanks for the idea." I said walking over to Rose and tossing her over my shoulder, carrying her out of the room and upstairs to her room. I set her on her feet after shutting and locking the door.  
Making short work of her clothes I soon had her naked in front of me.  
"Emmett!" she cried in outrage. I ignored her, pushing her back against the nearest wall and parting her legs enough to get my mouth on her clit. The moment I started sucking on her, she bucked against me and clutched my head.  
"Oh jeez! Right there…don't stop…"  
Her moans of pleasure spurred me on. I licked and nipped, inserted two fingers moving them in time with my mouth and tongue. I alternated fast and slow, bringing her to the brink and backing off again and again. She tasted like honey. The taste, scent, and sound of her had me near the brink, too.  
Rose tugged at my hair, pulling me from her and falling to her knees, straddling my waist. I grabbed her waist and rubbed her against the bulge in my jeans. She moaned, stripping off my shirt and unbuttoning my pants. Pulling down the zipper, I popped free…commando…the minute she wrapped her hand around me and squeezed, I lost it.  
I threw her down on the floor, making short work of my pants, slanting my mouth over hers, demanding entrance. I grabbed her hands holding her wrists above her head with one hand and positioning myself at her entrance. I thrust in and at her gasp I swept my tongue into her mouth.  
Releasing her wrists, I grabbed her waist, angling it higher. She wrapped her legs around my waist, and her hands clutching at my hair, holding me close. I moved a hand in between us and rubbed my thumb on her clit. She screamed into my mouth and the tightening of her walls caused my own orgasm to rip through me.  
I fell on top of her, rolling to the side, bringing her to lie on top of me. We lay tangled together while we caught our breath. The feel of the carpet on my back soon had me laughing.  
"What is so funny?" Rosalie rose up to look down at me, scowling.  
"We didn't even make it to the bed." I told her, pulling her down to kiss the scowl off her face. She kissed me back laughing herself.  
"Is what Bella said really true?" she asked, standing up.  
I stood with her, cupping her face. "I've been driving her nuts complaining about how much I wanted you and how you wouldn't give me the time of day."  
"Emmett…" she started. "I want you, sexually, yes. But…"  
"But?" I asked. I'd never seen the softer side of Rosalie. It was endearing, but not nearly as arousing as her usual bitchy self.  
"I want more than just sex with you." She walked over to the bed and sat down, pulling her knees up against her chest.  
I kneeled in front of her on the floor. "Rosalie…I don't want you because I'm sexually attracted to you. I am. It's hard not to be. You're so damn sexy. But, off topic. I want you because you're part of my life. Because you mean something to me. Because the thought of you with anyone else has me even more pissed off than James nearly raping Bella."  
I cupped her face again, lifting her head so I could see her eyes. Who'd ever thought that Rosalie would be insecure over something. I'd loved her for a long time, but she'd never seemed to show anything back.  
Rose stared at me, not saying a word. We weren't quite and poetic like Alice and Jasper. We were more of loud and hard truth. We fit, in more ways than one. "Say something Rose."  
"I guess I'm going to have to get Bella a really damn good gift for this." She scowled before tumbling into my arms. It was awhile before we managed to make it to the bed.  
BPOV  
"I am not going upstairs." I stated emphatically. Plenty of noise had been heard from the direction of Rose's room anytime I'd ventured up. I'd wanted to take a nap. And, with the nightmares, I didn't want to do it down here and scare anyone.  
"Bella! You need to take a nap!" Edward argued.  
"And I'm not doing it up there!" I responded. "It doesn't sound like they'll be back down for awhile."  
Edward pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "This is ridiculous." He muttered.  
"No it's not."  
"Bella, will you please just listen to Edward?" Alice asked walking into the kitchen where Edward and I were arguing.  
"See, even Alice agrees with me." Edward smirked.  
"No. I'm not going up there to nap." I repeated.  
"Then do it down here!" Edward yelled. I think I'd pushed him too far. I knew I was right when he gave up arguing and simply threw me over his shoulder. "I'll have to thank Emmett for this idea later."  
"I gave it to him in the first place." I seethed, punching his back.  
"Then, thank you for the idea." Edward sounded very amused.  
"Edward put me down." I said seeing the stairs underneath me.  
"You need a nap and I'm going to see that you get one."  
It was at least quiet for the moment. Edward turned right towards his room, which was at the very end of the hallway. I heard him shut the door and I was carried to the bed before I was unceremoniously tossed on top of it.  
"Edward!" I screech, scrambling to get off. No luck, he grabbed me around the waist and pulled my back up against his chest.  
"Sleep."  
Sighing, I gave in.  
It was the first time I'd had my nightmare in someone's arms. I relived Halloween night. James wrapping his arms around me and pushing me up against the wall. Holding me up and slanting his mouth over mine. My useless struggling to escape.  
He was stronger in my dream and I couldn't move my arms at all. His strength surrounded me and though I screamed and screamed for help, no one came. No one heard me. No one rescued me. James wasn't stopped.  
I felt him thrust into me. Hard, large, very painful. He ripped through my hymen, uncaring. He thrust and thrust and thrust. Nothing I did stopped him or registered with him. I wasn't more than a body to him. Just as he came I woke up screaming.  
"Bella!" Edward, rolled me onto my back, cupping my cheek in one hand. "Are you okay?"  
I was breathing hard and it took a moment to register that it was Edward above me and not James. I nodded, tears in my eyes. "Bad dream."  
"That was a little more than a bad dream, Bella." He whispered. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
"No." I answered as Alice and Esme burst into the room followed by Jasper and Carlisle.  
"We heard Bella scream." Esme said, looking around the room for anything that might have frightened me, before coming to sit on the edge of the bed at my head.  
"Bad dream, Mom." I told her.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, stroking my hair with one hand. I shook my head. I didn't want to relive the night again. I turned onto my side and curled up against Edward again, letting sleep claim me once more.

Christmas by Mystic_Ice24

BPOV  
Christmas morning dawned bright and early...it always did...I was lying on my stomach one arm bent with my hand by my head and the other one tucked under me against my chest. I blinked, trying to get the sleep out of my eyes.  
I could feel Edward's head near mine, his arm over my waist, and his leg thrown over mine. I sighed softly, enjoying the feeling of being where I was. Edward was my brother in a sense. But in every other sense, he was a lot more.  
I felt safe and secure. Warm. Since my nightmare I had not been allowed to sleep alone. Since Emmett was busy with Rosalie at night now, and Alice had Jasper, I was in Edward's arms. I felt him stirring behind me.  
"Morning." He said his voice thick with sleep. It was very sexy. I felt him kiss my head.  
"Morning. Merry Christmas."  
"Merry Christmas. No nightmares?"  
"No nightmares."  
"Bella." He shifted so he was leaning over me so he could see my face. We were just inches about. "Are you okay? Seriously? Your actions with Tanya were unexpected and your yelling at Emmett and Rose. Are you truly okay?"  
I stared at him. I so badly wanted to tell him no. No I'm not okay. I'm not fine. I hurt deep inside and don't know if it will ever go away. That as much as I was trying to move past what had happened to me at Halloween, I couldn't. That in the midst of all this pain, that felt as if my heart was being torn to pieces, I had feelings for him and desperately wanted him to reciprocate them.  
I lied. It hurt, but I couldn't tell him. I wasn't ready to talk about anything. I lied. "I'm fine. Really."  
"You sure?" His voice was laced with concern.  
"Yes, Edward. I'm fine." He leaned up and kissed my forehead, lingering.  
I could feel his breath against my skin. "Bella. Bella, Bella. You know you can talk to me."  
"Are you mad at what we did to Tanya?"  
"No. I saw what all you had seen the other day. I'm not mad. She was starting to get on my nerves more and more."  
I nodded, feeling his lips brush against my forehead again. It felt so right and I was so hurt. I didn't want to talk. I didn't want to relive, but I wanted to feel like everything was alright, like someone cared. Like I had a chance.  
Without conscious thought I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and buried my face in his shoulder, crying silently. He rolled onto his back, pulling me onto his chest, wrapping his arms around my waist and hugging me tight.  
"Please Bella. Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. Let me help." He whispered. I shook my head. He sighed. He let me cry until I was ready to stop. "Feel better?"  
I nodded, not wanting to move. I didn't know how long until Alice decided everyone had to be up. I didn't care. Why couldn't he care for me like I did him?  
EPOV  
She'd always felt so right in my arms. I held her while she cried. I knew something was bothering her, but I didn't know what. And, she wouldn't talk. I kissed the top of her head, enjoying the feel of her in my arms.  
I'd been so blind with Tanya and so blind with Bella. It wasn't just what Tanya had done that made me realize how wrong she was, leading to my tossing her out. But, watching Bella stand up for the family against her. Bella wasn't just a sister to me.  
I'd looked at Tanya and Bella and Tanya. Tanya had never felt right in my arms. Bella always had. Tanya had never cared for the family. Bella was part of it. Tanya was fake. Bella was real.  
I wasn't sure about letting Bella know that she wasn't just a sister to me, but something more. I didn't want to upset a balance in her. I didn't know if she felt the same way. I figured I'd take it slow for awhile and just slowly start acting more unlike a brother to her.  
Alice choose that moment to burst through the door. "It's Christmas! Get up!"  
BPOV  
I groaned. I'd known this moment was coming. I'd known. I still groaned. Dutifully I rolled off Edward and got out of bed. Alice was standing in place bouncing up and down. A huge grin on her face. I scowled at her, disappearing into the bathroom.  
I took my time with my morning routine before coming back out. Alice was scowling at the length of time I'd taken. I shrugged at her, heading downstairs and into the kitchen. Alice followed me down. Edward was the only one we were now waiting for.  
"Merry Christmas!" We all said. Mom was bustling around the stove. I could smell the bacon, sausage, eggs and hash browns cooking. I got myself a cup of coffee before making my way back to Emmett. He pulled me down on his lap, the comics laid out on the table. Edward walked into the kitchen at that point.  
"Alright! Alright! We're all up and down here! Hurry breakfast! I want to open presents!" Alice chirped, bouncing up and down in her chair.  
"Jasper do something." Rosalie pleaded.  
"If I could, I would." Jasper replied. Rose glared at Alice who smiled back, still bouncing.  
"Bunny, cool it." I told her. She ignored me. Mom set breakfast out on the table and we all dug in, just as eager for presents, but not willing to admit it.  
"We'll leave dishes for now. Just rinse them off and put them in the sink." Mom said, getting up. We all complied and hurried into the living room.  
We had a fake tree, seven footer. It was covered in a variety of ornaments, girly and sporty. There were strands of white lights and strands of colored. Ribbon darted in and out of the branches. White with blue snowflakes on it. It sat in the corner, so we could gather in front and still see one another.  
Alice and Jasper took the loveseat. Emmett pulled Rosalie onto his lap, leaning back against the loveseat. Mom and Dad each took a chair and Edward pulled me down next to him on the floor.  
APOV  
"So, who gets to open a present first?" Mom asked, looking around at each of us. We sat, bouncing slightly, wanting to be the first but not wanting to seem eager.  
"I'd like Alice to unwrap a gift from me, Mom," Jasper said quietly. I looked up at him.  
"Alright. Alice goes first." Mom sat back in her chair while Jasper got up and pulled a small present from the branches of the tree.  
"I didn't want to lose it." He explained at my curious look. He sat back down and pulled me onto his lap so I was sitting sidewise. He handed me the box. "Merry Christmas."  
It was small and square. I shook it and it rattled slightly. I tore off the paper to see a white box underneath. Inside the box was another box. Black velvet and small. It was a jewelry box. Probably earrings, maybe a necklace or bracelet.  
I tipped over the box so the black one fell into my hand. Tossing aside the outer box, I held the smaller in my hand. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. I held myself perfectly still...for once...breathing deeply before I lifted the lid.  
It was. I gasped. Inside nestled the inside velvet was a ring. A marquise cut ruby outlined in small diamonds set in white gold.  
"Alice." Jasper took my chin in one hand and turned my head so I was looking at him. He was the only person in the room with me as far as I was concerned. He was my life and my heart.  
"Alice," he cupped my cheeks in his hands. "Would you do me the great honor, right now in front of our whole family, of agreeing to be my wife? I love you Alice and I can't imagine my life going by without you in it. Marry me Alice?"  
I blinked feeling tears stream down my cheeks. I searched his eyes, seeing only his love for me. I smiled softly and nodded. "Yes, a hundred times, yes!"  
He took the ring out and slid it onto my ring finger. I threw my arms around his neck and held tight, feeling his arms around my waist. I turned my head and he captured my mouth in a soft, slow kiss, pulling back to rest his forehead on mine. "I love you Alice."  
"I love you too, Jasper." I looked around at the happy faces of my family, clapping in joy. The only thing marring the perfection of the moment was the pain in Bella's eyes. Pain that I didn't think she was even aware was there. In my bliss of happiness, I wanted her to have the same thing. She'd more then earned it.  
BPOV  
"It's a very rare red diamond." Jasper informed Alice when she asked if it was a ruby.  
"Wow..." she breathed, looking at it. "How did...it must...rare?  
Jasper laughed. "I had some help."  
Alice looked at him and he said, "Bella."  
I had helped. I'd gone to him for homework help and he'd been browsing rings online. He'd told me he was planning on purposing to Alice and was looking for the right ring. I'd inquired at his favorite and he'd shown me the red diamond. But, because of the hefty tag, he'd decided against it.  
It was perfect for them though. Rare. Red for love. Beautiful and sparkling. Since Carlisle had helped me invest my money, I had more then I knew what to do with and didn't mind parting with some of it. Jasper had about thrown a fit when I'd transferred the funds to him.  
_"I can pay on my own Bella!" he'd yelled. Thankfully we were the only ones at home.__  
__"That ring is perfect for Alice!"__  
__"Bella!"__  
__"Let me put it this way: You order it or I do! She deserves it!" I'd shouted at him. He'd caved.__  
_"Oh Bella! I love it!" Alice bounded into my lap, hugging me.  
"Ali-bunny I didn't do much." I said hugging her back.  
"I don't care. You helped." I rolled my eyes at her and she returned to Jasper's lap. We finished opening the rest of the gifts, though I found my mind wandering to other things. Would I ever get what Alice had?  
I'd come away with writing journals ("You don't talk. So, Write." Edward), trip to the spa all-day (Rose and Alice), Twilight and all three Anne of Green Gables DVDs (Emmett)...though he'd decided to be funny and wrap each box within another box. I will get him back...books (Jasper), and a hope chest (Mom and Dad). Apparently all of my siblings had been given one at some time, so I needed one.  
"Let's see!" I heard Mom say and looked up. Alice was showing off her ring.  
"This is a very happy time," Dad hugged Jasper and Alice. "My children getting married."  
I let the conversation flow around me, getting up to stand in front of the window and stare outside. I loved all my siblings. I didn't regret helping Jasper. My life may not be happy, but I would do what I could to make theirs happy.  
"Bella?" Edward asked from behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist under my crossed arms. "Talk to me Bella. Please."  
I shook my head, hearing him sigh. He kissed my temple and rested his chin on top of my head. He stood there with me, never saying anything else.  
RPOV  
"Rose." I looked at Alice. I was crouched down on the floor cleaning up wrapping paper. Her usual happy voice was quiet and soft.  
"What?"  
"They make a cute couple." Alice nodded to Bella and Edward. He was holding her as they stood in front of the window.  
"They would." I answered.  
"I want Bella happy, too. We're all happy and she's..." Alice whispered. "I saw pain in her eyes."  
I stood up from my crouch, sighing. I couldn't help but agree. "She's been through a lot."  
"Doesn't she deserve happiness too, Rose?"  
"Yea, she does. More than any of us."  
"Rose, look they're standing under the mistletoe!"  
Mom hung one piece of mistletoe every year and never in the same spot.  
I looked at Alice. "We'll give her happiness, somehow."  
Alice nodded. I called over to Bella and Edward, "Look up you two!"

Christmas 2 by Mystic_Ice24

EPOV  
I glanced up and saw the mistletoe. Of course. Bella continued staring out the window.  
"Bella, look up. We're under the mistletoe."  
She glanced up, at me, then out the window. I desperately wished I knew what she was thinking. What was going on in her head.  
"You do know what being under the mistletoe means?" I whispered in her ear. She remained as she was standing.  
"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" I heard my siblings chanting.  
I turned her in my arms and tilted her chin up with a couple fingers. What I saw floored me. She looked scared. I didn't think of me. She'd never been scared of me. What was she scared of then? That I'd reject her? That I would find fault with her? "Bella…"  
I cupped her cheeks with my hands. I wanted to erase all her pain and suffering. It tore at me.  
Very slowly I bent down. She didn't move. I brushed my lips across hers once, twice. She still didn't move. Slowly I slanted my mouth on hers. I didn't want to freak her out, but this was killing me.  
I wanted to pull her against me and just kiss her. Let her see how much she meant. I pulled back brushing my lips against hers a couple more times. Then, to my complete bafflement, she burst into tears and ran out of the room.  
"What did you do?" Emmett asked, watching her go.  
"I don't know." I replied.  
"Well don't stand there. Go after her." Jasper said.  
"She won't talk to me! Someone else see if you can get her to talk!" I said exasperated.  
"I'll go. She's always been very close to me." Emmett said and left the room. I sent up a small prayer. Please, please, let her be okay.  
BPOV  
I rushed up to my room and fell onto my bed crying. I didn't know why. I didn't understand why. Edward hadn't done anything. Why was I crying?  
"Bella?" Emmett's voice drifted over me as he sat on the bed next to me, rubbing my back. "You're not supposed to cry after being kissed like that."  
I sniffled. "Like what?"  
"Soft and sweet. Gentle like you're porcelain. You tell anyone I was poetic, like Jasper, and I'll play the prank of all pranks on you."  
I sat up on an elbow. I was lying on my stomach. "I won't tell."  
He leaned against the headboard, crossing his ankles and put his free hand behind his head. "Edward's worried. We all are."  
I nodded.  
"We all care for and love you a great deal Bella. We're here for you."  
I didn't say anything.  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"I hurt."  
"That doesn't tell me much."  
"I'm not okay. I feel like my heart has been torn to shreds. It feel like I've been ripped apart and it won't mend. Like everything's changed so much and will never be normal again."  
"Normal is a relevant term. Depends on what your definition of normal is."  
"I want what Jasper and Alice have. And Mom and Dad. And even you and Rose, among all your bickering and screwing, seem to have something really special."  
"You'll get it too."  
I looked up at Emmett, doubt in my eyes. He smiled his goofy grin. I shifted so I was resting on both elbows and playing with my fingers, twisting then around one another. I hadn't realized just how badly I needed this.  
"Why did you cry?"  
"I don't know. He was really…he went so slow and gentle. I just…I like him."  
"He's your brother."  
"No, Emmett. You're my brother. He's…something more."  
"Oh."  
"I'm scared that if I try, what happened with…" I took a deep breath. "James will over shadow everything. That I'll never get close to him."  
Emmett leaned down and hugged me. "Trust in Edward. He was even more pissed than me over what happened. He actually punched me for getting to James first and pulling him off you."  
"He did? Why? He was engaged to Tanya at the time."  
"Because you mean something to him. Even if he doesn't realize it. He…well we all did…but he more then any of us felt like he'd failed you. Again."  
"You came in time though." I whispered.  
"Not in time to stop everything. Now…it's Christmas day. Mom is in the kitchen making dinner. Dad's probably watching a football game and your siblings want to have a snowball fight."  
I looked up at Emmett and smiled. He got up and went into the bathroom, coming back out with a wet washcloth. I took it and wiped the evidence of my crying away as best I could. When I was done, he put the washcloth back in the bathroom and came over and hugged me.  
"Thanks, Em."  
He kissed my temple. "No problem Spitfire."  
"Spitfire?" I asked, feigning outrage as we headed back downstairs.  
"Yea. For punching Tanya."  
"But I don't like Spitfire!" I wailed, scrunching up my face like I'd cry again.  
"But I do!"  
"It's not sweet!"  
"That's the point! Hell!"  
"I. Don't. Want. Spitfire." I glared at him, stomping a foot. We were in the foyer by this point.  
He looked at me and through up his hands. "Fine!"  
I stuck my nose in the air and as I walked by him into the living room I punched his stomach. "Sucker."  
"Bella! That was foul play." He accused following me.  
"Who said anything about playing fair?" I asked turning around.  
"You weren't mad at all were you?"  
"But it was so much fun making you think I was."  
EPOV  
I was still standing by the window, leaning back against the frame. I watched Bella laugh with Emmett. Emmett glanced my way and nodded. He'd managed to talk to her. Thank God.  
I let out the breath I wasn't even aware I'd been holding. Bella looked around the room. Jasper and Alice were playing a video game and Rose was trying to help Alice. Bella's eyes finally rested on me. My arms were crossed and I stayed that way, waiting to see what she'd do.  
At the silence between Bella and Emmett, our siblings paused their game and looked over at Bella who was staring at me, looking like she was deciding something. Emmett put his hand on her back and gave her a small push. I laughed as she glared at him.  
But, she did walk over to me and without a word wrapped her arms around my waist. I hugged her to me, resting my head on top of hers. Emmett switched out with Alice and Rose to play Jasper. They let us be.  
I shifted my head to whisper in her ear. "Will you talk to me, please Bella?"  
"Why?" her voice was soft and quiet. Low. Hesitant.  
"I know you're in pain and it kills me. I want to help you. Please."  
"My nightmares are about James. But no one rescues me." She admitted in a semi-calm voice. I heaved a sigh. I was going to have to find the bastard and beat him to hell some more. Even after, he was still hurting her.  
"But we did." I didn't hear the video game in the background and looked up. Our siblings had quietly left the room. I scooped Bella up in my arms and sat down on the couch with her in my lap. "Why did you start crying Bella?"  
She shook her head. "I don't know."  
I rubbed my chin on top of her head. I had her sitting sideways on my lap, her head under my chin and my arms around her. She smelled good. Like strawberries.  
"Where did everybody go?" She asked. Her voice was still low and quiet.  
"Out as far as I know."  
"Oh. Can we go have a snowball fight?" She still sounded hesitant when she asked for things.  
"Sure. Let's go find the others." She got off my lap and headed out of the room and upstairs. I followed to change out of my pajamas.  
BPOV  
I changed into jeans and a sweater and rushed back downstairs. Edward had found everyone else and we put on our coats and headed out front.  
I scooped up some snow and molded it into a ball throwing it at Edward's head. He turned around forming his own and threw one at me. I dogged to the side. I dogged to the wrong side and got hit by Emmett.  
We all settled ourselves out and about in the yard, making little forts to hide behind. Mostly it involved pushing snow into a wall and spraying the wall with water to freeze it.  
It took several hits and some maneuvering but I managed to make my way to Edward's wall. He hit me with a snowball.  
"Thanks." I said through clenched teeth. He'd gotten me in the face. I wiped the snow away. "I came to see if you wanted to team up."  
"Against all four?" He asked, interest in his voice.  
"Yep." He nodded and we proceeded to attack. Well, what could be called attacking when you're trying to hit people hiding behind walls. Needless to say, it wasn't that successful. Of course, burrowing through the snow to another wall was feasible, it tended to result in you getting hit more than you hit.  
"Alright! You've been out here for hours! Dinner is ready!" We heard Mom call and each threw one last snowball.  
We were all rubbing our hands together and shivering.  
"My lips are freezing." I complained.  
"How did you manage that?" Alice asked.  
I pointed to Edward. "Dimwit over there hit me with a snowball in the face."  
"Then the dimwit needs to fix it." Rose shoved Edward in my direction.  
"Hey! Emmett control her!" Edward tried to sound stern, but ended up laughing.  
"Right. That will get her to obey you." I muttered.  
"I wasn't the one who didn't announce truce before getting hit with the snowball." Edward taunted.  
I rolled my eyes and flipped him off. "Big whoop."  
"Come on Edward! You have to fix it!" Alice was bouncing up and down again.  
"Fine." Before I could blink, Edward was holding my arms and had slanted his mouth over mine. I gasped, putting my hands on his chest with the intent of pushing him away. Didn't quite work out that way. I ended up melting against him. Shock. That was what it was. Shock.  
He pulled far sooner then I would have liked. "Lips warm now?"  
I nodded mutely. Were they ever.

To Go Or Not To Go by Mystic_Ice24

BPOV  
Christmas was over. New Year's had come and gone. School had started. I'd kept my load light this semester. Dance and two more English classes. Edward hadn't kissed me again. To my disappointment.  
Currently we were sitting around the dining room table in our place. We girls were the ones who had a big enough table for all six of us to sit around comfortably.  
We were eating dinner, Alfredo pasta with salmon in it. I was resting one foot on my chair, resting my arm on it. We were arguing the pros and cons of beating James up again. They weren't too pleased that he was touching me in my nightmares.  
"I say we meet him after his shift at Voultri and drag him off." Emmett said.  
"Emmett.." I sighed again…  
"Do it during the week. Not a lot of people around." Edward grinned.  
"Jasper, be a voice of reason!" I pleaded.  
He shrugged. "I'm for using more than fists this time."  
"Arg!" I cried.  
"Sorry Bella, but we agree too. James did something terrible to you and is still doing it." Alice said, nodding her head.  
"We want to kick some ass, Bella." Rose smirked.  
Emmett groaned. "Rose I'd like to finish dinner!"  
"What? The image of me beating someone up too hot to handle?" Rose looked at him.  
"If you don't stop I may just take you here on the table and I don't think the others would appreciate it." Emmett moaned.  
"Oh, Rose!" the rest of us groaned.  
"Fine!" she bit out.  
"Come on Bella. We just want to make sure he gets what he deserves!" Edward pleaded with me.  
"Yea Bella!" Emmett whined.  
"Then you shouldn't be discussing it at the dinner table with me present!" I cried.  
"You're no fun." Emmett pouted.  
"I play pranks with you all the time! This isn't a prank!"  
"You're suppose to come with us Bella and punch him a few times yourself." Alice stated. I glared at her.  
"We thought it would help your nightmares." Rose grinned at me.  
"How is punching someone going to help my nightmares?" I asked exasperation.  
"Because you get to take your anger out on the fuck ass who hurt you." Rose high fived Emmett. I dropped my head to my knee.

I wasn't in favor of this. They were angry again because I'd confessed aloud to them my nightmares. Now they were gung-ho to hurt James some more. Apparently haunting my dreams violated Edward's threat to him.  
"Well, I'm done with dinner. We can continue this discussion at a later date. But I'm game for some ass whooping." Rose stood and sauntered out of the room. Surprise, surprise, Emmett followed.  
RPOV  
I'd made it up only a few steps before Emmett picked me up and raced up the rest of the stairs.  
"A little impatient are we?" I teased, nibbling on his ear.  
"At this rate we won't even make it to a room." Emmett growled into my neck, kissing up to my jaw. I moaned.  
We did make it to my room and he slammed the door shut, setting me down long enough to make short work of my clothes before lifting me back up and latching onto my breast.  
"Emmett…"  
He growled against my skin, holding me with one hand and getting his pants undone with the other. He shifted to the other breast, pushing his pants down. I wrapped my legs around his waist, rubbing against him.  
"Rose…" he growled again, slanting his mouth over mine in a hard dominate way. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back. Fighting his tongue with mine.  
"Please tell me your wet for me…" he inserted two fingers into me, testing.  
"Now Emmett!" I growled against his mouth. He didn't need me to ask twice. He positioned himself and thrust in, holding my waist and moving me up and down against him. I kept my legs locked behind his waist and arms around his neck, pressing myself against him as close as I could get.  
I could feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge and rubbed harder against him, feeling myself shatter. I threw my head back moaning. Emmett latched back onto my breast and groaned against me shortly later.  
"We have to make it to a bed first, one of these days…" I panted as he carried to mine and laid me down.  
"If you say so…" he shed his clothes and laid down on top of me, kissing my jaw and down my neck. Running his hands down my sides and back up my stomach to caress and massage my breasts.  
"Again…" I sighed, arching my back up to him.  
"You're wish is my command…"  
BPOV  
"Well…at least I'm not sleeping in my room…I don't have to listen to them." I said smugly.  
"I don't either…I can go sleep in Jasper's room." Alice smiled back at me.  
I got up and started carrying the dishes into the kitchen. Edward helped me, carrying them in as I started washing them. When he was done, he took the dishes from me and dried them as I finished washing them.  
"Jasper and Alice disappear upstairs?" I asked quietly.  
"Yea. I do believe they're going to do exactly what Emmett and Rose are doing." Edward responded. I got a sponge and went back into the dining room and wiping down the table. Edward was leaning against the counter when I returned.  
I threw the sponge in the sink and washed my hands. I was drying them off when Edward grabbed me and sat me up on the counter. It put our faces about even.  
"How are you doing Bella?" he asked. He'd been asking me at least once a day the same question. He or Emmett or Jasper. Whoever asked had to be answered. I refused to go to therapy and the compromise was that I had to talk to them instead and write in the journals Edward had gotten me.  
I shrugged. "Okay I guess. No one took me away this time."  
He chuckled, stepping between my legs and wrapping his arms about my waist.  
"I know I argued against it, but…I would like to hurt James. I want him to suffer like I am." I tilted my head to the side.  
"Nothing wrong with that."  
I sighed, looking over his shoulder. "It feels wrong somehow. But, he hurt me and I want him to suffer. Not broken bones that heal, but something that lingers inside."  
"And how would you go about that?"  
I shrugged. "I don't know."  
"We're here you know."  
I looked at him. "I know. I suppose…it wouldn't be so bad to beat the living crap out of him again. As long as we don't get caught."  
He smiled and laughed at me. "Emmett and Rose will be very pleased to hear that."  
"Edward…"  
"Bella…?" he moved a hand to cup my cheek, raising an eyebrow.  
"Nothing."  
EPOV  
She was opening up, slowly, but more. We'd told her she either had to go to therapy or start talking to us. She wasn't allowed to keep anything bottled inside. We knew she was hurting, but letting it stew inside like a soda in a shaken bottle wasn't going to help.  
I caressed her check. Her skin was warm and soft. She was looking down at her lap. Her eyes were shadowed and showed her pain. I wanted to erase that pain.  
"Bella." I whispered, cupping her face in my hands and lifting her head to look into her eyes. "Bella…I wish I could undo the past for you. Take away the pain that I see in your eyes, every day."  
"Where's your time machine?" she asked softly.  
"Very funny." I chuckled. She was nearly whispering. She always did when she spoke about what was going on with her.  
I leaned into her and brushed my lips against hers. I'd been wanting to do it again since Christmas. But, she hadn't responded either time. I wasn't sure she if she just viewed me as a brother.  
I felt her tremble, but she didn't move away. I brushed my lips against hers again. She trembled again, but her hands came up and gripped my biceps. I slanted my mouth over hers, going slow and being gentle. I felt her grip tighten. I licked her bottom lip, seeing if she'd open to me. She pulled back slightly, her body still trembling. I kept our mouths close.  
"Edward?"  
"Let me in Bella." I whispered kissing her softly. "I'm not going to hurt you. I swear."  
She barely nodded, but with my hands on her face, I felt it. I slanted my mouth over hers again and this time when I licked her lip, she opened her mouth to me. I swept my tongue in. She tasted sweet and like the Alfredo we'd had for dinner. I didn't push her, letting her be. I pulled away slowly, sucking her bottom lip as I let go.  
"Breath Bella." I whispered to her. "Are you okay?"  
"Yea. I'm…I'm fine." I watched her take a deep breath. She was still holding onto me. I ran a hand through her hair destroying her ponytail.  
"You sure?"  
"Yea. I'm sure."  
BPOV  
I was more than sure. He'd been soft. He'd been gentle. He hadn't rushed me. Had asked to go further. Did he like me more than just as a sister? I wasn't scared. I wasn't freaking out. Not like when they'd tried taking me to Voultri. I'd cringed and panicked every time a guy brushed against me. I'd think is it James? Are they going to do the same thing?  
Edward had a TV in his room. Jasper and Alice ten-to-one were doing exactly as Emmett and Rosalie. And, I wanted to be held and let some of the pain wash away. I wanted to feel safe for awhile longer.  
"Can we go watch some TV in your room?" I asked.  
"Of course." I wrapped my arms around his neck, fully expecting to be carried. I wasn't disappointed.  
"A little greedy are we?" He inquired, lifting me up.  
"Only because I'm spoiled. I get the feeling you like to keep me close and safe when I'm upset. So you don't let me walk anywhere."  
He laughed, walking up the stairs and over to his side of the house. We could hear Emmett and Rosalie as we passed. I buried my face in his shoulder.  
"Well…I don't know about Emmett…he holds you a lot anyway, but…yes. When you're in pain and suffering, I'd rather you be held close by one of us so you know that you aren't alone than not be held and think you are."  
"Thank you." I whispered to him, grateful. It did feel better to be held closely when I was hurting bad. To know that the person holding me cared. To not be alone and by myself and freaking out.  
He laid me down on the bed. I'd given up sleeping in my room. I tolerated being in there only when someone else went with me. Usually Alice or Rose. On occasion though, I'd blindfolded my brothers and made them sit in there while I did what I needed to do.  
"What do you want to watch?" Edward asked turning from the DVDs to look at me.  
"Mmmm…How about we go through CSI Las Vegas again." I suggested.  
"Movie marathon?" He raised an eyebrow, but put in the first DVD of season one.  
"You could say that. I can't help it if I like it. It's a riveting show."  
He sat down, leaning back against the headboard. I scooted up to lay my head on his thigh, curling myself into a partial ball. "What about me? Am I riveting?"  
"That's a loaded question and I refuse to answer it." I replied. "Watch the show."  
He may like kissing me and I liked him doing it. But I wasn't about to admit more than that.  
"Are you going to go beat up James?"  
He sighed…"Probably not."

Goodbyes by Mystic_Ice24

BPOV  
It was the end of February. Valentine's day had passed for me with cards from my sisters and brothers and chocolate from Edward. A couple pounds of Sees. It was currently hidden so he wouldn't eat any. Do not touch the Sees and I don't have to kill you.  
I sat on Edward's bed watching him pack. He was going to Europe for one of his medical classes. Some special trip thingy. I didn't understand it. But apparently it was only offered to those few outstanding students of which he was one.  
Rose and Alice were in tears at not being able to go. Edward had pointed out that he'd be far too busy to spend any time with them. They hadn't cared. It was Europe. Me? I'd lived in England for awhile and I wasn't too keen on being anywhere near it anytime soon.  
I'd been assigned Edward's room to sleep in. I refused to sleep in mine. My nightmares were getting better. They came less and less, but they still came. I hugged my knees watching him.  
"When will you be back?" I asked, shoving him away from his suitcase to repack his clothes. They were badly folded and taking up more room then they needed to.  
He laughed, turning the suitcase towards me and just tossing the clothes onto the bed. "May. Just after semester ends."  
Two and a half months…crap.  
"You going to be okay?" He asked.  
"I should be. Rosalie's told me if I need a teddy bear I can have Emmett. Alice said she'd do a living room camp out with me, but couldn't volunteer Jasper. I told her that was fine."  
He nodded. I finished folding and organized the clothes inside the suitcase. "Oh! And Mom and Dad said to come home every weekend that I needed to."  
"Good."  
"We're going to try to go back to Voultri. Our sisters think I need to get out and about more. Especially since I seem to be doing a little better."  
"It might do you some good."  
"Edward?" I froze at the voice. I knew that voice and what the hell was she doing here? We'd tossed her out.  
"Tanya?" I breathed and he nodded.  
"Oh Edward! There you are!" Tanya exclaimed walking into the room.  
"How did you get in? I can't imagine my siblings letting you step foot in here." Edward said.  
EPOV  
"Silly. I borrowed your key and made a copy. See?" She held up the key. I went and took it from her, tossing it to Bella. "What's she doing in your room?"  
"Tanya…I do believe the question is, what the fucking hell are you doing here?" I growled.  
"I gave you time to calm down. We're engaged. I figured by now our little spat would be over." She smiled at him. "It's been almost two months. You can't still be mad at me?"  
"Tanya, what you said was unacceptable and intolerable. Yes…I'm still mad at you. And if you missed the memo-" I was cut off when Rose walked in.  
"My wrestling the ring from your finger and twisting your wrist was him breaking the engagement, Bitch. Now what the fuck are you doing in our house?"  
"I belong here. With Edward." Tanya cooed. "And it's his home…not yours. I believe you live next door?"  
"Actually…it's my house." Bella stood up and walked over to stand by me.  
"What do you mean your house?" Tanya asked, skeptically, looking Bella up and down. Oh! That's what Bella saw the first day. Tanya had evaluated her and dismissed her as unimportant.  
"I can get the deeds if you'd like. But I own this entire house, both townhouses." Bella smiled at her, shrugging her shoulders up and holding them there for a moment while she smiled before letting them drop.  
"You can't. You don't possibly-" Tanya started, contempt in her voice.  
"Have enough money?" I finished for her. "She does. Quite a bit actually. More then I'd ever get for you."  
Tanya's jaw dropped. "This little…ragamuffin is rich? I find that hard to believe."  
"It's true." Bella said. "Edward…if you'd just keep her occupied for a moment?"  
I watched Bella leave the room and wondered where she was going.  
"Was my message not clear enough Tanya? I'm through with you!" I told her, going and leaning against a bed post.  
She sauntered over to me. "We're not through darling. You know we belong to each other."  
She ran a hand up my bare chest and I caught her wrist. She smiled up at me from under her lashes. "I love you Edward. Nothing will change that."  
"She'd be perfect for James." Rose said. "The Bitch and The Bastard…has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"  
"I like that one Rose." Bella said coming back in, Alice in tow. She was rubbing her palms together. "So, I figure, since our brothers got to beat the shit out James for me. We could help out Edward and beat the shit out of Tanya."  
"She's obviously too dumb to understand when she's been tossed to the curb…" Alice stated.  
"Like yesterday's stinking trash." Rose finished. I saw Emmett and Jasper come in and scowl at Tanya.  
RPOV  
This was going to be perfect. And, Bella, I couldn't be prouder of Bella. She really wanted to beat the snot out of the skank.  
"So, how do we want to do this?" I asked as we circled Tanya. Her nose looked like it had just barely finished healing. There was still a small strip of bandage on it.  
"If you don't mind…I'd like first dibs." Bella said.  
"Be my guest." I bowed to her and swung my arm out in Tanya's direction.  
"This is for being the skank you are. For making a copy of my house key. For standing up for James and…my favorite…For bothering my family!" I watched Bella take her palm and shove it into Tanya's nose in an upward direction.  
"My nose!" Tanya screamed. Alice grabbed Tanya's hair and started dragging her out of the room.  
"I don't want blood on the carpet!" she chirped. Emmett made our job easy, swinging Tanya over his shoulder and jogging her downstairs and outside outback. We had a nice high wall around the backyard. Though, we weren't exactly surrounded by neighbors.  
I smiled and took a shot at Tanya's stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Bella came out with a pair of scissors and while Tanya was still trying to catch her breath, cut off some of her hair. Enough that it was very noticeable and she'd have to get it fixed. And, she'd cut it down really short.  
"My hair! What the-" Alice elbowed her stomach.  
"Don't need to listen to her."  
We took our turns taking shots at her. I made sure at least one rib was broken. Tanya cried out for Edward to save her and Bella slammed her foot into Tanya's knee.  
"How does she look compared to James?" I asked the boys.  
"Just perfect!" Emmett called back to me. We were so going to end up in bed screwing within the next half hour. I didn't think Emmett would be able to go longer than that.  
"Arlight…so here's the story Cinderella. You stay off our property and away from Edward. You treat us with the respect we deserve and look down on none of us because we're a lot better than you, ho."  
"If you violate this in anyway. If you so much as touch any of us with any body part. Or put any body part on our property."  
"We'll beat the crap out of you again."  
BPOV  
"Time to take the trash out for the last time." Rose announced and the boys carried her out front depositing her in her car. We stood there watching to make sure she left.  
"What the hell in all that's living was she thinking bringing her ass back here?" I screeched.  
"Calm down Bella." Edward said as we headed back inside. "No need to go postal."  
"We should have done that at Christmas." Rose complained.  
"Can you believe that she thought Edward would want her back?" Alice asked.  
"She has her head up her ass so far she wouldn't be able to get it out even if she had a map!" I huffed.  
"There's the Spitfire!" Emmett lifted me up in the air, setting me on his shoulder.  
"Take me up to the second story and then you can put me down and haul Rose off to bed." I told him.  
I was immediately put down as he chased Rose upstairs. The rest of us rolled our eyes.  
"Are you almost done packing Edward?" Alice inquired as we walked upstairs.  
"Yes." Edward ruffled her hair as she and Jasper headed back to Jasper's room. They were working on a puzzle. I was amazed she was able to sit still enough to do it. I followed Edward upstairs.  
He turned on House MD. We were working through the collection of TV shows we had. We were on season two of House. Edward had been packing for a couple of days, and only had the clothes left. So it didn't take him long to finish. He laid out what he was going to wear tomorrow and had his toiletry bag out so he could get ready in the morning.  
"What time's your flight?" I asked from my seat in the middle of the bed.  
"Six thirty in the morning." He replied sitting down next to me. Tomorrow was Sunday.  
"I'll take you." I offered.  
"I'd like that." He kissed my nose. I glanced at the door. It was shut. We hadn't said anything to one another, but somehow had managed to push some boundaries. Nothing ever went beyond kissing, but…  
"What are you thinking Bella?" he asked.  
I shook my head. "Nothing of grave importance."  
We spent the rest of the day watching House, going to bed really early, since neither of us was much of a morning person. We said goodnight to our siblings…explained that I was driving him to the airport and around nine o'clock shuffled off to bed.  
I was going to miss him.  
EPOV  
I tried to sleep. I did have to get up early to catch my flight tomorrow. But, I kept thinking of Bella. I was really going to miss her. We'd settled into some sort of comfortable routine between the two of us.  
She was letting me get a little closer. She responded if I kissed her. Which I liked to do whenever I got the chance. I wondered how she'd fare over the next two and half months. I had to admit that even leaving her surrounded by siblings, I was worried sick about her.  
She was curled up against my chest, sound asleep. I wanted to be sound asleep too. But, no. I was awake and thinking about things that were keeping me up. Try counting sheep. Didn't help last time.  
Sing songs in your head? What to sing though? They'd have to be…oh screw it. I'm only interested in a certain girl with auburn hair and chocolate eyes.  
I leaned down and whispered against her ear. "I love you Bella."  
She snuggled closer and the next thing I knew my alarm was going off.  
Bella pounded her fist on my chest. "Stop the noise! Shut if off!"  
"Come on Bella…I need to get to the airport…" I yawned getting up. She buried her head under the pillow. I yanked the covers off of her and pulled the pillow away. Picking her up and holding her against my side I carried her into the bathroom and set her in the shower turning on the water.  
"EDWARD CULLEN!!!" She yelled.  
We did get on the road. Though when she dropped me off at the airport, she was still glaring at me.  
"I'm sorry!" I said for the umpteenth time. She said nothing. I unloaded my bags from the trunk and slid back in to say goodbye.  
"I'm going to miss you." She admit shyly.  
"I'm going to miss you, too, Bella love." I told her before kissing her gently. "Bye!"  
"See you in a couple months…" she pouted. I kissed her once more and got out, watching her drive off. Time to go to Europe.

Voultri by Mystic_Ice24

BPOV  
Two weeks. It had been two long weeks. I'd refused to sleep anywhere but Edward's bed and alone. I wasn't sleeping well to say the least.  
Currently, though, I was in my room getting ready to go out. It was Friday again. The end of another week. Jasper sat on my bed reading.  
I'd gotten dressed in black leggings - if I was going to be stylish I was damn well going to be comfortable - under a red mini skirt with black knee-high boots and a red corset top. I'd left my hair down, adding some mousse and fluffing it and minimal makeup, just black eyeliner around my eyes.  
Jasper looked up as I exited the bathroom. "Ready to go?"  
"Yep. You sure you and Emmett won't come with?"  
"Alice said we couldn't...girl's night out."  
"Oh."  
I headed downstairs to find Alice and Rosalie waiting for me. They'd started getting ready long before I had.  
Alice had on a pink camisole over a white knee length skirt. It billowed out when she spun around and white sandals.  
Rosalie had dressed in black fishnets, a purple mini-skirt, black skin-tight t-shirt and black heels. Her lips were a vivid red.  
"Come on Bella!" Alice bounced in spot. I swear that was all she ever did.  
"I'm coming."  
"If you get in trouble while I'm out, I'll deck ya." Rosalie told Emmett before kissing him goodbye and heading outside. Emmett stood wearing his goofy grin.  
"We'll be careful. Don't get into trouble." Alice pulled Jasper's head down to kiss him.  
"Let's get this show on the road Ali-bunny." I grabbed her arm and tugged her out to the car. I was driving, so we were taking my Honda.  
We had to park a couple blocks down and walk up. Since Emmett and Jasper worked here, we had cards to flash allowing us immediate entrance instead of waiting in line.  
The music was loud and thumping. I didn't know the song, but it had a good beat. Voultri's interior was done in black, gray, and white. There were thick round columns like you see on Civil War era houses holding up the top balcony.  
The dance floor took up most of the bottom story, with booths and tables hidden in the darkened areas surrounding it. The majority of the seating was upstairs.  
As to be expected on a Friday night the place was packed. I took a deep breath as we started pushing through the bodies towards the stairs. Voultri served some pretty good appetizers, so a lot of people came to eat as well as dance.  
It took awhile, but we did finally managed to find a table upstairs in the far back corner. Small menus were on the table and we each grabbed one, flipping through.  
"I say nachos." I gave my opinion after scanning down the appetizer list.  
"No. I want a bloomin' onion." Rosalie said.  
"I want the barbeque chicken wings." Alice pouted, like she would automatically get what she wanted.  
"Rock, paper, scissors?" I asked. It was a very scientific way of deciding things. "Count of three. One, two, three!"  
I picked rock, Alice scissors, and Rose rock. Rose and I both tapped our rocks over Alice's scissors. "You're out."  
"Again. One, two, three!" Rose counted off. I picked scissors this time and Rose stuck with rock. She tapped my scissors with her rock. "You're out."  
"Damn. I knew I should have picked paper. Bloomin' onion it is." I moaned.  
"Hi! I'm Amber and I'll be your server. Would you like a reserved sign for your table?" Amber was perky with short purple hair, piercings up and down both ears, wearing black jeans and a purple corset top.  
"Yes." Alice stated.  
Amber pulled a sign from her apron pocket and set it on the table. "What can I get for you ladies?"  
"We'll have a bloomin' onion and I'll have a Sex on the Beach." Rose ordered.  
"Bellini." I told her.  
"Ummm...a chocolate martini." Alice smiled.  
"Alright. I'll be back with your orders. Feel free to get up and dance." Amber said before walking away.  
"How are you doing Bella? Panicky at all?" Alice leaned forward towards me.  
"I'm good."  
"Good." She bounced up. "Then let's hit the dance floor."  
We headed back downstairs, pushing through the people. I was a good dancer, but not when it came to club dancing. I paired up with Rose while Alice danced nearby. I followed Rose's lead, moving with the beat of the music. She showed me how to do a booty drop and made me do it again and again until I had the hang of it. I was nowhere near perfect though.  
I danced away so that Alice could take my place. She and Rosalie moved perfectly together and looked far better then I did. I felt a hand on my arm and turned, doing my best to stay calm.  
A tall brunette man stood next to me. His hair was greasy and he looked like he'd slept in his clothes. He yelled to be heard over the music. "Dance with me."  
"No." I told him turning away. He grabbed my arm, swinging me around.  
"I said dance with me." He repeated. I froze. I didn't think. I reacted. Being helpless in James's arms flashed through my head. I kneed the guy in the groin and pushed my way off the dance floor, heading back upstairs.  
By the time Rosalie and Alice got up there, I was sitting at the table, arms folded, my head laying on them.  
"Stupid Bella. That was bright. You came to get over your fear and what do you do? You knee some guy in the groin!"  
"Bella?" Rose asked, tapping my back. "What happened? You took off like the devil was on your tail."  
I looked up and sighed. Our drinks had arrived and I took a hearty sip of mine. "Some guy wanted to dance with me and I told him no. So, he grabbed my arm and swung me around and I...I don't know. I froze. I panicked. I kneed him in the groin!"  
"Bella...you've been doing your best to avoid situations like this since James. Cut yourself some slack. It's not going to happen over night. All you did was knee him in the groin. You didn't stand there and do nothing. You stood up for yourself." Alice told me.  
"I over-reacted." I complained.  
"If the jackass is going to manhandle you, then he had it coming." Rosalie shrugged. "I don't see that as over-reacting."  
"Do you want to go home?" Alice asked tentatively. I knew she and Rosalie didn't. They'd been wanting me to come for months.  
I shook my head. "No. I'll stay."  
We sat eating the onion and drinking, giving me time to calm down a little more. I was still swearing at myself in my head. Brilliant Bella, just brilliant. You're not going to get anywhere if you hurt every guy who touches you. It happened once. It doesn't mean every guy is like James. I sighed.  
"Stop beating yourself up." Rose ordered getting up and hauling me with her. We headed back down to the dance floor. I stood a little ways away, dancing. Trying to remain calm and not freak if someone decided not to take 'No' for an answer. Surely, I could avoid kneeing another guy in the groin.  
No one else approached me, for which I was very thankful, and I slowly started relaxing with all the bodies surrounding me. Last time I'd been here, it had been too much and I'd pretty much run screaming from the club.  
It was nearing midnight when we took a break again, heading back up to our table for more liquids. I'd switched to water after three Bellinies, feeling somewhat tipsy. Rose and Alice looked like they were okay, but I wasn't so sure.  
"Can we go?" I asked. They nodded and we asked Amber for the check as she walked by. We paid up and headed out into the cold night air.  
"You did good Bella!" Alice said, taking my hand and swinging it back and forth.  
"Yea. Managed to avoid being a three year old and run screaming out of there." Rose said.  
"Shut it." I retorted.  
"Make me."  
"Oh bite me."  
"Just tell me when and where."  
I looked at Rose. She looked totally serious until I flipped her off and she started laughing. "Come on. Let's get you two home."  
"How'd it go?" Jasper asked as we walked in the door. Emmett picked up Rosalie and practically flew out of the room. Probably had been watching out the window for her to come home.  
"She kneed a guy in the groin." Alice responded, grinning.  
"Alice!" I said exasperated.  
Jasper was on his feet heading over towards me. I held up my hands. "I'm fine. He grabbed my arm, that was all."  
"He deserved it." Alice defended me.  
Jasper kept looking at me. "We promised Edward we'd keep you safe."  
"I'm fine! He wanted to dance with me. I didn't want to dance. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. I kneed him and took off."  
Never argue your safety with a six-foot some odd male who is stronger then you. I lost. Jasper examined both of my arms for any bruising before he was satisfied I was okay.  
"She did good with all the bodies around her though." Alice was very pleased with me over that. I was pleased with myself too. I might not handle individuals very well, but I could handle a group. A definite improvement.  
"Edward called about an hour ago." Jasper went back to sitting on the couch.  
"What!? And you didn't tell Bella this immediately because?" Alice screeched, shoving me towards the stairs.  
"You told me what she'd done."  
"The number you can reach him at is on the kitchen table." Jasper said absent mindedly, his nose buried in a book.  
Alice dashed into the kitchen and came back out with the piece of paper shoving me towards the stairs.  
"I'm going. I'm going." I said moving my feet.  
EPOV  
A free day. Nothing to do. I'd woken up an hour ago. Eight A.M. on a Saturday morning. I hated been able to go back to sleep so had called home. Jasper had told me the girls were out. I'd chatted with him for a bit before giving him the number to reach me at and hanging up.  
It felt like I'd been going none stop the last two weeks. I'd spent the first weekend here sleeping. My sleep schedule had been off. I'd pretty much been coming back to the dorm and going to bed, only to wake up really early in the morning.  
But, I'd managed to fix that at least. Which was good. I'd finally gotten a chance to check in at home. Though I should spend the weekend getting some of my homework done. I got up thinking it was about time to go downstairs and get some food. A croissant and coffee sounded really good about now.  
I was heading into the bathroom when the phone rang. This particular dorm had phones in the rooms. A perk of being an exchange student of sorts.  
"Bonjour?" I asked. I'd taken French in high school.  
"Bon-what?" I heard a soft voice ask. It was Bella's voice.  
"Bonjour. Means hello in French Bella love." I replied.  
"Okay. Jasper said you'd called."  
I laughed. "So you had to call?"  
"Well...Alice thought I had to call. She all but carried me upstairs."  
"That must have been a sight to see."  
"I...." She spit out really fast.  
"You went to where and did what?" I asked.  
"Voultriandkneedaguyinthegroin."  
She'd kneed a guy? What the hell had happened to her? "What happened?"  
"He wanted to dance and I didn't and he grabbed my arm and swung me around and I reacted and Jasper's already checked for bruising and I'm fine and I managed to relax in a sea of bodies."  
She sounded breathless when she finished and I could hear her take a deep breath.  
"Anything else?" I asked.  
"Nope. What about you?"  
"I've gone to class, done homework, and slept a lot. Had to rearrange my internal clock."  
"Oh."  
"This was the first chance I've gotten to call you guys."  
"Well...I better go. I miss you."  
"I miss you too Bella love. I'll talk to you later."  
"Yea. Bye."  
"Bye."  
God I wished I was home now.

Could It Be? by Mystic_Ice24

BPOV  
I sat in English on Monday, tapping my pen against my notebook. I wasn't paying too much attention to the teacher. She was reading aloud from a book though.  
Bella love. He'd said that twice and I think while I was still half asleep dropping him off at the airport. Bella love.  
After he'd Frenched me, which I'd admitted to no one, I'd figured out he has to care for me somewhat. If I was just a sister to him like I was to Emmett, he wouldn't have done that. But, he hadn't said anything. Not that I'd told him I liked him at all.  
Why hadn't I? I was scared it wouldn't work. Then what would happen to our relationship? And now…he was in France for Pete's sake. Would be very hard to admit that...well, not hard, but certainly weird...I wanted to be with him in person when I admitted it.  
Speaking of which…spring break was coming up in a couple of weeks. He would be gone for about a month little over by that point. I knew Rosalie and Alice would go for it.  
"Class dismissed."  
I looked up. Shit. I'd been so lost in my thoughts I hadn't realized class was almost over. I gathered up my things and headed out to my car. That had been my last class of the day.  
I went back to my musings as I walked. I would. I wonder if Emmett and Jasper would come? Of course I wouldn't tell them right away. I'll wait a few days. Scope things out. Get everything planned. Then I'll ask.  
Satisfied my internal debate was settled, I turned to more mundane issues. I had a paper due Wednesday and I needed to finish it.  
Ack! We had to write about the symbolism found in Frankenstein. I'd hated the book. It was boring and dull and who the hell cares that he's stuck on an iceberg up north somewhere? My teacher did.  
"Ah!" I screeched walking inside.  
"Bad day?" Rose asked coming out of the kitchen.  
"Huh? Oh. No. Just thinking about a paper I have to finish writing. Who's taking care of dinner tonight?" I asked heading towards the stairs. We'd been spending a lot of time at the guys. They had the media room and I was sleeping in Edward's bed and Rose and Alice were sleeping with Emmett and Jasper.  
I think I'll do some renovations on the house. Make it into one big thing. I could transform the second stories into bedroom floors as well…  
"Emmett. We're having pizza." Rose said walking to the media room.  
I nodded and headed upstairs. No time like the present.  
Why is it when you want time to pass by with any speed it goes by at a snail's pace? It was only Tuesday evening and I was laid out on the bed finishing up my Frankenstein paper.  
It wasn't what I wanted to be doing. I wanted to be researching my little project, but school came first. I yawned, bored. I typed up the last paragraph and heaved a sigh. Done. Save to jump drive, remove hardware, and head downstairs to print.  
"Jasper!" I called as I ran down the stairs to the library/office.  
"What?" He emerged from the kitchen.  
"I'm going to print off a paper and I'd like you to read through it. Check for spelling errors, wrong words, that sort of stuff. It's due tomorrow." I said as he followed me.  
"And you're just finishing it now because?"  
"It's a really boring paper and I've been working on it for the last week." I replied, powering up the printer and turning on the monitor to the PC. I stuck in the jump drive and pulled up my paper, hitting print. "Let me know when you're done please? I'll make corrections and print it again."  
I kissed his cheek and headed back upstairs. One thing down. I didn't have any other papers due, yet. Though, I had to start choreography a dance for the dance final. That would be easy enough.  
I actually had a little time to do some research. I glanced at the clock. Nine P.M. That paper had taken awhile. Didn't help that I'd gone back and retyped it only a zillion times. More like three, but still. Find symbolism in a book that you don't like and see how easy it is.  
I turned on Anne of Green Gables as background noise. I wasn't about to watch my TV shows without Edward. It was our little marathon. Bella love.  
Does it mean he loves me loves me? Or does it mean he just really likes me? Gah! I hate puzzles and this was defiantly one. And not one I was likely to figure out on my own. Not that I wasn't going to try.  
I was checking my email and responding to a classmate on the homework schedule when Jasper dropped my paper on the laptop keyboard. "Done."  
"How bad was it?"  
"You probably could have done better." He said.  
I sighed, getting up. "I didn't like the book and had a really hard time finding the symbolism the teacher was talking about. This is the third draft."  
Jasper shook his head. "You could have asked for help."  
"I know. I should have." I sat down in front of the PC and spent the next half hour making revisions to the paper before printing it off. Finally finished.  
I hole punched my paper and put it in the folder, writing my name, class, and assignment on the front cover. It was ten-thirty. I needed to see about getting ready for bed. I was only at school from ten until two, but I wasn't a morning person. Even getting up at eight to get ready wasn't pleasant.  
I'd reached the top of the stairs for the second floor when the phone rang. I ignored it, figuring Jasper would pick it up. Emmett was at work and I thought Alice and Rose were next door doing something girly.  
"Bella!" I heard Jasper yell. I jogged down the few steps I'd made it up to the third floor and over to the top of the stairs.  
"What?" I looked down at him.  
"Phone's for you." He held it out to me. We had only cordless phones.  
"I'll get it upstairs." I turned around and dashed up to Edward's room. I grabbed it from the cradle on the small table just inside the room and clicked it on. "I've got it Jasper, you can hang up."  
I figured if they were calling this late, then it wasn't some business. I heard Jasper hang up and said "Bella."  
"Bella love…"  
"Edward! Don't you have to be in class shortly?" I asked sitting on the bed.  
"I need to leave in a few minutes, but thought I'd call and say good-night."  
"Well, good-morning to you. Oh! You need to call and talk to the others when you get a chance. They were sorely put out Jasper and I got to talk to you and they didn't!"  
He laughed. "I'll see it about this weekend. I gotta run. Sleep well."  
"Will try. Bye!"  
"Night."  
I clicked off the phone and frowned. There was that Bella love again. Why, oh why, was he doing that? I got myself ready for bed and cleared the bed off. I'd been sleeping in one of Edward's shirts. Setting the alarm, I turned off the nightstand lamp and fell asleep wondering why he kept calling me Bella love.  
I dragged my butt out of bed Wednesday morning. I'd grabbed an outfit the night before so I didn't have to head over to my room. jeans and a t-shirt. Today I wanted comfort, not style.  
By the time I was finished getting ready and gathered my school supplies, I had fifteen minutes to eat a bowl of cereal before heading out the door. I noticed Alice had actually left on time this morning. She was attending a fashion college.  
My English paper was due in my first class and I turned it in with dread. I wasn't expecting a good grade on it. Not that it mattered. It didn't account for a large portion of our grade.  
Emmett met me for lunch.  
"Jasper said Edward called last night." He bit into his hamburger. We were eating at Wendy's.  
"Yea." I took a bite of my salad.  
"Why didn't he talk to anyone else?" I couldn't believe it, Emmett seemed to be pouting.  
"He only had a few minutes. Don't worry. I told him he needed to call and talk to all of you."  
"Good. The man's in love with you, ya know." Emmett threw out casually.  
I almost choked on my food. Taking a sip of soda I asked, "Why do you say that?"  
"He's only called to talk to you. He made Jasper and I swear under threat of bodily harm that we'd keep you safe. And, when you're not watching or looking, he gets this really goofy look on his face. Like the world fell away."  
"Doesn't mean anything." I shrugged. Emmett thought Edward loved me? Maybe he really did. Why then hadn't he said anything? Or, was the Bella love his way of saying it? Sighing I glanced at my watch. "I gotta go Emmett. Are you and Jasper working tonight?"  
We bused the table and Emmett walked me out to my car. "Yea. See you tomorrow."  
He kissed my temple and watched me drive off.  
"Bella's home!" I heard Alice yell the minute I walked in the door.  
"Hello to you too." I said.  
"It's a girl's night. Come on, we set up movies and Chinese."  
I dropped my bag off at the bottom of the stairs as I followed Alice into the media room.  
"About time you got home." Rose complained.  
"Jeez. Sorry. I had some errands to run after classes. Besides, it's only five. What are you complaining about?"  
"Just sit." Rose ordered as she turned on the movie. I complied, sitting in one of the recliners. Anything to pass the time. We were watching Lord of the Rings.  
"Oh! Legolas and Aragon!" I squealed.  
"Yep! A twofer." Alice claimed the other recliner. Rose had the couch. By the time I was ready to head off to bed, we'd gotten through the first two movies. We'd made popcorn and had a fight, spending some time cleaning it up later. That had spurned a mini fight and we had to reclean.  
"I hope we got it all." I said. "I don't think the boys will be happy with us if we didn't."  
"Who cares? We had fun. They can clean it up themselves if they don't like it." Rose laughed carrying the garbage can back into the kitchen.  
"Thanks Alice!" I hugged her. "This was a really great idea."  
"Of course it was. I thought of it!" I rolled my eyes at her.  
"You're funny."  
"Just call me a comedian!"  
"Alright…I'm off to bed. See ya tomorrow." I grabbed my bag and headed upstairs. One more day down.  
Thursday came and dragged by. I had some last minute things to check and then I could reveal my little plan. Watching the clock as I was though, did not make the time go any faster. It only seemed to go slower.  
Friday finally dawned. I actually managed to get myself out of bed with ease. Everything was set and finished. Get through classes come home and spill the news. Emmett and Jasper had to work tonight, so I needed to do it as soon as I could.  
I could imagine Alice and Rose's reactions, but I wasn't sure on Jasper and Emmett. Would they think it was a good idea? Would they scoff? Ack! This is not helping pass the day. English. Focus.  
I spent my last class staring at the clock again. Could time go any slower? I did pay enough attention though, that I got the homework assignment and next book to start reading. I could not get out of there fast enough.  
"I want to talk to everyone!" I called as I entered the house, running partially up the stairs to shout it to the second story as well. I ran back down and into the media room. Pacing as I waited for everyone.  
"Oh no! Alice's energy has rubbed off on you finally, hasn't it?" Rose moaned walking in and seeing me pacing.  
"No. I'm just really excited." I told her and continued my pacing while we waited for everyone else to show up. When they were all seated and looking at me, I blurted out, "I want to go to France."

We Agree by Mystic_Ice24

BPOV  
"France? You want to go to France?" Alice asked in disbelief.  
"I want all of us to go to France." I told her and covered my ears when Rose and Alice started screaming and jumping up and down. "Alice and I both have our Spring breaks at the same time. If you guys get time off work, it's perfect."  
Alice and Rose continued jumping until Emmett picked up Rose and sat down with her in his lap.  
"I take the girl's response as a yes. Emmett, Jasper?"  
"I go where Alice goes."  
"If you all are going to go, no way am I staying home by myself. I'm going."  
"Do you think you'll have any problems getting time off work?" I inquired.  
"When are we going?" Jasper asked.  
"Second week of April."  
"Nah…we should be good." Jasper nodded. I sent up a prayer of thanks that the one question I didn't want to answer didn't get asked. They were too excited about going to care why I wanted to go.  
"We can't tell Edward. This is a surprise!" I yelled to be heard over their ruckus.  
"Edward will be so surprised. Do you think he'll be able to spend any time with us?" Alice asked.  
"Dinners at least, I hope. I don't know. You can go shopping and we'll tour." I said.  
"Wait…" Rose held up her hand. "This isn't going to be cheap. Not all of us have enough money on hand to do this. Most of ours is tied up in stocks and that, acquiring more. I'm not maxing out a credit card and not get to shop Paris."  
I shrugged. I knew that. Dad had them invest a lot of their funds so that when they really needed the money, they had it. It was a good idea. "I can and am. I'd never hear the end of it if you didn't get to shop Paris and come home with two more suitcases a piece than what you left with."  
"Smart woman." Emmett nodded.  
"Why do you do this Bella?" Alice inquired. "Not that we're complaining."  
"I feel like the money is ill gotten gains somewhat. It came from something unpleasant and I'd rather use it to make others happy than spend it on myself. And I have more than I have any clue what to do with. Especially since Dad invested a great chunk of it for me."  
"I got to go start packing! And shopping! Oh my God! There is so much to do!" Alice jumped up and ran out of the room.  
"You have three weeks!" I called after her.  
"Not nearly enough time!" Rose agreed and followed Alice. How was three weeks not enough time? And if you were going to shop Paris, why did you need new clothes before you went?  
"Are you two as lost as I am? Why is three weeks too short a time to pack? It seems like plenty of time to me."  
Emmett got up and patted my back. "Just accept it and move on. Do not try to figure it out."  
"Nod and smile." Jasper suggested.  
I sighed, heading upstairs to start choreographing my dance final. I was going to be hauled all over kingdom come in the next three weeks I knew it. I'd never have time if I didn't start now.  
I spent the rest of the afternoon making the travel arrangements and trying to pick out a song to dance too. Jasper and Emmett left around six for the night shift at Voultri.  
Alice popped her head in a half hour or so later. "Bella, what do you want for dinner?"  
"Let's order in Japanese." I said absentmindedly paying more attention to the song I was listening to.  
"Rosalie! She says Japanese!"  
"No!"  
"Rose says no."  
"Then make something. I made dinner last night. It's your turn I think."  
"I was hoping you'd volunteer." Alice pouted.  
"I make dinner the majority of the time. It won't kill you to do it this time." I waved her off, not bothering to see if she left. I was having a hard time deciding between a fast song or a slow song.  
APOV  
"What's she doing?" Rose asked when I entered the kitchen.  
"Listening to music."  
Rose huffed and sat at the table. "And that means she's too busy to make dinner?"  
"She said she does it the majority of the time and it wouldn't kill us to do it once."  
"Then what are you going to make?"  
I opened the pantry and looked at what we had, before checking the fridge and freezer. I hated cooking. I just wasn't my cup of tea. "How about mac and cheese with hot dogs in it?"  
"You're shittin me, right?" Rose with contempt.  
"Then you cook!"  
"No! You got the job."  
"Then we're having macaroni and cheese with hot dogs in it." I stated emphatically and proceeded to make just that. If Rose didn't like what we were having then she could make her own dinner.  
"What are we having?" Bella asked coming into the kitchen as I was finishing up.  
"Macaroni and cheese with hot dogs." Rose sneered.  
"Sounds good."  
"What are you doing up there that prevents you from cooking?" Rose asked.  
"I cooked last night for one and two I have to choreograph a dance for my dance final and I'm trying to find a song to use." Bella sat down next to Rose.  
"You still could have taken time to make something better than macaroni and cheese." Rose complained.  
"If you don't like it, make your own dinner." I told her. It wasn't like she was incapable of such a feat. She didn't and we sat around the table eating.  
France. I couldn't believe it. Bella was taking us to France! Had to be because she and Edward loved each other and were too blind to see it. How much more obvious did they need to be to each other short of shouting it from the Eiffel Tower? Gah!  
Rose and I had spent a lot of time talking about it. Wondering why when they were so close, and not in a brotherly sisterly way, they hadn't admitted it to themselves. Emmett was a brother to Bella. Edward wasn't.  
I don't think they'd ever been brother sister. I think they were like Jasper and I. They hit it off first thing, only they didn't realize it. Even when she'd first come to us from the home, she'd migrated to Emmett for a brother and Edward for safety.  
The trip had to be about one of them admitting how they felt. How long can one ignore the fact that they complain when the other's not around because they don't sleep well otherwise? Bella had always been that way. Since the first time she'd rolled into Edward's arms and slept there. That had to be it.  
RPOV  
France. Holy shit. We were going to France. We'd never asked why though. Who cared? It better be because of them admitting their feelings to one another. God, they'd been in love since like day one and were either really blind or really stupid. What had to be done to get them to see it?  
One week in Paris with Emmett…He wasn't exactly the romantic type, but I was sure we'd find somewhere to get into some trouble. And shopping! Who could forget shopping? I glanced at Bella. Alice and I were definately taking her shopping. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.  
We'd get our hair done. Our nails and toes. Oh…we'd get really sexy outfits and go out for a nice dinner and oh la la… I could just see the night ending.  
Uck…why macaroni and cheese? I was just being down right lazy for not making something else. This was totally marring my nice dreaming about Paris. We had to wait three weeks? Of course I'd wanted to go when Edward left three weeks ago. One week was better than not going at all though.  
"Bella, I wish you'd cook all the time." I whined, playing with my mac and cheese.  
"No. Six of us live here, it's not going to hurt you guys to cook every so often."  
"But this just isn't all that appetizing."  
"You have two legs…get up and make something else." She finished off hers and went to wash out her bowl.  
I watched her leave before turning to Alice. "Why do you think she wants to go?"  
"It has to be to admit feelings for Edward. They are so blind."  
"That's what I was thinking. Especially since she wasn't keen on the idea when Edward told us he was going and we wanted to go with."  
"Do you think they've realized they're in love with each other? It's very obvious."  
"Hmmm…maybe one of them…but I'm not sure on both." I mused. One could hope anyway.  
BPOV  
The phone rang about midnight. I ignored it. I figured it was Edward and if I answered it, he'd probably never talk to Alice and Rose and they'd get mad at me.  
I'd given up trying to find a song and was listening to music just to listen to music, while reading. I figured I might actually find something this way.  
After the third ring I heard Alice yell, "Edward!"  
I shook my head, going back to Interview with the Vampire. He could chat with them for awhile. I was actually ready for bed. I was cuddled up against the pillows with the nightstand lamps on.  
"You've been mean not to call us!" I heard Alice distinctly and looked up to see her and Rose come into the room.  
I groaned. "Go away. I'm reading."  
"Hello to you, too." I heard Edward.  
"You've got him on speaker?"  
"Well, it was the only way we could both talk to him." Rose said.  
"Did you ever think of each getting on a phone? Same concept." I pointed out. Edward laughed. They looked sheepish.  
"But then we wouldn't have gotten you on the phone either!" Alice perked up.  
"She's got a point Bella love." Edward agreed and I heaved a sigh.  
"I guess Lestat will have to wait." I looked at the page number and set the book down.  
"Who's the Lestat?" Rose asked.  
"The hot and sexy vampire in Anne Rice's vampire novels." I replied.  
"Hey! I'm on the phone!" Edward sounded offended.  
"Chill. He's a fictional character." I soothed his feelings.  
Alice pouted again. "Emmett and Jasper are at work, so he won't get to talk to them."  
"As long as they yell at you and not me." I commented. "You really need to call them. Emmett almost chewed my ear off at lunch the other day about it."  
"I'll keep that in mind." Edward chuckled.  
"Do you get like a Spring break?" Rose asked and I glared at her. She mouthed I won't tell.  
"Yea. They want us to have the opportunity to explore Paris. Be tourists."  
"When is it?" Alice inquired.  
"Ummm…I think the second week of April, but I'm not sure."  
We all smirked at each other. He'd actually get to spend time with us while we were there.  
"So, what is in store for you ladies this weekend?"  
"Shopping!" Rose and Alice answered at the same time.  
"Great. I was hoping to actually get ahead on my dance homework."  
"Oh cheer up Bella. We'll get you something really hot to wear." Alice clapped.  
"Is she bouncing?" Edward asked.  
"Yep."  
"I got to go. Talk to you all later!"  
"Bye!" We said together and hung up.  
"Bella love?" Alice and Rose rounded on me. Crap they'd picked up on that.

France by Mystic_Ice24

BPOV  
Somehow we managed to get through the next three weeks with minimal fuss. Rose and Alice had gone shopping, but only got a few new outfits when I pointed out they were going to be getting new wardrobes in Paris, they needed the room in their suitcases.  
Amazingly they listened. Emmett and Jasper had been just as astonished as I was. We thought it was the first time they'd been talked out of shopping.  
"Do we have everything?" I asked. We were out front, the luggage loaded into the Jeep and ready to head to the airport. We had a six o'clock flight to catch.  
"I do." Alice said.  
"Same here." Rose got in the front seat.  
"I'm not going to even ask you two, because I'm pretty sure Alice and Rose packed for you and you have everything and then some that you need." I told Emmett and Jasper and climbed into the back next to Alice. They'd done some of my packing as well. Turns out I had a whole lot of new underwear.  
"Let's roll." Emmett started the Jeep and backed out of the drive, heading to the airport.  
We got there two hours before our flight. It was Spring break. After checking the luggage, we were expecting to take awhile to get through security. A whole forty-five minutes. We got to our gate just as they started boarding.  
"Aren't you glad you listened to me?" I smirked at Alice and Rose. They glared back at me. We were flying from Seattle to Milwaukee to New York City to Paris. It was a total of ten hours or so flying time, but we had layovers so we expected to be getting into Paris early tomorrow morning.  
I was flying us first class. Like hell I was spending this much time in the air in a cramped seat in Economy. No way, no how. I intended to do some sleeping.  
I'd brought homework with me and spent the first couple legs of the journey working on it and trying to find a song for my dance final. On the last leg to Paris, I slept. We'll, slept as well as I could.  
"We are now beginning our descendant into Paris. Please check that your chairs and tray tables are in their upright and locked positions. Portable electronics must be shut off. Thank you!"  
I rubbed my eyes and did as the stewardess said. Leaning against the headrest and trying to catch a few more zzz's. I glanced at my watch and added nine hours. It was about nine in the morning. While I was thinking about it, I moved my watch forward. I didn't want to think about math over this next week.  
We landed and got off the plane. I let Jasper take charge. I was too tired and we spent another hour or so getting out of the airport, renting a car and making our way to the hotel. I'd booked us into the Hotel San Regis.  
I only had to provide payment information, Jasper did all the talking and we were up to our rooms. I'd requested three suites next to each other and we were on the second floor.  
I entered my room, I was in the middle. I still wasn't awake enough to figure that one out. The room was luxurious. Period furniture adorned the room, which was done in blue and white. This was going to be well worth it.  
Making my way to the bedroom, I set my suitcases down and crashed onto the bed. I wanted a nap before we did anything.  
I woke to pounding on the door and disorientated, it took a moment to process where I was. Getting up I headed out and opened the suite door. My siblings pushed past me into the room.  
"What time is it?" I asked.  
"About two in the afternoon. We're going to call Edward." Alice informed me. I went back into the bedroom for a human moment while she dialed. When I came back out, he was on the phone.  
"So what are you doing today? You're heading to the Arc de Triomphe? Cool." I went back into the bedroom to change. We were going to be leaving as soon as she was off the phone. Changing purses I was ready to go when she hung up.  
"To the Arc de Triomphe?" I asked. She nodded and we were off.  
EPOV  
We had a Spring break. We'd gotten a little ahead of schedule. I was taking the time to sight see. I'd decided on the Arc de Triomphe today and hadn't been there for too long when a short girl with spikey black hair caught my attention.  
She reminded me of Alice. She had a lot of energy and was practically jumping. Alice would get along well with her I thought. I was planning on having lunch around here and was keeping an eye out for different restaurants.  
I glanced back at the girl, who was whispering to her companions and pointing. I missed my family and couldn't wait to head back home. Talking on the phone wasn't quite the same and I couldn't do it for any length of time.  
I'd turned my attention back to the Arc when someone jumped on me and wrapped their arms around my neck, kissing my check. "Excuse me?"  
I pulled back, intent on lifting them off when it registered in my mind that it was Alice. I stared at her and then looked behind her. They were all here.  
"Alice!" Bella said exasperated.  
"What?" Alice turned to look at Bella.  
"Fine. We'll be the loony tourists who have to jump on people." Bella said shaking her head.  
"Oh! It's just Edward. He's family." Alice said, letting go of my neck. I set her down.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked baffled.  
"We'll, Bella-" Bella elbowed Rose. "It was your idea. Got the idea that she wanted to come to Paris. And since Spring break for her and Alice was at the same time, we came this week."  
I turned to Bella. "You didn't want to come when I first said I was going and Rose and Alice were begging me to come with."  
Bella shrugged. "They wanted to come."  
I raised an eyebrow. She smiled.  
"Hey we're here! Have fun with us. We'll tour and the girls will shop and we'll have a grand ole' time." Emmett boomed, slapping me on the back.  
"At least some of us are civilized. Not like some Neanderthals." Rose commented walking over to give me a hug. "Surprise."  
"Well I won't deny this is a very nice surprise." I admitted. Bella stood next to Jasper a few feet away. She was shifting her weight and looking down at her shoes. I walked over and hugged her. "What's wrong?"  
She hugged me back. "Nothing. Just…gah! I was having a nice nap."  
I laughed. I kissed her check, whispering in her ear. "I'm glad you're here Bella love."  
BPOV  
There it was again. I leaned into Edward and closed my eyes. I desperately wanted to sleep. This was wrecking havoc on my internal clock.  
"So? Food?" Emmett asked, rubbing his hands together.  
"Can we just haul Edward back to the hotel. Get food around there and I can finish my nap?" I yawned. Please say yes. Please say yes.  
"But shopping!" Alice whined.  
"Alice, if you take me shopping now I will fall asleep in the dressing rooms and you'd have a hard time playing dress-up Barbie with me." I snapped. What was so wrong with wanting a nap when I'd been up like all night? How were they so chipper?  
"I think we should do as Bella suggests." Edward said, wrapping his arm around my waist and holding me upright.  
I didn't remember getting back to the hotel. I woke up in Edward's arms with Emmett opening the door to my suite. Edward headed towards the bedroom. "I will scream bloody murder if you don't sit down on a couch and let me sleep."  
He blinked down at me. I stared back at him. He shrugged and sat in the corner of the couch, my back to the armrest. I fell right back to sleep.  
EPOV  
"Has she been sleeping at all?" I asked, looking down at her.  
"Alone. So probably not." Emmett told me.  
"Why?"  
"She refuses to sleep anywhere but in your room." Jasper said. I shook my head. No wonder she was so tired. I kissed her forehead and she snuggled deeper against me.  
"Well, that explains why she didn't want to lay down in the bed." I muttered.  
"You probably would have ended up taking a nap with her." Emmett teased. "I don't think she would have let go of you."  
"Keep it down Emmett. Let her sleep." Rose hissed, smacking the back of his head.  
"Rose…if you do that again, I will smack you." Bella muttered with a sigh.  
"Are you awake?" Rose asked.  
"I wasn't until you hit Emmett. Do that while I'm awake and can see it. It's a very startling sound to wake up to."  
We looked at each other and Bella soon fell back asleep. I rested my chin on top of her head.  
"Do us a favor Edward." Alice spoke up and I looked over to her.  
"While we're here, tell Bella you love her."  
"Why do you say that?" I inquired, not wanting to admit or deny anything.  
"Because it's getting irritating seeing the love you have for each other and yet you still act as if your siblings." Rose said.  
"We are right aren't we?" Alice pushed.  
"Yea." I admitted softly, hugging Bella closer. How had they seen what I'd been blind to for so long? Did Bella even realize it? "Have you told her?"  
"Nope." Alice answered. "We figured that was the reason behind the trip."  
We sat talking for a couple hours while Bella napped. About six she opened her eyes. I looked down at her. "Hey sleepy head."  
She looked up at me, baffled. "I'm either awake and hallucinating or having a really good dream."  
"You're awake and not hallucinating." I told her.  
"Bella! We're in France, remember?" Alice said in her cheery voice.  
"Right. France. Paris. Spring break." She rattled off, sitting up and stretching a little. "How long was I out?"  
"About two hours." Emmett told her. "How you feel?"  
"Better. Like I actually slept." She answered. She looked at me. "Hi. I'd say surprise but I have a vague recollection of Rosalie already doing that."  
"I did. Not long after Alice the Energizer Bunny jumped him."  
"Hey!" Alice objected.  
"Alice, you have more energy then we know where you keep it. You are the Energizer Bunny." I told her, as Bella got up and disappeared into the bedroom.  
"We are going to go eat right?" She asked, popping her head back out.  
"Oh! Right! Come on Emmett! I got to go get ready." Rose hauled Emmett out of the room.  
"Why do I have to come with you?" Emmett inquired. Rose whispered in his ear and he shut up.  
"Come Jasper. We need to change." Alice got up and walked to the door. Jasper rolled his eyes and followed, shutting the door behind him. Bella had disappeared back into the bedroom and I got up going in.  
She was digging through her suitcases. "What did they do? Pack the mall?"  
I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. "I'd say so."  
"Ah!" She spun around and put a hand on her heart. "Lord you scared me."  
"Sorry. I'm glad you came." I brushed a strand of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear.  
"I missed you." She said quietly. I leaned down and brushed her lips with mine.  
"I've missed you too." I whispered. I felt her arms wrap around my neck and she licked my bottom lip this time. I moaned and pulled her close. She'd never taken the initiative. Never done more than stand there. And she was kissing me back.  
I picked her up to push her up against a wall since the bed had her suitcases on it. I cupped her face, not wanting to let go. She tasted so good and felt so right. She was the one that pulled back.  
"Do you love me, Edward?"

Truth by Mystic_Ice24

BPOV  
I watched his face. It didn't even dawn on me that he had me in almost the same position James had had me in. Edward would never hurt me. He'd stop if I asked or even a move suggested it.  
Please don't let me be wrong. This wasn't exactly the most romantic way, but I don't care. Our siblings were telling me you did and I didn't want to be wrong about your reasoning for calling me Bella love. It had to be your way of telling me. So say it.  
"Let me in Edward. Please." I said the words he so often used with me.  
Say yes. Don't reject. Don't make me feel like a fool. Care for me the same way I care for you. Miss me just as much. Please let it be yes. Please. Don't make me feel anymore unwanted then I already do and have.  
EPOV  
I stared down at her. _Do you love me Edward?_ Yes, I did. Could it really be you feel the same? In some part of my mind it registered that I held her in almost the exact same position James had held her. She wasn't saying anything or trying to get away. It must not bother her.  
_Let me in._ How many times had I asked that of her? And she asked it of me now. You have no idea how much I want to, Bella love. No idea. I don't want to hurt you though. What if I admit and this doesn't work? Then where would we go?  
She looked as if she was about to cry and push me away. Why was it so hard to say the one word admitting it? Or the three words themselves? This was Bella. Bella who may or may not love me back. Bella who'd been hurt so much in her life. Who'd probably never admit it first for the fear of being pushed away.  
"Yes." I whispered against her lips. "Yes Bella love. I do love you. And I don't want to hurt you."  
I felt more then saw her smile. "A little hard to hurt someone who loves you back."  
I froze pulling back to look at her face. She was telling the truth. She stared back at me, her arms still wrapped around my neck. Smiling shyly. Her usual typical smile.  
BPOV  
If I could float, I'd probably be doing it right now. I didn't think someone could be so happy for such a small thing. But it wasn't small. It was monumental. I hadn't been off track asking him. And, in its very own special way, this was the most romantic way.  
I leaned up on my toes to brush my lips against his. I'd never really kissed him back. It'd been him leading and me just there. I felt his arms around my waist picking me up so my face was level with his. The recognition of the position I was in flashed before my eyes and I froze pulling back.  
"What? Oh." Edward realized at exactly the same time why and how he was holding me. He moved to set me down and I wrapped my legs around his waist.  
This was Edward. I'd always been safe in his arms. "I'm fine. Honestly."  
He looked skeptical. I relaxed my body into his. We'd have to do this in my room back home. Might wash away the memory of James that seemed to perpetually linger there.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive." He went back to kissing me.  
JPOV  
"We need to get ready." Alice said entering our room and heading over to her suitcases. I walked up behind her pulling her back against my chest.  
"We can take our time, Alice." I whispered.  
"But, we need to get back over to Bella's room."  
I started kissing her neck, running my hands up to cup her breasts. "Let's give Bella and Edward some time together."  
She gasped, arching into my hands. "But, but...dinner."  
"Will still be there." I took off her shirt and bra, kneeling in front of her to take a nipple into my mouth as I massaged her other breast.  
She moaned. I knew the others wondered how I put up with all her energy. They didn't know that she'd have a lot more if I didn't make sure some of it got put to really good use. I picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, laying her down on the bed.  
She got up on her knees and removed my shirt and pants. I pushed her back onto the bed, taking off her skirt and panties. We'd ditched our shoes after coming into the room. Alice pushed me onto my back and started kissing her way down my chest.  
"Alice..."  
I felt her laugh against me skin just before she took me in her mouth. She felt hot. I ran my hands into her hair as she sucked, licked, and squeezed with her hands. She knew exactly where to apply pressure. When to pull away.  
"Alice..." I pulled her away and up over me. I couldn't take it anymore I needed her. I set her on her back and kissed my way down her body. Paying attention to her breasts, as my hand continued traveling down to part her curls.  
I inserted one finger and at her moan, another, moving them slowly in and out. She was hot and tight. I moved down to take her clit in my mouth, returning the torment she'd given me. Taking her just to the brink and pulling back.  
"Jasper!" I felt her tugging at my hair.  
"So impatient." I murmured against her.  
"Please...Jasper!"  
I chuckled slowly moving up her. She huffed in exasperation and shoved at me until I complied and rolled onto my back. She straddled my waist and slid down onto me slowly. I grasped her waist moving her.  
"Oh...Jasper..."  
I let her set the pace and it wasn't long before her slow and steady pace was fast and hurried. When I felt her walls tighten around me and she gasped, I tightened my grip, pressing her against me wringing every sound of pleasure I could from her before letting my own orgasm take over.  
"We're going to have to shower now." She panted and I managed a chuckle.  
BPOV  
We shifted positions. Edward sat on the floor against the wall with me between his legs, my back to his chest. My suitcases were still on the bed.  
He'd pushed my hair over my shoulder and was kissing the back of my neck, his arms wrapped around my waist.  
"I'm surprised that Alice hasn't come pounding down the door." I commented on a sigh.  
He pulled be against him, kissing towards the front of my neck. "I'm sure Jasper is keeping her suitably occupied."  
"Why didn't you ever say anything? And how long have you known?" I asked him, turning my head a little to look at him.  
"I didn't want to cause you any more harm. And, after what happened at Halloween I wasn't sure how you'd react to close contact like this. I figured it out about Christmas."  
"I've suspected since a few months after I got back. But, I thought you saw me as a sister and you were with Tanya."  
"I don't and I'm not now."  
He shifted me around so I sat sideways on his lap, one arm around my waist. "Edward..."  
He'd taken out my ponytail and was playing with my hair. "Hmmm...?"  
"Will you...would it be...could..." I stammered. Gah! Asking him to stay at the hotel with me didn't seem like that hard of a thing. Though, I'd never asked. I just automatically went to him.  
"What, Bella love? Spit it out." He shifted his gaze to my face.  
I took a deep breath. "Will you stay here with me? For the time I'm here?"  
"Yes. I'll talk to one of the teachers and let them know." He smiled at me and I sighed in relief. Then the knocking sounded.  
EPOV  
"You get ready. I'll get the door." She stood up off my lap so I could get up.  
"I need to shower." She admitted. I kissed her forehead.  
"I'll keep them occupied."  
I shut the door on my way out and went to open the suite door. Rose and Emmett came in.  
"Why is Bella just now getting into the shower?" Rose asked when she heard the water running.  
"She was a little...detained." I told her as Alice and Jasper came out of their room. I left the door open for them to come in.  
"Where's Bella?" Alice asked, looking around.  
"Shower. Apparently she was detained." Rose informed her, sitting on the arm of the chair Emmett was sitting in.  
Alice frowned. "Detained?"  
I sat down on the couch and didn't say anything.  
"That's what he said." Rose pointed to me.  
Alice rounded on me. "Why was she detained?"  
"Thanks Rosalie." She smirked. "She just was. She's not you two. I highly doubt she'll take forever to get ready."  
"But, she's suppose to be ready now!" Alice said. Jasper sat down and pulled her into his lap.  
Bella didn't take long. She soon came out of the bedroom in a long blue robe. "Alice! Get in here!"  
What was she doing? I wondered, watching Alice get up and go into the bedroom. Rosalie, of course, following.  
"So." Emmett rubbed his hands together. "Should we offer congratulations?"  
"For what?" I asked.  
"I'm assuming you did something with Bella."  
"Get your mind out of the gutter." I snapped.  
"Really Edward. She was detained?" Jasper smirked. "You two did something."  
"I fail to see how that's your business."  
"Bella's our sister!" they responded. I looked over at the bedroom when the door opened and Alice and Rose came out.  
"Problem solved." Alice smiled triumphantly.  
Before we could ask, Rose said, "Clothing."  
"What did we miss?" Alice asked sitting back down on Jasper's lap.  
"Edward not admitting he did something with Bella." Emmett informed her.  
"What did you do Edward?" Alice demanded.  
"None of your business."  
"You better not have told her you love her." Alice glared. "You're suppose to do it in a romantic setting."  
"Hell, if she didn't know, she does now, Alice." Rose nodded towards the bedroom door where Bella stood in a royal blue flowing skirt and white peasant top. She looked stunning.  
"Oops! Sorry." Alice actually looked ashamed, though I was sure it was an act. Bella ignored Alice's remark. She already knew.  
"Those two," Bella pointed her finger at Alice and Rosalie. "Got a hold of my suitcase after I finished packing and repacked it!"  
"You had boring stuff in there." Alice shrugged.  
"I'm not Barbie!"  
"Oh come on Bella! You need style." Alice tried soothing her.  
"I like comfort! And jeans and t-shirts fit that."  
Alice shrugged and said nothing more. She'd do whatever she wanted anyway. She always did.  
"Let's go." Bella said exasperated and we headed out.

Mornings by Mystic_Ice24

BPOV  
I woke up in Edward's arms. I'd slept wonderfully. I was on my stomach, face turned towards Edward. He had an arm and leg draped over me, his forehead nearly touching mine.  
After dinner we'd done some window shopping. The boys absolutely refused to shop. But, Alice and Rosalie had found a perfect shopping route.  
We'd spent the night pretty much just talking. Edward told us what he had been doing in Paris and we told him what had been happening back home. I'd spent the night holding his hand, to the nudges and looks shot our way. Neither of us had responded to them.  
We'd had to head over to Edward's dorm by the end of the night. He'd spoken with one of the teachers, letting them know where he was going to be before gathering what he'd need.  
I felt him move and looked up. He whispered, "Morning."  
"Morning."  
"How'd you sleep?" he asked, his voice still heavy with sleep. He was running his hand up my back to cup my neck.  
"Perfect." I replied not moving.  
"Good." He rolled me over onto my back, rolling over me.  
My breath quickened and I breathed, "Edward...?"  
This was something new. He'd kissed me, but not even yesterday had he gone farther than that. I wasn't quite sure what to expect. Excitement warred with worry.  
His weight on me though felt nice, and I could feel how much he did want me. There was no doubt about that. But, still being a virgin, I wasn't sure...I knew the mechanics of sex. I wasn't completely stupid. I didn't know the...I knew not everybody just jumped into it. I wasn't sure of the before part.  
This was new territory and I was somewhat scared. Though, I trusted that Edward would keep me safe and be there to catch me if something happened.  
EPOV  
"Hush." I said kissing along her jaw. I'd woken up so many mornings wanting to do this. I ran my hands down her sides, brushing the sides of her breasts. She was wearing the shirt I'd gone to bed in last night. I was only in the pajama bottoms. I wondered what she was wearing underneath.  
"Edward..." she moaned, grabbing my shoulders. "What are you doing?"  
"What I've been wanting to do for awhile." I answered, kissing her throat. My hands had found the hem of the shirt and I looked up at her. "Do you trust me Bella love?"  
"Yes."  
I pushed the shirt up and pulled it off her tossing it to the side. She wore only red lace panties underneath. She was holding her breath, as if she was afraid of what I'd think. I took my time looking up her body before meeting her eyes.  
"Beautiful." I said softly, kissing her. And she was. Her entire body was pale with a light flush to it from what I was doing. I felt her relax and let out the breath she'd been holding. "So beautiful."  
I leaned down to kiss her, pressing my chest against hers and catching her gasp in my breath. I was still running my hands over her skin. It was soft. I moved up to massage her breasts and she arched against me, moaning.  
"Edward...?"  
"Trust me Bella love." I told her kissing my way down to her chest and taking a nipple in my mouth.  
"Oh God..." I heard her moan as she ran her fingers into my hair and arched her back. I shifted to give the same treatment to her other nipple and she did the same thing.  
BPOV  
I had no clue how to describe what I was feeling. Every touch and kiss. Every time he sucked at my nipple. It felt like there was a link between my breasts and clit. He sucked, licked, kissed, massaged and it pulled something tighter in me.  
I wasn't sure what was happening. I wasn't scared. I was...restless. Like there was something more. Something that was supposed to happen. I just didn't know what exactly. I ran my hands up his back. He fit perfectly against me and I could feel just how much he did want me.  
I wasn't aware of doing it, but I started rubbing against him. Searching.  
"Bella..." Edward moaned before his mouth slanted over mine. He gripped my hips and held them down, continuing to rub against me. I felt the thread in me snap and everything exploded. I clung to Edward feeling like my body was falling away and I was floating somewhere.  
I came back to earth, Edward placing tiny kisses along my jaw. "What happened?"  
He chuckled. "You've never had sex have you, Bella love?"  
"No. I know the logistics though." It was heard to get out the full sentence I was still breathing hard.  
He kissed me, his thumbs rubbing circles where they rested on my skin. "You came."  
I stared up at him. That was an orgasm. I could get use to that. "What about you?"  
"Nope. This was about you. I've been wanting to do that for quite awhile." He rolled onto his back, pulling me over him and rubbing my back.  
We lay there contently until the phone rang. Edward set me on the bed and got up to go answer it.  
"Bonjour. Hey Alice. We're awake. I'll tell her. See you in a bit."  
"I take it that I need to get up and get ready to go somewhere." I said when he came back in.  
"Yea."  
"Why don't you shower first, you won't take as long." I suggested pulling the sheet up over my breasts. I was feeling rather self-conscious now. He nodded, smiling and kissed my forehead, disappearing into the bathroom.  
EPOV  
Bella was finishing up getting ready when a knock sounded. I opened the door to Emmett and Jasper.  
"I take it your other halves aren't ready?" I inquired shutting the door.  
"Of course not." Emmett said, flopping onto the couch.  
"Alice said, 'I'm in France I have to look good.'" Jasper took a chair.  
"And I take it you got bored waiting." I said taking the other chair. They both nodded.  
"I take it the rest of our group is still getting ready?" Bella asked coming out of the room. She was in jean shorts, tennis shoes, and green t-shirt that had a monkey on it. Her hair was in its usual ponytail.  
"You assume correctly." Emmett told her.  
She walked over to us and I pulled her into my lap, draping her legs over one arm. She smelled like strawberries. She laid her head on my shoulder, her forehead against my neck.  
"You might as well tell us now what happened between you two or I'll bug you all day." Emmett grinned.  
"None of your business, Emmett." I told him.  
"Come on! She's cozied up in your lap like she's never done before. And you want to tell me nothing happened?" Emmett spouted in disbelief.  
I shrugged at him.  
"Bella! Please...I know you'll tell me..." Emmett pleaded.  
"Ugh! If I don't want to know what you and Rosalie do I'm certainly not telling what I do or don't do and whom I do or don't do it with." Bella said with disgust.  
"I know something happened. Just tell me what." Emmett tried pouting. It was very comical.  
"If you're so sure something happened then why are you asking?" I pointed out.  
"Because I don't know what happened." He said in exasperation.  
"But adult content isn't acceptable for baby's ears." Bella said sweetly.  
"Baby? I am not!" Emmett exclaimed.  
"Then don't act like one!" Bella threw back and another knock sounded. Jasper opened it to reveal the last two of our group.  
"Rose! They did something and won't tell me what!" Emmett whined.  
Rose looked at us. "I don't think they had sex."  
"Why?" I asked curious.  
"You're not smug and she's not glowing. Whatever you did, it wasn't sex." Rose sat down next to Emmett.  
"What are you wearing Bella?" Alice screeched. She was in a pink knee-length dress that reminded me somewhat of Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. For Alice, though it worked. She had on white sandals. Rose was wearing tight jeans and a red camisole with red sandals.  
Bella clung to my waist. "I am not changing and so help me if you try and make me I won't spend any more of the week with you."  
"Don't you love me Bella?" Alice pouted.  
"Yes, but I'm not changing."  
"Leave her alone Alice." I spoke up.  
"You two admitted feelings for each other! And you didn't even do it romantically!" Alice said outraged.  
"Wrong. We didn't do it romantically, according to you." I told her.  
"But...you're suppose to take her to dinner and that somewhere fancy and admit it. Like on a carriage ride through the park!"  
"I liked how we did it just fine thank you very much." Bella said quietly. "Romance can come in many forms."  
"But...Jasper!" Alice rounded on him.  
"Alice, you're always complaining that Bella deserves happiness just as much if not more then we do. Who cares how it was done? She's happy and that's what matters." Jasper pulled Alice into his lap, kissing her nose.  
Alice moped. "I know. But it still should have been done in a very romantic setting."  
Bella sighed and sat up some in my lap. I kissed her temple, earning a smile, and rubbed her side. "Alice, I'm very happy with how it was done and I wouldn't change a thing. Did you ever consider that maybe I didn't want something huge and fancy?"  
"How could you not Bella?" Alice asked.  
"It's not me." Bella told her.  
Alice sighed, "Fine."  
Bella relaxed back against me and I leaned down enough to kiss her. She smiled up at me.  
"Well, that's an affirmative on the love admitting." Rose commented dryly. "Now can we get the forecast for what we're doing today? Besides letting the newly found love birds play kissy face?"  
I kissed Bella again to annoy Rose and Bella whispered, "That wasn't very nice of you to do."  
"But it annoyed Rose and was very enjoyable." I whispered back.  
"Yes, we get it. You love each other! Please I want to shop!" Rose said in her usual bitchy tone.  
"Shopping!" Alice cried out.  
"NO!" Emmett, Edward, and Jasper yelled at the same time.  
"Please?" she begged.  
"Why don't we girls go shopping and get it done and over with, while you guys do something. We'll meet back up for dinner." Bella suggested.  
"Yea! Bella said go shopping!" Alice bounced.  
"I think it's a sound plan. Let's go." Rose got up and headed to the door.  
Bella got up and went into the bedroom coming back out with her purse. I grabbed her arms and pulled her to me, kissing her.  
"Be safe." I whispered.  
She glanced at Alice and Rose. "I will. They're watching."  
"Don't care." I kissed her again to prove it. "I love you Bella."  
"I love you too." She smiled and left to go shopping.  
"So, what did you do?" Emmett asked.  
"Not telling you." I told him.

No More by Mystic_Ice24

BPOV  
If I'd thought shopping with Alice and Rosalie was bad in Seattle, it was nothing compared to France. They'd had to go into every shop. Shoes, handbags, jewelry, clothes. Not only did they have to go in, but had to try on everything as well.  
I was exceedingly glad that I'd worn tennis shoes. I didn't know how they did it in their sandals. I hoped this was the end of the shopping. I wanted to spend time with Edward and maybe do some sightseeing. I wonder what the boys had done today?  
"That was so fun Bella!" Alice said, as we headed upstairs to our rooms.  
"Alice, you and Rose shop like it's a sport." I said tiredly.  
"Perk up Love Dove. You'll see Edward soon." Rose said, walking past me. We were all carrying several bags of items ranging from accessories to clothing. Rose and Alice were defiantly going to need at least one more suitcase.  
I transferred all my bags to one hand a got out my room key. As I opened the door, I debated slamming it in Alice and Rose's faces for some peace and quiet. I ditched the idea as quickly as it came.  
"Hey! The girls are back." Emmett grinned getting up and going over to Rose.  
"Bella…you're supposed to be happy about how today went." Alice said, setting her bags down as I went to put mine in the bedroom. I shucked my shoes while I was in there.  
"Happy? I just got hauled over kingdom come in a sport I'm not particularly fond of and I'm supposed to be happy? My feet are killing me and I was in tennis shoes!" I said from the bedroom, spraying my tea tree foot spray on my feet.  
Alice was glaring at me when I walked out of the bedroom. "That wasn't nice Bella."  
"And treating me like a giant Barbie doll is?" I challenged.  
"That's different." She retorted.  
"No it's not. I'm not a doll. I'm a real person who doesn't particularly like shopping and who gets dragged off expeditions whether she wants to or not."  
"Come on Bella! Shopping is fun." Alice said.  
"Look. You and Rose may have come to Paris to shop. Emmett and Jasper may have come following you two. But I came here because of him! Not the stores!" I pointed to Edward. I was hungry. My feet hurt. I didn't want to try on one more article of clothing. My sleep schedule was still jacked. I was in a bad mood.  
I was standing close enough to where Edward was sitting that he pulled me down onto his lap. I sighed in relief. Finally some sanity. I buried my face in his shirt. Let me nap.  
"I take it the shopping trip went well." Edward commented, rubbing my back.  
"Well, all expect for Miss Love Sick over there. Yes," Rose answered. I raised my middle finger in the general direction of her voice.  
"Alright. So we'll all go change and then head out for dinner." Alice said enthusiastically. How did the girl still have energy? I felt dead and she was still bouncing around wanting to go back out.  
"Alice. I think we should bring dinner in. Bella doesn't look like she intends to move anytime soon." Jasper came to my rescue.  
"I'm not the energizer bunny." I muttered. I couldn't see Alice, but I knew she was pouting.  
"But we're in France." She said.  
"I'm here because of him. And if I do nothing but spend the rest of the trip in this room with him, I will leave one very happy camper." I said. I felt Edward kiss the top of my head.  
"I'm with Jasper." Edward said.  
Emmett snorted. "Of course you are."  
I heard Rose smack his head.  
"He's just a child Rose." I leapt to Emmett's defense.  
"First a baby and now a child? You're mean Bella." Emmett replied.  
"Then act like a grown up." I retorted.  
"Enough!" Edward said. "Emmett, Jasper, go find dinner and bring it back. Alice, Rose go put your clothes away in your rooms."  
I listened to the others leaving the room and the door shut. I didn't move, content where I was.  
EPOV  
I nuzzled Bella's neck. She wasn't now, and never had been a shopper. They'd been gone a good eight hours or so. She had to be beat. "Bella love."  
"Don't make me move."  
I chuckled. "Come on. Let's get you into something more comfortable and then we can sit back down again."  
"Alright." She reluctantly got up and headed into the bedroom. I followed and grabbed my pajama bottoms. I put them on and a t-shirt while Bella was in the bathroom.  
Bella came back out and looked at the bags on the floor. "There's a new pajama set in there somewhere."  
Knowing Alice and Rose I figured it was probably skimpy and short. I watched Bella dig through her suitcases. She hadn't had time to unpack anything. She came back out, smiling triumphantly, with cotton pajamas that consisted of shorts and a camisole. They were grey with pink hearts.  
She headed towards the bathroom again. I sat on the bed and grabbed her arm as she went by, pulling her between my legs. She looked down at me a slight frown marring her forehead.  
I grabbed the hem of her shirt and never taking my eyes from hers, lifted it up and over her head. She had to drop the pajamas. "Edward?"  
I kissed her stomach reaching behind her to undo her bra and taking it off. "Nothing I haven't seen before Bella love."  
Her breath quickened, but she didn't move away. I rubbed my hands up her sides, massaging as I went. I moved onto her back and she groaned in relief. I placed kisses on her stomach as I unbuttoned her shorts and pulled the zipper down.  
As I started pushing them off, she put her hands on mine. "Edward…I can…"  
"Trust me Bella love." I whispered against her skin, not moving. She'd tensed when I'd started on her shorts and I felt her relax. She removed her hands and I pushed her shorts off. I laid her down on her stomach on top of the bed, massaging down her legs.  
"That feels good." She moaned, eyes closed.  
I moved to lie on top of her, letting her feel my weight. "You feel better. Do you have any idea how soft your skin feels?"  
She looked over her shoulder at me. "No."  
I had my arms either side of her, resting my weight on them. I leaned down and claimed her mouth with mine. "Bella…"  
I kissed along her neck and down her spine. Why the hell did the only time we were getting to ourselves happen for small periods?  
"I'm going to spend at least one day just the two of us." I whispered against the back of her neck.  
BPOV  
His body weight felt nice. He was holding himself up on his forearms. I liked feeling him against me. And, I wanted more time alone with him. Not snatches of time like we were getting.  
"I should have come alone." I moaned.  
I could feel his lips on my ear. "Yes, but then think of Rose and Alice. They would be very mad at you for leaving them behind."  
"I know. I know. But…" I tried to turn over onto my stomach, and Edward shifted slightly so I could, settling back between my legs, weight on his forearms. I draped my arms on his shoulders. "If I'd come alone, we would have more time together and I wouldn't have to get up at some point to get redressed."  
He kissed my forehead. "Price to pay."  
"But…"  
"No buts, Bella love. You know if you'd come alone when you got back Rose and Alice would have thrown a fit and you would have had hell to pay."  
I turned my head to the side and felt him kiss my neck. I knew that if I'd come alone, I would've had to deal with Alice and Rose when I got home. It wasn't a pleasant thing to contemplate.  
This way I didn't have to listen to them. They were happy to be here. They got to see Edward too and…I got less time than I would like with him.  
"Bella love…We will get at least one day together. Trust me. I will see to it." He nuzzled my neck.  
I turned my head towards his. "I'll hold you to that. Thanks for the massage."  
"You're very welcome, Bella love. Now, you need to get dressed before they try breaking down the door." He kissed me gently before getting up and heading out of the room.  
I got up, putting on new panties and my pajamas. At this point, I really didn't want to go spend time with anyone but Edward. I wanted to be able to just cuddle on the bed with him and see where things went. But, no.  
Sighing I left the room just as a knock sounded on the door. I curled up in one corner of the couch as the rest of our little group walked in.  
"We have food…" Emmett pointed to Jasper. "And we have the DVD player!"  
He held up the portable DVD player he'd brought with and set about trying to hook it up to the TV. Since we were in Europe, I wasn't sure how successful he would be. If he couldn't hook it up, at least we had European plugs.  
Alice and Rose had confiscated the chairs. We pulled the coffee table so that all of us could set our food on it. We left Emmett to his fiddling. Edward sat down next to me, leaning forward and resting his arms on his thighs. Jasper had picked up Alice and she was curled up in his lap.  
"Emmett, just plug it in and well watch it best we can on the portable." Rose told him.  
He ignored her, while the rest of us ate our dinners. I didn't know what all Jasper and Emmett had gotten the others, but they'd come back with a salad and a croissant for me.  
Emmett did eventually give up on the portable and ate his dinner. We had Mr. and Mrs. Smith playing in the background. I snuggled up against Edward.  
"What are we doing tomorrow?" Alice asked. "More shopping?"  
"No." I growled at her. "I am not doing anymore shopping!"  
"Come on!" Alice whined.  
"Fine. You go shopping. I'm going sightseeing." I told her.  
"Alice, I don't want to shop either." Rose looked at Emmett. "I want to enjoy Paris with Emmett."  
"Then we split up tomorrow?" Edward asked, rubbing my side.  
"Yes. I think that would be an excellent idea." Rose purred.  
"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, go back to your room." I said disgustingly. Ick! I heard them go at it enough. I didn't need to see it as well.  
Apparently, Rose thought it was another excellent suggestion. She whispered into Emmett's ear and they hurried out. Alice was the Energizer Bunny and Rose and Emmett went at it like bunnies.  
"I'm surrounded by bunnies." I muttered.  
Edward, Jasper and Alice looked at me oddly. "What?"  
"Alice is the Energizer Bunny. There's one bunny. And, Rose and Emmett go at it like bunnies. There's two more bunnies. I'm surrounded by bunnies." I explained.  
"She's got a point Jasper." Edward agreed.  
Jasper looked down at Alice. "I concur."  
"I am not the Energizer Bunny." Alice pouted.  
"Ali-bunny, you have more energy then I know where you keep it. You're the Energizer Bunny. You keep going and going and going. After an entire exhausting day of walking and shopping you're still chipper and ready to head back out." I told her, a little exasperated. I really did wonder how Jasper put up with it all.  
"But, I want to spend tomorrow with my family!" Alice said.  
"Alice, didn't you tell me yesterday to admit to Bella that I loved her?" Edward asked.  
"Yes…" Alice as wearily.  
"Then how am I supposed to do that if I don't get any time with her?"  
"You already did though."  
"Alice, honey, it won't hurt to let Bella and Edward have a couple days to themselves. Bella, I'm assuming, correct me if I'm wrong-" Jasper looked at me. "Came here because of her love for Edward."  
"You are correct." I told him.  
"She didn't come to shop like you did. I'm sure she wants to spend as much of this journey with him, since he won't be home for, what…another four-five weeks after we leave."  
"About that. I'm not going to calculate it out." Edward replied.  
"Come on Alice, let's leave them be. Besides, we're in Paris. Knowing you, I'm surprised you haven't planned several romantic things for us to do that would require being away from everyone else for a day or three."  
I watched Jasper and Alice get up and leave before looking up at Edward. We were alone. The two of us. For at least a day. Why did I have butterflies in my stomach? This was what I wanted. I loved him. Had for a long while. Why did the intimacy I knew Edward wanted scare me? James.  
"Alone at last." Edward whispered against my mouth. They seemed like famous last words.

Restraint by Mystic_Ice24

BPOV  
I had never been a morning person. I didn't like getting up early and I certainly didn't like being woken up before I was good and ready to wake up. There was only one thing about mornings that I enjoyed. I liked waking up in Edward's arms. I liked the feeling of comfort and safety that always enveloped me.  
I kept my eyes closed as the fog of sleep lifted. I was on my back, one arm over my stomach and the other above my head. I could feel Edward tracing designs on my lower stomach. He hadn't pushed for anything last night, for which I was grateful.  
It wasn't that I didn't want to do anything. I had thoroughly enjoyed what we'd done before. But, those times had been spur of the moment. He hadn't given me time to think. He'd acted. It was the having time to think about it that got me. What if I reacted horribly? What if I chickened out?  
"What are you thinking about so early in the morning?" I heard Edward ask and with a content sigh I turned my head towards him and opened my eyes.  
"Us actually." I responded.  
"You were frowning…exactly what about us where you thinking about?"  
I glanced down. He was propped up on his elbow, and he took his free hand and used two fingers to tilt my chin up. "Intimacy."  
He frowned this time. "Why is that cause for frowning?"  
I blurted out in a rush. "What if I freak? What if I freeze? What if-" he put a finger over my mouth.  
"No what ifs. We'll deal with those problems if they arise. I have no intention of rushing you Bella love. And considering your almost first time was a rather…dramatic thing, I don't expect you not to have some sort of reservations." He tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "We'll go slow. We'll stop anytime you want."  
I looked at him, biting my bottom lip. I could do that. There was no reason to rush anything. We had forever, I hoped.  
"I won't deny I want you Bella love, but I want you happy more than anything else. That comes first and foremost on top of anything." He cupped my cheek and kissed me softly. "We have the day to ourselves. What would you like to do?"  
"Go to the bathroom and then just lay here and…cuddle for a bit." I told him, getting up and disappearing into the bathroom.  
I didn't care what the fates had rearranged to give me Edward. I was just happy they had. I'd wanted nothing more than a family for the last eleven or so years. People who loved me and wanted me. Who cared what happened. Who protected me and I could protect.  
I took the time to brush my teeth before I headed back out and climbed back into the bed. Edward pulled me up against him, my back to his front.  
"But I can't see you." I complained.  
"I know."  
"Let me turn around then."  
"I like you like this." He nuzzled my neck. I sighed and snuggled back against him.  
"When you decide to finally get up. Though if you decide not to, I'm perfectly fine with that. What did you want to do?"  
I rubbed one of his arms where it lay over my stomach thinking. He kept nuzzling my neck, placing small kisses on it every so often.  
Truthfully, I was content where I was. I hadn't honestly thought beyond coming here and telling him how I felt and finding out if he felt the same. It never dawned on me that there was way more to do in Paris.  
"Bella love…" he nipped my ear.  
"Hmmm…"  
"Did you decide anything yet?" His breath blow across my ear, causing me to shiver.  
"No. What do you want to do?"  
"I'm quite content where I am. But, it would be nice to go see the Eiffel Tower and I would like to see the Bastille."  
"How about the Eiffel Tower then?" I asked as my stomach growled.  
Edward laughed. "How about food first?"  
I smiled sheepishly and moved to get up.  
"No. Stay where you are. I'll go downstairs and get something." I shrugged and lay back down. He disappeared into the bathroom for a bit before coming out and grabbing clothes to change into and went back in. He came out in jeans and a t-shirt.  
As he was leaving I heard the phone ring. "_Bonjour_. Alice…yes, I intend to keep her to myself today. No, I'm not going to change my mind. I don't care if there's a fashion show going on."  
I heard a knock on the door. "Alice…hold on."  
He must have answered it because next I heard was, "I'm back. No, Alice. Then go with Rosalie. Alice, I'm serious. I'm not changing my mind. At this rate, I'll keep her for two days."  
Two days sounded good to me.  
"Bella!" Emmett called coming into the room and sitting down on the bed.  
"What in all that is good are you doing here?" I asked. We were suppose to have the day to ourselves!  
"Food. We came to see if Edward wanted to come down with us to get you food, too." Jasper said, leaning against the door frame.  
"Come on you two, let's go." Edward looked very disgruntled. "Don't answer the phone. Alice wants you to go to a fashion show with her."  
"Got it. Ignore all knocking on the door and phone calls. Or, I'll be abducted." I teased.  
He mused over that for a moment. "That's about right."  
EPOV  
I grabbed my brothers and we headed downstairs, to get breakfast.  
"Anything interesting happen between you and Bella?" Emmett asked, raising his eyebrows.  
"Why can't you ever get your mind out of the gutter? I think Bella has it right. You're a child." I told him heading out of the hotel. There was a small café nearby.  
"Tell me what I want to know and I'll leave you alone." Emmett said, grinning.  
"Outside of the fashion show Alice wants to haul Bella off to, what else did she want to do?" I asked Jasper, ignoring Emmett. Emmett wasn't going to stop whether I told him or not.  
"That's it. She refuses to go anywhere but that fashion show. And, she wants Rosalie and Bella to go with her. I imagine she's not going to be too happy when I get back that you won't let Bella go." Jasper told me.  
"And, what are you supposed to do while she goes to the fashion show?" I inquired, before ordering some croissants, coffee and fruit.  
"I don't know." Jasper replied. He and Emmett ordered, and we head back to the hotel.  
When we got upstairs to our floor, Alice was standing outside Bella's room, knocking on the door.  
"Bella! Open up! We have to get going!" She called. Bella wasn't answering though.  
Sighing, I watched Jasper go into their room. He came back out empty handed and picked up Alice, telling me, "Enjoy your time with Bella."  
He looked at Alice, who wasn't too happy, and added, "I'll see you about two days."  
He entered their room and shut the door. Emmett and I looked at each other and smiled. Alice wasn't going to be very pleased. I saluted Emmett with one of the coffee cups and went into Bella's room. She was still on the bed where I'd left her.  
"I see you took the possibility of being abducted seriously." I told her, setting the food down on the nightstand.  
"Of course. Did you think I'd want to get dragged off to a fashion show?" She told me, holding a hand out for one of the coffees. I handed her one and she took a sip. "Mmm…good. What else did you get?"  
"Croissants and fruit."  
I sat down on the bed, leaning up against the headboard. I took her coffee and set it down on the nightstand before pulling her into my lap. We ate our breakfast, her snuggled up against me.  
Whenever the mood struck me, I'd nuzzle her neck or kiss her or run my hand up her side brushing the sides of her breasts. I was constantly running my hand up and down her back though. I wasn't denying that I wanted her. But, I didn't want her to be scared. I wanted her comfortable with my touch.  
When our breakfast was gone and the remnants on nightstand, she moved to straddle my legs. "Bella?"  
"Fair play." She responded pulling up my shirt and taking it off me. She ran her hands down my chest, lightly. I wrapped my arms around her waist in a loose band. She traced the muscles uncertainty warring with her desire and determination.  
She leaned down and I felt her kissing my neck and shoulder. Her hands continued their exploration.  
"What do you mean fair play?" I asked, trying to refrain myself from taking control.  
"You got to explore me. I want to do the same." She whispered against the top of my left pectoral. I felt her finger tips trace down my sides. She couldn't kiss very far down my chest as she was sitting and didn't seem to be in any inclination to move.  
When I felt her fingers dive beneath the waist of my jeans, brushing against the top of me, I flipped her onto her back and settled between her legs, pressing my lower body into hers.  
She stared up at me, wide-eyed and panting. She didn't seem scared though. I wasn't breathing steady either.  
"Bella…Bella love…I have restraint. But, if you go any further down than you did, my restraint would not have held up." I panted, holding my weight up on my hands.  
She continued to stare up at me. "Bella…say something."  
"Something." She whispered huskily.  
I groaned and leaned down to claim her mouth. She opened to me automatically and I swept my tongue in. She tasted sweet from the fruit. I dueled with her tongue, sweeping in and out, mimicking what I wanted to do to her. I kept my weight on my hands, keeping my lower body still.  
I pulled away and rolled off her, getting up. I was breathing heavily as I went to lean against the wall by the door. My restraint was near the breaking limit. I had no desire to rush her and I was very close to doing just that.  
BPOV  
I sat up slowly. I wasn't scared. He'd flipped me onto my back before I could blink. He'd settled his full lower body weight against me and if I was correct had used his tongue to have sex with my mouth. And all I could think of was…HOT DAMN!  
"Go shower Bella love. We'll get ready to head out." Edward said, hands running into his hair.  
I nodded and slowly got off the bed. I got an outfit from my suitcase and went into the bathroom. I tossed the clothes onto the bathroom counter, before leaning against the bathroom door and taking a deep breath.  
Stripping out of my pajamas, I went and turned on the shower, letting the water heat up. I took my time in the shower, allowing the warm water to massage me. I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and rinsed it out, putting in conditioner afterwards. I left it in my hair while I shaved and washed before rinsing it out.  
I hoped I'd been in there long enough to give Edward time to cool down. I didn't realize my slight touch against him would snap his control. He'd explored me and I had just wanted to do the same thing. I'd seen him topless, that was nothing new, but I'd never gotten to run my hands over him like that.  
I dried off my hair and pulled it into a ponytail. I pulled on my jean shorts and a new camisole. Alice had made me get it yesterday. It fit my form and was a deep blue. I was feeling…I didn't have a word for it. I knew I just wanted to look pleasing to him. Desirable.  
After putting on some minimal makeup and a coat of pink lip gloss I left the bathroom. Edward was sitting on the bed, arms on his thighs, head bowed.  
"Edward?" He looked up at me, raking me from head to toe.  
"Beautiful." He murmured, almost absentmindedly.  
I stood there uncertain as he stood and came over to me.  
"Beautiful and very sexy." He kissed me gently before heading into the bathroom to get ready himself. This was going to be a long day.

Alone by Mystic_Ice24

BPOV  
Edward didn't take long to get ready and we were soon on our way to see the Eiffel Tour. We took the subway. The weather was perfect. It wasn't too hot, but it wasn't cold. I'd guess somewhere in the seventies.  
Edward held my hand the entire time, well just about the entire time. There were moments when we had to let go of each other. He never let me far out of his sight. If he got the opportunity, he'd kiss me or nuzzle my neck.  
We got there around lunch time and ate at Le Jules Verne restaurant on the second platform. Our seat had a wonderful view of the Parc du Champs de Mars. I had to have Edward pronounce it for me and I still couldn't pronounce it.  
I refused to go any higher than the second platform.  
"Come on Bella Love." Edward said, cupping my face.  
"No way, no how. I'd like to get my feet planted firmly on the ground again. Thank you very much." I told him.  
"Coward." He teased.  
"Through and through." I replied smiling. "Besides there's a beautiful garden down there to explore. That looks like a lot more fun than being, oh around a thousand feet, give or take a few feet, in the air."  
"Then let us descend." Edward took my hand. Before we descended, I stopped into the souvenir shop and did some souvenir shopping. I was in Paris and I was going to pick up some souvenirs.  
I'd brought my digital camera and we took turns taking pictures. When we got back downstairs we had fun trying to get pictures of each of us in front of the Eiffel Tower with it fully in the background. We were even able to find nice people to take pictures of the two of us together.  
"You're having fun, aren't you Bella love?" Edward asked as we walked the paths of the Champs de Mars.  
"Why do you say that?" I smiled at him.  
"You haven't stopped smiling for one. You have a bounce in your step that typically only Alice has. And, you do have, as Rosalie would say, a glow about you."  
"Well, let's see. I'm in Paris. I'm with my family. They do say Paris is the city of love. I'm with you and most importantly, I told you I loved you and you said it back. What have I got not to be happy over?" I teased.  
"I think you've got every reason to be happy." He kissed my ear. "I love you, Bella."  
"I love you too, Edward." He wrapped his arm around my waist and we continued our walk.  
On the subway back towards the hotel, Edward asked, "What do you have against eating in the restaurants here?"  
"I don't speak French and don't like having the menus translated for me." I told him.  
We popped into a restaurant on the way back and picked up dinner. As we walked upstairs, I hid behind Edward. The last thing I really wanted right now was to run into Alice. Thankfully, there was no sign of her and we got back into the room with ease, locking the door behind us.  
"Um…I'm going to go put on something a little more comfortable." I said going into the bedroom and shutting the door. I'd gotten a really alluring nightgown, thanks to Alice and Rosalie, shopping yesterday and decided to put that on.  
It was deep violet in color, almost sheer but not quite, with a V-neck that ended in a point just below my breasts. It was floor length and flared at the bottom. It was backless and secured halter style. I took my hair down and brushed it out. I washed my face. I wanted to be natural.  
I had no clue what I was doing. Nerves. Damn nerves. They were a wonderful thing nerves. They allowed you to feel sensations. Tell you when something felt good or when something hurt. But in this case, they were terrible. This was a different set of nerves. This was nerves of feeling not sensation and they were putting butterflies in my stomach.  
I could do this. You love him Bella. You have for awhile. I ran my hands through my hair, messing it up some. Taking a deep breath I headed back out to the outer room.  
EPOV  
I looked up as the bedroom door opened. Bella stood in the doorway wearing a floor length gown. It shimmered slightly in the light and looked like it could be sheer, but I couldn't tell. Her hair was down and mussed. And very sexy. I had a good idea why she was doing this. Not that I was going to complain.  
I just wanted her to be sure that this was what she wanted. I didn't want her to regret it later. She walked towards me, arms at her sides, nervousness in her eyes. She stopped a few feet in front of me.  
I couldn't think of a single word that accurately described how she looked to me. "Bella…I can't find a single word that would tell you exactly how you look to me. You go beyond beautiful and sexy."  
"Thank you." She whispered. I stepped closer to her.  
"Bella…love…are you sure? You are positive?" I asked her.  
"Yes." She took the final steps towards me. "I'm sure."  
I wrapped my arms around her waist and crushed her to me, claiming her mouth. My first thought was to back against a wall and have at it. I wanted her so badly. I forced myself to actually think beyond my desire. Picking her up I carried her into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed.  
Standing up, I pulled off my t-shirt. Jeans could wait for now. This was going to be perfect for her. I laid on my side next to her propping my head up with one hand. Lightly I placed my hand on her cheek and traced down to her jaw, down her neck, across her collarbone, down between her breasts, down her stomach and one leg.  
I could hear her breathing getting faster. Sitting up, I used both hands to trace down her arms, lightly, with no hurry, tracing back up and down her sides. I followed the first path my hand had taken with my mouth, placing kisses, only stopping at her navel.  
I could see her clenching the bed sheets in her hands. I continued running my hands lightly over her body. Her nervousness I knew was gone when she closed her eyes and moaned softly. I undid the ties of the gown, dragging the top down and pulling the nightgown off her. She wasn't wearing a bra, only matching panties.  
I watched her chest heaving. Her knuckles white from clenching the sheets. I massaged both breasts with my hands leaning down to take one nipple in my mouth. I gently sucked on it while I continued to massage her other breasts before switching and repeating the process on her other nipple. They stood out a dusky pink in comparison to her white skin. She arched her back up.  
I shifted to lie on my side next to her again, wrapping one hand around her neck, claiming her mouth. I moved slowly against her, licking and nipping at her bottom lip until she opened her mouth to me. As I swept my tongue in, I ran my free hand down her body to slowly remove her panties.  
She had her arms wrapped around my neck and I pulled back long enough to get the panties off before returning to her mouth and lying on my side. I trailed my hand along her stomach, making my way slowly to the nest of curls at the apex of her thighs.  
She clenched reflexively against me and I rested my hand there letting her adjust and unclench her thighs. I moved my hand, parting her lips and rubbing a finger over her clit. She arched her hips slightly and gasped into my mouth.  
"Edward…" she moaned and I could hear in her voice that she was looking for something more, but didn't know what. I inserted a single finger in, mindful of the fact that she was a virgin. I moved it in and out slowly, watching her face. She stiffened for a moment in surprise before moaning again and relaxing back against me. I added a second finger, stretching out her hymen. When I was sure she wasn't feeling too much discomfort, I added a third finger, stretching out her hymen further.  
She was kissing anywhere she could reach, moving against my hand. She was hot, tight, and wet. Her hands were anywhere and everywhere they could reach. Not soft and hesitant like she'd been this morning, but sure of herself. She traced each muscle, kissing those she could reach.  
I felt her hands brush down my chest to rest just above my jeans. I claimed her mouth again as she undid the button and pulled the zipper down. I pulled away from her long enough to get my pants and boxers off.  
BPOV  
I looked at Edward, completely nude. He was…yowzer. My brain could not come up with a better word. If I hadn't known better, I'd say he'd been sculpted as the perfect man. He was fully erect and while I bit my lip in worry, I knew it had to fit. I looked back up his chest and into his eyes.  
Whatever showed in my face, must have pleased him. He settled himself on top of me, kissing his way down my body.  
"Edward…?"  
"Hush…trust me Bella love." He whispered against my navel. He spread my thighs to settle more comfortably between them right before I felt his mouth on me. I arched up off the bed.  
"Oh my God!" I had never felt such a sensation. My body felt like it was on fire, in a delicious way. Everything was connected to everything else by a string that with each lick and suck and movement of his fingers was pulled tighter and tighter.  
I thrashed my head, arching my back and grasping the sheets until my knuckles were white. I was somewhere between being in my body and being out of it.  
"Edward…please…" I didn't have a clue what I was begging for. I just knew that Edward could give it to me. "Please…"  
I felt his fingers move faster and his licking increased until it felt like a firework had exploded within me and I was floating in space. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over me. I arched my back as far as I could, my mouth opened in a silent scream. I could feel him licking every last bit of pleasure from me.  
When he moved back up my body, I lay panting, unable to move. Any order I sent to my limbs, was ignored. Oh…God…who knew that such pleasure could exist.  
He leaned down and kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips. It was a little weird. Not unpleasant, just…unused to. He swept his tongue in grabbing my hips and angling them just right.  
He pulled away to whisper against my ear. "This is going to hurt a bit Bella love."  
I felt him push at me, into me. I grimaced at the slight discomfort, but no overwhelming pain, yet. He went slow, moving a little in and pulling back to repeat the process until he was all the way in. He lay on top of me not moving, letting me fully adjust to the invasion.  
When it started to ease up, I shift just a little and felt another wave of pleasure shot through me. "Edward…"  
"Bella…God…" We were both sweating, and his face was tightening in concentration. Like he was trying so hard to go slow. I moved again and whatever thread he'd been holding onto snapped. He pulled out and pushed right back in. Fast. Not exactly gently, but not hard either. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He rested his weight on his hands. I arched my hips against him. Wanting…needing him to go deeper.  
He groaned and started thrusting a little harder. I could feel him rubbing up against my clit with each stroke and it didn't take long before the firecracker went off again and I was free falling through space. My orgasm must have triggered his, because I felt him give a couple more quick thrusts before groaning and holding me safely as we free fell through space.  
As he collapsed, he rolled onto his back, bringing me onto his chest. We lay there panting too exhausted to move at the moment.  
"Are you okay?" he asked when he had some air back. I managed a nod, not wanting to try and talk at all. I wanted to stay right here curled up on top of him. He rubbed my back.  
"Yowzer…"I whispered against his chest and he laughed.  
"Yowzer?" He asked.  
"I couldn't think of any other word that seemed to fit. Though, hot damn works too, not as well, but it does."  
"I like yowzer." He said against my ear. "God I love you Bella and intend to spend forever showing you."  
I lifted my head to look at him. "I love you too Edward and intend to hold you to your promise."  
"Umm…Bella love…I forgot to think about protection…" He admitted sheepishly a bit later.  
I sat up and laughed at him. "No worries. I'm covered. Didn't you feel the ring inside me?"  
He shook his head.  
"Well, it's there."  
"And that's it? Were you pre-planning?" He teased.  
"No. Actually, horrible time of month. Regulates. Why the hell am I telling you this?!" I covered my face with my hands as he laughed, pulling my hands from my face.  
"Bella love…it's okay. Don't worry. Just as long as we're covered."  
As I sat there looking at him in embarrassment, I felt him stir against my back and looked at him an eyebrow raised. He nodded. We never did get around to dinner.

Louvre by Mystic_Ice24

BPOV  
Tuesday dawned as all days do. I woke naked and curled against Edward. It took me a moment to figure out why I was awake. Something had woken me.  
"Bella love…whatever you're hitting, please stop." Edward mumbled.  
"I'm not hitting…door." I yawned as I realized the noise that woke me was someone pounding on the door. With a sigh I got up and searched for my robe. I pulled on panties and put on the robe, making sure the belt was securely tightened.  
Still partially asleep, I headed out to answer the door.  
"You better have coffee…" I muttered as I opened the door to Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose. Emmett held it out. I took it and turned to walk back to the bedroom.  
"Did you just now get up?" Rose asked.  
"Yes, because someone pounding on the door woke me. If I didn't answer the first time, why did you keep knocking?" I muttered, sipping the coffee. "Where's Edward's?"  
Emmett held out another coffee and I took it.  
"Well, it's Tuesday. We have to fly back Friday night, so we wanted to get somewhat of an early start." Rose answered sitting down. "We brought breakfast too."  
"I was sleeping peacefully. I do not want to be up right now. You better have brought chocolate." I grouched. Alice held it up. Two chocolate bars. I took them and went into the bedroom.  
EmPOV  
"Rose please tell me they finally slept together?" I pleaded.  
She shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. She seems pretty grouchy and he's not out here."  
"Well, we only have three and a half more days to see Paris. We've shopped the Champs-Elysees. So, now we need to do some more sightseeing." Alice said calmly. It was rare to see her with so little energy. Typically Jasper spent an entire day in bed with her to accomplish that.  
I heard the bedroom door open and saw Edward walk out in his pajama bottoms drinking the coffee.  
"Whose brilliant idea was it to wake us this early?" He demanded.  
"Rose's." I answered.  
"Damn." He muttered, sitting on the couch. He would have punched Jasper or I, but with the girls there, he had to live with it.  
"Come on Edward, we're only here for another three and a half days." Rose said, going and giving him a hug. He hugged her back with one arm and remained quite.  
"So, did you do it?" I asked, wanting some ammunition to tease him with.  
"Emmett…I'm still half asleep. Irritated for being woken up at…eight in the morning and holding hot coffee." Edward told me.  
"What has that to do with whether you and Bella did the deed or not?" I asked puzzled.  
"If you have to ask, then you obviously don't understand." He answered.  
"You still haven't told me if you got any though?" I pursued.  
"Probably because I don't intend to."  
"You know, this could be considered cruel and unusual punishment." I shot out.  
"I fail to see how." He yawned.  
"You're punishing me by not telling me and it's a cruel punishment." I smiled, proud of my logic.  
"Your logic is flawed. What am I punishing you for?" He asked. Shit. What could I come up with.  
"He probably thinks you're punishing him for his continued asking and the punishment is to not tell him." Bella said coming out of the bedroom.  
"Thanks Bella!" I told her.  
"Personally, I don't think he has a leg to stand on." She added and my joy at her initial answer vanished.  
Edward kissed her temple, before going into the bedroom to get ready himself.  
RPOV  
"So, did you do anything?" I asked Bella. Edward was keeping mum, but maybe Bella would say something.  
"You wake me up at eight in the morning and expect me to be nice when I'm still practically asleep?" She asked me.  
Okay, so maybe not. "I'm sorry Bella, but we only have three and a half more days. We'd like to see some more of Paris."  
"It couldn't have waited till a more decent hour? Say eleven?" She asked, yawning.  
What time had these two gone to bed? I'd never seen them this tired, this early in the morning. Grouchy, yes, but ultra tired? No.  
"Bella, what time did you go to bed?" I inquired.  
"I didn't look at the clock." She responded, not opening her eyes.  
I looked at the others and nodded. I was damn sure these two had done it. The only reason to be this tired was to have been up all night having fun. They all grinned, Emmett with a mischievous glint in his eye. He was up to no good.  
Edward didn't take nearly as long as Bella to get ready and soon joined us again, asking, "Where are we going then?"  
"To spend the day at the Louvre." Alice chirped. Bella and Edward said nothing, merely followed us out of the room.  
BPOV  
We took the subway to the Louvre. I leaned against Edward and snoozed. We hadn't gotten to bed until really late and I felt like I'd barely fallen asleep when the pounding on the door had started. The coffee didn't even help in the slightest. I needed a lot more of it. A Starbucks Venti Tuxedo Mocha with like ten shots, no more like twenty, of espresso would be so nice right now. Though, somehow I doubted that even if I were to put in twenty shots, it probably wouldn't help.  
I remembered Rosalie's comment about telling if Edward and I had slept together. Well, it was certainly hard to tell now. Both Edward and I were tired and grouchy. I doubted he looked smug and I highly doubted I was glowing. Though, with our extreme sleepiness, they'd probably guessed anyway.  
I was a little more awake when we got off the subway and made our way to the Louvre. Not a lot, but some.  
"There is no way we are getting through this in an entire day. So, we have to pick where we want to enter and go for however many hours before leaving." Rose said as we grouped together.  
"You lead, I'll follow." I told her. I was still too asleep to think about where to go or not go within the museum. Had she let us sleep for awhile longer, I would have voiced more of an opinion. Rose rolled her eyes and we got in line to wait.  
We entered by the Pyramid main entrance, purchasing our tickets and getting a map of the place. We decided to start with the Mona Lisa and go from there. We headed up to the first floor and located the Denon portion, looking for room 6. We found it and glanced at the paintings quickly until we came to the Mona Lisa.  
"I think I should like to have my portrait painted." Alice announced and we looked at her. "Well, I would."  
"Why?" I asked. I was simply happy to be seeing the Mona Lisa in person. There was much topic and conversation about it. To be here, at the Louvre, and standing in front of it would forever be etched in my mind.  
"To be immortalized on paper." Alice said dreamily. "To have my beauty forever captured."  
"There is something to be said about a painting over a picture. Paintings do tend to look…I don't know, more real. They have more depth." I said, tilting my head to the side. A picture captured the moment, but paintings seemed to actually capture the person.  
"Why don't we do one of all of us then?" Jasper asked.  
"Beauty immortalized, huh?" Rose mused. "I do like the sound of that. But, I think one of us girls and one of the handsome and oh so sexy men in our lives would be better."  
"Well, it's not like we have the great artists to do it. We'll have to find somebody." I said.  
"There's got to be someone in this world who paints portraits." Alice looked at me. "There can't be no one."  
Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my head. "I don't think it's that bad of any idea."  
I leaned back against him. "No."  
"We'd have to sit for a long time wouldn't we?" Emmett inquired.  
"Probably." Rose answered.  
"Don't be a baby, Emmett. You can hold still for a portrait to be painted. I'm sure Rosalie would be more than willing to reward you for your efforts, too." I said. "Let's go find the Venus de Milo."  
We took our time leaving the paintings. Looking at some of the others in the room as we headed back to the exit. Each and every person I saw painted, I could imagine them. They looked so real, like they could step off the canvas. It was certainly a way to be remembered throughout history.  
Venus de Milo was on the ground floor, Sully, Parthenon room. I'd never given much thought to sculptures, they only came to mind when a guy, like Edward, looked as if he could be one. I didn't know much about the Venus de Milo. I knew it was a sculpture of Aphrodite, but that was about it.  
As we stood looking at it, I tried to imagine what it might have looked like when it'd first been completed. No such luck. I couldn't see beyond what was present and in front of us. She didn't look very thin. More pleasantly filled. Curved. An imagine of a woman as perhaps she should be. Filled with curves and softness. Rubenesque I believe was the term later used. I looked down at myself. I guessed that's what I could be considered. I wasn't exactly thin, but nicely filled out.  
Shame that human nature had changed. People wanted women thin now. Otherwise you were considered fat. Well, not everyone could be like Rosalie and Alice and look perfect thin as they were. Some of us just didn't have the bone structure. Oh well.  
When we were done, we started browsing the rooms. The museum closed at six. We split up at one point, all of us couples going our own way. Edward and I ended up going through the Egyptian Antiquities. Hey! I wanted to see a mummy.  
"Do you think if we found the Book of the Dead we could bring it to life?" I asked Edward.  
"Unfortunately, Bella love, I am not Brendan Fraser and you are not Rachel Weisz." He replied.  
"A pity. It would have been so much fun."  
He kissed my neck. "I wouldn't have minded seeing if we could have unleashed him on Emmett."  
"He's not going to stop asking you know. He'll bug us until we yea or nay it."  
Edward sighed. "I know. But, I really don't want to tell him. He can guess at it."  
"Come on. Let's go to Decorative Arts before we have to meet up with everyone else. I think they have some jewelry on display." I took Edward's hand and we walked headed over to the Decorative Arts.  
They did indeed have jewelry. A silver gilt, precise stone rock crystal Reliquary Crown of Liege circa 1260-1270; necklace and earring set of the Empress Marie-Louise of emeralds, diamonds, gold and silver; a jewelry set modified to suit Queen Hortense, Queen Marie-Amelie, and Isabelle of Orleasns of Ceylon sapphires, diamonds and gold; Bracelets of the Duchess of Angouleme that were gold, diamonds, and Oriental rubies; Empress Eugenie's Crown.  
When I'd finished oogling them, we went back to meet up with the others at the main entrance. It was nearly six by this point. We'd managed to spend the day wandering about. We trotted back off to the subway and towards the hotel.  
We opted to eat dinner out, going into a restaurant not far from our hotel. Edward and I were still rather tired and didn't speak much. I let the conversation flow around me and ate. All I could think of by this point was going back to bed.  
We paid up and left, heading back to the hotel. The minute I was in my room, I headed straight for the bedroom and after stripping off my clothes, fell down onto the bed and promptly went to sleep. I couldn't keep my eyes open a minute longer.

Jardin du Luxembourg by Mystic_Ice24

BPOV  
The sun was shining through the window when I woke up. I was lying on my stomach, one arm bent above my head, the other bent so my hand was near my head. I glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was almost ten.  
I shifted so I could turn my head and look at Edward. He was propped up on one elbow rubbing my back. "Good morning Bella love."  
"Did you kill Alice?" I asked in all seriousness. I couldn't think of any other reason why I would be allowed to sleep in.  
He laughed at me, leaning down to kiss my gently. "No. I threatened to lock us in here if she didn't let you sleep, though."  
I smiled and rolled over onto my back, stretching. Edward swept his green eyes down my body, following the same trail with his hand, pushing the covers off my lower body. I'd gone to bed naked, I'd been so tired, so I was bare to his view. He looked into my eyes and my breathing hitched as I felt his hand brush against my lower lips.  
I spread my legs for him, wanting him desperately. He smiled, but circled his finger around where I wanted him so desperately. I arched my hips in a silent invitation, closing my eyes. He denied me, moving his hand to slide up and down my thigh.  
"What do you want Bella love?" He whispered against my ear, nipping it before sucking to sooth it.  
"You…please Edward…" I moaned, running a hand down his chest. He caught it before I reached my intended destination.  
"Where do you want me?" He nipped my bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth. I opened my mouth for him and he swept his tongue in. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him close, sucking on his tongue and bottom lip.  
He rolled on top of me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I wanted him so badly. I needed him inside me. I needed to feel him. "Edward…please…"  
He smiled against my mouth, kissing along my jaw and down my neck. His hands traced a path down my sides and back up to cup my breasts, massaging them before he took one nipple in his mouth. I moaned, arching my back. He switched to the other nipple playing with the one he'd just left with his fingers.  
"Edward! Please!" I tugged at his hair, bringing his head back to mine and rubbed against him. He chuckled at me, trailing a hand down to insert a finger in me. I groaned against his mouth.  
"So impatient…Bella love."  
I felt another finger. "Yes…"  
I couldn't think. I just knew it wasn't enough. I needed something more. The thread was tightening again, but not enough. I could feel his fingers moving in and out. His mouth back on my nipples. Each suck, lick, nibble, stroke tightened the thread all the more.  
"Edward…" I panted. I felt as if I couldn't get a full breath. I didn't care. I felt like I was strung so tight and I wanted nothing more for the thread to snap. "Please…"  
He shifted to lie over me, thrusting in and rubbing my clit at the same time. He caught my scream in his mouth. He didn't move, just remained in place until my spasms stopped.  
He started slow and I could feel the thread tightening once more. I wrapped my legs around his waist, wanting, needing him closer. He picked up his speed and I was soon flying off somewhere as the thread broke again, triggering his own orgasm.  
We lay there panting for a bit, Edward having rolled to his back with me on top.  
"Bella love…" he whispered against my ear. "I love you."  
"Ai shite imasu." I whispered back.  
"What?"  
"I love you." We lay there for a while longer before I could fully speak again. "I took some Japanese in London. It's easier to say when you can't speak very well. Rolls off the tongue better."  
He laughed kissing my head. He rolled me onto my back and got up. "I'm going to shower. Care to join me?"  
I scrambled out of the bed and followed him into the bathroom. What a perfect way to start the day.  
I walked into the outer room wearing a purple camisole and jean capris. I'd slipped on white flats. My hair was still damp and pulled back in a ponytail. Edward was already sitting in one of the chairs and I went over to sit on his lap.  
Truthfully the thought of being intimate was still scary to me. But when Edward didn't give me a chance to think and had me so worked up before I could, I loved it. It was far easier. If he didn't, I'm sure we'd do nothing more then cuddle.  
"Okay! Now that we're all present. What are we going to do?" Alice asked in a cheerful voice.  
"Do you ever get the desire to kill her when she's like this in the morning?" Rosalie asked me.  
"Oh yea." I replied, having a good idea why she was so grouchy. Sex with Emmett that caused her to stay up late. My problem yesterday.  
Alice pouted. "You two aren't nice."  
"And you drink too much caffeine." Rose told her.  
"We'd be a lot nicer if you didn't persist on waking us so early on days we can sleep in." I informed her, smiling and in a teasing voice. How on earth did Jasper put up with her energy?  
"Humph. So, where are we going?" Alice asked again.  
We pondered the idea. Edward was the one to speak up first. "How about seeing one of the gardens around here?"  
"Oh! That would be wonderful." I seconded.  
"Romantic." Rose said with a pointed look at Emmett.  
"Do I need to buy like a piece of jewelry or something?" he asked in all seriousness.  
We cracked up laughing. Emmett could be so dense sometimes.  
"No, not yet." Rose told him kissing his nose. "But it wouldn't hurt."  
EPOV  
"I suggest we drive over to the Jardin du Luxembourg." I said, rubbing a hand up and down Bella's side. I wanted to wake up every morning like I had this one. But, it was tricky to be intimate with her. I knew if I gave her time to think, she'd back out scared. Damn James. If I didn't give her time to think she was fine.  
"That sounds good." Bella said and we gathered ourselves together to drive to the garden. There was a small outdoor restaurant. We decided we'd eat lunch there.  
We walked around looking at the different statues. One of us would pose in front of it, trying to do the pose the statue was in and then someone else would take a picture. We were laughing so hard that people walking by gave us odd looks.  
Bella would always smile and wave. Some hurried off and some tentively waved back. The children always waved back. Alice was bouncy and hyper as usual and we got quite a few stares for that.  
"I don't know you Ali-bunny…" Bella muttered at one point.  
"Look at me!" Emmett called from next to a statue. As Bella went to snap a picture though, he fell over. We were laughing hysterically over the picture.  
"I don't think you got the pose right Emmett!" Rosalie called. "Try again!"  
He did and Bella held off taking the picture just long enough for him to fall over again.  
"Nope. Still didn't get it!" Rosalie told him.  
He glared at us, but good naturally tried again. Bella did the same thing. Waited until he was falling to snap the picture.  
"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" Emmett demanded from the ground.  
Bella and Rose pretended great interest in a flower bush. Emmett stalked over to them, grabbing Bella and tickling her.  
"Yes! We did! Uncle! Uncle!" Bella yelled. She wasn't fond of being tickled. It was a favorite payback because she was so ticklish though. Emmett set her back down and I pulled her into my arms, laughing into her neck. She playfully slapped my shoulder.  
"You're punishment will come later." Emmett growled at Rosalie, who looked fearful for a moment before smiling.  
"Bring it on." She responded.  
"Come on! I'm hungry!" Alice interrupted and we headed off towards the restaurant.  
We were seated at a round table. King Arthur style. Bella sat between Emmett and I, Rose next to Emmett, Jasper next to Rose, and Alice next to Jasper. After we looked around the table and realized we were sitting boy girl boy girl boy girl, we started laughing.  
"It's lovely here." Alice said sighing. "And so relaxing."  
"It is." Bella agreed.  
Emmett started reading the menu aloud in the most atrocious French I'd ever heard.  
"Shut up Emmett! You sound terrible!" I told him. He ignored me.  
Bella covered her ears and groaned.  
BPOV  
"Will you please shut up Emmett!" I ordered Emmett as Rose smacked his head.  
When that didn't work I pretended to be interested in the menu. Then I kicked him under the table.  
"What did you do that for?" He asked, confused, turning towards me.  
"What?" I looked up faking bafflement. "I didn't do anything."

He looked at me oddly before returning to reading the menu again. I waited a few moments and kicked him again.  
"Bella, I know it's you. You're the only one who could kick my left leg." Emmett looked at me again, accusation in his look.  
"I swear I'm not doing anything!" I told him insulted. He went back to the menu, glancing at me every so often.  
"Did you find something good to eat?" I asked Edward looking at him as I kicked Emmett a third time. He was fast this time though and somehow managed to get my shoe off. Before I could find it with my toes, he'd bent over and picked it up from under the table.  
I kept an innocent look on my face as he growled, "Enough."  
"Then shut up." Jasper said calmly. Emmett ignored him glaring at me.  
"May I have my shoe back please?" I asked sweetly.  
"No." Emmett said sternly and went right back to reading the menu aloud. God! Was he purposely trying to be this annoying?  
Having had enough, I backed my chair away from the table to allow Edward to lean across me and punch Emmett's shoulder. "Shut up Emmett."  
"Fine." Emmett gave in, shutting up and handing me back my shoe. I slid my chair forward and put my shoe back on.  
"Were you purposely being annoying? Or did you just not realize it?" Rosalie demanded. Emmett looked sheepish. His look was enough to say he'd been doing it on purpose. We all glared at him.  
"What? I thought it was funny!" He said trying to defend himself. Rosalie and I both smacked his head. "Ow!"  
The waitress came over and we gave our orders. I felt Edward put a hand on my knee and I linked my hand with his.  
"I can't believe it's almost time to go home." Alice moped. "It's so nice here."  
"I know." I agreed with her.  
"Maybe we could do something romantic tomorrow night. End with a flare." Rose suggested.  
"I like that idea." Jasper nodded. Edward nodded in agreement.  
"Does this mean I need to go get a piece of jewelry?" Emmett asked with a small groan.  
I turned to him baffled. "Why do you keep asking that?"  
"Rosalie's definition of romantic seems to always involve jewelry." He confused.  
"It does not!" Rosalie pouted. "It's just a nice gesture."  
I rolled my eyes at her. She and Alice were such shoppers and fashion addicts. I swore they wouldn't convert me.  
We managed to keep our jokes to a minimum so we didn't look too odd to the other occupants. But, the minute we got out of the restaurant and were walking around the garden again, we all acted like Alice. Bouncy and hyper.  
We didn't care.

Champs Elysees by Mystic_Ice24

APOV  
We were going shopping again!!! I knew I was unusually bouncy and happy in the morning, much to Rosalie's and Bella's annoyance. I knew they thought, well everyone thought, I was the Energizer Bunny, like I was hyped up on caffeine or sugar or something.  
I admit. I do have an unusual amount of energy. I did try to stay away from caffeine and sugar most of the time. I wasn't sure how Jasper put up with my energy as it was. No need to add to it. I knew what he did to tone it down though. Exactly what he was doing right now.  
"Jasper…" I moaned as he paid homage to my breasts. He'd been at it for a good five minutes. I wasn't complaining, but I was starting to feel like I was wound up tighter then a guitar string. "Please Jasper."  
"Patience, Alice." He kissed down my belly, licking around my navel. In order to drain a good majority of my energy, Jasper made sure I was wound tighter then a guitar string for as long as possible before letting me explode.  
I sighed in relief when his mouth reached my lower lips. He kissed lightly around them before moving to my right thigh and kissing down my leg. He moved to my other leg and kissed up that leg. When he reach my nether lips again, he lightly kissed them before moving back to my belly and breasts.  
I'd had enough. I was wound tight and wanted relief. If he wasn't going to give it to me, then two could play at this game. Jasper was putty in my hands and always had been. I pushed him onto his back, and being the sweetheart he is, he let me.  
I straddled his legs, running my hands up and down his chest, using my nails lightly. He ran his hands up my sides and I slapped them away. "My turn."  
He raised an eyebrow. "I'm all yours Alice."  
I took him in my hand and rubbed up and down. He groaned. I moved down to take him into my mouth. He groaned again. I moved slowly, sucking and licking. What I couldn't get in my mouth I used my hand to rub.  
"Uncle?" I lifted my head enough to ask, my breath blowing against him. I knew he was getting close. His answer was to lift me up and move me so he could thrust up and in. The slight contact he put on my clit had me flying over the edge. I clung to him, as he kept moving. My port in the storm.  
I moved against him, with him, meeting him. As he came up I went down. I rubbed my clit against him, my breathing coming in shorter and shorter gasps as I got closer and closer. Jasper took his thumb and rubbed my clit again, sending me flying once more. This time I managed to bring him with me. I collapsed onto his chest. My energy level would be diminished for maybe the morning. I couldn't help it if I had a lot of energy.  
RPOV  
Emmett threw me down on the bed after I exited the bathroom.  
"Emmett! I just got out of the shower!" I shouted. He growled at me and buried his face between my legs. My shout turned instantly into a moan of delight. "You're forgiven."  
I felt him chuckle before he went back to licking and sucking. Emmett and I were typically loud and fast and furious together. I loved every minute of it.  
I buried my hands in his hair, holding him to me. "Emmett…oh God! Right there!"  
He increased his pace and sent me screaming. Before the spasms stopped he moved on top of me and thrust in to me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, as he bent his head to my breasts. His mouth was warm and I arched my back pressing myself closer to him.  
"God Rosalie…you feel so good…" he moaned against my neck, moving faster. He moved his thumb down to my clit and rubbed it, sending me spinning once more and bringing him with me.  
"I'm going to need to shower again." I panted a few minutes later.  
"I'll join you."  
"I'm sure you will!" I chuckled.  
BPOV  
"Shopping." I moaned into Edward's chest. His bare chest. I couldn't resist, I ran my hand over his chest tracing the muscles.  
"Bella love…" He grabbed my hand and held it in place. "If you keep doing that…"  
"Oh…sorry…" I mumbled thinking of James briefly.  
"It won't be so bad," Edward said. "You'll have me with you."  
He rolled us over so he was lying on top of me, settling between my legs. He nuzzled my neck raining kisses along it and my face.  
"I can't believe we have to leave tomorrow." I sighed. I was enjoying my time with Edward and I really didn't want it to end. "I don't want to leave."  
"I don't want you to either Bella love." He kept nuzzling my neck. "We better get up and get dressed. I'm surprised Alice isn't here already.  
"I love you, Edward. So very much." I whispered against his neck hugging him close to me.  
"I love you too Bella."  
EPOV  
Bella was sitting on the couch staring at me contently when a knock sounded on the door. I got up and answered it. Our family traipsed into the room. Alice seemed short a little energy. I looked at Jasper. He shrugged.  
"Shopping!" Alice said happily as she settled herself on Jasper's lap.  
Bella groaned. I picked her up and set her in my lap. I'd been touching her every chance I could. She'd always felt so right in my arms and knowing I loved her, had loved, explained the why.  
Bella nuzzled my neck. I kissed the top of her head. I whispered into her hair, "I love you, Bella."  
"I love you, Edward." She whispered back.  
"Are you two done being lovey dovey? Can we get our asses going?" Rosalie asked sarcastically. I smiled as Bella got off my lap so I could get up.  
"To the Champs-Elysees!" Alice chirped and we walked out. Since we were within walking distance, we walked. Alice wanted to end the trip with a bang, which meant Bella was going to be dragged into clothing stores, I knew it. Alice probably wanted to find the perfect dresses.  
EmPOV  
Jewelry store. I needed to find a jewelry store. Rosalie would find it very romantic if I gifted her with jewelry from Paris. I think she would, anyway. Maybe I should pull Jasper or Edward aside and ask them.  
I draped my arm around Rosalie's shoulder, pulling her close to me. She smiled up at me, wrapping her arm around my waist. I knew she was excited about the shopping trip, she always was. That never changed.  
The day was nice and we popped into a coffee shop for coffee and croissants before continuing our walk. One of the first stores Alice spotted, thankfully, was a clothing store and she hauled Bella and Rosalie into it.  
I turned to my brothers. "Is jewelry romantic? Something from Paris?"  
Edward looked at me like I'd grown another head. Jasper chuckled.  
"You can be so clueless sometimes, Emmett." Edward told me shaking his head.  
"Is it?" I pressed. I needed to know. I thought it was, but I wanted to be sure. I wanted to do something special for Rosalie.  
"Yes, Emmett it is." Jasper told me. I nodded.  
"I need to find a jewelry store."  
Edward pulled out his cell phone and pressed a button. "Bella love…Emmett, Jasper, and I are going to run an errand. We'll be back in just a little bit. I love you too."  
I started walking up the street. This was going to be a night to remember for Rosalie. I wanted to make sure of it.  
BPOV  
I walked out of the bedroom wearing a dark blue floor length dress. The neck was V-cut, showing just a little cleavage. It was backless. I'd pleaded and pleaded with Alice and she agreed to blue high-heels with a low heel.  
Edward whistled when he saw me. He was in black dress pants and a black button down shirt with the top three undone. "You look beautiful, Bella."  
"Thanks. You look very handsome." I put on minimal makeup and left my hair down.  
We left the room, meeting up with the others in the hallway. Alice, in a moment of genesis, had decided that she, Rosalie, and I would get the same dress. Only, Alice was in a pale pink and Rose was in a vivid red. I thought they looked far better than I did.  
"Are we ready to go?" Alice asked. I nodded and we headed out to the car. We were eating at Le Meurice. We managed to get their without getting lost. Rosalie had called ahead for a reservation so we didn't have to wait long.  
We got a circular table and sat as we had at lunch. Though, we were far better behaved. We minded our manners.  
"We leave tomorrow. I can't believe it. Bella, can we stay longer?" Alice asked looking at me.  
"I wish. We have classes to get back to though." I told her with a sad face. She pouted at me. I pouted back. "I want to stay too."  
"Bella, thank you. This has been a wonderful vacation. Thank you so much for bringing us." Rosalie said honestly. It was rare for her to sweet and kind in public.  
"You're welcome." I told her.  
We'd ordered champagne and Emmett raised his glass, "To Bella."  
"To Bella." They raised their glasses in a toast to me and I smiled.  
Edward kissed my temple. "You're a wonderful person, Bella love."  
Dinner passed smoothly. Like our trip to the Champs-Elysees. Yes, I'd been dragged into several clothing stores, but with Edward with me, it didn't seem so bad. We popped into almost every store just to look and finish our souvenir shopping.  
We'd asked the boys what errand they'd had to run, but they wouldn't tell us. It didn't matter how much we begged or pouted, they kept mum. They got us chocolate to divert our attention and it had worked.  
We weren't as goofy as we had been at the garden. There were too many people around and we didn't want to look like complete idiots or be asked to leave. We still had fun though.  
"Where did you guys go this afternoon?" I asked, thinking back over the afternoon.  
"Yea. Where did you go?" Alice asked.  
They each pulled out a box from their pocket. As Edward handed me mine, he said, "It was Emmett's idea."  
Rosalie perked up and looked at Emmett. "This was your idea?"  
He nodded as she opened her box. "Oh Emmett! It's beautiful! Thank you!"  
Rosalie threw her arms around him and kissed him soundly. Emmett took out a ruby necklace and put it on her, removing the necklace she was wearing. "Red for passionate Rosalie."  
She beamed. Alice opened her box and took out the dainty silver bracelet. It had a diamond heart hanging from it. "Jasper! Thank you…I love it."  
Alice looked at him with so much love in her eyes as he fastened the bracelet on her wrist and said, "You already have my heart, but I wanted you to be able to carry it around with you easier."  
"Go on Bella, open yours!" Alice and Rosalie pushed. The only time I'd ever gotten gifts was from these people and never had I been given jewelry.  
I opened the box hesitantly, wondering what I would find inside and wondering if it had meaning behind it as well. Inside laid a white gold chain with a heart dangling from it. The heart was merely an outline. A red ruby rose with two emerald leaves was inside the heart. "Edward…"  
I honestly didn't know what to think. I stared at him, mouth open, and tried to speak but nothing came out. I looked back to the necklace.  
Edward took it out and put it on. I hadn't worn any other jewelry.  
"A heart because you have mine and so you always know how much you are loved. A red rose for love and passion. A rose because it's the most beautiful flower there is and you are far more beautiful than it could ever hope to be." He whispered in my ear. I felt the tears gather in my eyes. I was loved, truly loved, by these people and I couldn't have been happier.  
"To Paris and romance and love." I toasted.  
"Paris, romance, and love," they repeated as we clinked glasses.  
"To Emmett's romantic gesture," Rosalie said, smiling. We laughed. Emmett smiled his goofy grin.  
It was a calm dinner. We laughed, yes. But we thought by the end that we had ended our last night here with a bang. I didn't think any of us would ever forget this night.

Times Up by Mystic_Ice24

BPOV  
As much as we didn't want it too, Friday came. Our week in France had come to a close and we were all disappointed about it. Well, maybe not so much Emmett and Jasper. But, the rest of us were.  
Between us, we had four digital cameras and pictures all week had been snapped left and right. We'd found people to take pictures of all of us. We had to commemorate the trip.  
This morning had been spent on the Champs-Elysees again. Last minute shopping. Rose and Alice kept saying they still hadn't gotten enough shopping in. Now, we were dropping Edward off at his dorm. I'd booked our return flight for Friday night as well. Gave us two days to unpack and get sleep schedules back to some semblance of normal.  
We stood around the front of the dorm, last minute chatting. Edward was hugging me, his chin resting on the top of my head. "Call when you all get home."  
"Yes, Mother," Emmett said sarcastically.  
"Punch him for me, Jasper?" Edward asked. Jasper complied. They never needed a reason for hitting each other. It was part of the package.  
"I wish we didn't have to go. Can I stay with you Edward?" Alice begged.  
"No. You have your own classes to get back to." Edward told her.  
"Yea and some of us unfortunately have to get back to work." Rose added.  
I sighed. I wasn't ready to leave either. I wanted to stay with Edward, but I did have my own school classes to get back to. I leaned up and kissed his chin. He looked down at me and kissed my lips.  
"I don't want to leave either." I admitted. He chuckled and held me tighter.  
"Well, if we are going to leave, we need to get going." Jasper said. I hugged Edward again and stepped away letting everyone else say their goodbyes. I was the last to get into the car, kissing Edward goodbye one last time.  
"I'll be home in about a month Bella love." He whispered when I didn't want to let go.  
"I know, but it's so far away!"  
"It'll go by fast."  
"Bella! Come on Lovebird, let's go!" Rose called out.  
"I love you." I whispered kissing him one last time.  
"I love you too, Bella." He whispered back letting me go so I could get in the car.  
"Great idea to come Bella. Wish we could've had more time though." Alice pouted, as we watched Edward disappear into the background.  
"I know." I told her already missing Edward like crazy.  
"Maybe we could come back." Rose said.  
"Yea." I responded.  
"If we return to Europe, can we go someplace else please?" Emmett asked.  
"Like where?" Jasper inquired.  
"How about Spain? Nude beaches. Ow!" Rose smacked Emmett's head for his comment. The rest of us laughed.  
"You're taken Emmett." I teased him.  
"She doesn't let me forget it." He moped.  
We made it to the airport and got the car returned. We took the shuttle to the airport and got checked in. Alice and Rose had two more pieces of luggage each. I had one more. Thankfully. Emmett and Jasper each only had once suitcase as well. We divided Rose's and Alice's new suitcases and evened things out as best we could. After all, they had brought two or three suitcases with them to France. With all the suitcases, I couldn't remember or tell.  
We made it through security and got to our gate with forty-five minutes left until boarding.  
"Anybody hungry?" Emmett asked.  
We nodded and I asked, "Why?"  
"I saw a McDonald's down the way."  
I pulled out a pen and paper and we each wrote down what we wanted, sending Jasper and Emmett down to get the food.  
"So, just between us girls, will you please tell us if you and Edward slept together?" Rosalie asked, turning towards me.  
I smiled shyly and looked down at my lap. "Yes. We did."  
"Ooooh!!" Alice crooned, clapping. "Tell us!"  
I glanced down the way the boys had disappeared. "I don't know. But, defiantly not here."  
"Come on Bella! You flew to France to admit your feelings for Edward and you won't even tell us what you did?" Rosalie griped.  
"That about sums it up," I replied. "Look, I want to enjoy the moments for awhile longer. If I decide to share, I will do so when Emmett is not likely to interrupt us."  
"Please Bella?" Alice asked.  
"Do you want to share every detail of what you and Jasper do?" I asked her. "Or, Rosalie, do you want to share every detail between you and Emmett?"  
They thought over my words. Alice answered first. "I see your point. No. There are parts of our relationship I'd like to keep to myself."  
"Yea. I don't want to share everything about Emmett and I." Rose added.  
I changed the subject. "Alice, when is the wedding going to be? You haven't said anything about it."  
She pouted. "Jasper wants to wait until I finish my schooling."  
"What's wrong with that?" I asked baffled.  
"Nothing's necessarily wrong with it. I know he just wants me to focus on my classes rather than the wedding and get good grades. And, he doesn't want me to take a break for the wedding either."  
"You just want it now!" Rosalie laughed and Alice nodded.  
"I've started planning though. I'm still deciding on my dress. You two will be my bridesmaids, right?" She looked at us hopefully.  
I stared at her. She wanted me to be a bridesmaid? I'd never been in a wedding, hadn't attended one in years and she wanted me to be part of her special day? I was…thrilled. There was no other word. I was thrilled. "I'd be honored."  
"Why are you asking me? You should know the answer to that." Rosalie teased and I knew she'd given her own version of yes.  
"Food delivery." Emmett said as he and Jasper returned and we dug in. We'd just finished eating when it was time to board the plane.  
The flights home were uneventful for the most part. Emmett and Jasper kept their heads together talking about something, but every time we asked what they were talking about they wouldn't tell us.  
On the last leg of the journey, Rose fell asleep so Emmett moved to the empty seat next to me. I wasn't having any luck sleeping, so I was reading.  
"Bella?" He asked quietly, mindful of the sleeping passengers around us.  
"Hmm?"  
"Jasper and I have a request of you." I looked up. He was strangely calm and quiet. Serious.  
"Then ask. I'll help if I can." I told him. I was curious as to what they could possibly need of me. Did it have something to do with what they'd been chatting about all night? Whatever they need though, it was of a serious nature.  
He looked over at Jasper. I couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. Alice was curled up against him though and if he was awake and wanted to join the conversation, he couldn't.  
EmPOV  
Jasper and I had been talking for awhile, tossing the idea of opening our own bar back and forth. We wanted to be our own bosses, not work for someone else. But, we didn't necessarily want to work hard either. A bar seemed like the perfect idea. We could work it and have fun. It would be open nights and we'd get the days to ourselves.  
"Emmett?" Bella asked quietly. I looked at her. Jasper and I had been talking for the majority of the trip home about asking Bella for help. She'd never hid the fact that she didn't care about the money she had. Ill gotten gains, she'd called it once. Said, if it weren't for the fact that money makes the world go round she'd give it all away, but what she absolutely needed.  
"Jasper and I want to open our own business." I said quietly.  
"What kind of business?"  
"A bar."  
She laughed softly. "It seems like the perfect care free job you'd want."  
"Rose is a paralegal. I figure we can hire her to help run the place. Jasper's good at business. I'd take care of the bar part."  
"Sounds like a plan."  
"One flaw." I admitted.  
"And what is that?" She'd set her book down and held my hand, squeezing it softly.  
"Money." I looked down at our clasped hands.  
"Do you have a place?" She inquired. I shook my head. "A little hard to open a bar without a location. Come talk to me when you've found one."  
She went back to reading her book. I sat staring at her. She was the same, but different from the girl we'd first brought home. She was still protective of herself. Still unsure at times. Still reserved. But, she was a spitfire too. She was giving to a fault. She took care of us far better then we'd ever taken care of her. We may have given her the home and family she desperately wanted, but she kept giving us our hopes and dreams.  
I kissed her temple and got up to go talk to Jasper.  
"What did she say?" He asked when I returned to my seat. I was right across the aisle from him. He'd been a little hesitant about asking Bella for help saying she gave us so much as it was.  
"To talk to her when we had a location." I told him, pulling Rose up against me. She stirred, mumbling, before snuggling close.  
"Is that a yes or a no?"  
"I think it's a yes. We'll have to start location hunting and find out."  
BPOV  
We trudged in the front door and collectively heaved a sigh of relief. As much fun as we'd had in France, it was always nice to return home.  
"Let's call Edward now, and then…you get the drift." I said walking into the kitchen and picking up the phone dialing Edward.  
"Bonjour." He answered on the third ring.  
"Yea…bon whatever to you too. We're home. I'm sorry but I'm going to bed, here's Emmett." I didn't give him a chance to reply, simply dragged myself upstairs. Alice and Rose had gotten some sleep on the trip home, but I'd been unable to. I wanted to be where I could smell Edward and hope that I'd actually get some sleep.  
I'd call Edward when I was more awake later. I was glad I'd gone to France, but now I missed him more then I had before I'd gone. It was going to be weird sleeping alone for the next few weeks. I sent up a prayer that the time would be speed by and before I knew it he would be home.  
Maybe I'd see about starting some renovations to the house to keep myself occupied until then. Well, of course unless my teachers decided that they needed to occupy all our free time with homework.  
Since finals were coming up, I wouldn't be surprised. I made it to Edward's room and stripped off my clothes. I pulled my toiletry bag out of my suitcase and grabbed pajamas, going into the bathroom to brush my teeth and get ready for bed. I intended to sleep for quite some time.  
I kept my time with Edward first and foremost in my mind as I finally lay down on the bed. I missed his warmth next to me. I missed feeling his arms around me. I missed him kissing me good night. I missed his smell. I missed him so much.  
I tossed and turned for a long time before I managed to fall asleep. My dreams were filled of the one I loved and wanted home. Though, without him here with my physically, my sleep, as usual, wasn't as restful as it had been the past week. I didn't think I would ever sleep well without him around. I didn't care. I loved him.

Renovations by Mystic_Ice24

BPOV  
Amazingly the first week back sped by. But when you're coming home and practically going straight to bed, I guess that's not surprising. My sleep schedule was so screwed up. It was Friday and I dragged myself into the house.  
I didn't want to go to bed. If I managed to stay up through it and get to bed at a later time, I might get my sleeping back to some semblance of order. I dropped my bag at the foot of the stairs and went into the media room.  
Emmett and Jasper were playing a videogame. "I thought you two had to work tonight."  
Jasper answered. "Switched shifts with a couple of coworkers who wanted tomorrow off."  
I nodded and sat in one of the chairs. "I'd like to have a family meeting."  
"About what?" Emmett asked.  
"The house." They paused the game and looked at me before looking at each other.  
"We'll meet you in the kitchen." They got up to get Rose and Alice and I went into the kitchen grabbing a soda before sitting down.  
About five minutes later they came in. Getting their own sodas, and sat down at the table.  
"Bella, please don't kick us out. If you want us to help pay rent, let us know." Alice pleaded.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked her.  
"You want to talk about the house. We thought either you're moving into a smaller space or you're going to ask us to leave." Alice admitted, biting her bottom lip.  
I laughed. "No. I like this house. It's off the beaten path a bit and I like the size. I have no desire to find another place to live. I did have that in mind when I first got it, thinking I'd move after college, but not now. I like living with you all."  
They heaved a collective sigh. Rose spoke up. "Then what do you want to talk about?"  
"Renovations." They looked at me blankly. "We've been living here for over six months. I wanted to talk about doing some renovations, unless you want to move."  
"No. I like it here. Lots of space. And the closet is to die for." Alice sighed happily. Of course she'd love the closet.  
"I was thinking about combining both sides into one big house." I broached.  
"Combine it into one house?" Rose inquired.  
"How would that work?" Emmett threw in.  
"I'm assuming taking down walls." Jasper said.  
I nodded. "I thought we would combine the second floor bedrooms into two entire floor bedrooms. Make the bathrooms in them bigger. And the closets. Take down the dividing walls on the top two floors and add a little hallway. We'd have one staircase going up."  
"Bigger closet?" Rose asked skeptically.  
"Yes, bigger closets. And two of them. One for yours or Alice's clothes and one for the guys clothes. The fourth bedroom could be the guest room. All with me so far?"  
"What about our media room? Why can't we move that to one of the upstairs rooms. We wouldn't have to go far." Emmett said.  
I thought about it for a moment. "That would work. One of the second floor bedrooms and we could have a guest bedroom or two down here."  
"I like that idea." Rose ventured. "And, we'd combine this floor as well? One kitchen, one dining, one living room?"  
"And an office." Jasper said. I nodded as they broached their ideas.  
"What about combining the basements into one large garage?" Rose's eyes sparkled at the idea.  
"Yes." I told her.  
"How are we going to do this?" Emmett inquired.  
I yawned. "Sorry. We'd all live in one of the townhouses while the top two floors were worked on. The top most floor getting it's hallway and fixing the bathrooms and closets. And combining the second floor rooms into one fixing the bathrooms and closets in that one bedroom. Tear down the wall."  
"Then move over to the other half afterwards, I'm guessing. Well, one of us moving to the top floor." Alice spoke.  
"Yep. We could have the contractors working on the basement at the same time. Then, we work around them doing this floor. I thought we could get the kitchen done first. If we have the media room upstairs, we'll spend most our time there."  
"So, basically, this is going to be a permanent home?" Emmett comically inquired. He was frowning as if the concept was beyond him. We laughed at him.  
"This will be my permanent home. For you four…" I paused. I knew at some point they'd move out. I wasn't expecting them to live here forever. They had their own lives. "It will be your home for as long as you want to live here."  
I looked down at my hands. Rose and Alice had sat down on either side of me, and both put a hand over mine.  
"We're here for however long you want us." Rose spoke.  
"Unless we start families and then I think we might want our own space." Alice put in.  
"I'm getting my own media room that covers half a floor. I'm not leaving until I'm kicked out by you or Rose." Emmett smiled his goofy grin.  
"Where she be, so be I." Jasper said pointing at Alice.  
"Thanks you guys." I smiled at them. It was nice having family. I'd lived utterly, mentally, alone for so long that it was nice to live with people. When I needed space I had it and when I wanted company they were always there.  
"Besides, who in their right mind would give up living rent free for as long as they want?" Rose said back to her usual bitchiness.  
"And you're in your right mind? Funny, I thought you were in your left." I said sarcastically, getting up to start dinner.  
"Well, you're not in your mind at all." Rose shot back.  
I stopped looking in the cupboard and turned to look at her, laughing. "Okay, I have no come back for that."  
"One to Rose and zero to Bella." Alice drew a line in the air.  
"What do you want for dinner?" I asked.  
"How about creamed eggs on toast?" Emmett asked. I nodded and got out the flour. I pulled the milk, eggs and butter from the fridge. I got out a pot and set about making creamed eggs. I started boiling the eggs before making the sauce.  
"Who wants it with toast and who doesn't?" I asked. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie raised their hands. "Get out the toaster and bread then, please?"  
Rosalie got up from the table and did as I asked. "Are you going to tell Edward?"  
"Of course." I replied. "I'll call him tonight and let him know."  
"You just want to talk to him." Alice said noticing my smile.  
"If you are done with us, can we get back to our video game?" Emmett asked. I nodded. Jasper kissed Alice lightly and headed back to the media room. Emmett decided to be thorough in his kiss to Rose before kissing my temple.  
"Thank you Bella," He whispered.  
"For what?" I whispered back.  
"For letting us live here with you." I smiled at his response and shoved his chest.  
"Jasper's waiting for you," I said and he left the kitchen. I went back to my conversation with my sisters. "Of course I want to talk to him."  
Rosalie laughed. "Of course. She'll lay around on his bed, wearing one of his shirts, and mooning into the phone."  
"Edward…oh Edward…I miss you…" Alice fluttered her eyelashes, hands together as if praying and next to one cheek.  
"Rose, I'm busy, can you smack her for me."  
"Smack her yourself! I'm in agreement," Rose laughed. "Edward…Edward…I miss you Edward…When are you coming home?"  
"You two are terrible! And mean!" I faked crying. "How could you do this to me?"  
"Do what to you?" Emmett asked walking into the kitchen to get a couple beers out of the fridge.  
We girls looked at each other, lips pressed together for a moment before we started cracking up. Emmett looked at us as if we'd grown two heads a piece and left muttering, "Crazy women."  
I finished up dinner. The eggs had finished and I'd put them in some cold water to cool while I finished the sauce. I peeled them and cut them up, adding them to the sauce. For Alice and I, I just put some of the creamed eggs in a bowl. For everyone else I toasted two pieces of bread and poured the creamed eggs over the toast.  
I took the boys their dinners before eating mine. When I was finished I headed upstairs. I needed to stay up until midnight so I could call Edward. That gave me time to start researching contractors to take care of the renovations.  
I thought about Rosalie's comment on the garage and decided to add a mechanics area. An area where Rosalie and Emmett could park a car and work on it. A place where all their tools of the trade were. They'd enjoy that. They might not be mechanics, but they liked souping up cars.  
I made a list of different contractors to call and a list of the renovations I wanted done. I decided that I'd spend the rest of my time waiting until midnight, working on my dance final. Edward had helped me pick out a song. I was going to dance to Let It Go by Jeannie Ortega. With the song picked out, it was a lot easier to choreograph the dance.  
When midnight rolled around, I picked up the phone and dialed Edward.  
He picked up on the fourth ring. "Bonjour."  
"Hey."  
"Bella love! To what do I owe the honor of this call?" I could hear his smile.  
"Why do I need a reason to call you?" I tried sounding affronted.  
He laughed at me. "You don't."  
"Do you have some time to chat?" I laid down on the bed, folding my free arm behind my head and crossing my ankles.  
"I have homework to get done, but I have some free time to talk to you," He answered.  
"I called a family meeting about the house." I told him.  
"About what?" I could hear the hesitance in his voice, like he was thinking what they had thought.  
"Renovations. We're going to combine the two townhouses into one big home. They were worried I was kicking them out. Told them they had a home here for as long as they wanted. You too, you know."  
"Thanks. One big house huh?"  
"Yep. The second floor bedrooms will be turned into two floor length bedrooms. One of them, per Emmett's request, will be the new media room."  
"An entire half floor for a media room? I like that. My thanks to Emmett for thinking of it. What else?"  
"The bathrooms will be enlarged to the size of the ones on the top floors. Two closets in the bedrooms for the girls sake and big ones. Bottom floor will become a guest bedroom or two, one kitchen, dining, living room, an office. A large garage. I thought making a mechanics area for Rose and Emmett."  
"Sounds like you've got a plan."  
"Any objections?" I asked biting my bottom lip.  
"No. I think it's a great idea, Bella love, and I think it's wonderful you want to make a home for all of us. When do you plan on starting?" I heard the love in his voice and the happiness. He sounded pleased with the idea.  
"I'm going to start calling on Monday and I'll go from there. We'll probably have to move things into storage for a bit while the renovations go on."  
"Sounds reasonable."  
I yawned. "Sorry."  
"How have you been sleeping?" he asked, concern laced his voice.  
"Not very well. My sleeping's been kinda off since I got back." I told him, yawning again.  
"Then you better try and get some sleep." He told me. "I love you, Bella love."  
"I love you too, Edward. I miss you."  
"I miss you too. Sleep well."  
"I'll try. Bye."  
"Bye."  
Before I could go to bed though, I had one more thing to do. I'd had to change my NuvaRing today and when I'd gone to get it out, it hadn't been there. I'd stopped by the drug store on the way home to pick up a pregnancy test. I kept telling myself to forget about it and not worry about.  
I knew the directions said that if not inserted probably it could fall out. Did I do that? Mis-insert it? I didn't even know when it had fallen out. And I hadn't noticed! What an idiot, Bella!  
I lectured myself as I tried to drink down a liter bottle of water. I let all the panic I'd been hiding from my family burst forth. I was so stupid. I should have checked in France after Edward and I started sleeping together to make sure it was in place.  
I hadn't exactly had a normal childhood even before my parents died. I didn't know anything about being a parent. I barely felt like I'd been loved and had no idea how to love a child.  
I paced the room drinking the water until I felt the strong urge to pee. I carefully read the instructions.  
"Smiley face yes. Frowning face no." I read aloud before taking the test. I washed my hands, setting the recapped test on the counter. "Wait three minutes. Great. If I'm not nervous enough, I have to wait another three minutes."  
As I stood there waiting, I wasn't sure what I was feeling. How would I feel if it was positive? Happy? Sad? Would I be disappointed if it was negative? Would I be pleased? I started pacing the bathroom. I didn't have a clue what to feel. Was it even too early to tell yet? Shit.

Home by Mystic_Ice24

BPOV  
Three minutes had never felt so long in all my life. It felt like three hours or three days were passing, not three measly minutes. I wanted to pray to any gods that were out there for a certain result, but I was so torn about what I wanted. I was scared and unsure.  
As torn as I was, I still heaved a sigh of relief when the frowny face showed. Negative. I felt relieved. I wasn't ready to be a parent. But, I still felt a little disappoint. It would have been mine and Edward's.  
As I walked back into the bedroom to go to bed, it dawned on me that I was checking too soon probably. The home tests wouldn't give me an accurate answer until the end of the month! I sat on the bed, panicking. I could be pregnant. Oh God. I needed to schedule a doctor's appointment. They would have to do a blood test. I had to be sure.  
I drifted off into an uneasy sleep that night.  
Dust. That's what construction brought. Dust. Lots of it. It coated everything it could find. And, if you got rid of it one day, it was back on the next day.  
We were on day three of the renovations. Last week had been spent in a combination of getting estimates (money talked when you wanted speed), hiring a contractor, packing, moving things to storage, of most importantly: homework.  
I'd been too busy with everything else, that I hadn't gotten a chance to call the doctor's office. I kept shoving the possible pregnancy to the back of my mind. I didn't want to think about right now. I had other things to get done. Besides, I kept telling myself, I could check with another home pregnancy test soon. In truth, I just couldn't deal with the thought.  
Emmett and Jasper had taken care of the furniture, getting it down to the storage unit that had been rented. We girls had handled packing up our rooms and moving items either to storage or into the guy's rooms. All my stuff had gone into Edward's room.  
The third floor hallway was supposed to be done by the end of this week. Adding another closet and enlarging the one in what had been my room, I think was almost done. Edward's room was having nothing done to it. I didn't have as many clothes as my sisters.  
As soon as that room was complete, Alice and Jasper were moving into it. Alice and Rose's old rooms were going to take a couple of weeks to combine, enlarge the bathroom, and do the closets. Rose and Emmett would get it when it was done. It had been unanimous between Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I that we didn't want to hear Rose and Emmett, so they had to be on a floor by themselves.  
Emmett's and Jasper's rooms would just be joined together and one of the bathrooms removed. The closets would stay as is. We'd hire someone to redo the carpeting and we'd paint the room ourselves. After which, the current media room would be moved along with anything else we could get in there until the downstairs was complete.  
I currently sat in the office working on my last two English essays. One for each class. With all the pounding going on upstairs, I wasn't going to get any quiet. And, with a week and a half left of the semester, I needed quiet to focus and get my work done.  
My dance final had been completed. Edward had helped me pick the song: Let It Go by Jeannie Ortega. I was practicing it for at minimum a half hour each day. I had it down pretty pat.  
"I hate dust. It gets everywhere." Alice complained coming into the office.  
"I know it does." I replied not breaking from my typing.  
"What time is it in Paris?" She asked.  
I glanced at the clock and did some quick math. It was after four o'clock here, so add nine hours and it was, "One in the morning."  
"Drats. Rose is still at work. Emmett and Jasper left and wouldn't tell me where they were going, and I'm bored. I'd hoped to be able to call Edward."  
Emmett and Jasper were probably searching for a location for their bar. They hadn't told anyone but me about their idea. "Don't you have homework to do? Finals are coming up."  
"Yea. I have to design a fall fashion line." She said, sighing.  
"Then go work on that." I told her.  
"Yea." I glanced at her as she left. Edward. He'd be home within the next two weeks. Hopefully. I looked at the clock again, sighing. It was Wednesday. I couldn't very well stay up until midnight to talk to him. Friday. I'd call Friday and find out when he was coming home.  
I was not desperate. No. I wasn't desperate at all. There was nothing wrong with counting down days, hours, and minutes. Nothing at all. Yea, keep telling yourself that Bella and maybe it'll be true. Sighing, I turned back to my paper.  
Two hours later a pair of hands covered my eyes. "Emmett…"  
"How did you know it was me?" He moped, picking me up out of the chair and swinging me around.  
"You're the only one that ever does it. What are you so giddy about?" I asked as he set me down.  
I heard Jasper chuckle and looked towards the sound. He was standing in the doorway leaning against the doorframe.  
"We found a couple places that we like." Jasper answered walking into the room.  
"Really?" This was exciting! Jasper nodded. "Where?"  
"Downtown area. One's in the food district. A bar there is going under and the owner wants to sell." Emmett said.  
"There's one by Voultri that's not too shabby." Jasper said. "But, with Voultri close by, we aren't sure how much business we'd get."  
"And there's a third over by the university." Emmett added.  
"Which one do you guys like?" I inquired hugging Jasper.  
He returned the hug saying, "The one going out of business. It's in a prime location and with the right management could really flourish."  
I smiled, returning to the computer chair. I hadn't told them yet that I'd already set up a bank account for their business. They needed a locale first. "Then set up a meeting and talk with the current owner. It's your baby, not mine."  
"You'll really help us?" Emmett asked eagerly.  
"Like I've said. Ill-gotten gains. I'd much rather to put it to good use for you guys then anything else."  
"What's our budget?" Jasper, ever practical, asked.  
"Go make your deal. Get a hold of your location then worry about the budget. Just offer what you think is a fair price." I told them returning to my homework.  
EPOV  
Finally. It was over. Not that I hadn't enjoyed myself. I missed Bella and my family and really just wanted to get home. I'd booked a flight for tonight, instead of waiting for tomorrow and was finishing up last minute packing before going to the airport.  
On the way to the airport I called Emmett.  
"Yo! Edward!" He answered.  
"Hey! I need a favor." I told him.  
"Name it." He told me, adding, "And maybe I'll do it."  
"Very funny. Haha." I responded, chuckling. "Listen, I'm flying home tonight instead of tomorrow afternoon as originally planned."  
"Really?" His voice picked up with excitement.  
"Yea. I'm on my way to the airport now."  
"Nice. When are ya landing?"  
"About ten tomorrow morning." I thought for a moment about Emmett's excitement and quickly added, "It's a surprise."  
"I can't tell anyone?" He whined.  
"No. I want to surprise everyone. I need you to pick me up at the airport."  
"That I can do. See ya tomorrow!"  
"See ya tomorrow."  
I leaned back in the cab, shutting my cell phone. It felt nice to be going home. France was nice, but home was always better. The only downside was that when I got home I'd want to go to bed, but I'd be getting home sooner and seeing my family sooner.  
I couldn't wait to surprise Bella. Since the week she'd spent in Paris and we'd admitted our love, I'd missed her like crazy. It had been hard to concentrate on my schooling because my mind kept wandering to her.  
After I got to the airport and got checked in and through security, I had about forty-five minutes until my flight boarded. I stopped by a McDonald's and picked up some food. It didn't take me long to eat and I spent the rest of the time reading while I waited to board.  
I had a layover in London, before flying to New York. The flight to London didn't take long. I didn't have a long layover before I was once more on a plane. I settled back into my chair as comfortably as I could, intent on attempting to get some sleep.  
It wasn't easy and I was soon listening to my iPod. I put on some classical music, hoping it would help me get some sleep. I managed to snooze off and on throughout the long flight. I was still tired as hell when we landed in New York though.  
I walked the airport, trying to stay awake, while I waited for my connecting flight. I thought if I sat down and managed to get some sleep I wouldn't hear the boarding call.  
Thankfully I was able to get some sleep on the flight between New York and Chicago. Not a lot, but enough that I wasn't a complete zombie as I waited for my last connecting flight. If only they could have a non-stop between Paris and Seattle.  
I was unable to fall asleep again. I was getting too excited. It wasn't going to be too much longer until I was once more in Seattle. Once more with Bella. I couldn't decide whether I wanted her up or still asleep. It was a debate about which would be more exciting.  
If she was still asleep, I could climb into bed with her. If she was up…I couldn't think of anything. Coffee sounded good, but that would keep me up when I really did need to sleep. Though, if Bella was up I didn't know if I'd be getting much sleep anyway.  
When we landed in Seattle, I gathered my things and got off the plane as fast as I could. I was more than willing to be home. I wanted to be home. I was looking forward to sleeping in my own bed again.  
"Hey Edward!" Emmett called as I walked into baggage claim.  
"Hey Emmett." I replied taking the coffee he held out to me. "Thanks man. Did you tell anyone?"  
"Nope. Snuck out to get here. Thankfully Rose is a deep sleeper."  
We headed over to the carousel where my luggage was supposed to come out. It took a good twenty minutes before the luggage started coming out and another five or so before I found mine.  
"I'll be very happy to get home." I told him.  
Emmett smiled. "It is a home. Though, right now it's a very messy home. Bella and Alice, Alice especially, keep complaining about the dust."  
"How much is done?" I asked as we headed out to Emmett's jeep.  
"Well, the top most floor is done. Alice and Jasper have moved into that room. Mine and Rose's new room is still being worked on. Beyond that, nothing. Then again, it's only been about a week and a half."  
"How's Bella?"  
"Tired. Apparently her English teachers decided to be funny and give out last minute reports. She's been on the computer every night until about midnight. The only upside she said, was that her finals were yesterday and the papers weren't due until yesterday.  
"Poor Bella." I murmured.  
"Yea. She's been pretty tired. She stayed up till about nine last night and went to bed. She wasn't awake when I left. She'll be pleased your home." Emmett said.  
Since it was Saturday there wasn't a lot of traffic and it didn't take long to get home. Rose, Jasper, and Alice were up when we walked in the door.  
"Edward!" Alice cried and ran over to me jumping into my arms. Luckily I had set my luggage down. I hugged her to me.  
"Hey Alice." I smiled.  
"You weren't suppose to be home until tomorrow." Rose said confused.  
"Thank you for stating the obvious. I caught an earlier flight."  
"And you only told Emmett?" Alice pouted. "How mean."  
"I wanted to surprise you Ali-Bunny. I'm sorry, but I'm tired and would like to get some sleep."  
"No, you want to see Bella." Jasper said, chuckling.  
"Of course I do." I told him smiling and headed upstairs. I ignored the mess of the construction and kept going up to my room.  
I opened the door quietly, not wanting to wake Bella if she was still asleep. She was. She must have been staying up really late and getting very little sleep. I went into the bathroom, shutting the door. When I came back out, she was still asleep.  
I changed into a pair of pajama pants and slid under the covers, pulling her up against my chest. She stirred and snuggled closer.  
I kissed the base of her neck, enjoying the feeling of her against me. Enjoying the strawberry scent of her hair. I nuzzled her neck, tightening my arms around her waist. If it weren't for the fact that not only was I tired, but I loved her so much that I wanted to make sure she got caught up on her sleep, I would take advantage of the position.  
"Nnnn…mmm? Edward?" she mumbled trying to turn around. I held her tighter.  
"Yes Bella love?" I whispered against her ear.  
"Edward?" I could hear the bafflement in her voice. She probably thought she was dreaming. I chuckled, nipping her ear slightly to prove I was very much real.  
"Yes Bella love?" I whispered again.  
"Edward!" She bolted straight up, wide awake. I rolled onto my back, putting my hands behind my head.  
She turned, placing her hands next to her hips, looking down at me. Her mouth was open and she stared as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.  
"I'm here Bella love." I reached up and brushed a hand against her cheek, cupping it afterwards.  
"How?" She whispered.  
"I caught an earlier flight to get home to you." I told her, putting my arms around her waist and pulling her down to lay over my chest. "Can I get some sleep?"  
She smiled up at me. "Of course. I'm glad your home. I love you Edward."  
"I love you too Bella."

Results by Mystic_Ice24

BPOV  
I got up an hour later, being as quiet as I could so I didn't wake Edward. When I was done with my morning routine, I headed downstairs.  
"Why didn't anyone tell me Edward was coming home this morning?" I asked walking into the kitchen and getting a cup of coffee. The pot stayed on and warming until everyone was done with it.  
"Because only Emmett knew." Rosalie told me from the table. I got out the cereal and poured myself a bowl of Cocoa Puffs.  
"Edward made me keep silent!" Emmett spoke up like a guilty child. "He wanted to surprise everyone."  
"Is he sleeping?" Alice asked. I nodded around my bite of cereal. "He probably won't sleep for long."  
"Bella, how about playing some video games?" Emmett asked picking me up and carrying me into the media room.  
"Emmett! I didn't have a chance to rinse out my cereal bowl." I complained.  
"Don't worry about it." He plopped me down on the couch.  
"Fine. Then we're playing Need for Speed." I informed him, taking the controller he handed me. He sighed, but put the game in, sitting on the floor in front of me. I positioned my self so I was sitting Indian style.  
"Bella? You want to come shopping with Rose and I?" Alice asked popping her head in.  
"Busy." I told her as Emmett got the game set up and I picked out my car.  
"Don't forget we're heading up to Mom and Dad's for part of summer!" Alice told us. I'd forgotten. We were leaving sometime next week. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie had to stay behind and could only come for the weekends because of work, but Alice and I were spending the entire time there. I hoped Edward would come too.  
"What are you playing?" Jasper asked walking into the room.  
"Need for Speed my man." Emmett told him.  
Three hours later, I had actually won two races against Emmett and won a race against Jasper. I'd lost count of how many times I lost the race. I was currently battling Jasper for first position on the last lap of the race.  
"Damn it Jasper!" I growled.  
"It's a competition. I can't help it if I'm better then you." He smugly told me. I groaned as I feel behind.  
"Shit. Shit. Shit."  
"And I win again!" Jasper crowed. I glared at him.  
"Ano-" I started only to be cut off when someone tilted my head back and kissed me. "Edward…"  
"Ahh! Come on Edward! We were in the middle of a game!" Emmett whined. It was very rare I played video games with them.  
Edward ignored him, coming around the couch to sit down, pulling me into his lap. I handed my controller to Emmett.  
"Come on Bella. One more race?" he pleaded.  
I shook my head, snuggling against Edward. I was right where I wanted to be at the moment. I'd missed him terribly and now that he was awake, I didn't plan on parting from him if I didn't absolutely have to. I kissed the base of his neck as the phone rang.  
Jasper got up to go answer it. "Hello?… Hi! No, now's a perfect time. Sure. Yea. What time? We'll be there. Thanks!"  
"Was that…?" I trailed off, looking at Jasper as he hung up.  
He looked at me and smiled. "It was. Emmett, we gotta run an errand. Let's give them some alone time."  
"That was?" Emmett asked getting up. Jasper nodded and I watched as they raced upstairs to change.  
"What is going on with those two?" Edward asked me baffled.  
"I can't tell. I promised not to. Speaking of which…" I sat up.  
He laughed at me. "I wanted to surprise you Bella love. I missed you and wanted to get home as fast as possible."  
I pouted. I didn't mind the surprise. It was sweet, but I still wish he'd told me. "I would have picked you up."  
"I know." He cupped my cheeks pulling me close to kiss me. I opened my mouth for him when he licked my bottom lip and he swept his tongue in. He tasted of mint.  
"Bella love…" He groaned against my mouth, kissing along my jaw to my ear. I could feel how much he wanted me. He turned me so I was straddling him, running his hands down my sides to my waist and pulling me close.  
I was hot. I wanted him. I'd missed him. But, "Edward…no…"  
He pulled back and looked at me. "Why?"  
I looked at him. How was I going to tell him? I had to take the test today. There was no option not to. Why oh why hadn't I talked to Rosalie or Alice about this first? Because I knew that Edward had to be the first one told.  
"Bella love, what is it? You can tell me anything." He whispered softly against my temple.  
The concern in his voice was my undoing and all I could do was babble in one big long breath. "Remember when I told you I was on birth control and well the method I use can fall out and mine did and I don't know when and I don't know where not that the where matters since it was in the bathroom I'm sure I just don't know when and I must not have put it in properly for it to have fallen out anyway I thought I had, but with our sleeping that week it may have dislodged I don't know but it fell out and I might be pregnant."  
I took a deep breath. I had a death grip on Edward's sides and was staring at my lap.  
"Did you take a test, yet?" He asked calmly.  
"A week after we got back when I realized it, but it dawned on me afterwards that it was probably too soon to tell." I told him.  
"When were you going to test again?"  
"Today. It's up in your room."  
"Our room." He correct, pushing my chin up with two fingers. "Our room."  
I nodded my consent. His concern was written all over his face. He didn't look angry or anything. He was concerned. I felt tears slipping down my cheeks. He brushed them away with his thumbs. "Bella love. It's alright. We'll get through this. Together."  
"I haven't told anyone else." I whispered, needing him to know that. He kissed my temple.  
"Do you need to drink copious amounts of liquid right now?" He asked, smiling. I nodded and got up off his lap going into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. Edward leaned against the counter as I drowned the bottle and refilled it, downing it again.  
If I didn't have to pee after this then there was something wrong with me. I filled it a third time to be on the safe side and headed upstairs, Edward following.  
I paced the bedroom, sipping on the water. Edward lounged on the bed watching me. He'd tried holding me but I couldn't stay still. I needed to move.  
"Bella love. It will be okay. Calm down." He said again softly. I nodded and continued my pacing. Five minutes later I was in the bathroom. Edward was standing just outside the door when I opened it. I rubbed my arms and started pacing the bathroom.  
Sighing, he pulled me into his arms and nuzzled my neck, rubbing my arms up and down. "It will be alright Bella love. We'll get through this together. I promise. I'm not going anywhere."  
I nodded, not daring to speak. What if it was positive? What was I going to do with myself? With a baby?! I couldn't raise a child. I'd barely had a childhood myself. How was I going to be a mother? What if I screwed up? What if something happened to Edward and I? Would our child end up in the same situation I had? No, no. The baby would have family. Lots of family.  
What if it was negative though? Was I happy about that thought? Did I want that? Would I be relieved? Disappointed? What? Oh God…This was too much. My emotions went from one end of the scale to the other, back and forth like a rollercoaster. I wanted to scream. I wanted to yell. I wanted to throw something. I wanted the sound of breaking glass. I wanted to cry. I wanted to relieve the anxiety I felt about this.  
EPOV  
Pregnant. Shit. It wasn't that I objected to having a child with Bella. I wanted nothing more. One day, though. Not today. After school. After a wedding.  
I would deal with whatever came our way though. I wasn't going to leave her. It wouldn't be an ideal situation right now, but that child would be loved. It would never lack for affection from anyone.  
I pulled Bella closer to me, wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my chin on her head. She wanted to move, I knew she did. But, I needed to hold her. I'd barely gotten back and she was springing on me the possibility of fatherhood.  
At least she told you though. She didn't test and get a yes and an abortion and never mention anything. She was up front, honest, truthful. I kissed the top of her head. I was okay with whatever the result. Yes, I would be happy, mixed with a healthy dose of disappointment if it was negative, but I knew that was for the better. If it was positive, I knew I would be excited.  
What was going on in her head? What was she thinking? Did she even want to be a mother some day? It wasn't a topic that had ever come up. I would have to ask her about it. Would she be happy if it was negative? Would she be happy and disappointed?  
Would she jump for joy at a positive result? I wished so badly to ask her what was going on in her mind, but at this point, I highly doubted she would tell me. She'd barely said a word since she'd told me downstairs.  
Scared. She had to be scared. She was probably thinking about what might happen if it was positive and something happened to the two of us. I knew the child would never have Bella's situation. There were too many relatives that would take care of it and love it. Who would make sure it knew its parents.  
"Bella love…" I whispered. "Talk to me please. What are you thinking? What is going on in your head?"  
She shook her head and I sighed. I didn't think she would talk. I turned her in my arms, picking her up and setting her down on top of the bathroom counter away from the test. It put our faces about even.  
"Bella love. I'm here. We'll get through this. It's going to be okay no matter what the result is." I searched her brown eyes. Fear. "You're afraid aren't you? You're not sure what you'll do-"  
"What if it's a yes, Edward? I'm not fit to be a mother! I barely had one myself! I'm supposed to raise a child? I don't think I could do it. I'd screw up everything. And what if something happened to us? What if we died? What of our baby? What then?"  
I kissed her. I couldn't not do it. I cupped her cheeks and claimed her mouth. I loved her. I didn't care if it was a yes or no. I would love her still and I would love any child we had. I pulled back. "You will be fine Bella. We will be fine. I'm not going anywhere. If something should happen to us, our baby has two loving aunts, two loving uncles, and a wonderful set of grandparents who would take in our child before the end of a heartbeat."  
I sighed. She was crying. Why did she have to cry? It tore at my heart. I pulled her against me. The three minutes were probably up. It felt like so much longer though.  
"Edward? What's wrong with Bella?" Alice asked walking into the room. I glanced over and saw her set down a shopping bag. Probably some things she'd picked up for Bella while out.  
BPOV  
I heard Alice's voice and looked up. She saw my tear stained face and raced to the door bellowing, "ROSALIE!!!!"  
Rosalie was in here in seconds. "What? What's going on? Why is Bella crying? Where are Emmett and Jasper?"  
"They had an errand to run. Bella thinks she might be pregnant." Edward responded. Silence filled the room. I looked over at the test and Edward followed my gaze. As he walked over to pick it up, Rosalie and Alice came to stand by me, offering their support.  
Edward looked at it and up at me. "It's…Bella…it's…"

Oh God by Mystic_Ice24

BPOV  
_"It's…Bella…it's…"_  
"Positive." Edward said clearly handing me the test. A pink smiley face looked up at me.  
"I'll schedule you a doctor's appointment." Alice said, holding my hand.  
"No. We're leaving to go to Mom and Dad's. Dad can…" I swallowed. "Dad can check me out."  
Rosalie nodded. "Bella? Are you going to be okay?"  
I set the test down. Was I going to be okay? I honestly didn't know. Wasn't I supposed to be jumping for joy? Happy? Something? Why was I numb?  
Edward picked me up and carried me to his…our…bed. He sat leaning against the headboard in the middle, me across his lap, my head on his shoulder. I could feel him rubbing my back, his chin on my head. Alice and Rosalie sat on his right, so that I could see them. Alice had a hold of one hand and Rosalie was resting her hand on my leg.  
"Edward. Shouldn't she be…animated?" Rose asked tentively.  
"You would think. But with Bella, nothing is ever as it would seem. It's part of her charm." I ignored the conversation and felt him kiss my forehead.  
"Where are Emmett and Jasper?" They should be here. It didn't even dawn on me that they had left to go buy a bar. I knew they should be here and they weren't.  
"They're not back yet Bella love." Edward responded. What was he thinking? I was pregnant. Wasn't that cause for happiness? Yet I sat here numb. What was he thinking of me?  
"You must think-" I started.  
"I think you're in shock. That, given your past, you're not sure how to handle this." He finished my sentence and I relaxed against him.  
"Bella…we understand that you have to be…terrified. Most moms to be are really happy, but you're not most." Alice said.  
"We got it, Bella! We did it! We-" Emmett came bounding into the room. He stopped once he saw me. "What's wrong with Bella?"  
He was on the bed sitting at Edwards left, hugging best he could with Edward holding me before anyone could answer his question. Jasper followed him into the room. He didn't say a word, simply sat on the side of the bed and looked at me.  
"Bella's pregnant." Rosalie told Emmett.  
"But that's a cause for celebration!" Emmett said and I could hear the smile in his voice.  
"If you're a normal person. Bella's not exactly everybody else. You remember how she was when she first came to us? Do you honestly think dealing with that has her thrilled to be a mother? I'm surprised she's not crying in hysterics!" Rosalie said, getting slightly louder each time.  
"Rosalie. I'm not that in shock." I told her. "Scared as hell and yes, my own teenage years have much to do with that, but not so scared that I'm going to be hysterical." I told her, taking her hand. She smiled apologetically at me. "Now. Emmett, I would really appreciate your good news. I really don't want to deal with this right now. Not until Dad confirms with a blood test."  
Edward hugged me. "It's going to be fine Bella love."  
"I know, Edward. But, this is a little much for me. I just…I just want Dad to confirm the yes. I…" I bowed my head. "I keep thinking about what I went through and keep thinking that I'll make a horrible mother. I don't know what to do! I have no clue!"  
"Jasper and I bought a bar." Emmett rushed in, effectively defusing my tears. Emmett hated tears with a passion.  
I perked up at that. "You did? Wonderful!"  
I threw my arms around Emmett's neck, hugging him.  
"Wait a second. Bella, you're more interested in a bar then the fact you're going to be a mom?" Rosalie asked, baffled.  
"It comes down to staying sane, i.e. bar, or freaking out, i.e. baby. I'll take sane right now." I told her, getting up off the bed and getting out the business folder I had for Jasper and Emmett. I handed it to Jasper before settling myself back on Edward's lap.  
It wasn't that I wasn't excited about the baby. I was. But, I was terrified as well. I didn't particularly want to deal with it right now and when I did, I really wanted it to be with just Edward. I would focus on Emmett and Jasper right now and talk with Edward tonight.  
This news was just too much for me to process at the moment. I needed some time to…digest it and I needed to talk it out. I was happy my family was here for me, but Edward was just back from France and I really just wanted to be with him at the moment.  
JPOV  
I opened the folder that Bella handed me. Inside was banking information. An account already opened with money in it. Enough to get ourselves up and running without issues. I looked up at her. "Bella…what is this?"  
"My help." She said simply, snuggling into Edward as if she were trying to become part of his skin. She smiled at Emmett and I, but I could see in her eyes the various emotions she was trying to hold at bay. I smiled to myself as Edward pulled her tighter against him.  
Emmett moved on the bed so he could look in the folder too. His jaw dropped and he looked over at her. "Bella. We asked for help, but…"  
"We weren't expecting this." I finished for him. She shrugged and said nothing.  
"A bar? You're opening a bar?" Alice bounced over to me. I nodded and pulled her onto my lap. "Oh Jasper! I'm so excited!"  
She threw her arms around my neck before getting up and bouncing around the room to Rose's annoyance. "Damn it Alice, can't you lay off the caffeine?"  
Alice stuck her tongue out at Rosalie. "I'm not on caffeine."  
"Coulda fooled me!" Rose shot back.  
"Enough!" Bella said. "Go argue elsewhere."  
They looked at her apologetically.  
EmPOV  
Hot damn. I knew Bella was willing to lend us some help, but this. She'd opened an account for us and the amount in there…we could probably keep the bar open even without profits for awhile. What had we done to deserve this.  
"Why didn't you tell me, Emmett?" Rose demanded.  
"Because we didn't know if we'd be able to. We needed money and…" I trailed off. "We just didn't know if we'd be able to do it."  
"Bella's helping you?" Rose asked looking at Bella, who nodded.  
"She's our banker, so to say." I told her.  
"What do you need to do to the building?" Bella asked softly.  
"We're going to gut it and start anew." Jasper answered.  
Alice was still bouncing around the room in joy. I'm sure part of it was Bella's pregnancy and part of it the bar. "Where is it going to be?"  
"Downtown food district. You know that bar La Push? It was going out of business. We bought him out." I answered.  
"Is there enough in there to cover the cost?" Bella asked. I nodded. Oh yea. There was more than enough to cover it.  
"I still can't believe you didn't tell me, Emmett." Rosalie pouted.  
"I didn't want to tell you in case it didn't pan out. We told Bella only because we were asking for assistance." I soothed her.  
"I still say you should have told me." I kissed her. What else could I do? I looked up at surveyed our little group. "How about pizza to celebrate?"  
"Yea!" Alice bounced out of the room, probably to go order.  
I turned to Bella and Edward. "Are you two coming downstairs?"  
"In a little bit." Edward said. Jasper, Rosalie, and I trailed out, shutting the door behind us.  
BPOV  
I jumped off Edward's lap and started pacing the room. "I can't be a mother Edward! I can't!"  
He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "I would ask you to stop pacing, but you seem to have a lot of energy to work off. Bella love…this will be fine."  
"Parents, Edward!" I shrieked. "Parents!"  
"I know. I can't exactly say it's a perfect time, it's not, but that doesn't mean I'm not happy about it." He said calmly.  
"Perfect time? Perfect time? I'm 22! I can't be pregnant! I've spent half my life without parents! Alone! By myself! What the hell do I know about being a parent!?" I was yelling, but I didn't care. I was pretty sure that the others could hear me, but again, I didn't care.  
Edward got up and grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to stop my pacing. "Calm down Bella. You will make a fine mother. You will give our child everything you lacked. You will make sure it wants for nothing emotionally."  
I shook myself loose and started pacing again. I couldn't stand still. I was going crazy. Part of me was screaming in joy. Edward's baby! Our baby! The other half, the half speaking, felt like it was standing in the middle of a tsunami.  
I heard Edward heave a sigh before I was unceremoniously tossed over his shoulder and carried downstairs. Everyone was in the media room waiting for the pizza to arrive. Edward dumped me on Emmett's lap with a growled, ".Move."  
I watched him leave the room only to come back a beer and a water. He handed the water to me before sitting down on the couch next to Emmett, who'd wrapped his arms protectively around me.  
"Bella love. I know you're not exactly pleased as punch about this. That's to be understood. But it's not the end of the world. You are going to be fine. We are going to be fine. They-" He waved an arm to encompass our family. "Want to be there for you and help. Ranting, screaming, and yelling isn't going to change the yes to a no. It's only stressful on you and the baby."  
"If she hates it that much, why not just get an abortion?" Rosalie said from behind her magazine.  
I didn't think. I reacted on pure instinct. A protective desire I wasn't even aware I had. I leapt off Emmett's lap and had rushed over and slapped Rosalie before anyone realized what I was doing.  
"What?" Rosalie looked up at my horror struck face.  
"Oh God! I'm sorry Rosalie! I didn't…I don't…" I wrapped my arms around my stomach and stood there.  
She stared back at me for a moment before jumping up and engulfing me in a hug. "No Bella! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that. I deserved to be slapped. It was uncalled for."  
A collective sigh went around the room when it was apparent we weren't going to go at each other's throats.  
"Bella. We know this is hard for you. But, please, let us help. You have a family who wants to be a pillar of strength for you." Jasper commented. I pulled away from Rosalie. "You don't have to worry about what kind of parent you'll be. You have Mom and Dad and us. We'll help with whatever you need."  
"Oh! Maybe you'll get midnight cravings! Think of how fun it'll be to send Edward to the store that late at night!" Alice laughed, clapping her hands together.  
I was being bombarded with emotions. My own that felt like a roller coaster and my families. Happy and terror. I was torn between two emotions. Faced with the choice of whether to stay hysterical or be happy, I took the easy route.  
Being happy required far less energy than being hysterical. And, right now, more than anything, I wanted what was easy. I would have enough hardship later to deal with in regards to the pregnancy that I didn't need to add to it.  
"You are going to be one lucky child." I said my hand on my stomach. Edward was right. It would want for nothing, I would see to it. It would have everything that I never had and wanted. See if it didn't.

Names by Mystic_Ice24

BPOV  
The original plan had been to spend a lot of the summer with Mom and Dad, but in light of new events, plans were changed. Jasper and Emmett wanted to stay in Seattle and begin work on their bar. Edward, having the summer off and wanting to spend time with his brothers, wanted to lend a hand.  
Rosalie had been asked to be the manager and help oversee the paperwork aspect of the bar since Emmett and Jasper wanted to be able to actually work the bar. Emmett kept repeating this fantasy about a patron who had to be kicked out and was demanding to speak to the manager. Emmett would grin like a Cheshire cat when relating that the patron was speaking to the owner and imagining the looks that would cross their face.  
Me? I just wanted some piece and quiet. I still hadn't fully accepted the fact that I was pregnant. It was easy to forget with a flat stomach. I was still going to have Dad run a blood test to make sure. I was the only one who now wanted to spend anytime at the parents. Alice, of course, wanted to be wherever Jasper was.  
So, Tuesday morning we stood around Emmett's jeep getting ready to head out. We'd stay a week and come home and then the rest of the summer we'd visit off and on for various lengths.  
"Do we have everything?" Emmett asked. We nodded and climbed in. Emmett, Alice, and Jasper in front and Rosalie, I, and Edward in back. "Then let's get this show on the road.  
"So, Jazz, sweetie, what are you going to name the bar?" Alice asked as I got comfortable, snuggling against Edward.  
"We haven't thought about it. We were so busy with whether we were even going to be able to do this." Jasper answered.  
"How are you going to get everything accomplished while working at Voultri?" Rosalie asked.  
"Well..." Emmett started fading off.  
"Just quit and leave off me for awhile." I said, yawning. "I don't care."  
"Bella, we couldn't do that. You've already done so much for us." Jasper argued.  
"He's right Bella." Emmett agreed quietly.  
"It's not open for negotiation. Why do we have to leave so early?" I said, yawning again.  
"So we get to Mom and Dad's early." Alice answered. I rolled my eyes. Eight in the morning was an ungodly hour in my opinion.  
"Bella..." Emmett growled.  
"I'm not arguing Emmett!" I snapped. My temper had been a little short the last couple of days as I tried coming to turns with the change in my life.  
Emmett looked at me in the rearview mirror and I glared at him. He said, "Yes ma'am."  
I nodded and snuggled against Edward again.  
"How about Blue Meadow?" Rosalie said and we looked at her. "What? It sounds nice."  
"Meadows aren't blue and we're not trying to be depressing." Jasper answered her with a chuckle.  
"Just a suggestion. Geez." Rose rolled her eyes.  
"How about Spitfire's in honor of Bella?" Alice suggested.  
"They name it that and I won't speak to them for weeks." I answered. It wasn't that I minded the nickname; I just didn't want it paraded around.  
"Okay, okay. Sorry." Alice looked into the back and smiled apologetically at me. "Forgiven?"  
I nodded.  
"What's the theme? That might help." Edward asked.  
"We don't know. We're going to discuss that this week so we can get started." Emmett grinned sheepishly. "Seriously. We didn't think much further then getting a place. We really weren't sure whether we'd be able to do this or not."  
"Then we can take baby names! Bella, what do you wish for a boy or a girl?" Alice asked excitedly. I stared at her wide-eyed.  
Gender. I hadn't given it any thought. It was still kind of an It that was growing inside me. Names? I'd need names. I stammered out, "I-I d-don't know."  
"No worries Bella love." Edward kissed my forehead.  
"I think a girl." Rose stated. "We need more girls."  
"Nah! A boy! He'll have uncles to teach him sports!" Emmett disagreed.  
"How about twins, one of each?" I muttered jokingly.  
"That's a great idea!" Emmett grinned his goofy smile. "Can you do that?"  
"Emmett!" Rosalie smacked the back of his head and I laughed.  
"Only nature can." I told him. He pouted back at me. I let the conversation flow around me at that point. I liked listening to my siblings talk. I'd missed them so much while I was in England. Sometimes it was hard to believe that they were really in my life and I wasn't dreaming.  
Some mornings I'd wake up and go downstairs scared that they wouldn't be there. It was silly, I knew. But, I couldn't help it. I'd been rejected and left before. I told myself every time that they'd be there when I went downstairs. That I wasn't dreaming and it was real. That I was getting happiness. That my time had come.  
"Bella love, we're here." Edward whispered against my ear and I looked up and out the window. We were pulling into Mom and Dad's driveway. I never remember the trips up here. I either fall asleep or get lost in my thoughts.  
Emmett parked and we got out. Mom came running down to greet us. "Edward! You got back safely!"  
She engulfed Edward in a hug while I walked over to Dad. I needed him to run the blood test.  
"Bella." He hugged me. "Are you alright? You look distraught."  
I glanced down at the ground and then at my siblings. They were busy talking to Mom. I looked back at Dad. "I need a blood test."  
"Why? Are you ill?" He fell into his doctor mode as I called it.  
"No. I think I'm pregnant. The home test came back positive." I mumbled. He didn't say anything and I looked up. He appeared...shocked.  
"Pregnant? Bella? Did you say pregnant?" Oh shit. Mom had come over and heard. I nodded, biting my bottom lip. She went berserk running her hands over me. "Are you hurt? Was it consensual? Do you need a therapist?"  
I looked helplessly at Edward as Mom rattled off more questions. I got out, "Edward."  
"Edward? What about Edward? Edward what's going on?" Mom rounded on him, wrapping her arms around me.  
"I'm the father." He said calmly and I felt Mom relax.  
"Nothing bad happened to her then?" She checked.  
"No!" Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper answered.  
Emmett added, "We've been watching out for her. Scouts honor."  
"Let's go inside." Dad suggested and we gathered our luggage and trooped inside going to our rooms and setting down our suitcases.  
When I came back downstairs, Dad was waiting by the front door. "We're going to go take care of that test now."  
I stifled a groan. Better to get it done and over with now. Find out for sure and deal with it.  
It was a long afternoon. Edward came with, at my insistence. I was tired, mentally, physically, and emotionally. I wasn't sure what to think of my life anymore and wanted to shut down for awhile. Hide somewhere and not come out.  
"Well?" Mom demanded the moment we walked in the door. We went into the kitchen and set down the Chinese take out we'd gotten.  
"Bella?" Dad looked at me. I looked up at him and blinked. They all looked back at me concerned.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Your mother wants to know the results." Dad said patiently. Edward wrapped me in his arms.  
"Oh. They were..." I cleared my throat. "I'm about five weeks along. Well, almost five."  
Mom squealed. "We're going to be grandparents Carlisle! Isn't that wonderful."  
"I thought Emmett and Rose would actually be the first with children." I whispered to Edward, causing him to laugh.  
"What?" Emmett asked looking between us.  
"Bella expected you and Rosalie to be pregnant first." Edward told him smiling. "With all the going at it like bunnies anyway."  
Emmett came over and punched Edward's shoulder. "That's not nice!"  
"Bella!" Rose growled.  
"What? You do go at it like bunnies." I told her. She huffed. I knew she wouldn't stay mad at me for long.  
"How are you doing Bella?" Mom asked, holding my hands.  
"Trying to forget for now." I answered honestly. My mind really couldn't wrap itself around the fact that I was to be a mother. I had no idea what I'd be doing!  
"Bella. You're supposed to be happy about this." Mom said.  
"I know. It's just a little much for me. I'm having a hard time processing it. That's all. I'm sure once I do that I'll be very excited." I told her taking a seat on Emmett's lap since he'd sat down at the table to dig into the food.  
Edward sat down next to Emmett and soon we were all eating and the conversation moved onto Emmett and Jasper's bar. I tuned it out and at the first chance excused myself to go upstairs. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door, sliding down it.  
Pulling my knees up to my chest I buried my head in them and let my tears flow. I wasn't dreaming. This was real. I was...pregnant. How could I, with my screwed up past, give a good home to a child? What was I going to do?  
There was space at the townhouse to add a nursery, but I just couldn't do it. I wanted so badly for this to me a bad dream. I was happy. I thought it was wonderful to have Edward's child, but I was terrified more. What was I going to do? I had my family, but... I was going to be a mother!  
What did I know of motherhood? What did I know of family for that matter? Half my life had been spent without one. I didn't have much to go off of. I didn't remember everything about my life with my deceased parents. So, in truth, I had less then eleven years of observations.  
"Bella love?" Edward rapped his knuckles against the bathroom door. "Bella love, are you alright?"  
I didn't answer him. I couldn't. I couldn't get my mouth to form any words. What was I going to tell him anyway? He knocked again. "Bella love? Please, open the door."  
I heard the doorknob rattle and then Edward speaking to someone. "I don't know. She won't open the door. Bell love?"  
"Bella! Spitfire! Get out here right now! It is not the end of the world!" Emmett boomed, pounding his fist on the door. Great. Now I was going to have my whole family after me for this.  
I stood up, tears still following down my cheeks and opened the door, yelling, "Can I have a effin minute to myself please? Is that too much to ask? To want some time to adjust? Huh? Well?"  
I didn't wait for an answer or see there shocked faces. I slammed the door shut and locked it. Taking a deep breath, I started running the water in the tub. Maybe a nice hot bath would do the trick. Some vanilla bath salts and bubbles. Soothing, relaxing. Add a little bit of lavender salts as well.  
The steam filled the warm and immediately started relaxing me. I stripped off my clothes and sank into the depths of the water's warmth. The heat felt great on my muscles and the mixing smell of vanilla and lavender helped calm my nerves.  
I could here voices outside the door, but I ignored them. I ignored the talking. I ignored the world. I focused on me. The feel of the water. The soothing scent of vanilla. I felt the stress drain away. Taking a deep breath I let it out slowly.  
I was going to be a mother. Yes. I was going to have my own child to raise. A boy. A boy who looked like his father would be nice. With the bronze hair and green eyes.  
_He had copper hair in a sexy just woke up style. Did he style it like that or was it that way naturally? It looked like silk and I wondered if it felt as soft as it looked. A lock had fallen over his forehead and I wanted to push it back into place. His eyes were a brilliant green. Like fresh cut grass. No, like emeralds. They reminded me of emeralds. He was taller then me, about six feet muscular and lean. The perfect in between. He made me think that with him, you'd be protected and safe. Something I wasn't and would probably never be._

Thoughts by Mystic_Ice24

EPOV  
"What are you doing?" I asked walking into the bathroom. Bella stood in front of the mirror in her bra and panties alternating between facing the mirror and looking at her profile in the mirror.  
She didn't look at me as she answered. "Examining for a baby bump. Still no."  
I chuckled walking over to her. Dropping to my knees in front of her I wrapped my arms around her waist, raining kisses over her stomach.  
"Hello Little One." I whispered against her skin. "You have a very sexy mother."  
"Edward!" Bella cried, slightly outraged. "Don't tell Little One that!"  
Since we didn't know the gender, we'd taken to calling the baby Little One. It made it more of a person. And it wasn't gender specific. "But it's true."  
I slid my hands down her legs caressing them. My kisses traveled lower. She hadn't wanted to make love since finding out she was pregnant. Though, the not doing it wasn't for lack of my trying.  
"Edward, please no." She whispered sadly.  
Sighing I stood, pulling her into my arms. "Why? It's not going to hurt Little One."  
"I just...I can't. I don't know how to explain it." She answered and I sighed again, kissing away the unshed tears in her eyes.  
She was seven weeks along. I'd been waking up every morning to her in the bathroom with morning sickness. She'd tell me after, "How am I suppose to gain weight when I'm puking every morning?"  
Her emotional status about the baby had gotten better. She was more happy about Little One, but still scared. I was thrilled at pending fatherhood. It may not be a good time for us to become parents, but the thought of our child thrilled me. I was looking forward to seeing her body change over the next several months. Thankfully, she hadn't exhibited any midnight cravings yet.  
"What do you want Edward? A boy or a girl?" Her quiet question broke my thinking and I looked down at her.  
_I looked at the girl standing between Mom and Dad. She looked uneasy and unsure. Did she even want to be here? She held her left elbow in her right arm and every so often would rub it up and down. She kept biting her lower lip. Mom had her arm protectively around the girl's shoulders and something in me wanted to be the one protecting her.__  
__I watched as Mom introduced us all. I didn't acknowledge her. Why bother? There was a good chance she wouldn't be here beyond the week. I hoped she stayed. She was rather beautiful.__  
__She looked about mine and Alice's age, standing no more than five five. She was slim, with long legs. Her heart-shaped face was dominated by her full lips and large, brown, doe eyes. She'd pulled her mahogany hair back into a ponytail and I wondered how long it was and if it was as silky as it looked._  
"A girl who looks as beautiful as her mother." I answered kissing her softly and running my hands up and down her back. She wrapped her arms around my neck, burying her face in my neck. "I love you Bella love. Never forget that."  
"I love you too Edward. So much."  
"Emmett and Jasper are ready to head down to the bar and do some more work. They want to know if you'd like to come with." I told her, nuzzling her neck.  
"I can't. I have that doctor's appointment." She answered looking up at me. Shit. That was right.  
"Do you want me to come with?" I asked her. I wanted to, but she had to want this too. It was our baby and I wanted her to feel the reality of it and not the numbness that seemed to take her over sometimes.  
She shook her head. "No. You came to the last one. Go hang with our brothers. Alice really wants to come with. I'll be fine."  
I kissed her nose. "If you're sure."  
"Yea, I'm sure. You can come with to the next one." She said, smiling and stepping back. She grabbed one of my hands and placed it on her stomach. "Sides, there's not much to Little One yet."  
I laughed and rubbed her stomach before kissing her nose. "I'll see you later then."  
I kissed once more before heading back downstairs.  
RPOV  
An aunt. I was going to be an aunt. I was excited, yes. But, nervous. Bella had been through a lot and I didn't think becoming a mother right now was really in her best interest. I hadn't meant to be cruel when I suggested the abortion. I hadn't.  
It was just...she was so...seemingly devastated by the news. I'd thought that if she'd done it, it wasn't real to her at that point and she'd be fine. How was she going to handle being a mother?  
The renovations on the second floor had been completed and Emmett and I had our own floor room now. I stood at the window looking out over the backyard. Emmett and I did have a tendency to go at it like bunnies. We were always up for a quickie. I guess in a way it didn't surprise me that Bella thought I'd end up pregnant before her.  
I wasn't ready to be a mother yet. No way, no how. I wanted kids. I loved kids. I loved the idea of being an aunt. I wasn't ready to be a mother. I didn't want to devote my life to a child yet. One day. One day I wanted to bare Emmett children. Boys to teach football. Boys who looked like him.  
Bella. Her emotional status was better, but not where it should be. At times she seemed numb about impending parenthood. She'd forbidden Alice and I to shop for the baby. It had been the one time I'd seen her pitch a fit. Alice had agreed to no shopping after that outburst.  
At times she was excited about the baby. She and Edward were having a child. It was Edward's. She loved Edward and the baby was a part of him. Maybe it would be a boy and look like him.  
Other times, her emotions went all over the place. She'd once gone through a denial about it. That had been interesting. For about four days she'd denied being pregnant. Then the morning sickness kicked in and the denial went away. Denial hadn't come around since.  
We didn't want to treat her as if she was fragile, but at times it really seemed like she was. Like we needed to tread on eggshells around her. I hoped by the time she gave birth she'd be more emotionally stable.  
APOV  
You would think that Rose and Emmett would be the ones with failed birth control. That Rosalie would be the first one of us to bear a child. Or, Jasper and I since we were engaged. Nope. Bella had shocked us all and was the first.  
I was...to say ecstatic was mild...flying higher than cloud nine. I couldn't wait until I could go shopping for the little one. She'd forbidden shopping for now. But, she'd come around. She'd have to within the next seven months or she'd have nothing for the baby!  
A Christmas child. She was due in December. How exciting was that? She'd have a winter baby. Maybe if it was a girl they'd incorporate it into the name. I knew she wasn't firing all thrusters when it came to the baby, but she'd come around.  
She had to! I couldn't believe anything else but that she would! There was no choice. I was a very happy person by nature and would let no other thoughts enter my head. Oh! Rose and I were going to have so much fun when it came time to shop.  
She'd been really quiet through the doctor's appointment. She spoke when spoken to, but that was about it. According to the doctor she was doing fine physically with the pregnancy. He suggested again that she go to a therapist. She'd refused. We'd been trying to convince her to go, but no luck. I don't think she was ready to face her problems yet.  
"Want to pick up some dinner?" I asked in my usual perky tone.  
"No thanks. I'll make spaghetti when we get home." She replied softly.  
"Are you alright Bella?" I asked.  
"Yea. I'm fine."  
I wanted to push the matter, but her temper flared pretty easily lately and I didn't want her to stress anymore then was good. I sighed and didn't say anything else. She had to open up at some point. She had to.  
BPOV  
Am I alright? Why did everyone keep asking me that? It's generally asked when someone doesn't look alright. So why ask if they're alright? It's obvious they're not. I knew everyone was worried about me, but seriously, stop asking that question!  
The appointment had gone fine. I was young and healthy. Physically anyway. It should be a normal pregnancy. I was due in December. Middle of the month. A Christmas child? Wasn't that exciting?  
I knew the doctor wanted me to see a therapist. My emotions were over the board. I just wasn't ready to face a third person and spill my life to them. Damn it! I wasn't a child anymore. I wasn't fragile. I should be able to deal with this. Why did it make me freak out so?  
I needed to be well for the baby. I needed to keep myself healthy. That included mentally. Why couldn't I? Why was I freaking out? This wasn't World War 3 for Pete's sake! It was a child. A living, human being. I kept telling myself that, but I just didn't feel it.  
I needed to be held. I needed Edward. The minute Alice parked the car, I jumped out and ran inside and up to our room. They must be completed at the bar for the day. He was in the shower. I stripped off my clothes and opened the bathroom door quietly.  
It shut with a soft click. I walked over to the stall and opened the door, slipping in behind him. He turned to face me, his crooked smile in place. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with all the passion I had in me. I needed him.  
"Bella love..." He said raining kisses down my neck. I took his hand and put it on my breast. They were a little larger and a little tender, but I needed him so badly. He accepted my offer, crashing his mouth to mine. I moaned, lifting a leg and wrapping it around his hip best I could.  
He had wrapped one arm around my waist supporting me and with his free hand he rubbed my clit before sliding a finger in. "God, Bella. You feel like velvet. Please tell me you need me as I much as I need you."  
"Please Edward! I need you in me!" I cried, throwing my head back as he kissed my neck. I gripped his head, determined never to let him go. He lifted me up, allowing me to wrap both legs around his waist.  
"Are you sure Bella love? You're not going to back out?" He whispered against my lips staring into my eyes.  
"I'm sure." I whispered back moving against him. He moaned and laid his forehead on my shoulder. I bit his shoulder lightly and he positioned himself, thrusting in. We both cried out.  
He felt so good. It had been so long and I could feel him so deep in this position. "Edward...oh God..."  
He held me close, kissing wherever he could reach. Between the cold tile at my back and the heat of his body in front, I was in a state of bliss. I felt that thread connecting every part of body getting tighter and tighter each time he entered me, rubbing against my clit just perfectly.  
It had been so long that it didn't take long before I was screaming out my release which triggered his own. It wasn't like I could get pregnant now.  
"Bella love..." he moaned, holding me as he sat down on the bottom of the shower, turning so he was up against the tile. We sat there panting, letting the water beat against us. It felt perfect to be right where I was. "I've missed you."  
"I'm sorry Edward...for these last seven weeks. I missed you in me too." I kissed his chin.  
"There's nothing to be sorry for Bella love. It's been a little rough on you." He whispered against my ear, helping me stand so we could finish the shower. I stood still, indulging his need to pamper me. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. It wasn't like I was alone, if only I allowed myself to lean on those who wanted to help me. My family.

Joy by Mystic_Ice24

BPOV  
Pregnant. There really was no way around it. I was pregnant. And while I was still terrified, I was definitely happier about the situation. I didn't know what happened that fateful day in the shower with Edward, but something did happen. Something in me clicked into place.  
I'd pretty much phased out at my prior doctor's appointments. I didn't pay too much attention to what was going on. Someone was always with me. I let them be the ears. They'd make sure I did as told and needed. Edward had come with me today.  
I knew he was excited. He didn't think now was a great time for us to become parents, but he was still thrilled. My stomach was his favorite place on my body these days. I'd shoved my no intimacy issues out the window and we enjoyed our time together immensely. He always spent some of that time worshipping my tummy.  
"Edward," I sighed happily. "Did you hear Little One's heartbeat?"  
He squeezed my hand quickly before putting his hand back on the steering wheel. "Yes, Bella love, I did."  
"Wasn't' it exciting? There's a littler person in here." I said rubbing my belly. Edward chuckled as we pulled into the driveway.  
"I'm hungry." I muttered getting out of the car.  
"When aren't you?" He asked. Alice had purchased books on pregnancy and after reading them had taken over the grocery shopping. We had nothing but health food in the house. I was allowed to eat whenever I wanted as long as I was snacking on fruits and vegetables.  
We walked inside. The renovations were still going on, so the downstairs was a mess in various places. The kitchen had been completed first since we needed a place to eat. I walked in and grabbed the bowl of cut up fruit from the fridge before heading up to the media room.  
Alice had hung two white boards up there. One for baby names and one for bar names. Emmett and Jasper still hadn't picked one. Though, they'd finally listened to me and quit Voultri so they could work on redecorating their bar full time. I suspected when they worked late nights there it was more them going out for junk food and beer.  
"How was the appointment?" Alice asked as I walked into the room.  
"Wonderful. I heard Little One's heartbeat." I told her smiling.  
"It's exciting isn't it?" Alice said. She'd been with me the first time. We hadn't known they'd be doing an ultrasound. I hadn't paid attention, but Alice had. I nodded in response. Emmett was sitting on the couch playing a video game against Jasper and I wiggled my way onto his lap.  
"Hey! You're going to get me killed!" He objected, pausing the game so I could settle myself. He wrapped an arm around my back so he could go back to playing. Edward sat down in one of the chairs.  
"Can we camp out in here tonight? We haven't done that in awhile and I'd really like to." I asked, looking at everyone.  
Rosalie sighed and huffed. "Fine."  
Alice beamed. "That's a great idea! We haven't done it in awhile!"  
"Whatever the girls want." Emmett mumbled focused entirely on the video game.  
"Sweet." I gave him a one armed hug and went back to snacking on my fruit.  
"What's for dinner?" Edward asked hesitantly. I'm sure he was prepared to run out for Mickey D's at the first chance.  
"Salmon with white rice." Alice answered and he heaved a sigh. I suppose that was better than some of the other entrees she'd been coming up with. She'd bought a cookbook. I hadn't let her and Rosalie go shopping for Little One though. I would let them do that when I knew the gender.  
I was almost out of my first trimester, two weeks to go. The doctor said my morning sickness should go away when I got into my second trimester. That meant that it would only be a few more weeks until I knew if Edward and I were having a girl or boy. My main complaint other then the morning sickness was the constant need to pee. Why did the uterus have to be so close to the bladder?  
Alice got dinner made and brought it upstairs, along with fruit and veggies for me, while the rest of us grabbed the blankets and comforters and spread them over the floor. Rosalie put in Legally Blonde.  
Edward sat down in front of the couch and I sat down on his lap. We kept a joint plate on my lap for the two of us. Alice made sure to put extra on food on the plate since I ate more.  
"Hungry? You were snacking on fruit." Emmett teased, ruffling my hair.  
"Why don't you get pregnant and then you can speak." I taunted back.  
"That would be quite the accomplishment Emmett." Jasper said as if it could actually happen. Emmett tossed a couch pillow at him. "Hey!"  
Rosalie and I took care of washing the dishes quickly before heading back upstairs. I settled back on Edward's lap, but he put me between his legs, my back to his chest so he could rub my belly. We'd all changed into our pajamas and were nicely prepared for a long night of movies.  
"What about classes this fall?" Rosalie tossed out from where she was curled up with Emmett.  
"Not going. I'm due in December too close to finals. And I'm not sure I'll be able to focus well so tired." I told her yawning. I was supposed to get energy for the second trimester only to lose it for the third. Totally backward in my mind.  
Edward laid me down in our usual position, settled down against my back. I smiled up at him and turned my attention to Emmett and Jasper. "So, what's the bar going to be called?"  
They looked between each other and then at Alice and Rosalie. I raised an eyebrow. They answered quietly together. "Danse Amour."  
"Love Dance?" Edward inquired laughing. "I take it it was Alice and Rosalie's idea?"  
"Yea. Alice wrote it on the board yesterday." Jasper admitted. Alice and Rose snuggled closer to their other halves, grinning.  
"I like it." I mumbled, drifting close to sleep. I felt Edward kiss my head before I drifted off.  
I bolted upright. I didn't know what time it was. The TV was off and the room was dark. Everyone else had gone to bed and was asleep. I wondered what had woken me. Why did I feel the need...pizza. Big, cheese, combination pizza. Thick crust. Round Table.  
I leaned over Edward and tried to wake him. "Edward! Edward, wake up!"  
No matter what I did I couldn't wake him though, so I tried Emmett with the same result. That failing I tried Jasper. When had they become such sound sleepers? I couldn't wake Alice or Rosalie.  
I wanted pizza. How was I going to wake them? Oh! I got up and went up to mine and Edward's bedroom coming back down with my iPod. I had a cool headset attachment that allowed me to use two pairs of headphones so two people could listen. I plug in both sets, using one on Edward and Jasper and the other on Emmett.  
I selected a song and turned up the volume to max. If this didn't wake them then I might have to wake Alice or Rosalie. I hit play and waited.  
"Ahh!"  
"What the hell!"  
"Crap!"  
I smiled. Plan successful.  
"What? Huh?" I heard Rosalie mumble.  
I turned to her and Alice, whispering, "Go back to sleep."  
"Bella...Bella love...please tell me what the purpose of waking us was?" Edward asked groggily as I turned off the iPod.  
"Yes, please Bella. I love you dearly, but it's like early early morning..." Emmett moaned laying back down.  
"Bella..." Jasper said with a warning.  
"I want pizza! An extra-large, extra cheesy, pan crust, combination pizza from Round Table!" I said bouncing in place. I was becoming Alice. What a thought.  
They stared at me in shock. Edward spoke. "Bella love...you woke us up for pizza?"  
"Yep. And I want it now."  
"It's like...I don't know what time it is, but there's probably not a pizza place open!" Emmett moaned covering his head with a pillow.  
I pouted. He was probably right. But, I wanted pizza! "Then get something from the store."  
Jasper looked at Edward. "Dude, it's your girlfriend. I'm going back to sleep."  
"I'm going to be up in the middle of the night frequently feeding the baby once he/she is born. You can indulge my middle of the night cravings." I said stubbornly. I wanted pizza!  
"Ha ha. You're screwed Edward my man. I'm going to conk out again. Have fun." Emmett rolled over onto his side.  
"I don't think so." Edward grabbed hold of him and dragged up.  
"What?"  
"You're coming with me." Edward told him walking out of the room hauling Emmett with. I lay back down to await their return.  
"Bella love...pizza's done." Edward shook me awake and I blinked up at him. Pizza. I bolted up right again and raced downstairs, leaving a very surprised Edward behind.  
EPOV  
I dragged myself downstairs later that morning at about ten. I wasn't ready to be up and wasn't quite sure why I was. I walked into the kitchen searching for coffee and found Alice in front of the fridge.  
"Morning Ali." I mumbled grabbing a coffee mug and pouring myself the much needed coffee.  
Emmett was already sitting at the table with Jasper. Neither looked very awake themselves. They looked up from their coffee, but said nothing.  
"Why is there pizza in the fridge?" Alice asked curiously.  
"Because Bella decided at three in the morning that she wanted pizza." I answered, sitting down.  
"She's not suppose to have pizza." Alice stated firmly closing the fridge door.  
"Ali-bunny, honey, she blasted music into Edward's, Emmett's, and my ears to wake us up." Jasper said patiently.  
"She was going to have pizza however she could get it." Emmett yawned.  
"There was to be no arguing with her." I said.  
"No arguing with who?" Bella asked walking into the kitchen.  
"What would you have done if we hadn't found you pizza last night?" I inquired.  
"Had you drive around town until you did." She replied, smelling the coffee. You could see how much she wanted some in her eyes, but she sighed and got herself some juice.  
"Bella! You're not supposed to be eating pizza!" Alice said sternly.  
"Oh hush Alice. I wanted pizza. I was having pizza." Bella told her, pouring herself a bowl of cereal and sitting down at the table.  
"But..." Alice started walking over to Bella, who cut her off.  
"Look, when you're pregnant, then you can lecture me about what I should and shouldn't eat. I don't think pizza every now and then is going to kill the baby. Where's the comics?"  
I looked over at my dear Bella. She'd gotten up really early this morning for pizza. Emmett, Jasper, and I were half dead nearly and she was wondering about the paper? I didn't know whether to laugh or be irritated at her for being so awake.  
"We haven't gone out and gotten the paper." Jasper mumbled.  
"What's wrong with you three?" she asked and we stared at her. "Oh."  
She didn't say anything else, just got up and left, coming back with the newspaper. Without a word she opened it, taking out the comics and handing the rest to Jasper. She moved her cereal in front of Emmett and settled on his lap to read the comics. She refused to read them any other way.  
"Bella, what are you going to do when your stomach is too big for you to sit in my lap?" Emmett asked groggily.  
"Puhlease. I don't think I'll ever be that heavy that your legs will break if I sit on them." She retorted.  
"I was thinking more of the fact that it might prevent you from seeing the paper." Emmett remarked, causing Bella to smack the back of his head. "Ow! Control your girlfriend Edward!"  
"I think you had it coming." I told him still laughing. He ignored me. His usual brains must be halved by the lack of sleep. I'd have to remember to torment him as much as possible today.

Finally by Mystic_Ice24

BPOV  
I woke with the feeling that something wasn't quite right, but my still sleeping mind couldn't figure out what. I continued lying in place trying to place my finger on what it was.  
I felt Edward stir next to me and turned my head to watch him. He was lying on his stomach next to me. He blinked his eyes a few times before focusing them on me and saying in a husky voice, "Morning Bella love."  
"Morning." I whispered back as he nuzzled my neck, sliding a hand down my side to rest at my hip.  
"No nausea this morning?" He asked softly against my ear before tracing the contours with his tongue.  
"That's it!" I exclaimed smiling. I wasn't feeling the need to run to the bathroom. My stomach felt calm.  
"What's it?" Edward asked slightly baffled against my stomach.  
"I woke with the feeling that something was off. And that's it. I don't feel nauseous." I told him a hitch in my breath as his finger slid over my clit.  
"Ah..." He murmured replacing his finger with his mouth.  
"Oh...God...Edward..." I moaned arching my hips. He laid a forearm over them to hold me in place. I ran my fingers into his hair pulling him closer.  
"Edward...please..." I thrashed my head from side to side.  
"Please what Bella love?"  
"I need you inside me..."  
"Like this?" He thrust a couple fingers into me and I groaned as he went back to his licking, sucking, and nibbling. It didn't take long before I was screaming out my release. He kept up his assault wringing every ounce of pleasure from me he could.  
When I lay panting on the bed, he moved up, covering me with his body before entering me swiftly. I arched up on a silent scream.  
"Oh...God..." I moaned wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He kissed my neck, biting gently and licking the sting away.  
"Do you have any idea how good you feel?" He panted in my ear.  
"Not half...as...good as...you..." I got out, the ever-present thread pulling tighter, more and more until I was flying through space, Edward right beside me.  
When we made it downstairs an hour or so later, I was in high spirits. I did some quick calculations in my head and realized I was in my second trimester. I'd get to find out the sex of the baby soon. I couldn't wait. And, most importantly, no more morning sickness!  
"You look like you're in a good mood." Emmett said as I walked into the kitchen. I skipped over to him and kissed his cheek.  
"No morning sickness." I smiled going in search of breakfast. I settled on a bowl of cut up fruit and a couple of eggs.  
"I'll take that as a good thing." Emmett commented pulling me onto his lap so we could read the comics. Edward took his usual seat next to Emmett, rubbing my knee.  
"Morning!" Alice chirped as Jasper carried her piggy back style into the kitchen.  
"Morning!" I chirped back, earning an odd look from Alice as Jasper set her down.  
"What's with you this morning, Bella?" She asked curiously.  
"Morning sickness, no more." I said between bites of egg.  
"That's great! You're in your second trimester now right?" Alice bounced around the kitchen. I nodded.  
"Hey...when is the bar going to be done so that Rosalie can quit her job and join us in all this fun?" I looked up and gazed at Jasper since Emmett was behind me.  
"We're having issues with the contractor so another two months maybe." Jasper kissed Alice's neck as she sat down at the table.  
"Anything I can help with?" I inquired polishing off the fruit.  
"Nope. We'll figure it out ourselves." Emmett told me and I shrugged. That was fine by me.  
"I have an errand I want to run, so I'll see you guys later." I got up off Emmett's lap and gathered my purse and keys.  
Edward met up with me at the front door. "Do you need me to come with?"  
"No. This is something I need to do for myself." I kissed his chin and left.  
It didn't take me long to get to my destination. It was a place I'd never forget. A memory that would forever be branded on my mind. Years that I would never get back. The beginning of beginning so to say. The Home.  
_"Isabella, this is where you will be living now." A kindly voice told me as she held my hand and walked me into the house.__  
__"What about Mother and Father?" I asked worried. They were supposed to have come and gotten me by now.__  
__"They're dead sweetie. I'm sorry." The voice told me and I stared up at the woman in shock. They were gone? They weren't coming back? Dead? Why hadn't anyone told me? I tore my eyes from the woman's face and looked around at what was to be my home.__  
__There had to be a place to hide. There just had to be. I wanted to curl up and die myself. I wanted to sob my heart out. I couldn't believe that they'd leave me behind.__  
__"You'll get a new family." The voice said from a distance. I ignored it. Tears leaked out of my eyes. I could feel them streaking down my cheeks. I was alone. I'd been left alone. Had they not cared for me? Did I mean nothing?__  
_I sat in my car staring at the Home. I'd lived there for four years, maybe little over. It hadn't ever been a home to me. It hadn't been a sanctuary. It had been a place to prove what little I meant in life.  
_"We're looking for someone younger then Isabella. She's a sweet girl, but we really want someone younger."__  
__I sat at the top of the stairs watching the family I'd lived with for the past month. The first family to take me in. I'd been here a month and they picked me! I was so happy! A family. A home. Parents who would care for me and wouldn't leave me behind. Everything an eleven year old could yearn for.__  
__Now, I was devastated. They didn't want me. Just like my parents. I wasn't good enough. I wasn't young enough. I didn't meet their expectations. What was wrong with me? Why didn't anyone want me?__  
_"You'll never suffer what I have Little One." I whispered. I knew that if I was to go anywhere I had to revisit the past and move beyond it. This was my past. This is what had molded me. I couldn't deny the large part it had played in my world. "You'll never suffer what I have."  
I didn't realize at the time that that would be the first of many rejections. Year after year. Month after month. Week after week. Day after day. I was never young enough. I was too old. There was nothing that made me appealing to any possible parents.  
"You'll be loved like I never was Little One. You have a wonderful father, two great uncles and aunts, and your grandparents are the best. You'll be showered with love every day of your life. You'll never want for a thing."  
I remembered the Cullens coming back for me.  
_"If you'd let me explain, I would have told you we would come back for you. If you wanted us."__  
_'If you wanted us.' Of course I did. I'd never been happier then when I was with them. It had been the best time of my life until Victoria took me away.  
I'd wished upon a star. I'd wished upon a thousand stars. Was my wish coming true? I had a family. A family that wanted me, that loved me. A family that wanted me.  
I picked up my cell phone and dialed Mom. She picked up on the third ring. "Bella! How are you feeling? Is the morning sickness gone?"  
I smiled to myself. She'd always had a big heart and had taken me in no questions asked. "I'm fine. Pregnancy is going well. Morning sickness is gone."  
"To what do I owe to this call?" I could hear the smile in her voice.  
"Do you ever regret taking me in Mom? Do you ever regret picking me?" I asked quietly. I had to know. I had to know that she and Dad wanted me. That they cared.  
"No." She said with conviction. "I don't know what you're thinking and frankly if you're asking that question, then I don't want to know. Carlisle and I have never, not once, regretted our decision to bring you into our family. I'm sorry it was for such a short time, but we never regretted a moment of it. You have always been a daughter to me from day one."  
"Who's on the phone Esme?" I heard Dad in the background.  
"Bella and she wants to know if we regret picking her." She told him.  
"Bella? Why are you asking this?" Dad's voice came across the phone. He must have taken it from Mom.  
"Revisiting the past." I told him honestly. "Do you ever regret it?"  
"No Bella. None of us ever regret you. We regret not getting to keep you with us when your aunt came, but we never have and never will regret bringing you into our lives." His voice was soft and soothing.  
I was wanted and my baby was wanted. There was no denying that. I took one last look at the Home and felt some of my insecurities slip away. "Thanks Dad."  
"You're welcome. Will you be alright?" He asked.  
"Yea. I have a family who will make sure of it." I chuckled and turned on the car. I never intended to come back here. "I'll talk to you later."  
He handed the phone back to mom and I said my good-byes and sent my love as I headed back to the almost renovated home.  
Emmett wrapped me up in his arms as I walked through the door, zeroing in on the tear streaks. He promptly carried me upstairs and deposited me on Edward's lap, sitting on the couch next to us.  
"Who made you cry?" He demanded and I laughed. So protective.  
"No one." I told them as Edward wiped the tears from my cheeks.  
"Then why are you crying?" Edward asked gently.  
"I went down memory lane." I said snuggling against Edward.  
"Why did you go there?" Alice asked sitting on the floor in front of us.  
"I had some...insecurities that needed to be dealt with."  
"Does it have anything to do with how you feel about being a mother?" Jasper inquired from the recliner.  
"Yes."  
"Did you settle those issues?" Edward kissed my cheek.  
"Not all of them, but some of them. I know that Little One will have a wonderful family and that I never have to worry about what's going to happen if she/he loses his/her parents." I looked down at my hands.  
"We don't regret Bella." Edward whispered against my ear. I looked up at him baffled. "Mom called."  
I nodded. Why wasn't I surprised? She would have let them know so that they could be there for me. Hence Emmett at the door.  
"You're the perfect sister. I don't regret you coming into our family." Alice nodded emphatically.  
"Neither do I." Jasper said quietly.  
"You're the perfect sister. How could I regret?" Emmett asked ruffling my hair.  
"I could never regret you're joining our family. You're my other half." Edward whispered tenderly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight.  
I wasn't sure if my wish had come true or not. But, I did know one thing. I had a family that loved me and wanted me and weren't going to go anywhere. I think my wish had come true, finally. I had a family and a home. I had never wished for anything more.  
"Let's go out tonight." I smiled, thanking whatever gods were looking out for me. And I thanked fate for watching out for me too. You can never be too cautious.

Tragedy by Mystic_Ice24

BPOV  
The weeks flew by. The renovations on the house were complete. Alice and Edward were getting ready for classes again. Emmett and Jasper had settled their contracting issues and Danse Amour was having its grand opening this Friday. Rosalie had quit her job and was now managing the bar for Emmett and Jasper.  
Edward and I were frustrated at Little One, who was determined we not know its sex. There was an ongoing argument in the household about where the nursery was going to be. The boys refused to give up any of the media room my and Edward's room would only work for so long. I didn't want our child to have a room downstairs on the main floor because that was just too far away.  
I really didn't want to put my foot down. I wanted to reach a consensus about the matter, but it didn't look like that was going to happen. It was a media room for Pete's sake! What was so sacrilege about giving up part for a child's bedroom? Really? You'd think they were children themselves and not full grown men.  
Even if my doctor's appointment this week didn't reveal the sex of the baby I was releasing Alice and Rosalie from their no shopping. The baby did need things and I couldn't put it off any longer. Even if I wanted to.  
I still had issues. For the most part I was ecstatic about the baby, but at times I completely flipped out with worries about what kind of mother I would be. No one had figured out what to say to me at those times to calm me down.  
"Come on Bella!" Alice called back at me, interrupting my reverie. We were at a park, enjoying the day. We'd packed a picnic lunch and had arrived early. The day was sunny, the sky blue, and only white clouds were in sight.  
"I'm coming!" I called up to her, resting my hand on my baby bump. The doctor said because I was carrying the baby so far back that I might not show as much.  
Edward chuckled. "She's still an energizer bunny, isn't she?"  
"Yea." He wrapped his arm around my waist and we started walking along the path. There was a waist high brick wall on one side that Emmett was walking on top of. I shook my head. He was such a kid. "Watch out Emmett!"  
"Yea yea yea. Haha!" Emmett laughed back at us.  
"Seriously Emmett, I'm not cleaning you up." Rosalie snapped.  
"You love me and you know it, Rose." Emmett pouted at her.  
"Pouting looks so wrong on you, Emmett!" I laughed.  
"Where do we want to set up our lunch?" Alice asked ignoring our goofy brother.  
"Jasper! Aren't you going to join all the fun?" Emmett teased.  
"I'll stay on the ground where it's safe. I don't need Alice yelling at me." Jasper responded with a chuckle.  
"Stop! Halt!" I heard a voice scream in the distance. I stopped, looking over my shoulder to see what was going on. Before I could though, someone ran right between Edward and I, shoving me into the brick wall since I was walking next to it.  
"Bella!" I heard Edward call as the wall hit my stomach and the most excruciating pain I'd ever felt ripped through me. I lay over the wall, holding onto it. I couldn't move.  
As the pain continued ripping through my body, I felt someone's hands on my waist laying me down flat on the ground.  
"I've got the dude!"  
"Call 911!"  
"Something's wrong with Bella!"  
"Bella! Can you hear us? Bella!"  
I couldn't open my closed eyes and let the darkness that wanted to take over do so.  
EPOV  
Everything seemed to go in slow motion. One minute we were happily walking along and the next a man was running between us. I didn't have a chance to catch Bella as she fell into the brick wall, right on her stomach. My blood ran cold. I knew that wasn't good. Her scream of pain echoed in the park.  
"I've got him!" I heard Emmett call out as the cops ran up to us. I grabbed Bella around her waist and laid her flat on the ground. Blood was flowing down her legs.  
"Call 911!" I called out, hearing the once of the police officers on his radio.  
"She's bleeding rather bad." The other officer commented coming over to me.  
"She's pregnant." I mumbled.  
"Bella! Can you hear us? Bella!" Rosalie screamed from Bella's feet. "Oh my God! Emmett!"  
I watched as Rosalie noticed the blood and scrambled back and over to Emmett. Emmett looked over at me and I shook my head at him. I'd speak with him later.  
"Mom! You have to come to Seattle! Bella's been hurt!" Alice cried into the phone from Jasper's arms. Why couldn't Bella seem to get a break?  
It felt like hours before the ambulance arrived. I stood back to let the paramedics staunch the blood flow and get her onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. I rode up front on the way to the hospital.  
"Please let Bella be okay. Please let Bella be okay." I chanted under my breath. I couldn't stand the idea of losing her. Not again. Not after discovering how much we loved each other. Not a year after she found her family again. I couldn't let her go.  
She was rushed into the emergency room and I dealt with the paperwork before pacing the waiting room. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice arrived not long after.  
"Sorry. The cops wanted to talk to us." Jasper said taking a seat with Alice on his lap.  
"Are you going to be okay man?" Emmett asked in concern.  
"I'm not sure." I told him honestly, continuing my pacing.  
"Mr. Cullen?" A doctor walked in and Emmett and I looked up at the same time.  
"Yes?" I responded.  
"You came in with a Miss Isabella Swan?" He asked.  
"Yes. She's my girlfriend." I told him nodding.  
"I'm sorry to say she miscarried. We went in and stopped the bleeding and cleaned out her uterus to prevent infection. She's in her room now."  
We all stared at him in shock. What could one say after hearing that?

Bella Learns by Mystic_Ice24

BPOV  
I came to slowly. I kept my eyes closed. There was something heavy on my left arm. There were beeping noises coming from somewhere. Though, the thing that worried me the most was the emptiness I felt where once something had been there.  
I lay perfectly still, unsure whether I wanted to move or not. I remembered being shoved aside and falling into the brick wall. I remember the pain that ripped through me. I remembered the warmth I'd felt on my legs. I had a vague memory of hands on my waist, holding me, laying me flat. After that it was dark.  
What had happened? I desperately needed to know but was terrified to open my eyes and face the facts. I tried to keep my breathing even. I didn't even know where I was, though with the beeping, I suspected the hospital.  
The weight on my arm stirred, a hand squeezing mine, lips kissed my cheek. "Bella love."  
"How is she?" A voice asked. I recognized it. I had heard it before, but couldn't place it off the top of my head at the moment.  
"Same. She hasn't woken yet, though the doctor said it should be soon." Another voice answered. That voice I knew. It was Edward's. His voice was ingrained on my memory.  
"How do you think she'll take the news?" Carlisle. That was who the other voice was. Carlisle. Dad.  
"I'm not sure. I'm worried about it though." Edward responded.  
"She'll recover. Physically." Dad sighed.  
They were talking about me. Something had happened and it wasn't good. I had to face the music at some point. I knew I did. I just wasn't sure I was ready to. If I feigned sleep awhile longer, maybe I'd learn what had happened.  
"Carlisle, Edward, how is she doing?" Esme's voice floated through the room. My memory was fine.  
"About the same dear." Carlisle answered her.  
"She's supposed to be waking up soon." Edward said. He sounded like he was standing at my feet.  
"Well?" A small musical voice asked. Alice. She was really worried. Normally she was perky and chipper. Nothing like she sounded now.  
I didn't hear the reply. I felt someone hug me and realized it was Rosalie when she whispered in my ear. "You're breathing too erratically to feign sleep. Be thankful Edward's not paying attention to it."  
She stood up and patted my hand before laying hers on top of it rubbing her thumb over the top of my hand. I heard footsteps walk up and Alice's voice. "She looks so pale."  
"She's awake. Feigning sleep." Rose whispered.  
"She is?" Alice whispered back.  
"Yea. Keep the secret. If you look closely her breathing isn't quite even." Rose answered.  
"What are you girls whispering about?" Esme inquired.  
"We don't want to disturb Bella." Alice said.  
I could hear Emmett and Jasper talking with Edward and Carlisle, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. All I was doing at this point was making myself even more nervous. I wasn't finding out what had happened. The suspense of not knowing was just going to make me nervous and upset.  
"Edward." I said quietly, keeping my eyes closed. I still wasn't quite ready to open them.  
"Right here, Bella love." I heard his velvety voice first before his hand took mine.  
"How bad?" I whispered.  
"Should I indulge your ego? You look fine." He teased. I knew he was trying to make me laugh. I opened my eyes slowly. The ceiling was white. What I could see of the walls was white. What I could see of anything was white. That confirmed that I was indeed in the hospital.  
"No." I answered turning my head towards the left. He was perched on the edge of the bed, his bronze hair more messed than usual. I smiled at him and he squeezed my hand. Emmett stood behind him and gave me his goofy grin. Carlisle stood on Edward's other side, next to the machinery. He smiled down at me.  
Jasper was at my feet and he patted them as my gaze fell on him. Alice stood next to him, biting her lip. She was standing rather still, not at all her usual bouncy self. I teased her. "Where's my Ali-bunny? My energizer bunny?"  
She smiled brightly at me. Rose was next to her and she rolled her eyes. "At least your wit's intact. Would hate to put up with a witless Bella for any length of time."  
"Rosalie!" Mom, who was standing next to her exclaimed.  
I laughed. "Don't worry Mom. I wouldn't have her any other way."  
I held out my right hand for Mom to take before turning to Edward. "I remember being shoved aside, hitting the wall, pain ripping through me, and warmth on my legs."  
He nodded his face grim. "Bella love..."  
"The baby?" I said quietly. My stomach area felt strangely empty.  
He shook his head. "The trauma of your stomach hitting the wall caused the placenta to tear away. It detached. Placental abruption it's called."  
"Miscarriage? Right?" I could feel tears gathering. I had lost the baby. "Was...was the person caught?"  
"Emmett got him and held him down until the cops caught up." Jasper said.  
I was upset. I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks. I ignored the nurse and doctor who came in and checked my vitals. But, underneath the pain was anger. Strong, unfiltered anger. I wanted the man to suffer. He'd killed my child. Edward and my child. I wanted him to pay for it.  
"The police want to know if you want to press charges in attention to the murder charge." Carlisle stated.  
"Yes. I want to press charges." I told him before I broke down sobbing. Edward picked me up and cradled me on his lap as I cried.  
The police came by and got my statement while I was still in the hospital. I was pressing Assault and Battery charges in attention to the Second-Degree Murder charges being pressed by the state.  
The hospital kept me for observation for a couple days, so four days after being admitted, I was released. I hadn't cried again. A fact that the nurses found odd. They kept asking me if I hadn't wanted to be pregnant why hadn't I gotten an abortion? I never answered.  
I hadn't cried, at least when anyone was around. I was pissed as all hell. I didn't want to cry, I wanted to beat the living daylights out of my attacker. He had taken my baby from me and I wanted him to pay. And pay badly. I seriously wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt me. But, since I couldn't do any of that, I cried privately. I didn't want anyone witnessing my pain.  
I wasn't sure if it was a normal reaction. I wasn't exactly a normal girl. But, whether it was or not, I figured it was better than crying all day. I took comfort in the fact that at least I knew who my attacker was and that they'd been caught.  
"Whatcha up to Spitfire?" Emmett asked walking into the library Friday morning. The grand opening of Danse Amour was tonight, but I wasn't allowed to go. I was under doctor's and dad's orders to take it easy still.  
"Enrolling in classes for this fall." I replied quietly. "Are you excited about tonight?"  
"Yep. Jasper and I are stoked. Thanks for all your help, Bella." Emmett hugged my shoulders, squatting down next to me. "What classes are you taking this fall?"  
"Business Administration, Legal Office Administration, and Microsoft Windows." I told him.  
He scrunched his face. "Those don't sound like your English major."  
"They're not. I'm switching to a Paralegal major."  
"Why?" Edward asked walking into the room.  
"I want to help others in my situation. I'm thinking maybe I'll become a lawyer." I said calmly as I finished registering and faced Edward and Emmett. "I can't sit and do nothing. I have to do something."  
They nodded and Emmett left with a kiss to my temple. "I wish you could be there tonight Bella."  
"So do I Emmett."  
Edward walked over to me and picked me up. "Where to?"  
"Kitchen. I'm hungry." I told him. If he could help it, he wasn't letting me walk anywhere. "I can walk."  
"I know. I'd rather you didn't. Mom and Dad want you to go stay with them until the trial or they want to come stay with us."  
"We have the guest bedrooms. They can stay here." I said as he sat me down in a chair.  
"What do you want?"  
I pondered my choices. "Just some tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich."  
EPOV  
I chuckled. She didn't trust my cooking skills. I went about making her dinner, glancing at her every so often. I was upset about the baby. How could I not be? That baby had been mine and Bella's child. Sure I hadn't thought it the best time to have a child, but I had wanted it. I had loved it.  
I was upset and hurt. I'd wanted to beat the guy when I'd seen Bella bleeding. I'd gone out and purchased a punching bag, hanging it up outside. I was taking my anger out on it. I was trying desperately to be strong for Bella.  
I wasn't sure about her reaction to the miscarriage. I was happy that she wasn't crying. That she was doing something. But, I was still worried. I set her dinner down in front of her and sat down with her as she ate.  
"Bella love..." I started, unsure what I was going to say.  
"I have an appointment with a therapist on Monday." Bella announced, not looking up. I was shocked. We'd wanted her to see one last year after her near rape and she'd refused.  
"Are you sure Bella love?" I asked, draping my arm across the back of her chair.  
"Yea. I..." She paused looking up at the kitchen doorway. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett stood there. Emmett walked in and picked her up, setting her on his lap. The others sat down on the available seats. "I...I'm terrified. More than I've ever been in my life."  
"Why?" Rosalie asked.  
"I feel...disconnected in a way. I'm not crying or anything. I'm mad and I don't know if that's how it's suppose to be. My emotions are all over. I...I don't know. I just need to know if there is something really wrong with me." She pushed her plate and bowl away.  
"Bella love, there's nothing wrong with that. We would love nothing more than for you to talk to someone. To be able to confront your fears and be happy like we want." I whispered, stroking her cheek.  
"We love you Bella, but we're scared for you. The whole pregnancy you were all over the board. We don't want that now, too. We don't want to lose you." Alice spoke softly.  
I knew therapy was a step in the right direction, but I wondered if she was really going to be okay. Had something in her been damaged beyond repair? Were we enough to help her heal? Could we even help? We didn't want to push her into therapy. It wouldn't have done her any good going for someone else. She'd get more out of it if it was her choice.  
She'd given us so much. She'd thrown a fit when Emmett and Jasper said they were going to reschedule the grand opening, insisting that everything go forward as planned. She'd been so calm about it. I'd wondered if she was hurting or dead inside. I still wondered. She'd been so damn calm the entire week. If she wanted therapy, then she had to be hurting.  
"Are you going to be okay tonight Bella? Do you want one of us to stay?" Jasper asked for the zillionth time that day.  
"I'll be fine. I'll stay in my room and read. Maybe take a hot bath." She replied with a hitch in her voice. "I want you all to go have fun."  
"It won't feel right without you there Bella." Emmett protested. "We did this with your help."  
"I know Emmett, but I really need to be by myself for a couple of hours. I'll be fine. You guys celebrate."  
"How can you be so damn calm?" Rose stood, shouting. "You had some maniac cause a miscarriage and you sit there calmly!"  
"I'm not calm Rosalie! I'm torn! I'm horribly upset! I'm livid as hell! With everything else that has gone on in my life the anger is easier to deal with! I at least feel as if maybe I'm doing something! Crying just makes me feel worse! I don't want to feel like the world's ending right now. I don't want to feel as if everything's crumbling down around me. I don't want to feel as if nothing is going to be okay ever again." Bella started screaming back, but ended whispering.  
"I'm sorry Bella." Rosalie said, sitting back down. "We all grieve in our own way."  
"I want to feel like the sun will shine again. Like the world hasn't fallen apart. Like it isn't ending." Bella whispered.  
"We don't believe that you're not hurting or upset. We're concerned about how you're handling this. You've been so calm and it worries us." Alice ventured.  
"Bella, you're an important part of this family. We want you happy. We don't like seeing thing after thing happen to you." Jasper told her, earning a smile.  
"I know." Bella kept her eyes on her lap.  
"I can stay here Bella love." I told her, not wanting to leave her alone.  
"No. You go Edward. Be there for Emmett and Jasper." She insisted.  
"You can stay for an hour or so and then come home." Emmett suggested and Bella nodded her agreement. It satisfied her need for me to support my brothers and mine to be with her.  
"We're right here if you need us Bella." Alice said getting up and kissing her temple.  
I looked at the time and figured she was heading upstairs to start getting ready. Rosalie walked over next, repeating Alice's action. "When you're off resting orders, we'll go on a spa day."  
"Thanks Rosalie." Bella told her, smiling.  
"Spitfire...it's going to be okay. At some point. Might not feel like it now. But it will be. Though at this point I think I'm just sticking my mouth in my foot...Wait...that didn't sound right. I'm sticking my foot in my mouth. I'll stop rambling." Emmett gave his goofy grin seeing Bella laughing.  
"Hey! You laughed!" Jasper pointed at her in shock.  
"And that is a surprise to you?" She teased back, earning a hug from Emmett.  
"You haven't laughed in the last week." Jasper pointed out rationally.  
"I guess I haven't, have I?" She mused. "You should all go get ready. Edward, will you carry me upstairs. I'd ask Emmett, but I don't want him to go caveman on me or decide he's a clown while carrying me up the stairs. And I'm not a football either."  
Emmett punched her shoulder lightly, as she laughed. I scooped her up in my arms. She might not be alright, but if she was laughing, even for just a moment, it made me happy. It made it seem like all would be right with the world again.

Dreams by Mystic_Ice24

BPOV  
_I walked up the stairs to my room. The baby was down for a nap and I just wanted to check on it. I kept my steps soft. I didn't want it to wake up. As I carefully opened the door I noticed an intruder in the room. He was standing over the crib.__  
__"Get away from my baby!" I screamed, uncaring if I woke the baby. I didn't notice that the baby didn't wake. "Get away from my baby!"__  
__The intruder laughed. An evil sound. I watched him reaching into the crib and picking up my precious child.__  
__"No!" I started running across the room. The closer I got, the further away them seemed to be. I managed to get to them and wrap my hands around my baby, only to have it snatched from my grasp.__  
__I looked at my hands in horror. They were covered in blood. "No! No, no, NO!"__  
__I tried to take my baby from the intruder again, only to once more have my child snatched from me. I screamed again as they disappeared into the darkness. Not my baby! Not my baby!__  
_"No!" I bolted up in the bed, panting, tears streaming down my face. I looked around, focusing on the fact that I was in my room alone. I'd laid down for a nap.  
Getting up I ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I curled up on the bottom of the tub, crying and clenching my stomach.  
I didn't have a child. It had been a dream, just a dream. My baby had been taken from me. I'd never hold it. I'd never get to find out if it'd been a boy or a girl. I'd never get to name it. See it grow up. Share the joy of its first steps, words, tooth with Edward.  
I held my stomach more and cried harder. I felt rather empty.  
EmPOV  
The grand opening had been spectacular. We'd been jammed back that night and every night since. At the rate we were going we'd be clearing profits in no time.  
I'd gotten my wish. Some drunk had decided to be rough with one of the waitresses and I'd gone to escort him outside.  
_"I demand to speak to the manager!" He slurred, unsteady on his feet.__  
__"I am the manager." I told him smiling.__  
__"Oh. Then I demand to speak to the owner!"__  
__"I am the owner." I smiled wider watching him squirm. He looked me up and down, eyes going wide. I could tell he wanted to fight me, but decided the odds defiantly weren't in his favor. I'd thrown him out.__  
_Jasper and Edward had laughed at me when I told them what happened. Bella had laughed at my story, as I knew she would.  
I worried about her. I'd only seen her cry the once after the miscarriage. But, with Bella, you never knew what her reactions were going to be. You'd think she'd flip over something and she'd be calm as ice. You'd think she'd be fine over something and she'd flip out over it. It made me wonder what had happened to her.  
I was heading up to her room to see if Edward was there. Jasper wasn't in the mood to accept my video game challenge, so I was going to challenge Edward. I walked into the room and saw the bathroom door closed. I walked over to knock on it and heard muffled sobs coming from the other side.  
"What are you doing Emmett?" Edward asked walking into the room.  
"I was looking for you, but listen…" I motioned Edward over and we stood at the door. He looked at me with a pained expression before trying the door knob. It was locked.  
"What are you two doing?" Alice inquired as she and Rosalie walked in.  
"Bella's locked herself in the bathroom and is crying." Edward told them quietly. I could see how much it was killing him to listen to her.  
I knocked on the door. "Bella? Bella, will you open the door?"  
EPOV  
I looked at Emmett. "You really think that's going to get her to open the door?"  
Emmett looked at me sheepishly. "Sorry."  
I rolled my eyes. "Bella love…will you please open the door? We're all worried about you. I'm worried about you. Please open the door. I can't stand to listen you cry. Please, please open the door. You're killing me Bella love."  
Alice and Rosalie looked at me and grinned. "That was sweet."  
"Thanks Rosalie." I told her, knocking on the door again. "Bella love."  
"Why is everyone in here? Alice I thought you were going shopping." Jasper said walking in, clearly baffled.  
"Bella's locked herself in the bathroom." Alice whispered, quietly frowning.  
"Bella…it's Jasper. Will you open the door, please? Edward looks like he's ready to pull his hair out. Alice is going to drag me off shopping since you've locked yourself in there, and Rosalie and Emmett are making out on your bed." Jasper stated calmly with a straight face. I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged his shoulders.  
"Hey!" Emmett and Rosalie exclaimed. I heard the click of the lock and looked at Jasper incredulously.  
"How did you do that?" I asked.  
"She always responds to everyone else. She has to help them." Jasper whispered to me as we waited to see if Bella would open the door. When she didn't I turned the knob and opened it.  
She was curled up on the bottom of the tub, hugging her knees to her chest, still crying. I walked in and shut the door, locking it again, before walking down into the tub and picking her up. I settled her on my lap and started rubbing her back.  
"Bella love. You're killing me. Please tell me what's wrong." I whispered against her neck, kissing her softly.  
"Edward…" She sobbed wrapping her arms around my neck and holding on for dear life. "Edward…"  
"I'm not going anywhere Bella love." I whispered back to her, letting her cry.  
JPOV  
"I was not going to take you shopping." Alice said indignantly as I carried her into our room.  
"I know. But it got Bella to unlock the door didn't it?" I whispered against her ear, kissing it.  
"Yes." She pouted. I nibbled her ear, shutting the door and locking it. "Jasper…"  
"Yes, Alice?" I ran my hands down her back, slipping my hands under her shirt to push it up and off her.  
She seemed to get the idea of where I was going because she said, "Never mind."  
She tilted her head back on a sigh allowing me greater access to her neck. My hands roamed to remove her skirt, leaving her in her black lace bra and panties. I picked her up and carried her to the bed.  
"Are you sure you want to go shopping?" I asked, starting at her feet and kissing my way up. I reached her thigh and moved down to her other foot repeating the process. I skipped over where she wanted me most and resumed my kissing on her belly moving up, bypassing her breasts and ending at her lips. She wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling my shirt up. I shifted enough to remove it before returning to kissing her.  
I worked my way back down to take one nipple in my mouth through her bra, massaging her other breast with my other hand. She moaned, arching up and holding my head to her. I chuckled softly. She could be so impatient at times. I switched to her other breast, massaging the one that I'd just left.  
"What was the question?" she asked, moaning.  
"Are you sure you want to go shopping?" I asked again, kissing my way down her belly, her hands never leaving my head.  
She answered as I licked her clit, screaming her answer, "NO!"  
I stripped off her panties and went back to sending her over the edge. With my urgency to show her how much I loved her, it didn't take long before she was screaming out my name. "JASPER!"  
I didn't bother removing her bra, simply lying myself on top of her and thrusting in before rolling onto my back and letting her take control. She smiled at me wickedly, moving slowly up and down.  
"Alice…" I groaned holding her hips. I watched her remove her bra before leaning over so I could take one nipple in my mouth. She kept up her slow pace, driving me crazy until I couldn't take it and flipped her onto her back, taking control. I reached between us rubbing her clit and sending her over the edge once before picking up my pace and following her.  
"I love you Jazz…" She whispered, smiling.  
"I love you Alice." I whispered back, pulling her into my arms.  
EmPOV  
I didn't bother removing Rosalie's clothes. I carried her down to our room, shut the door and pushed her up against it. Her shirt came off, her skirt was pushed up around her waist, her panties were lost, and the cups on her bra pulled down. I inserted a couple of fingers, rubbing her clit before undoing my pants and shoving them down.  
I picked her up feeling her legs wrap around my waist, thrusting in and taking one nipple in my mouth. The door rattled on the frame in time with my thrusts.  
"I love you Rosalie." I whispered around her other nipple. She bent her head and started kissing my neck.  
"I love you too Emmett."  
I didn't know why, I just knew that Jasper had probably taken Alice to their room to do the same thing I was doing. Bella's pain seemed to always have us needing to show our wonderful women how much we cared about them.  
"Gods…Emmett…harder…" Rosalie moaned and I gave her what she wanted. I would always give her what she wanted. As long as it didn't cause her harm. It didn't take long before she was screaming her release, which triggered my own. I fell to the floor with her on top of me as we lay panting.  
"I love you Emmett."  
EPOV  
I held her while she cried, rubbing circles on her back and kissing her face where ever I could reach. She was curled up on my lap, her forehead pressed against my neck.  
"Bella love…" I whispered into her ear as her crying subsided. "Please tell me what's bothering you. The worst sound in the world is your crying. It means you're not happy about something and I only ever want you happy. I can't fix what's wrong if I don't know what to fix."  
"I had a bad dream." She whispered, her arms wrapped around my back.  
"About what?"  
She shook her head and remained quiet.  
"Please Bella love?"  
Sighing, she pulled back to look at me for a moment before burying her head in my shoulder and holding me tighter. "I dreamt some man came in and stole our baby. There was blood and I couldn't do anything!"  
I couldn't fix this. She was upset over something I could fix. I couldn't make her happy. I wanted to desperately, though. "Bella love, we can have more kids, later when we're ready. When you're ready."  
She shook her head furiously. "What if I'm never ready, Edward? What if I'm never able to…what if this was our only chance?"  
Sighing, I pulled back, cupping her face with my hands. "There will be other times. You will get through this. And you know why?"  
She shook her head.  
"Because I'm right here with you and I'm not going anywhere. I'll be there every step of the way."  
I ran my hands into her hair, tilting her head back. "I love you Bella. I'm not going to let you go this alone. And, when you have come to terms with everything you feel you need to, if you don't want to have children with my someday, then that's fine. I'll be happy with just you."  
I kissed her gently, tasting her tears on her lips. I pulled back and rested my forehead on hers. "And, besides, you think the rest of your family is going to let you go this alone?"  
"No." She replied softly, smiling a little. "Probably going to drag me kicking and screaming out the door."  
"You're right. Next time promise me that instead of locking yourself in the bathroom and worrying me to death, you'll come searching me out or someone else if I'm not here. Promise me Bella love."  
"I promise."  
She crossed her heart with one finger and smiled a little. I couldn't help but chuckle at her. Picking her up, I set her down on the edge of the tub and started the water. A good, hot, soothing bath would do her some good.  
"I love you Edward."  
"I love you Bella."

Therapy by Mystic_Ice24

BPOV  
I walked into the doctor's office and took a deep breath, cursing myself for not letting Edward come with me. But, I knew that if I was going to do this, I needed to make the first step alone. If I was going to get anything out of this, anything at all, it had to me coming because I wanted to, not because someone said I had to come. Hence, this first step, this baby step, had to be made alone.  
The office was non-descript. White. No big surprises there. The receptionist desk was behind a window and to the right was a door that I assumed lead into the back. Taking another deep breath I walked up to the open window and smiled at the receptionist.  
"Isabella Swan. I have a three o'clock." I said quietly, nervous.  
"Ahh, yes. Here we are. That will be twenty dollars." The receptionist said. She seemed nice. I dug in my purse and pulled out a twenty handing it to her. "Do you need a receipt?"  
I shook my head. "Alright then Ms. Swan. The doctor will be right with you. Have a seat."  
I sat gingerly on the edge of one seat, placing my purse on my lap. I needed to do this. I had to do this. There was no not doing this. Why did it have to feel so hard though? Why did life even give us reasons to need this? Why couldn't I have been a normal and ordinary girl? A girl with no need to be here.  
"Ms. Swan?"  
I looked up and saw a doctor holding open the door to the back. I stood, putting my purse over my shoulder and walked over to her.  
"Why don't you come with me?"  
I nodded and followed her down a short hall into another non-descript office. Couldn't have the patients getting distracted now could they?  
"I'm Dr. Williams." She held out her hand and I shook it before sitting in one of the chairs while she shut the door and sat in front of her desk facing me. "What brings you here Isabella?"  
"Bella please."  
"Alright. What brings you here, Bella?"  
Why was I here? Where did I start for her? I was here because my parents had been killed in a plane crash causing me to go into foster care. I was here because no one wanted me. Because I didn't mean anything to anyone. Because I was too old. I wasn't young enough for someone to care.  
I was here because just when I thought I'd found the perfect family, an unknown aunt had come barging into my life and ripping me from it, taking me to England to be thrown to the lions who didn't like me. To be left alone because I wasn't worth anything. I was a trophy to be shown when it suited her purpose.  
I'd come because when I thought things were going fine, when I'd found my family again, some jackass had decided to try and take me. Not away to another place, no. He wanted to take my innocence. He just wanted in my pants and tried to force his way in.  
I'd taken this step because I'd gotten pregnant and had that ripped from me as well. Because another shithead had to push me into a wall and take from me my innocent child, leaving me feeling rather bereft. So many different reasons.  
I looked at her, into warm brown eyes that patiently waited for me to speak. To say something. Anything. Wanting to help me, because that's what she was paid to do. But, I couldn't argue with that. I needed this. I needed to do something.  
"I don't know where to start." I admitted on a sigh.  
"How about at the beginning."  
"My parents were killed in a plane crash when I was eleven." That was the beginning. That was when everything had started. When the die had been cast.  
She nodded, making some notes in her notebook. "What happened to you?"  
"I was sent to an orphanage. I didn't have any relatives to take me in." I pulled me legs up, hugging my knees. She nodded at me to continue. "I was there for four years."  
"You weren't adopted? No family took you in?"  
I stared at the wall. Yes, I'd been taken in. For short jaunts. Who wanted an eleven year old girl when a five year old would be with them longer? More bang for their buck I guess. "No one wanted me. I jumped houses a lot."  
"Jumped houses?"  
"I'd be taken in a by a family and returned. Taken in by another and returned." I tried to stay emotionless. Just state the facts.  
"That must have been very difficult for you."  
"Yea. They always wanted a younger child. A child that would be easier to raise. No one wanted a teenager. I was…shoved into the corner and forgotten." I could feel tears coming down my cheeks. "I'd help out around the Home and watch everyone else go; get adopted never to return. Be taken in. But never me. I wasn't…good enough. Pretty enough. Young enough. It always came down to the fact that I wasn't young enough for them.  
It hurt at first. Really hurt. I remember wishing on a star every night hoping someone would want me. Hoping that someone would take me in. I stopped wishing at some point. I didn't fit any requirements. There didn't seem to be any point to continue wishing for something that wasn't going to happen."  
"What did you do at the Home?"  
"I helped around. Watched the younger children. Feed them. Changed them. Bathed them. I was the oldest."  
Why didn't I let Edward come with me? How was I going to get through this without totally breaking down?  
"How did you feel during that time?"  
"Unwanted. Like I wasn't good enough. That I was flawed. Whenever a family brought me back I felt as if I'd failed somehow and I didn't even know what I'd done. I…I stopped caring after awhile. I went through the motions of going and coming back. I felt…I felt empty. Dead. Like something was missing. I figured that was why no one ever wanted me.  
Not even my parents! If they'd wanted me they wouldn't have gone on that trip and died in that crash! I wouldn't have gone to the Home. I wouldn't have spent four years taking younger kids to school before going myself to trudge back and pick them up before taking care of them. And try to get my homework done while helping them with theirs.  
I was a piece of furniture to be moved about and thrown out when you're finished with it. No one cared. I didn't matter to anyone. Why should plain ole me matter?"  
"You're not plain Bella. You're very beautiful. Do you honestly think your parents didn't love you?"  
Did they? They hadn't left behind a will to protect me. They hadn't been very close to one another and…I hadn't been very close to them. I remembered them arguing. Spending time in my room reading. If they'd loved me wouldn't they have come and hauled me out of the bedroom to do something with me? They took me to any activities I was doing.  
"Yes." I whispered. I couldn't see how they'd loved me. They'd probably wanted a boy and I'd come along. Plain, homely Bella.  
Dr. Williams didn't say anything else. She just sat there for a moment. "Why did you leave the orphanage? You said you were there for four years."  
"I was chosen by a family who had only children my age." I smiled softly.  
"You're smiling. You liked the family, didn't you?"  
"It was the best six months of my life. They took me in like I'd been theirs from the start. Not that I understood why. I was still plain Bella. I was scared at first. Scared they'd send me back like everyone else.  
That I'd fail and they wouldn't want me. That their kids wouldn't like me and would feel like I was an intruder to their happy family. I still find it hard to believe that they wanted me. But they did. They took me in and I thought my long ago wish had come true."  
"You speak fondly of them."  
"They're my roommates. Well, one's my boyfriend and Mom and Dad live in Port Angeles, but all six of us kids live together."  
"Why did you say six months? Were you not there longer than that?"  
I shook my head. "No. They tried adopting me, but my mom's unknown sister popped out of the woodwork. She wouldn't sign the papers to say the Cullens could adopt me."  
"What happened?"  
"She took me to England to live with her and her Lord husband. He died two years after I got there and she died last year. I hated it there. I'd thought I'd found paradise and she ripped it from me and threw me in hell.  
Damn prep schools. My classmates despised me. They made fun of me and played pranks on me. They always made sure I knew that I wasn't from the upper class hierarchy and was lower than all of them. That I didn't belong there and the only reason I was there was because my aunt had money.  
I had to socialize with people who looked right through me. My presence was never acknowledged. I felt like wasted space. I studied every free moment I had. My aunt didn't really want me. She'd haul me out to show good parenting or something. A, look what a kind person I am thing. I took in my orphaned niece. Wasn't that so generous of me?  
When I finally graduated and started college, I couldn't even get a job. It wasn't proper for me since I was on a social ladder. And she wouldn't even give me money to come back here. I hated my entire time there."  
"But, you did make it back here. That's a good thing."  
"Ha! I made it back because she decided to get drunk and wrap her car around a tree like tinsel. I didn't make it back because she let me. I almost jumped for joy in front of the police when they told me.  
I left a month later. Got everything in order, found out what I'd been left and caught the first flight back. I've never regretted that decision."  
"What did you do when you got here?"  
"I went looking for my family. But, they weren't there. They'd moved and I didn't know where."  
"I'll bet that made you feel unwanted all over again, didn't it?"  
I nodded. "I didn't know where to find them and when I'd been taken they'd told me that I'd find my way back to them, but how could I when they moved?"  
"How did you find them?"  
"My biology lab partner was friends with them and he invited me along to go hang out with him and his friends. His friends happened to be my family."  
"Were they happy to see you?"  
"Yea. They were moved into my townhouse within a week. Well, the girls into mine and the boys into the one next door. We've renovated, so now it's just one big house."  
"And, you're happy with this arraignment?"  
I nodded. "I couldn't imagine not living with them now. I've been alone so much since my parents died and I don't want to go back to that."  
"Do you do a lot of things with your family?"  
"Almost everything. It's hard to go somewhere with just one of them. If I want to go with just Alice, depending on where we go, Rosalie will come with. And if we go somewhere the boys would consider interesting, then they want to come with us."  
"Do you feel like you get along with them? Like they want you around?"  
I pondered the question for a moment before answering. "Not all the time. Sometimes I don't think they want me around. Like I'm just the background furniture again."  
Dr. Williams nodded. "Well, our time is up. Would you like to come back next week at the same time?"  
"Yes." I needed to do this. I would do this. I'd taken the first step and it would get easier from here. It just had to get easier from here. Though, with my luck, I'd hit rock bottom before things started to get better.  
"I'd like to assign you some homework, if you don't mind."  
Homework? Hmmm…that would be interesting. "Sure."  
"I want you to keep a journal and record in it every negative feeling you have. Next to it, I want the date and what was happening to make you feel that way. Can you do that for me?"  
"I can do that." I stood with her and we shook hands before I gathered up my purse and left. I'd need to buy a journal, but it was well worth it.  
I made it out to my car and got in, leaning back against the seat and taking a deep breath. I had done it. I had taken the first step and I hadn't fallen down. I was still standing. I was rather proud of myself.  
I'd go again next week, alone. I got through this week. I could get through next week? Just another step on the path. I hadn't fallen down this week coming alone, so why would next week be any different? I could…no I would do this.

Butterfly by Mystic_Ice24

EPOV  
I watched Bella drive off to her therapy appointment, a little miffed that she wouldn't let me come with. But, if she needed to do this by herself, then I wasn't going to deny her that. She'd been through quite a bit the last week or two and I wanted her happy at any cost.  
Sighing, I headed upstairs to our room, turning on the stereo and pressing play. I wasn't sure what Bella had put in there last. The first notes told me whatever it was, it wasn't Debussy.  
_Just like the glorious northern star you guided me__  
__Shining a light of pure tranquility__  
__To a secret place where no-one else could go__  
__Free to reveal the things I never show__  
__Strong like a symphony__  
__You protected me__  
__From reality__  
__Somewhere to love somewhere to breathe__  
__Somewhere to call my sanctuary__  
__Here in the dark I can be strong__  
__Knowing that nothing can hurt from now on__  
__Somewhere to love somewhere to breathe__  
__Somewhere to call my sanctuary__  
__Closer to the sun__  
__To your heart I run__  
_I picked up one of the three CD cases on top of the stereo, chuckling. Bella never did manage to get them back into the CD holder. Delta Goodrem. I scanned the back and didn't find a song name that fit what was playing.  
_I was deserted like the moon is at the dawn__  
__I never thought I'd ever find a place so beautiful__  
__All my heart was falling like a stone__  
__Deep into an ocean vast and colourful__  
__Strong like a symphony__  
__You protected me__  
__From reality__  
_The second CD case wasn't the correct one either. Picking up the last one I glanced at the name, Mistaken Identity. Hmm…interesting. Sanctuary. The song was Sanctuary.  
_Somewhere to love somewhere to breathe__  
__Somewhere to call my sanctuary__  
__Here in the dark I can be strong__  
__Knowing that nothing can hurt from now on__  
__Somewhere to love somewhere to breathe__  
__Somewhere to call my sanctuary__  
__Closer to the sun__  
__To your heart I run__  
__One step on the horizon__  
__A safe place up on the mountain__  
__So far away from chaotic life__  
_I wondered what Bella had been thinking when she listened to it. Leaving the CD in, I headed over to the bed, laying down. I'd been so focused on Bella that I hadn't had a chance to think about the loss of our child.  
Despite the fact that now was a really bad time for us to be having children, hell, we weren't even married! We hadn't even discussed the possibility. I was devastated by the loss. It didn't matter that we'd never found out the sex. The baby had still been a part of both of us.  
I'd been looking forward to holding a little girl with Bella's eyes staring up at me. A part of me wanted to hold a memorial for the little one that would never become part of our lives. Part of our family.  
I'd been terrified for Bella when she'd been pushed into the wall. I kept praying that she would survive, never thinking about the little life she had within her. Dad was a doctor, it was a little hard to not recognize that the trauma to her could possibly result in a miscarriage.  
I wanted Bella more than anything. I needed her to survive. I needed her to live, because without her, I was nothing. I had wanted our child to survived as well. Even with all the blood, somewhere in my mind, while I prayed for Bella's survival, I prayed for our child to be safe as well.  
If it was this devastating to lose a baby before birth, it had to be terrible for mothers who lost their children to still birth or later. We'd connected with Little One, but not to the degree that a mother who'd raised a child for years had. That little connection made it hard to think about ever trying again. But, for Bella I had to.  
I had to let her know that things were okay. That things would be okay. Her emotions were all over the place though and I doubted she believed me. I'd have been really surprised if she had, honestly. I was frustrated beyond belief over all this. She was in terrible pain over this and I couldn't do anything to fix it.  
More like, I wanted to wallow in self-pity with her and mourn our loss. Not that it would accomplish anything, but it was what I wanted to do just the same. The next idea was to isolate myself until further notice from the family, keeping Bella with me. It wouldn't last long though. Emmett would probably break down the door for Alice.  
"What are you thinking?" Bella's soft voice floated over me and I opened my eyes. She was standing next to the bed looking down at me.  
I reached out and pulled her down onto the bed, rolling so that I was spooned against her back. "I was thinking about losing our child."  
"Are you…upset? I know you said it was a bad time and all that, but…" She trailed off. I heard uncertainty in her voice.  
"Yes Bella love. I'm upset over it." I laid a hand over her stomach rubbing small circles. "Whether the time was right or not, I…had been looking forward to a little girl with your eyes."  
"You're hiding your pain to be strong for me aren't you? I'm sorry."  
I kissed her ear. "Don't be sorry Bella love. You mean more to me than anything. Your pain comes before anything I'm feeling."  
She turned in my arms and snuggled against my chest, tucking her head under my chin. "I'm so confused right now. My emotions are all over the place. I don't want you to have to hide yours just because I can't deal with mine."  
"Silly Bella. You will always be more important. Don't worry your pretty head over me." I moved back so I could kiss her forehead. She never worried about herself, but always worried about others. Our whole family should feel honored to have her with us. I felt honored by just the fact that she wanted me. Honored that with all her problems and issues she hadn't objected to having a child with me.  
"How did your session go?" I asked, rubbing her back. "Tell me about it."  
RPOV  
She'd gone! She'd actually gone! We'd heard her come in, but let her go to Edward first. Alice and I would ambush her later.  
Her feelings over the baby had been all over the board. But, in the time I'd known her, her whole life seemed to be all over the board. What bothered me the most, though, was her seeming lack of a response to the loss of her baby. Was she really upset about it?  
We'd wanted her in therapy since James last year, but she'd refused. Better late than never. I hoped it helped. I hope she dealt with everything or came to terms with it at least.  
I remember her telling us once that she used to wish every night on a star for a place to call her own. I wanted her to have that dearly. She deserved it. She'd done so much for us, that I wished I could give her this one thing.  
EmPOV  
I heard Bella come home and go upstairs. I hoped her therapy went well and she'd be going back. Heck, I hoped that she like the therapist so she'd go back. If she didn't, well…I wasn't sure if she'd just never go back or if she really wanted to do this and would go searching for another therapist.  
Either way, she meant a lot to all of us and her health and well being were important. Heaven forbid anyone but Bella ever heard me talking like this. They'd probably die of a heart attack. Well, maybe not die, but they'd be shocked beyond belief.  
I was trying to focus on a game of Halo with Jasper, but thoughts of Bella kept intruding. I knew it was important she talk to Edward first. She didn't need us bothering her right now. But, I really wanted to go do so and hear how everything went.  
"Emmett…are you even paying attention?" Jasper asked exasperated.  
"Sorry."  
JPOV  
I was playing Halo with Emmett, but had the distinct impression that he wasn't paying attention any longer. Well, that was fine by me; my mind was on Bella upstairs.  
She'd finally gone to a therapist, and of her own free will, too. I knew we all couldn't be happier about that. She needed the help. With everything that had been going on in her life, she could really use an outside hand to help her sort everything out.  
She was important to all of us. Last thing we needed was for something to happen and her feel the need to take her own life. Hell…I hope she hadn't tried doing that in England. I wonder if she left anything out. No. Bella wouldn't do that and if she had tried, she would have told us. She would have confided in us.  
APOV  
Bella had been my sister from day one. I'd never had a doubt that we would be close to one another. It had killed me to see her go to England and I'd held hope that she would return to us one day. I was her sister, right? She wanted me around, right?  
I'd been heartbroken to hear what had happened to her and then have James try and harm her…it was devastating. I'd fought the hardest at that time to get her into therapy, but she wouldn't go. She held the pain in and said nothing. My sister was hurting and wouldn't let me do a thing to aide her.  
And now, she was willing off to therapy by her choice. She was getting the help she needed. She deserved happiness more than any of us. Jasper had had a hell of a time trying to calm me down that night. I was so excited.  
She'd gone! She had actually gone and come back and hopefully was going back! And, if she didn't go back, well…she'd gone once and it would be easier to get her to go again.  
Yes, my sister was going to be just fine.  
BPOV  
I'd gone and I didn't regret it. I felt…lighter somehow. Like some of the burdens I'd been carrying had been lifted from me. I felt like maybe, just maybe, everything was going to be fine and I was going to come through with flying colors. It wouldn't erase the years, but hopefully it would erase the pain. More than anything I wanted the pain gone.  
I didn't like hurting. I didn't want to hurt anymore. I wanted to feel loved like I knew I was. I wanted to wake up in the morning and know that the world was still spinning and wasn't going to crash down around me. That it was still being held up.  
There was just one thing that wasn't going to be fixed anytime soon. My baby's killer. That would take some time before it was healing. It would be sometime before I would wake up fine thinking about it. It was still too new, too fresh. The wound cut deep.  
And why wouldn't it? It had brought forth a lot of unpleasant memories and feelings. It merged with too many things in my mind. I had to fix the past before I could totally come to terms with it. But, right now, I was fine with that.  
That didn't mean come tomorrow, I'd feel the same. This was still too new. I was just flying high right now. I did know one thing for sure. I was going back.  
Content with where I was and who I was with and who I had, I snuggled closer to Edward, letting myself drift off, Delta Goodrem playing in the background, Edward singing along softly.  
_I won't hurt you__  
__I'll protect you__  
__I won't let the rain fall down__  
__I'll always be around__  
__And baby I will understand if sometimes__  
__You just want to spread your wings and fly__  
__And let your colours shine__  
__And every day I wanna be a risk you take__  
__Make a promise that will never break for life__  
__You're my butterfly__  
__Don't fly away open my hands you're free__  
__Praying you'll come back to me__  
__You're my butterfly__  
__Don't fy away__  
__You're my reality__  
__Always be my gravity__  
__You're my butterfly__  
__Come on and touch the sky__  
__You're my butterfly__  
__I won't forget you__  
__Or neglect you__  
__Won't let no-one take your place__  
__In your eyes I see my face__  
__And baby do you know that everybody watches__  
__Every time that you take flight__  
__They're blinded by your light__  
__Every day the feeling's gonna be the same__  
__I can promise that will never change for life__  
__You're my butterfly__  
__Don't fly away open my hands you're free__  
__Praying you'll come back to me__  
__You're my butterfly__  
__Don't fly away__  
__You're my reality__  
__Always be my gravity__  
__You're my butterfly__  
__Come on and touch the sky__  
__You're my butterfly_

Standing Up by Mystic_Ice24

BPOV  
_Journal Entries__  
__25 August__  
__Irritation – Damn Pixie of an Energizer Bunny! Alice decided that she just had to go shopping and wouldn't take no for an answer. I tried maintaining my stance of no, but she just wouldn't listen. I'm irritated at myself for not taking a stronger stance and giving into her. Just because she pulls puppy dog eyes does not mean I have to do what she wants.__  
__Self-doubt – My family, Edward especially, tells me I'm beautiful, but I'm not. I'm rather plain. Alice and Rosalie are far more gorgeous then me. While we were shopping, Alice found this really cute dress. She says it's perfect for me and that I'll look great in it. I highly doubt that. It would look far better on Alice or Rosalie.__  
__27 August__  
__Anger – It's a stupid video game! Nothing more. Does Emmett realize that? No, because if he did, he wouldn't have thrown the damn controller at the TV and break it! Then, he has the nerve to complain about the TV being broken. Emmett, he's my brother and I love him dearly, but seriously GROW UP! And, if it bothers you so much that the TV is broken, go buy a new one.__  
__Frustration – Since Emmett decided to break the TV, now all the guys are acting annoying. They're upset because since there's no TV, they can't watch TV or play their video games. Well, if Emmett hadn't decided the video game was out to get him, he wouldn't have thrown the controller and you'd have TV. In the mean time, quit whining about it, get off your asses, and go buy a new one!__  
__Self-hatred – I got so frustrated over the TV thing that I took it out on Edward. I screamed at him! Told him he was acting like a baby and to get off his ass and go get a new TV. That it wasn't my problem that Emmett didn't realize it was just a stupid video game and threw the controller! He said one thing that pushed me too far and I yelled at him. I feel terrible! I can't even face him, even though he's standing outside the bathroom begging me to come out.__  
__Edit – Resolved argument with Edward. I apologized for screaming at him and telling him what I did. He said it was fine and that they had taken it further then they should have and that he was there for me. If I needed to talk, or scream if I was frustrated, that was fine. As long as I did it and didn't hold it in. Cue makeup sex!__  
__Journal Entries__  
_August came to an end. Labor Day seemed to fly by. We had a big Labor Day barbeque that Mom and Dad came down for. They're pleased I'm in therapy. I've taken Edward with me all my other visits. He sits in the car or in the waiting room. I can do it on my own, I know that. I proved that. But, it's nice knowing that he's out there waiting for me. Ready to tell me how proud he is of me. To help encourage me to keep going. And, it makes me happy to see him so happy that I'm doing this.  
Sighing, I looked up from my homework, staring out the office window, wondering how it's the third week of September already. Classes had started back up a week after my first session. I was really enjoying my classes. They weren't hard, but they were still challenging. I was currently studying for a test I had tomorrow.  
Thankfully my teachers were more, take test and go home or teach, take test, and go home. I was good with that. It was better than taking a test and having to stay for teaching afterwards.  
And, learning about the law, was fascinating. I never dreamed that there were so many different facets to the law. Contract, business, criminal, and Workers' Compensation were just a few of the different facets. And, each had very distinct laws and regulations to follow.  
I was pleased to see that taking Introduction to Law & the Legal System and Law Office Administration at the same time was a very good thing. Both would be covering the same aspects of the law, which meant that it was double study in a way. Learn it in one class, refresh in the other class. That would defiantly help with tests.  
Standing up, I stretched, glancing at the clock. I'd been sitting in here for three hours. No wonder my legs felt like they were falling asleep. Oh well. This was the first test of the semester and I was determined to do well on it. I bent at the waist, grabbing my ankles and counted to thirty before standing and bending backwards, hands reaching towards my ankles.  
"If that's the view I'm going to get when I come in here, I should come in more often." Edward's velvet voice washed over me as I slowly stood up, looking over at him and smiling. He smiled crookedly at me, walking over and wrapping me up in his arms.  
"Hey." I kissed his nose.  
"Hey yourself." He replied claiming my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing myself against him, feeling how badly he wanted me. Picking me up, he sat me on top of the desk giving me the chance to wrap my legs around his waist and pull him closer as he kissed down my neck, biting and licking.  
"Edward…" I moaned, letting my head fall back, giving him greater access to my neck.  
I felt one hand run up my thigh under my skirt, brushing against my core. "God Bella…you're already wet."  
His other hand wound into my hair, holding me still as he attacked my mouth again, licking my bottom lip. I opened gladly for him, feeling his tongue sweep in before he disappeared.  
"Edward?" I opened my closed eyes and saw him at the door, the clicking of the lock sounding in the room. My breath hitched watching him walk back to me. "Edward…"  
He didn't say anything, stepping between my legs again and running his hands along my thighs, up to my thong before wrapping a finger through on each side and pulling it down and off.  
As he slid a finger in me, rubbing his thumb on my clit, I undid his jeans, sliding them and his boxers down his legs as far as I could with my hands before using my feet. His lips crashed down on my again as he inserted a second finger, groaning as I wrapped my hand around him.  
As he added a third finger, rubbing faster on my clit with his thumb, I grabbed his shoulders for balance feeling that ever present string tightening taut before snapping. As I started cumming, I felt him thrust in, sending me spiraling off again before the first had died down. I screamed into his mouth.  
He stood still until I'd stopped squeezing him before gripping my ass and pulling me closer to the edge of the desk, pulling out and thrusting back in.  
Wrapping my legs around his waist, I pulled him close, a silent plea for more. He trailed kisses along my jaw to my ear, whispering, "What do you want Bella love? Tell me."  
"Harder…faster…please…" I moaned against his neck.  
"Like this?" He asked, picking up his pace and thrusting in harder.  
"Yes…oh God…Edward…" I bit his shoulder, unable to do much more as I felt him in me, hitting the perfect spot, the string tightening once again. Edward groaned as I bit him, digging his fingers in my ass even me.  
"Shit Bella love…"  
I gripped him tighter with my legs, feeling him bite my shoulder as he trailed a finger between us. I screamed my release as his finger brushed against my clit hearing him follow me.  
I released his shoulder, moving aside his shirt so I could look where I'd bitten. Thankfully with the clothing in the way I hadn't hurt him too badly. I felt him do the same to me as we stayed where we were panting.  
"I love you Bella."  
"I love you too Edward."  
Once our breathing was back under control, we got dressed, straightening our clothes as we left the room. I was intent on food and headed towards the kitchen, Edward's hand in mine as he followed.  
"Where are we going?"  
"I'm hungry."  
"After that workout, I'm not surprised."  
"You call that a workout?" I looked back at him, laughing at the shocked look on his face. I'd started trying to be a little more outgoing about things. Come out of my shell more.  
His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me back against him as he whispered, "Then I guess I'll have to show you a work out, won't I?"  
Wrapping my arms around his neck, I kissed him with every bit of love I had in me. Licking his bottom lip, dueling for dominance before letting him win.  
"Okay…you have a room, use it." Emmett's voice broke us apart and I smiled shyly, blushing slightly, as I headed into the kitchen.  
"Thanks Em." Edward said sarcastically.  
"Not a problem."  
EPOV  
I sat down at the table, watching Bella bustle around the kitchen pulling out supplies to make dinner. "What are we having?"  
"Lasagna."  
"Sweet!" Emmett rubbed his hands together from where he stood leaning against the counter.  
"Edward?" Bella called.  
"Yes?"  
"Are you coming with tomorrow?"  
"Of course."  
She nodded, layering the noodles, sauce, and cheese. I sat watching her, ignoring Emmett going on about some new video game he wanted. She was doing so well in therapy. Though, she continued to ask each week if I was coming with, as if she thought I wouldn't go with her.  
The whole family was starting to notice subtle changes in her. The walls she'd built around herself were slowly coming down, to our great delight and we were seeing a more confident Bella. Not as vocal as we'd like, but it'd only been a couple of weeks. We were keeping our fingers crossed.  
"Bella!" Alice bounced into the room as Bella was putting the lasagna into the oven. "Shopping! Macy's is having a sale!"  
I remained where I sat as Emmett walked over a sat down next to me, both of us watching Bella. After shutting the oven door, she turned around and looked at Alice, her hands wringing together.  
"Alice, no. I don't want to go shopping." She said hesitantly.  
"Oh come on Bella! Please?" Alice pouted, pulling her puppy dog eyes.  
"Alice, no." Bella was breaking. I could see it on her face. I wasn't expecting miracles, but it would be nice to see her stand up for herself.  
"Oh, come on Bella. It'll be fun!" Alice bounced on her toes, always excited about going shopping.  
"Please Alice I don't want to go shopping." Bella walked towards me and I scooted my chair back so she could sit on my lap.  
"Rosalie's coming with us! We'll make it an entire girl day! So, you'll go? Right! Rosalie!" Alice started heading out of the kitchen sure that Bella would be coming with.  
"Bella? Are you okay?" I whispered in her ear. She was still wringing her hands and biting her lip as well. She looked upset, like she was had wanted something else and hadn't gotten it.  
"Alice!" I looked at Emmett, shrugging my shoulders at his inquiring look. Bella sounded firm, like she would get her way no matter what.  
Alice poked her head around the door frame. "Yea?"  
I felt Bella taking a deep breath and I tightened my arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck, and whispering. "You can do this."  
Bella nodded and took a deep breath, speaking in a firm, no nonsense voice. "I'm not going shopping."  
I almost laughed at Alice's expression. Her jaw dropped to the floor and she had to grab onto the doorframe to keep from falling in shock.  
"What?" She breathed.  
"I'm not going shopping." Bella repeated, her voice stronger, but I could feel her shaking slightly. I don't think she'd ever really stood up for herself like this and I figured she was probably really nervous about this.  
"Oh…okay…" Alice muttered walking away dazed.  
"I'm proud of you." I told her, kissing her cheek.  
"So am I." Emmett leaned over and kissed her temple.

Costumes by Mystic_Ice24

BPOV  
_Journal Entries__  
__17 September__  
__My journal is taking a different turn. During this week's session, we spoke not only of my standing up to Alice, which I'm very pleased with myself over, but about last Halloween.__  
__Dr. Williams has asked that I write all emotions down. Not just the negative ones, but any strong emotion. I need to see that there is plenty of good in my life and if I write down all the happy emotions in addition to the negative, it will help me see that.__  
__20 September__  
__Excitement – Mr. Timmons called yesterday about my civil case against my baby's murderer. Trial has been set for the middle of November. The murder trial isn't scheduled until the beginning of the year. As far as I can understand from my classes right now, when something comes to trial depends on when there is an opening in the court schedule, but cannot be scheduled before a certain number of days has passed.__  
__Annoyance – Emmett decided to play a prank. Not that it surprises me. Emmett loves to play pranks and I typically enjoy joining him in executing them. This time, however, he decided to play one on me. I'll be getting him back in some form or another. He snuck into mine and Edward's room and took my books! Well, not all of them, just my favorites. And, he hid them! He hid them! I still haven't found them yet.__  
__25 September__  
__Satisfaction – Revenge is sweet. I took Emmett's game consoles and hide them from him. He's still looking and not at all thrilled. I smile and tell him when he returns my books, I'll return the game consoles.__  
__P.S. I aced my first test in Intro to Law & Legal System!__  
__Journal Entries__  
_"Bella!"  
"What Alice? Damnit Emmett!"  
"That's what you get for not paying attention! Ow! Rosie…"  
"Thanks Rose. Ha! Take that!"  
"Hey! No fair!"  
"Since when did you play fair?"  
"She's got you there Emmett."  
"Rose! You're suppose to be on my side!"  
I heard Rose snort at Emmett's comment, causing Emmett to divert his attention for a moment. But a moment was all I needed. Ramming my car into his, I sent him spiraling, allowing me to take first place in the race.  
Standing up, I started doing a victory dance. "I won! I won! I won!"  
"What did you win?" Alice asked coming into the media room.  
I smiled, still dancing. "I beat Emmett at Need For Speed."  
Alice started clapping and jumping up and down. "Yea! Bella won!"  
Sitting back down on the couch, I looked over at her still bouncing form. "Ali-bunny, what did you need?"  
"What are you going to be for Halloween?"  
"Halloween? Alice I'm still wrapping my mind around the fact that it's already October!"  
"Bella! We have to start planning now! We must look our very best for the costume party at Danse Amour. We can't embarrass Jasper or Emmett!"  
"I know all that, Alice. But, it's still the beginning of the month. We have time." I replied calmly. Geesh! For as long as I live, I don't ever think I'll understand Alice. She went through life as if the world would end tomorrow. It wasn't a bad thing, it just, it got irritating sometimes, like today.  
"Bella!" Alice screeched, looking at me as if I'd grown another head.  
"Alice, calm. Rose, have you decided what you're going to be?" I inquired, turning towards Rose.  
"Nope. Still working on that."  
"Oh my God! Rosalie!" Alice said, screeching again. Gah! I didn't know it was a crime to not have your costume picked out at the beginning of the month.  
"That's it. We're going shopping! We need our costumes now so we can find the perfect accessories for them throughout the month." Alice stated, standing up from where she'd curled up on the couch.  
I groaned at her announcement, not looking forward to going shopping. She and Rose would probably put me into something short and provocative. I'm complaining about what I don't want to be, but it does me no good if I don't know what I want to be. Maybe Alice had a point about starting to look for costumes now. Not that I'll ever admit it out loud or to her. She'd lord it over me for years. Okay, not years, but certainly weeks.  
JPOV  
"So, you figured out your costume?" I asked Edward. We were playing chess in the library. It was the only place that was ever quiet enough for us to do so.  
"No, why?" he glanced up at me briefly, before adding, " Your move."  
"Alice has been asking me and is probably asking the girls." I replied moving my knight. "Check."  
"Typical. What's she got you going as?"  
"A prince to her fairy."  
We lapsed back into silence. I loved Alice with my life, but there were times that even I didn't understand her. Not that I'd ever deny her anything if I could help it, but this was one of those times I didn't understand. I didn't see what the rush was to pick costumes now.  
"Checkmate." Edward's voice cut through my musings. That's what I get for not paying attention.  
"Edward!" We looked at the door hearing Bella's scream. She ran into the room a moment later, running straight to Edward and hiding behind him.  
"Bella what's-" he never got to finish his sentence, Alice interrupting him as she came into the room.  
"Bella! It's not going to be that bad!"  
"That's what you always say!"  
I stood up, moving to stand behind Alice, wrapping her in my arms, her back to my front, and nuzzling her neck. "What's wrong Ali-bunny?"  
"We need to go costume shopping and Bella's not cooperating."  
"Because I don't' want a costume you pick!"  
"What's wrong with my taste?"  
"Nothing, generally. But I don't want to have a costume that is short and provocative." Bella shot at Alice, sitting in Edward's lap.  
EPOV  
"Don't you want to look sexy for Edward?"  
"Well yea, but-"  
"Then it's settled. Let's go!" Alice said bouncing, seeming positive she'd won the argument.  
"But I don't want that to be my Halloween costume!" Bella argued, burying her head in my neck. I started rubbing her back, placing soft kisses on her temple.  
"What is going on?" Rose asked coming into the room, Emmett trailing behind. "You two ran out of the room like bats out of hell."  
"What's wrong with Bella?" Emmett asked, looking at Bella's position in my lap. I, first and foremost, was Bella's protector. She ran to me for anything, trusting I'd take care of it. Emmett was her older brother and just as protective of her as I was. More so than Jasper, Alice, or Rosalie. Like me, he honed into Bella, seeming to always know when she was hurting.  
He walked over to where I was sitting and started rubbing her back before I could answer him. Bella didn't pull away from his touch, but relaxed into me more, tightening her arms around my waist.  
"Does this have anything to do with the Halloween costumes?" Rosalie inquired, sitting in one of the armchairs with a nod towards Emmett. I knew they had come to some sort of an agreement between themselves in regards to Emmett's protective nature over Bella. I didn't want to know what it was though.  
"Yes." I answered simply, placing a hand under Bella's chin and tilting her head back so I could look into her eyes. "What do you want to be Bella love?"  
Biting her lip, she pondered my question, answering softly, "I don't know."  
"Then why won't you come costume shopping with me?" Alice whined, throwing her arms in the air.  
I could see Bella's internal battle in her eyes. She wanted to stand strong on her no, but she was close to caving and just giving into Alice and ending this.  
"Bella love…what do you want?"  
"I want…I want to pick my own costume."  
I heard Jasper start speaking to Alice. "Alice, you're happy that Bella's getting help, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Then you need to let her make whatever changes in herself that she deems necessary."  
"But-"  
"There are no buts about it. You have to let her make her own decisions and respect them."  
"I'm just trying to help!" Alice started pouting, giving Jasper puppy eyes.  
APOV  
I just wanted to help. Bella had no sense of style and I was working hard to fix that. I couldn't do that if Bella never came shopping with me. She was my sister and I loved her. Shopping was our bonding time.  
"I know Ali-bunny." Jasper said, sighing before sitting down with me in his lap.  
"I want her to look spectacular on Halloween."  
"But, you are not her. She needs to have a say in her costume."  
"Alice, we're not saying you have to stop completely. I'm sure Bella will still go on shopping trips with you and let you play Bella Barbie." Edward cut in, looking down at Bella, who nodded her agreement. I smiled at the picture they made. How much they loved one another really showed in how they looked at one another.  
"I just want to be what I want for Halloween." Bella said, turning her head to look at me.  
They were right. I knew they were, but it didn't make this any easier. Bella was stunningly beautiful, but she never picked clothes to showcase that. I didn't want her going in a costume that didn't make her look as gorgeous as she was.  
"I-I have an idea." Bella said sitting up, her voice getting strong with every word. "I'll need your help Alice. You'll need to design it for me."  
I gasped, shocked. This was even better! I could truly make sure she was breathtaking and she would be happy picking out her costume. Getting off Jasper's lap, I ran over to Bella, grabbing her handing and pulling her off Edward's lap and out of the library.  
RPOV  
I watched them disappear out of the room, thoroughly baffled. What had just happened? Alice looked as if she'd won the jackpot or something. Then again, if Bella was asking Alice to design her Halloween costume, that would qualify as the jackpot.  
"What are you thinking so hard about?" Emmett asked, picking me up before sitting in my vacated seat with me in his lap. I snuggled into him. I didn't mind his protectiveness over Bella. I loved the fact that he still looked to me for permission though. I'd told him time and time again that I didn't mind. I was fine with it. He didn't listen, so we'd finally agreed that if I was in the room, he could look to me for permission and I would give it and if afterwards he felt bad, he could take me upstairs to bed.  
"Alice looking like she'd won the jackpot." I replied, kissing his jaw.  
Emmett laughed, a booming laugh that always made me smile. "Yea, she did. I wonder what Bella's idea is? She seemed pretty excited about it herself."  
"I don't know."  
"I'm thinking that maybe I should find out so I can match her." Edward commented, running a hand through his hair.  
"How's she coming in her therapy?" Jasper inquired. It was a favorite topic of ours when Bella wasn't around. She didn't like talking about her session to anyone but Edward. However, she'd agreed that if Edward wanted to let us know how things were going, he could.  
"She's doing fine. I see her writing in her journal still and she never goes into a session without it. I'm pretty sure they talked about James last session. She came out pretty upset and refuses to talk about it."  
"That's right. It's coming up on a year. I wonder how she's going to handle Halloween night." I said, sighing thinking back to last year. It had been horrible. She'd looked so broken when we found her, curled up in a ball crying on the floor. Even in the bathroom, she'd fought Edward, hysterical. She'd been too distraught to even listen to anyone. It had taken us a long while to calm her down that night.  
"I'm not sure, but if her reaction to possibly talking about it is any indication, not well." Edward sighed, watching the door.  
"We better make sure one of us is with her at all times on Halloween." Emmett said, kissing my temple. I nodded my agreement.  
"I'm worried about her."  
"We all are Jasper."  
"I know, but…look, she's going to have to face and deal with some pretty tough things. I'm worried about how she's going to handle it."  
"Right. Edward? Thoughts?"  
"I don't know. But, however she handles it, I'm going to be there for her."  
I heard the doorbell ringing and sighed, getting up off Emmett's lap. "I'll go get that."  
Walking out of the library and towards the front door, thinking about Bella still, I decided that Alice and I needed to sit down and talk to her about last Halloween and let her know we were there for her.  
Sighing, I opened the door, not bothering with the peephole, and felt my jaw drop. "Holy fuck."

Past Revisited by Mystic_Ice24

EPOV  
Emmett, Jasper, and I walked into the front hall in time to see Rosalie slamming the front door.  
"Unwanted visitor?" I inquired, heading towards the kitchen  
"Something like that." She muttered as the doorbell rang again. Heaving a sigh, she opened the door once more only to slam it shut again. I raised an eyebrow, watching her. It really must be an unwanted visitor if she was slamming the door shut again.  
"Does he just not get the hint?" Rosalie snarled, heading towards Emmett who pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her.  
"What's all the slamming about?" Bella asked walking down the stairs, Alice trailing behind her.  
I smiled at my love, walking over to her and kissing her nose. "Unwelcomed person I guess."  
"Oh?" Bella said walking over to the door as the bell rang for a third time. Did the person there not get a hint that they weren't welcome?  
I watched as Bella opened the door, freezing with it halfway open. I could see her mouth opening and closing a few times before she sputtered, "You…you…YOU!"  
I frowned heading over to her and wrapping my arms around her waist. "Bella love?"  
"Hello Edward."  
My eyes snapped to the visitor standing on our front porch. "What are you doing here? I thought we made our opinion of you last time you were here very clear."  
BPOV  
I stood frozen in Edward's arms my last Halloween replaying in my head.  
_I took off my shirt so I could put on my pajama top. I'd worn a black lace bra underneath the shirt and was about to undo it when I felt arms wrapping around my waist. They weren't arms that I was familiar with. I stiffened, turning my head to see who was holding me.__  
__"James. What are you doing here? Get out of my room!" I said, panting, scared. What was he doing here? Why hadn't I spoken louder? Would they even hear me downstairs? I started trembling when I felt his hands grab my wrists in one hand as he started kissing my neck. Oh God…what was he doing? This wasn't right.__  
__"Don't worry Bella. All will be fine." I felt him whisper against my skin. I started struggling.__  
__"Don't do this. Please!" I begged as he walked me forwards, pushing me face first against the wall. I felt tears pricking my eyes as I uselessly struggled against him. I felt his hand run up my side and cup my breast, kneeding it. The tears ran down my cheeks as I felt my nipples harden.__  
__I didn't want his, why was my body responding? This was wrong. I started fighting harder, trying to break free of his grasp unsuccessfully.__  
__"You want this Bella. Don't fight it." He said, kissing my shoulder and using his free hand to undo my bra, before turning me around and slanting his mouth on mine. I tried biting his tongue or lip, without success, pushing against his chest with no luck.__  
__I was sobbing as he pulled my bra off and found the clasps on my skirt, undoing it and pushing it off. He was going to rape me! He was going to do this against my will! Why wasn't he listening to me? Why wouldn't he stop kissing me? I wanted to scream for help. That was probably way he was stilling kissing me.__  
__I was clothed only in my panties and I felt his hands running all over my body before lifting me up and pressing against me, pushing me harder against the wall. I stopped struggling against him, letting my body go limp. He wasn't going to stop. He was going to do this to me.__  
__I could still feel the tears streaming down my face. I was terrified of what he was doing. I kept my mind blank as he inserted a finger into me. I let my weight fall against him, trying not to think of what he was doing. Closing my eyes I wished desperately that I could curl up and die.__  
__I didn't even register my body sliding down the wall and slumping onto the floor. I gave into my desire and curled myself into the smallest ball I could, sobbing.__  
_What was he doing here? He wasn't supposed to be here.  
"That's my fiancée you're ogling, James. I would highly suggest you look away before I beat your face in...again." I heard Edward snarl. I turned my head to look at him as the word fiancée registered in my brain.  
Wait, what? He was going to beat…oh no! That man had taken too much from me. He wasn't taking anything else. I laid a hand on his arm. "Edward…no…I-I want to do this."  
I turned my attention back to James, smiling at him and stepping out of Edward's arms so that we could move out of the way of the door. I waved my arm, inviting James in. He smiled at me stepping into the front hall.  
"James," I said, looking at him, determined to face this fear.  
"Bella, beautiful as always." He replied, stepping closer to me.  
"So I've heard," I responded, stepping closer to him before thrusting my knee into his groin and watching him double over. "What the fuck in hell do you think you're doing here?"  
I shoved my knee into his nose, causing him to fall to the floor. "You come into my home and try to rape me. And now, nearly a year later, you come back? Without so much as a by your leave or I'm sorry? You haven't even bothered to try and apologize for what you did to me. Don't speak!"  
I glared down at him as he opened his mouth. I was tempted to kick his stomach, but I wasn't wearing shoes and that would hurt my feet. And, I wanted to be the better person. "I don't want to hear whatever it is you want to tell me. You're scum and I wish that whatever Edward, Emmett, and Jasper did to you last year was far worse than what you got. I invited you into my home as a friend! And how do you repay me? You try raping me! When in all that is holy did that become proper etiquette?"  
I stood staring down at him, panting with anger. I was furious! How dare he return! Did he honestly think he'd be welcome here?  
"I need help! I'm here because I need help and you're my last chance!" He yelled out as he tried standing.  
"And you really think we're going to give it to you? You should've known that you were wasting your time coming here. Leave before I call the cops and if I ever catch you on my property again, I will call them. And you!" I spun around to look at Edward. "Fiancée? When were you planning on cluing me in?"  
"Let me assist James out the door and then I'll answer your question. Alright Bella love?" I nodded watching as he, Emmett, and Jasper picked up James and tossed him outside. I sent up a prayer that it would be the last we ever saw of him. If not, well, I would have no issue calling the cops on him for trespassing.  
Edward shut the door and leaned against it, looking at me. "That wasn't how I was planning on doing this at all."  
"He was lusting after her and you went caveman!" Emmett laughed, punching Edward in the arm.  
EPOV  
I rolled my eyes at Emmett. Yes, I had gone caveman. I'd seen James standing there looking at Bella as if he was trying to find a way to have a go at her and needed to mark her as mine. Unfortunately, had come in the way of declaring Bella my fiancée when I hadn't ever proposed to her.  
I looked at Bella. Her cheeks were flushed, she was still breathing heavily a little, causing her chest to rise and fall, and she looked absolutely beautiful. She'd gone through so much and yet had settled for me when she could have found someone else. I didn't know what I'd done to deserve her.  
Glancing around the hallway, I took in each of my family members. They looked amused and surprised. It certainly wasn't a traditional way of proposing to the love of your life. And, I hadn't really planned on doing it this soon. But, now that it was out in the open I couldn't exactly take it back. Not that I wanted to.  
"Well? Edward?" Bella asked anger still present in her eyes, but mixed with astonishment and love.  
"Yes, Edward. Care to explain what your little outburst was?" Jasper taunted me, earning a glare. Alice was bouncing up and down next to him like she already knew what was going to happen and Rosalie was still wrapped up in Emmett's arms.  
"Bella love…" I walked over to her, cupping her cheeks in my hands. She smiled up at me leaning into my touch. I stepped closer so that we were pressed together, my hands tilting her head back.  
"You had to mark me?" Bella inquired laughter in her voice.  
"Yes. He was looking at you like he had every intention of trying to get you again."  
"So you had to let him know in no uncertain terms that I belonged to you?"  
"It was his way of pissing on you." Emmett chirped up. "Ow! Rose!"  
"Shut up Emmett." I told my brother before looking down at Bella again. "Basically, yes, that's what it was."  
She smiled up at me, wrapping her arms around my waist. "Cavemanish, as Emmett said, but sweet."  
I chuckled at Bella's response kissing her forehead and whispering, "Is that all you have to say?"  
"Was I supposed to say something more?"  
"You're going to make me spell it out, aren't you?"  
She started laughing, nodding her head. "Of course. Did you expect something else?"  
"No." I smiled back at her, resting my forehead against hers. "I know that was the most unromantic way of asking you, and not at all how I wanted to, but, Bella love, I love you more than anything and will never hurt you and do everything I can to protect you and cherish you. Marry me, please?"  
"Well, the initial delivery may have been unromantic, but I think that was very romantic." Rosalie commented, turning in Emmett's arms.  
"Rosalie! Hush! We have to give Bella a chance to answer." Alice pouted, still jumping up and down.  
"Alice, you aren't helping." Bella said not removing her gaze from mine. "Maybe we should have gone upstairs."  
"Yes, but they would have eavesdropped at the door."  
"Hidden in the bathroom?"  
"We'd still have heard her disappointment afterwards. At least this way she'll have heard first hand and won't interrogate you later."  
"Are you going to answer or not Bella?" Alice demanded, stomping her little foot.  
"Alice…this is Bella's moment. Let her have it." Jasper said wrapping his arms around Alice's waist. "She didn't interrupt your moment did she?"  
"No. What about a ring though? Edward, you do have a ring don't you?" Alice said, turning back towards us.  
"Yes. It's upstairs."  
"Have you been planning on asking for awhile?" Bella whispered.  
"Not really. The ring belonged to my grandmother." I said using my thumbs to wipe the tears that had started falling from her eyes.  
BPOV  
"Edward…that is…" I stared up at him at lost for words. He was asking me to marry him and was giving me an heirloom ring if I said yes. Something that had been handed down. Something that had memory.  
"Bella love…" He leaned down, talking against my lips. "Bella love…will you please do me the honor of being my wife? Spending the rest of your life with me…please?"  
I could feel him wiping away the tears that were streaking down my cheeks. I wasn't worried I was crying. It wasn't in fear or terror. It was in love and joy.  
"Edward, I don't know why you sound so worried. I love you just as much. My world revolves around you first and foremost. There is nothing in this world that would give me greater pleasure than being your wife. Yes, a zillion times yes, I'll marry you."  
I vaguely heard the others shouting their happiness as Edward's lips crushed into mine, his hands sliding into my hair pulling me closer. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip and I gladly opened letting him have domination. If he felt the need to mark me or claim me in some way, I was not going to deny him.  
"I love you," I whispered breathlessly when he pulled back.  
"I love you too."  
"Yea! We can get married together!" I started laughing at Alice's comment. Maybe we could do just that.  
I turned towards Rose and Emmett and said, "Your turn."  
Emmett lifted a hand and started rubbing the back of his neck. "Working on that."  
I got Rosalie's look of joy as Edward and I headed upstairs so he could put the ring on my finger: a delicate, narrow gold band with fragile webbing around an oval of slanting rows of round diamonds.

378


End file.
